Dime quien ama de verdad
by Neineineinn
Summary: La muerte de Albus Dumbledore devela los secretos mejor guardados del director de Hogwarts. ¿Cuan importante es la sangre ante la traición y el deseo de venganza? Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy crearán una nueva alianza para derrotar a sus enemigos intentando mantenerse profesionales y no caer irremediablemente en la tentación. EPÍLOGO SUBIDO.
1. Prólogo

_Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. _

**DIME QUIEN AMA DE VERDAD**

* * *

_Qué pena que no seas la infinitud_

_El tiempo desgasta hasta al propio tiempo_

_Que si algo fuese alguien fueras tú_

_Ojalá te siga escuchando en el viento_

* * *

Prólogo

Los ojos le arden y siente que se está quedando sin aire, pero no le importa, debe seguir corriendo, no puede dejar que algo malo le suceda. Siente el sudor empaparla, calándole los huesos, pero no interesa, debe llegar hasta él.

La noche está oscura, tanto como quedó su alma. No hay rastro alguno de la luna en el cielo. Las piernas le fallan y de vez en cuando tropieza y cae de rodillas en la hierba mojada, el barro le ensucia las piernas que además están manchadas de sangre. Siente que el vientre se le está partiendo en dos pero no suelta lo que lleva en los brazos, envuelto en una túnica que encontró al huir. Corre mientras aprieta con más fuerza al bulto contra su pecho. Algo caliente se desliza entre sus piernas pero no le importa nada, absolutamente nada.

Siente un movimiento tras ella y sin dejar de correr libera un brazo y apunta su varita hacia atrás, un rayo verde es disparado y un pequeño animal cae muerto, pero ella no voltea a ver que no se trataba de un peligro, ahora solo debe llegar hasta él. El corazón se le dispara y siente náuseas. Los ojos le arden aún más y aprieta los dientes para no gemir de dolor. Le queman las piernas y la cabeza le da vueltas. No puede caer, no puede quedarse allí. No debe. Y con ese pensamiento acelera aún más sus pasos.

Llega a un claro y busca desesperadamente a alguien, él tiene que estar ahí. El maldito anciano visita ese claro todas las malditas noches, lo sabe, lo ha visto hacerlo cuando ella aún estaba en el colegio.

Una voz proveniente de un costado la sobresalta y ella lo apunta con la varita.

"Debo decir que tu visita me sorprende, querida..." Pero lo interrumpe, no quiere palabrería barata. No tiene tiempo que perder.

"He... He venido sola". Logra articular. No sabe cuán lastimada tiene la garganta hasta que oye su propia voz.

Dumbledore la mira con curiosidad. Ella se ve realmente mal. Está completamente despeinada, el pelo se le pega a la frente, tiene los ojos manchados de maquillaje corrido, la piel de alabastro aún más pálida de lo normal y los labios azules. Tiene pinta de que ha corrido más de lo que su cuerpo puede aguantar bajo la lluvia.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?" Pregunta con voz amable, fijando la mirada en la varita que mantiene temblorosamente apuntándole al pecho.

Ella lo mira fijamente por un momento a los profundos ojos azules. No debe replantearse la situación. Está segura. Esta es su única opción. Traga con dificultad y habla atropelladamente, casi con incoherencia.

"Debe ayudarme. Él va... va a acabar con su vida y tambien con la mía. No puede, nadie puede... nadie debe saber de su existencia. Nadie debe saberlo. Nadie puede enterarse... Nadie puede saberlo".

El anciano abre los ojos con asombro cuando ella extiende los brazos y deja al descubierto un muy pequeño bulto envuelto en lo que parece ser una tela cara y delicada, si no fuera porque está mojada y manchada de sangre.

Dumbledore estira la mano hacia el bulto y lo destapa con cautela. Retrocede un paso cuando encuentra una mata de pelo totalmente ensangrentada. La mujer intenta callar un sollozo y él por primera vez la mira directamente a los ojos. Ella tiene las pupilas dilatadas y la expresión feroz. La tristeza y el miedo que emanan sus ojos son tan palpables que Dumbledore por un momento se siente tan indefenso como ella misma en ese instante.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta y escudriña más al pequeño bulto.

Ella solloza. Él sabe que no quiere hablar. Pero no se lo puede poner tan fácil. Podría ser una trampa.

"Él piensa... piensa que es su... que es de su sangre". Le explica ella. Aprieta los dientes para no chillar del dolor. Siente que no soportará mucho tiempo más. No sabe exactamente qué es peor, si el dolor físico, el del corazón o la humillación.

"¿Y no lo es?". Ella lo mira con dureza pero Dumbledore no se achica ante su mirada, se la sostiene pacientemente hasta que ella baja la cabeza y niega. "¿Y qué pensará él cuando no encuentre al bebé?".

Ella pega el bulto contra el pecho de Dumbledore y el mago no tiene otra opción que sostenerlo para que no caiga al piso.

"Eran dos" Susurra ella. "Y no lo sabe. Eran dos. Dos bebés. _Mis dos bebés_".

"¿El otro... murió?"

Ella afirma con la cabeza mientras se muerde el labio e intenta no llorar más, y él siente lástima por la mujer. Estira una mano para tocarle la mejilla. Pero la bruja se aparta bruscamente del toque del director. Dumbledore baja la mano y retrocede dándole su espacio.

"Me matará si..."

El anciano la interrumpe. "¿Qué me darás a cambio?".

Los ojos se le abren con sorpresa y él puede ver en ellos que la joven frente a él no se lo esperaba. La mirada de ella se ennegrece por un momento y él puede notar como aprieta los puños a los costados y su varita suelta pequeñas chispas azules.

"¿Qué...quiere?" Escupe con rabia. Ella no imaginaba que él pediría algo a cambio. No lo tenía pensado de esa manera. Que tonta se siente de repente.

Dumbledore no responde inmediatamente. Descubre más el bulto en sus brazos y se encuentra con un bebé bañado en sangre y en lo que parece ser líquido amniótico. Detiene su inspección y examina a la bruja frente a él. Un gran charco se está formando a sus pies y él cree saber de dónde proviene.

"¿Acabas de dar a luz, querida?". Pregunta suavemente.

Ella no responde. Dumbledore no lo considera necesario, la respuesta es obvia. Y siente todavía más lástima. Ella podría morir en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga exactamente?". Pregunta el director con un suspiro resignado.

La mujer vuelve a sollozar ahogadamente y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. El dolor en las sienes es terrible y la voz del viejo suena lejana. "Necesita tu protección, un escondite. Cría a esa criatura como... como si fuera parte de ustedes, de... la luz. Apártala de toda esta mierda. Sálvala... sálvala. Debes salvarla. ¡Y jamás le hables de mí!".

Dumbledore asiente pero ella no puede verlo porque ha caído de rodillas, presa del dolor y a punto de desmayarse.

"Debes saber que jamás es jamás, querida". Le explica él. Ella asiente, aún tiene las manos apretándose la cabeza. "¿Es... sangre pura?".

Aquello parece reanimarla y levanta la vista con rapidez. Tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre y el cabello le tapa la mitad de la cara, su aspecto es salvaje y lo mira profundamente ofendida.

"Tiene la sangre más pura del mundo mágico".

Dumbledore asiente con una sonrisa lastimera mientras ella murmura el nombre del verdadero padre, el director asiente, sabe de quien se trata. Debería haberlo sabido desde el principio. Ella se levanta despacio, se apoya en un árbol cercano y con dificultad logra ponerse en pie.

"Nunca nos vimos" Susurra la mujer.

El director asiente de nuevo. Ella se acerca a él y Dumbledore la sostiene para que no vuelva a caer. Se inclina sobre el bulto y le da un beso en la frente.

"Mamá te ama y siempre lo hará, siempre". Reparte suaves besos sobre la carita húmeda y susurra varias veces el nombre que eligió solo para que la criatura la oiga al menos una vez, aunque el anciano puede oirla también. Luego clava los ojos en Dumbledore y lo empuja. No tiene fuerza alguna para moverlo de su sitio pero el director comprende el mensaje y se aparta.

Él retrocede unos pasos y envuelve a la criatura con un vuelo de su túnica turquesa llena de estrellas amarillas.

"Cuídate, querida..." Murmura el director pero el nombre de la bruja muere ante el sonido de su desaparición y lo deja en el más completo silencio. Dumbledore agita su varita sobre el bulto y limpia al bebé, quien tiene los ojos cerrados y duerme plácidamente en sus brazos, ignorante de los primeros acontecimientos de su vida. Sabiendo que no puede aparecerse debido al infante, emprende el paso lento hacia el castillo.

Solo el cielo sin estrellas ha sido testigo de su encuentro con la bruja.

* * *


	2. I

**I**

* * *

_Mi piel sigue teniendo tu necesidad_

_Mis manos siguen buscando tu cuerpo_

_Mi mente no sabe lo que es la paz_

_Sigo buscando sombras en el desierto_

* * *

Séptimo año no estaba empezando bien. No, definitivamente no estaba empezando nada bien. Hermione rodó los ojos una vez más mientras veía a Ron frente a ella intentar por sexta vez el encantamiento casco burbuja sin éxito.

"Estás moviendo mal la muñeca" Lo corrigió. "El movimiento es circular y rotando suavemente a la derecha".

Una de sus manos sostuvo la muñeca del pelirrojo y guió sus movimientos de manera correcta. "¿Ves? Tiene este suave giro a la derecha que finalmente crea la burbuja".

Al no recibir respuesta ella miró al rostro de su amigo y vió que los ojos de él estaban fijos en donde su mano hacía contacto con su piel. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, la chica lo soltó rápidamente y desvió la mirada bufando entre dientes.

El pelirrojo carraspeó y realizó el encantamiento una vez más. Hermione lo observó de reojo y quiso golpearse la cara con la mano cuando la burbuja apareció como un abultado gorro cubriéndole solamente el pelo. Una pequeña risita brotó de Harry, quien estaba sentado frente a ellos. Hermione suspiró. Al menos los fallidos intentos de Ron servían para alegrar un poco al mago sumido en la depresión.

Pero el pelirrojo dejó de intentarlo y con eso Hermione pudo sentir como el ánimo de Harry volvía a caer al piso. Ella contuvo un segundo suspiro. Realmente este año no podía ser peor. Ellos ni siquiera deberían estar en el colegio. Desviando su atención de sus dos amigos se concentró en la avena de su plato mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Dumbledore estaba muerto. Había sido asesinado por el profesor Snape a finales del sexto curso. Todo simplemente se había derrumbado luego de aquello. Snape escapó tras el asesinato y su paradero era desconocido. Harry no podía escuchar que el nombre del profesor fuera pronunciado siquiera, su temperamento explotaba cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema. Lo peor de todo era que el cuerpo del anciano director no había sido encontrado por ningún lado, presumiblemente los mortífagos se lo habían llevado como trofeo de guerra.

La profesora McGonagall había asumido como directora del colegio luego del asesinato. El trío dorado no tenía intenciones de volver al colegio, pero fueron sobrepasados por los acontecimientos. Dumbledore había sido claro con sus últimas intenciones, las cuales el mismo Ministro de Magia les había informado personalmente con un dudoso acto de consideración apareciéndose en la Madriguera el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur. «Harry Potter y Hermione Granger deben terminar su último año escolar y bajo ninguna causa podrán abandonar Hogwarts hasta el fin del curso, so pena de ser expulsados de la Orden del Fénix y perder el derecho de heredar mi propiedad personal protegida actualmente por el encantamiento Fidelio». Eso había sido demasiado específico, tan estricto y elaborado. El Ministro los había interrogado durante horas luego de leerles el testamento de Dumbledore. No sabían quién era el guardián del Fidelio de la casa del director, pero por las preguntas aceradas e insistentes del Ministro, el Ministerio tampoco estaba al tanto.

Por la naturaleza del testamento, Hermione estaba casi segura de que Dumbledore sabía que iba a morir a final de curso. Ella podía apostar su varita que el anciano estaba enterado de todo lo que ocurriría y que incluso había dejado que ocurriera. Pero no era un tema que pudiera conversar con Harry o Ron. El primero no podía escuchar hablar de Dumbledore sin caer en un extraño estado ausente donde sus ojos brillaban e intentaba contener los sollozos. Y si pudiera, ella podía prever que él diría lo improbable que eso era, lo débil que había estado Dumbledore luego de su viaje a las cuevas, la batalla contra los grindylow y el veneno que había ingerido. Además consideraría una ofensa de tamaño descomunal que ella pusiera por un segundo en duda a su idolatrado director.

Mientras que Ron era harina de otro costal. Primero estaba ese pequeño pero evidente rencor cuando el tema de Dumbledore era mencionado, él no lo había nombrado en su testamento, su nombre brillaba por su ausencia, por lo que estuvo semanas insistiendo en que probablemente el Ministerio tenía una trampa en contra de Harry instándolo a quedarse en Hogwarts para tenerlo vigilado, decía que habían falsificado el testamento del director, no había otra explicación lógica para él. Harry había apoyado esa idea las primeras dos semanas, hasta que McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt fueron a la Madriguera a confirmar que el testamento era veraz y por más raro que pareciera, Ron no estaba involucrado en él. Desde aquel momento el pelirrojo evitaba cualquier tema acerca del anciano, sus orejas se volvían del mismo color que su pelo y simplemente abandonaba la habitación sin más.

También estaba ese otro tema. Él ultimamente se empeñaba en hacer completamente incómodos los momentos en los que interactuaban, ni hablar de quedarse a solas. Hermione se había fijado en el creciente interés del pelirrojo hacia ella desde ese verano en la Madriguera. Podía decir que había esperado ese momento desde cuarto año donde él finalmente se fijara en que ella también era una chica. Pero había sucedido ahora cuando estaban pasando tantas cosas y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

"Por Merlín, Ron". La voz de la menor de los Weasley la sacó de sus cavilaciones, ella estaba sentada al lado de Harry. Con un movimiento de su varita un perfecto casco burbuja apareció en la cabeza del mago.

"Lo tenía completamente controlado" Se quejó. Harry frente a él rió divertido arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Ginny y a Hermione. Ellas valoraban cada minúsculo momento donde él no estaba siendo consumido por el dolor.

"Sí, por supuesto" Contestó su hermana rodando los ojos.

Los ratos divertidos se habían convertido en instantes. El temperamento del moreno era tan volátil que siempre parecía que pisaran huevos en vez de un sólido suelo de cemento. Él podía estar riendo por un mal chiste de Ron un segundo y al siguiente podía terminar rompiendo algo contra la pared o ahogándose en profundos sollozos. Hermione estaba cansada, velaba diariamente por el bienestar de su amigo, intentando que algunos temas no sean discutidos a no ser que fueran completamente necesarios, tratando de hacer agradables los momentos más simples y sobre todo controlando que él no tuviera mucho contacto con las malas noticias. Pero algunas cosas escapaban totalmente de su control, como la figura que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor.

Ella pudo sentir el cambio en el aire sin necesidad de levantar la vista. El oxígeno a su alrededor se condensó y el mismo instinto conservador que había aflorado en ella se hizo presente en Harry y Ron, el último con la varita firmemente sostenida en su mano derecha, listo para atacar a la primera mirada.

Pero la figura larga y elegante no desvió la vista de su objetivo que era el mismo de todos los días, la mesa de Slytherin. Caminó con elegancia hasta la punta de la mesa, se sentó en la cabecera y desayunó tranquilamente, como todos los días.

"Ese maldito y asqueroso mortífago" Murmuró Harry con los puños cerrados y los nudillos blancos. "No puedo creer como no está encerrado en una celda en Azkaban que es a donde pertenece".

Hermione suspiró. Aquel era el único suceso que no podía remediar. El Ministerio decidió que Draco Malfoy no era un mortífago, no llevaba la marca, no había cometido ningún delito, y no podía ser juzgado por los crímenes de su padre. No habían llamado a Harry a declarar por el asesinato de Dumbledore, ninguna autoridad había pedido su testimonio y aunque él se empeñó en decirle a la Orden en su totalidad -especialmente a McGonagall- que el slytherin sí llevaba la marca, ellos habían dicho que por disposiciones del Ministerio él aún podía continuar sus estudios y Hogwarts no le cerraría las puertas a ningún estudiante.

«¿Aún cuando este sucio mortífago metió a más mortífagos dentro de la escuela, puso en peligro a todos y facilitó la muerte de Dumbledore?» Había insistido Harry una y otra vez. Pero McGonagall fue firme, no aceptó sus reclamos e instó al trío dorado a «tener paciencia, tolerar la presencia del señor Malfoy o en el mejor de los casos simplemente ignorarlo».

"Alguien debería darle su merecido" Murmuró Ron apretando su varita.

"Alguien debería borrarlo del mapa" Apoyó el moreno.

"¡Harry!" Exclamaron ambas chicas a su alrededor.

"Saben que es verdad". Escupió el mago golpeando la mesa con un puño, ocasionando que varias miradas curiosas se posaran en él.

Hermione arrugó el ceño. "Verdad o no, ninguno de nosotros va a hacer nada parecido, así que es mejor que no pienses en eso. No podemos remediar lo que el Ministerio decide, por lo tanto..."

"El Ministerio puede meterse sus decisiones en su maldito tr..."

Con un rápido movimiento de varita Hermione lo silenció. "Es suficiente, no tendremos esta discusión de nuevo si no tenemos una solución coherente que ofrecer".

El niño-que-vivió frunció el ceño y recitó unas cuantas palabras más que parecían malsonantes, pero ella realmente no podía saberlo con el hechizo silenciador. Lo ignoró y suspiró. Estaba harta de aquello, todos los malditos días por la mañana no había otro tema que no fuera el horrible Draco Malfoy, mortífago, asesino, asquerosa serpiente, hurón botador, traidor y todos los demás insultos que se le ocurrían a su par de amigos.

Ella también había estado profundamente ofendida la primera semana, aunque con el pasar de los días se dió cuenta que Malfoy parecía más un fantasma que un alumno. Lo veía en el comedor solo por las mañanas, sentado en un extremo de la mesa de Slytherin sin ninguna compañía, no permanecía más de diez minutos, lo suficiente para ingerir algo de alimento y se retiraba tan tranquilamente como llegaba. Ya no estaba rodeado de su pandilla de serpientes ni de sus eternos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. En las clases se sentaba al final de todo y nunca participaba, los profesores tampoco interactuaban con él a no ser la profesora Vector de Aritmancia, la única clase con solo cinco alumnos de todas las casas, Hermione compartía esa clase con él, y se ignoraban completamente, aunque ella no podía negar que a veces lo observaba cuando él estaba absorto en los ejercicios aritmanticos de su libro de texto. No es que ella disfrutara de la vista, es que él parecía atraerla secretamente de un modo completamente investigativo, como un rompecabezas a resolver. ¿Por qué había vuelto al colegio? ¿Por qué parecía tan muerto por dentro? ¿Qué había pasado del príncipe de Slytherin? ¿Cómo logró zafarse de ser acusado de mortífago? Se encargaba de esconder muy bien las incógnitas que tenía acerca del rubio en lo profundo de su mente, lo último que necesitaba era que Harry y Ron dejaran de hablarle como en cuarto año.

Despejó su cabeza cuando se dió cuenta que la directora estaba de pie en la mesa principal dando indicaciones.

"Una fila de este lado para los mestizos e hijos de muggles" Indicaba con movimiento de sus manos. "Los demas pueden ir al salón de clases".

Hermione se fijó en el par de sanadores que habían entrado al Gran Comedor y se colocaban frente a la mesa de profesores, abriendo sus maletas y colocando sus instrumentos médicos sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado.

"¿Esas son las alunas?" Preguntó Ron señalando con el dedo a una sanadora.

"Vacunas" Corrigieron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione.

Ambos Weasley hicieron una mueca mientras veían brillar la aguja de una de las jeringas. "Eso es barbárico". Murmuró la menor. Sus amigos solo rieron suavemente en respuesta.

Como si el ambiente de guerra no fuera suficiente, una epidemia de influenza se había hecho lugar en el mundo mágico. A diferencia de los muggles que consideraban al virus de la influenza como algo peligroso pero inofensivo, los magos tenían serios problemas para superarla. En el año 1427 el virus había arrasado con la población mágica menguandola increíblemente, tan solo el 40% de los magos en general habían conseguido sobrevivir. Aunque en la actualidad existieran varios hechizos para prevenir el contagio, se había descubierto que los nacidos de muggle o mestizos eran más propensos a contraerla y los hechizos normalmente efectivos en sangrepuras no surtían ningún efecto en ellos. En el pasado ante el menor síntoma los magos con familia muggle eran puestos en cuarentena lejos de los pueblos mágicos e incluso en una época San Mungo se había negado a atenderlos. Pero los avances médicos llegaron al mundo muggle y las vacunas contra el virus se habían hecho comunes, por lo que los magos adoptaron el mismo sistema solo para los que eran inmunes al hechizo.

"¿Crees que podremos dejar de usar estos ridículos cascos luego de esto?" Preguntó Harry cuando estaban en la fila.

Hermione levantó los hombros. "Probablemente sea más seguro seguir usándolos por hoy hasta que la droga haya sido completamente absorbida por nuestro sistema". El moreno asintió en conformidad.

Por orden del Ministerio, todos los magos sin vacunar o sin haber recibido el hechizo de prevención debían llevar un casco burbuja para evitar el contagio o dispersión del virus. Era realmente molesto a la hora de comer.

Harry se removió a su lado y gimió lastimeramente, la chica giró a mirarlo. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Es la cicatriz?".

Él negó, señaló hacia el final de su fila donde la sanadora estaba friccionando el brazo de Seamus Finnigan. "Es solo que me recuerda a las citas médicas con los Dursley, nunca terminaban muy bien". Hermione asintió sin saber qué decir a eso.

Camino a la clase de pociones, Hermione realizó un hechizo de sanación sobre el brazo de Harry y besó tres de sus dedos para apoyarlos sobre el pequeño hinchazón donde tuvo lugar la inyección como su madre hacía con ella cuando era pequeña. El moreno rió tontamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco, ella solo negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su risa mientras se frotaba suavemente su propio brazo adolorido por el pinchazo.

En la clase de pociones el profesor Slughorn ordenó que formaran grupos de dos para poder reconocer una poción y finalmente prepararla como proyecto del trimestre.

Hermione giró hacia Harry solo para verlo emparejado con Ron. Frunció levemente el ceño, le gustaba tener a Harry cerca para poder mantenerlo controlado. Vió que Neville le sonreía tímidamente desde el pupitre de al lado y correspondió a su sonrisa con otra pequeña. Sabía lo malo que era el chico en pociones pero tampoco quería rechazar su compañía. Cuando levantó la mano para llamarlo, Seamus se colocó al lado de Neville y golpeó con un poco de fuerza su hombro haciendo que el chico se arqueara sobre su mesa.

"¡Tú y yo haremos equipo!" Anunció el muchacho. Neville la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Hermione hizo una mueca disculpándose. Tal vez la próxima Neville, pensó.

Dió un vistazo alrededor del salón pero no encontró a nadie más de su casa que no estuviera emparejado.

"Oh señorita Granger" Murmuró el profesor Slughorn acercándose a ella. "¿Se ha quedado sin pareja? Creo que el señor Malfoy también, así que pueden trabajar juntos".

Hermione emitió un gemido ahogado y buscó a Malfoy con la vista. Lo encontró al final del salón sentado solo en un pupitre con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada perdida en un punto sobre su mesa.

"Señor Malfoy acompañe a la señorita Granger, por favor" Pidió amablemente el profesor, ajeno al gesto de súplica en los ojos de la gryffindor.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Harry tras ella. La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ahí estaba el vendaval.

"Está bien Harry" Susurró girándose a mirarlo. "No te preocupes".

"¡No vas a trabajar con ese idiota!" Volvió a reclamar. Ron a su lado gruñó algo ininteligible.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter" Dijo el profesor mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "No toleraré ese comportamiento en mi clase".

Hermione tragó grueso rogando que Harry cerrara la boca y se resignara. Bajó la vista a sus manos cuando sintió la presencia del rubio acercándose a su mesa, colocándose justo a su lado. Podía sentir también los ojos de Harry y Ron taladrandoles la espalda. Se permitió levantar la vista y observar por un segundo a Malfoy, el chico tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo y la mirada al frente con un gesto indiferente. Al menos él no estaba insultándola.

Slughorn hizo aparecer un caldero con una poción sobre cada mesa de trabajo.

"Deben descubrir qué poción tienen frente a ustedes. Esa será la que cada grupo prepará y presentará al final del trimestre, valdrá el 50% de su nota final. Conversen entre ustedes para ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a horarios y días en los que usarán el laboratorio".

Hermione observó la poción. Notó que Malfoy se acercó un poco más para echarle un vistazo también. Un líquido de un fuerte color rosa nacarado giraba lentamente en el caldero formando espirales de vapor. Ella aspiró. Esperó oler a cesped recien cortado y pasta de dientes, el aroma que le recordaba a Ron a principios de sexto año. Pero se encontró con que el aroma parecía haber cambiado. Frunció el ceño intentando identificar qué podía ser.

El profesor se acercó y dió dos breves palmadas para llamar su atención. "Muy bien, señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, pueden decirme cuál es su poción?".

"Amortentia, señor" Contestó automáticamente Hermione.

El rechoncho mago miró al rubio al lado de ella. "¿Está de acuerdo señor Malfoy?". El slytherin asintió una vez con la cabeza. "Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que distingue en su poción, Granger?".

La chica enrojeció. Miró al profesor a la cara y se giró un poco para ver a Malfoy, quien miraba el líquido rosa girando en el caldero. Carraspeó y se acercó un poco más para volver a aspirar.

"Creo que es..." Empezó Hermione. "Pergamino nuevo, menta y..." Aspiró más profundamente. "Chocolate" Susurró casi para sí, sintiendo un tirón en el estómago.

"Muy bien. Perfecto" Aplaudió Slughorn. "¿Señor Malfoy?".

El chico frunció el ceño y se acercó al caldero. Hermione retrocedió instintivamente. Lo vió aspirar y cerrar los ojos por un momento. Observó cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban casi imperceptiblemente al percibir el aroma. ¿O serían los vapores tocando su piel?

"Libros nuevos, vainilla y..." El ceño en su frente fue más profundo. Hermione pudo escuchar a Harry gruñir tras ella. "No puedo distinguir el tercer olor".

"Tal vez es algo que aún desconozca" Le guiñó el ojo el profesor. "¿Qué días y hora se reunirán?".

El gruñido de Harry fue secundado por el de Ron. Hermione quiso rodar los ojos pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando digerir el hecho de que se reuniría con Malfoy para su proyecto de pociones durante tres meses, el tiempo que duraba la cocción de la amortentia. Miró al rubio que le dirigió una mirada helada por primera vez desde que se había sentado a su lado. Esperó que él se quejara, que dijera que no compartiría su proyecto ni su calificación con una sangresucia, mucho menos su tiempo.

Pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue "¿Lunes y jueves luego de la cena?".

Hermione parpadeó varias veces en su dirección. ¿Él estaba preguntándole a ella?

"¡Eso es magnífico! Su laboratorio será el número dos" Exclamó Slughorn mientras un vuelaplumas garabateaba furioso al lado de su cabeza. "Aunque les aconsejo que también se reúnan los sábados, la amortentia es muy delicada y no puede dejarse sin supervisión por varios días".

Hermione asintió mientras un pequeño mareo se hacía presente y tuvo que agarrarse disimuladamente de la mesa para equilibrarse.

El profesor aplaudió una vez más ajeno a su alumna y caminó hasta la mesa de atrás donde sus dos amigos estaban echando chispas. Los escuchó fallar en reconocer la poción dos veces hasta que Slughorn se apiadó y les dijo que era filtro de muertos en vida. Quisieron ocupar las mismas horas que ella y Malfoy «así podemos cuidarla de la serpiente venenosa» pero un «estoy seguro que la señorita Granger puede cuidarse por sí sola» echó por tierra sus planes y solo coincidieron en el día sábado pero en la laboratorio número cuatro.

"¡Es inaceptable!" Murmuró Harry cuando el profesor se dirigió a la siguiente mesa.

"Maldito asesino, hurón botador, serpiente venenosa" Escuchó la chica que Ron decía en voz lo suficientemente alta para que llegara a su propia mesa. Malfoy tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas y los dedos hundidos en la tela de su pantalón. Hermione quiso hechizar a sus amigos, lo último que necesitaban era un enfrentamiento con Malfoy.

Se giró para regañar al par de tontos que no dejaban de maldecir al slytherin pero un nuevo tirón en su vientre, mucho más violento que el anterior hizo que se quedara quieta. ¿Había comido algo en el desayuno que le cayera mal? Sintió la boca seca y un nuevo tirón más parecido a un retorcijón hizo que tuviera que sujetarse el estómago.

La clase terminó un momento después. La mayoría se dirigió a la puerta, el slytherin estaba guardando sus cosas aún. Hermione se puso de pie y cerró los ojos cuando un mareo mucho más fuerte volvió a hacerse presente. Escuchó como Harry y Ron la apuraban para que saliera gritándole desde la entrada pero no les hizo caso, de repente se sentía muy cansada para poder caminar. Intentó dar unos pasos de todas formas, tenía que llegar a su siguiente clase, pero el suelo se aceleró hacia su cara y todo lo que pudo sentir fue un par de fuertes brazos sosteniendo su inminente caída mientras lo oía murmurar un «Maldita sea» antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

* * *


	3. II

II

¿Cuando habían dejado de ser negras las pizarras del aula de pociones? ¿Ya estaban así el año anterior? Realmente no podía recordar gran cosa de sexto curso, más allá de sus constantes idas y venidas a la sala de Menesteres, sus interminables noches reparando el armario evanescente. Recordaba el olor de la madera, las chispas azules de su varita con cada hechizo fallido, la suavidad de la tela que cubría el armario deslizándose entre sus dedos cada día. Podía recordar detalles muy específicos, como el olor de los ladrillos luego de las explosiones la noche que todo sucedió, el ondear de la capa de su padrino mientras corría llevándolo arrastrando tras él, el sonido de la voz del director diciéndole que...

"Señor Malfoy acompañe a la señorita Granger, por favor".

Parpadeó como un buho ante el llamado del profesor. Dió un rápido vistazo a la sala y se dió cuenta que se habían formado en grupos. ¿En qué momento había sucedido? Frunció levemente el ceño cuando se fijó que la única que no tenía pareja era la sangresucia. Ahora la orden de Slughorn tenía sentido.

A duras penas se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la mesa de la gryffindor. Evitó mirarla a la cara y se sentó lo más lejos posible de ella, solo tenía tres cuartos de él sentado en el banco, medio muslo le colgaba fuera, tratando de poner toda la distancia posible entre los dos.

Podía escuchar a los dos idiotas restantes del trío dorado gruñir y murmurar tras él, incluso podía sentir sus miradas tratando de enviarle dagas que se incrustaran en su espalda. Sonrió internamente cuando el profesor le quitó cinco puntos a Gryffindor por los improperios del odioso de Potter.

El caldero apareció sobre la mesa y él reconoció la amortentia nada más observar el color rosa nacarado. Se fijó en Granger que fruncía el ceño mientras olía el aroma. Arrugaba levemente la nariz al aspirar y desde la corta distancia podía ver que sus mejillas estaban teñidas por diminutas pecas que eran casi invisibles sobre su piel ligeramente bronceada.

El profesor se acercó a preguntar por la poción y ella, fiel a su insoportable actitud de sabelotodo, contestó automáticamente. Él simplemente asintió en acuerdo.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que distingue en su poción, Granger?" Preguntó de nuevo el mago.

Draco apartó la vista y se fijó en el caldero humeante. Pudo sentir cómo ella se giraba a mirarlo antes de acercarse a oler.

"Creo que es... pergamino nuevo, menta y... chocolate" Susurró casi inaudiblemente que él apenas entendió qué había dicho.

"Muy bien. Perfecto" Aplaudió Slughorn. "¿Señor Malfoy?".

¿Le preguntaba a él? Era la primera vez que Slughorn se dirigía a él en unas tres semanas de clases sin contar cuando lo había llamado esa misma mañana para ocupar el asiento.

Se acercó al caldero y el mismo aroma que había sentido en sexto curso le inundó las fosas nasales e hizo que un calor extraño se le subiera por el cuello.

"Libros nuevos, vainilla y..." Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella mezcla extraña entre jabón y flores que no podía catalogarse como jabón de flores y a lo que no podía ponerle nombre. "No puedo distinguir el tercer olor".

"Tal vez es algo que aún desconozca" Le guiñó el ojo el profesor. "¿Qué días y hora se reunirán?".

Esperó que la sangresucia saltara diciendo que tenía clases extra todos los días, y no podía abandonar su amada biblioteca los fines de semana, y que por supuesto se negaba tajantemente a compartir su nota con el asqueroso mortífago asesino. Pero los reclamos no llegaron y tontamente se encontró ofreciendo él mismo los lunes y jueves luego de la cena mientras la miraba fijamente.

Pudo ver los ojos de ella mirándolo abiertos de par en par, incluso pudo fijarse en el color marrón claro de sus pupilas y lo largas que tenía las pestañas que se batían mientras parpadeaba con sorpresa. «Sí, sorpréndete sangresucia, el mortífago también puede ser civilizado». Pero Slughorn interrumpió su inspección dando un par de palmadas nuevamente. ¿Qué tenía este molesto hombre con aplaudir innecesariamente?

"¡Eso es magnífico! Su laboratorio será el número dos. Aunque les aconsejo que también se reúnan los sábados, la amortentia es muy delicada y no puede dejarse sin supervisión por varios días".

Casi abrió la boca para protestar y decir que los sábados tenía práctica de quidditch pero se salvó de hacer el ridículo cuando recordó que sus queridos compañeros de casa lo habían expulsado del equipo a principios de año. De cualquier manera el profesor no esperó ninguna respuesta y se alejó hasta la mesa siguiente donde lo esperaban furiosos Potter y Weasley.

Rió para sí mismo cuando decidieron que el filtro de muertos en vida era poción para dormir sin sueños. A él realmente no le importaría que esos dos se equivocaran tan gravemente una noche que no pudieran dormir y se tomaran la poción incorrecta.

"Lo siento señor Potter" Escuchó que decía Slughorn tras él. "No pueden compartir laboratorio con ninguno de los otros grupos. ¿Le parece los martes y sábados en el laboratorio número cuatro?".

"¡No!" Tronaron a su vez los dos descerebrados. "¡Debemos compartir días con Hermione, así podremos cuidarla de esa serpiente venenosa!".

Draco quiso poner los ojos en blanco pero se resistió de hacerlo. Eran tan predecibles.

"Estoy seguro que la señorita Granger puede cuidarse por sí sola" Contestó el mago. "Martes y sábado, laboratorio cuatro, es todo".

"¡Es inaceptable!" Escuchó que se quejaba Potter. Los insultos de Weasel llenaron sus oídos luego de eso pero los ignoró olímpicamente. Estaba acostumbrado a los murmullos a su alrededor. Las semanas de clase le habían servido para hacerse de una coraza aún más gruesa de la que había tenido durante todas las vacaciones de verano en su mansión.

Cuando la clase terminó se tomó deliberadamente su tiempo para acomodar sus cosas y guardarlas en su mochila. No le gustaba salir con el grupo de su casa luego de las clases y mucho menos con las otras casas. Intentaba evitar cualquier confrontación o momentos incómodos.

Vió que la chica a su lado se puso de pie mientras sus amigos la llamaban desde la puerta. Se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara pero la bruja dió un par de tumbos hacia él. Draco la vió casi en cámara lenta. Los ojos de Granger se pusieron blancos y su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia el suelo. Por instinto él la sujetó antes de que cayera completamente.

"Maldita sea" Murmuró sosteniéndola. Intentó levantarla mejor y el nido de pájaros que era el pelo de la chica se pegó a su cara. Volvió a maldecir e inspiró sin poder evitarlo. Un fuerte olor conocido llenó sus fosas nasales nublando sus sentidos.

En el fondo de su mente escuchó murmullos ¿O tal vez fueran gritos? No podía poner atención en otra cosa que no fuera aquel aroma llenándole los pulmones. Pero el momento no duró más de tres segundos enteros cuando sintió que un hechizo bastante violento lo lanzó hacia atrás haciendo que soltara a la chica en sus brazos.

"¡Confringo!" La voz de Weasley llegó a él junto con el hechizo que lo hizo volar por los aires y su cabeza golpeó la pared. Pudo sentir su cráneo partirse contra los ladrillos y segundos después la sangre calentar su piel.

Tenía la vista nublada y estaba seguro que quizás se había desmayado un poco ¿Era posible estar solo parcialmente desmayado? Muy en el fondo de su mente oyó más murmullos y lo que tal vez eran pasos. No hizo el intento de levantarse aunque sabía que lo más sabio era buscar su varita para defenderse por si el idiota pelirrojo volvía a atacarlo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando sintió dos suaves manos abriéndole los ojos e iluminándolo con la luz de una varita.

"Creo que tiene una contusión" Reconoció la voz de la directora McGonagall. Genial, habían llamado a la anciana y muy probablemente él sería el castigado. Intentó apartar la cabeza de sus manos pero sus movimientos fueron torpes y lentos.

"Lo llevaré a la enfermería" Decía Slughorn. Draco sintió como su cuerpo era levantado con magia del suelo y puesto en posición horizontal para levitar a lo que debía ser la enfermería. Se permitió cerrar completamente los ojos y se abandonó a la oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue nuevamente la luz de una varita sobre sus ojos. Enfocó la vista y divisó a Madame Pomfrey mirándolo con reproche a una corta distancia de su rostro. Se levantó de golpe en la cama con una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando una puntada le atravesó la cabeza.

"Debe mantenerse recostado, señor Malfoy" Ordenó la enfermera y él pasó por alto el tono de desprecio al pronunciar su apellido. "Ha estado inconsciente por dos horas. Tiene una herida en la cabeza y tardará unos cuantos días en sanar".

Draco arrugó la nariz mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama. "¿No puede sanarla con magia?" Preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta de la vieja enfermera y bufó. Por supuesto que podía sanarla con magia pero era tan estúpida y lo odiaba por haber intentado asesinar a su amado Dumbledore que iba a dejarlo sufrir tontamente un par de días con una herida cicatrizando a la maldita manera muggle.

"¿Qué le hizo a la señorita Granger, señor Malfoy?" Dió un pequeño salto cuando la severa voz de la directora le llegó desde los pies de la cama.

Vió a la mujer mirarlo con absoluta seriedad tras sus pequeñas gafas y el ceño fruncido. Él mismo frunció el ceño en respuesta. ¿Qué le hizo él a la sangresucia? Nada más que impedir que se diera un porrazo contra el suelo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué rayos se había metido en su camino. La hubiera dejado caer al suelo como una maldita bolsa de papas.

"La sujeté" Murmuró en respuesta.

"No sea condescendiente conmigo señor Malfoy" Insistió la anciana. "Hay dos testigos que afirman que atacó a la señorita Granger".

Draco bufo una vez más. ¿Atacar? ¿Es que esa mujer era tan crédula? "Déjeme adivinar" Respondió arrastrando las palabras. "Sus dos fieles testigos son San Potter y su tumor adherido la comadreja Weasley".

La directora ignoró los insultos con la mano y abrió la boca para rebatir cuando la cortina que rodeaba su pequeño cubículo se abrió violentamente y los rostros colorados de los susodichos aparecieron. Draco fijó la vista en ellos y puso los ojos en blanco. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Granger estaba en la camilla tras ellos.

"¡La atacaste, hurón!" Gritó el pelirrojo con las orejas rivalizando con su pelo.

"¡Vimos cuando cayó al piso!" Secundó el otro.

Draco se incorporó lentamente en la cama. No tendría esta estúpida discusión acostado frente a ese par de idiotas y menos les demostraría debilidad.

"Y supongo que ambos me vieron utilizar la varita contra Granger, no?" Deslizó.

"¡Pudiste envenenarla!" Exclamó Weasley.

"¡Un maleficio lanzado en secreto!" Siguió Potter.

"¡Suficiente!" Ordenó McGonagall. "¿Ninguno vió al señor Malfoy lanzar el encantamiento?". Su tono era aún más duro del que había utilizado con Draco.

Una lenta sonrisa adornó el rostro del rubio cuando vió que el par de tontos desviaba la mirada y no se atrevían a fijarla en el rostro de la anciana que parecía estar a punto de hechizarlos.

"Lanzar una falsa acusación es una grave falta, señores" Reprochó. Fijó la vista en Draco y frunció aún más el ceño. "De cualquier manera aunque no haya sido visto lanzando ningún hechizo debe comprender que no puedo confiar en usted, señor Malfoy, por lo que deberé tomar medidas para estar segura".

Un par de movimientos de varita y Draco vió volar de la mano de la mujer hacia su cara una botellita con un líquido transparente, sintió como su boca era abierta con magia, su cuello se estiraba hacia atrás y el líquido caía por su garganta sin que él pudiera oponer resistencia. Tosió violentamente cuando la magia lo abandonó.

La sonrisa de suficiencia que antes había estado en él ahora cubría los rostros de los dos gryffindor que lo observaban con actitud vencedora.

"Veritaserum" Aclaró la directora aunque él ya sabía de qué se trataba. "Unas preguntas de prueba. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?".

Las palabras brotaron por sí solas. "Draco Lucius Malfoy".

Quiso ahorcar con sus propias manos a la bruja que lo miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción. ¿Quién rayos se creía para tratarlo de esa manera? ¿Desde cuándo podía utilizar métodos ilegales en sus alumnos? Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar su cuello y torcerlo...

"¿A qué casa pertenece?".

"Slytherin" Dijo entre dientes.

"¿Atacó a Hermione Granger?".

"No".

"¿La envenenó?".

"No".

"¿Su desmayo tuvo que ver con algo que haya hecho contra ella?".

"No".

La directora asintió en conformidad. "Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a un compañero. Y cincuenta puntos menos por levantar falso testimonio. Además tendrán detención con el señor Flinch por una semana. Retírense a su siguiente clase".

Quiso reir ante las muecas estupefactas de los dos chicos. La risa casi brotó de sus labios cuando desvió tan solo un poco la vista y vió un par de ojos marrones mirándolo fijamente en la cama de al lado. Recordó abruptamente el aroma que lo había atontado justo antes de que Weasley se despachara contra él y cualquier inicio de risa murió antes de salir.

"La señora Pomfrey vendrá enseguida a aplicarle un ungüento para cerrar la herida" Le informó McGonagall haciendo que desviara la mirada de Granger y tuviera que poner atención a la anciana. "Puede tomarse el resto del día para reposar e ir a su torre por la noche".

Él asintió en respuesta mientras la bruja giraba sobre sus talones. Pero antes de dar unos pasos para alejarse de él volvió a girar. Draco la vió dudar por un segundo y estaba seguro de que ella desistiría de lo que iba a decir cuando la mujer despegó los labios para hablar.

"Solo para asegurarme" Murmuró sin mirarlo. "¿Está tramando algo para poner en peligro a la escuela nuevamente?".

Draco sintió la rabia bullir en su interior y apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras la poción lo obligaba a responder.

"No".

La bruja se dió por satisfecha y se dirigió a la puerta de salida de la enfermería ignorando deliberadamente las chispas azules que lanzaban los dedos de Draco fuertemente presionados contra las sábanas.

"¿Siempre haces eso cuando estás enojado?".

Giró la cabeza tan rápido que una nueva puntada lo atravesó y lo hizo tener que acostarse nuevamente en la cama.

"No" Respondió automáticamente, presa del veritaserum.

Le frunció el ceño a Granger quien observaba con lo que parecía fascinación las chispas que sus manos dejaban salir. Se concentró en retener su magia. No sería el espectáculo de la estúpida sangresucia. Ya tenía suficiente con estar en la enfermería por su culpa.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?" Volvió a preguntar la gryffindor sin dejar de mirar sus manos. Él las escondió bajo las sábanas y se maldijo cuando ella entonces lo miró a los ojos.

Desvió la vista mientras la poción hacía lo suyo sin permitirle no responder. "Desborde mágico, es común en los magos sangrepura".

"Pero a Ron no le sucede" Insistió ella. "Y él está enojado todo el tiempo".

Su respuesta estaba teñida de burla cuando dijo "Solo le sucede a los que tienen gran capacidad mágica y un poder muy fuerte corriendo por las venas".

"Increíble" Murmuró ella. Él la miró cuando la escuchó. ¿Increíble? ¿No iba a rodar los ojos y defender a su amada comadreja?

"¿Y cómo lo controlas?".

El tono con el que se lo preguntó hizo que una sensación extraña se alojara en la boca de su estómago. Detestaba que ella estuviera saciando su sed de aprender con él.

"Reteniendo mi magia y haciendo que vuelva a fluir con tranquilidad por los canales correspondientes. ¡Ya cállate maldita sea!".

Movió la mano y cerró mágicamente la cortina que los separaba haciendo que la chica insoportable quedara fuera de su vista. Quiso golpear algo y al no tener nada disponible dió un par de golpes infantiles sobre el colchón. No la toleraba, no soportaba su presencia, su odiosa vocecita dulce haciendo preguntas como si él fuera una enciclopedia parlante capaz de satisfacer sus deseos de aprender. Y luego estaba aquel maldito aroma que lo perseguía desde la primera vez que había olido su amortentia. Ahora sabía que era algún producto para el pelo, tal vez shampoo o crema para peinar con aroma a flores. ¿Por qué de entre todas las opciones posibles el olor debía pertenecerle a ella?

Tenía una insana y odiosa fascinación con la sangresucia desde tercer año luego de que ella le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo. Era una sensación de repulsión y admiración que no podía controlar. Le molestaba su presencia y no podía tenerla en la misma habitación sin sentir la necesidad de lanzarle un hechizo para que dejara de levantar su estúpida mano en clases pero al mismo tiempo la buscaba en el Gran Comedor y solía mirarla a escondidas durante los partidos de quidditch a los que asistía como espectador y ella se encontraba en las gradas de Gryffindor. Por supuesto que todo aquello había acabado el año pasado cuando su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza y él no tenía tiempo de pensar en odiar a nadie más que no fuera él mismo, al señor Oscuro y a su propio padre por meterlo en semejante lío.

Cuando volvió al colegio misteriosamente exonerado de sus culpas por el Ministerio de Magia y alentado por su madre para estar alejado del señor Oscuro, lo último en lo que quería pensar era en el trío dorado y por consiguiente en su indeseable integrante femenina. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando vivir esta nueva vida de despreciado tanto por los profesores que parecían estar completamente enterados de su situación como por la mayoría de compañeros de su casa quienes lo habían abandonado a su suerte. Todo aquello realmente no le importaba, lo dificil era convivir consigo mismo, sus recuerdos, las pesadillas que se hacían presentes cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las torturas del señor Oscuro tras haber fallado su misión, los gritos de su madre mientras los mortífagos... No.

Tragó grueso. No podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos de nuevo. Intentó centrarse en un tema menos escabroso. El aroma de Granger. Sí. Se frotó la frente intentando encontrar una solución lógica a aquel tonto incidente donde la chica olía a su amortentia. ¿Tal vez utilizaba un producto que era común entre las chicas? Quizás el debía averiguar eso solo para sacarse la duda. También era posible que se hubiera confundido y en realidad aquel no era el aroma de su poción de amor. O tal vez lo que había olido no provenía de la sangresucia sino de los gases que la poción desprendía. ¿Todavía estaba el caldero en su mesa cuando la chica se desmayó?

Madame Pomfrey interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se acercó a su cama con un pote de ungüento cicatrizante y se lo puso en la mano.

"Frótatelo una vez cada dos días durante una semana" Ordenó sin darle tiempo a contestar y se alejó tan intempestivamente como había llegado. Draco gruñó suavemente. ¿Cómo suponía la maldita cabra que él podría frotarse una herida que ni siquiera veía en la parte de atrás de su cabeza?

Se levantó furioso ignorando la puntada de dolor que lo atravesó. Lanzó el pote sobre la cama. Recogió su varita y se alejó dando zancadas hacia la puerta. Lo que más odiaba de su nueva situación era que la mayoría de las personas había olvidado quién era él y su apellido no era más que un pedazo de basura en el lodo. Maldito fueran mil veces el señor Oscuro, el idiota de su padre y también la estúpida sangresucia por haber hecho que lo enviaran a la enfermería.

* * *


	4. III

**III**

No estaba segura de qué la habia impulsado a abrir la boca y preguntarle sobre las chispas azules en sus dedos. La pregunta no había terminado de formularse en su cabeza cuando sus labios ya estaban adelantándose a pronunciar las palabras. Quiso maldecirse cuando un brillo acerado cruzó por los ojos del chico mientras contestaba reacio a su interrogatorio. Por supuesto que ella sabía que las chispas involuntarias significaban un desborde mágico, había leído sobre eso en «Hogwarts: Una historia», era común en los alumnos que quedaban seleccionados en Ravenclaw o Slytherin en los inicios del colegio.

Lo que no se esperaba era que él contestara tres preguntas antes de mandarla a callar. Estaba segura de que él la insultaría luego de la primera. Para empezar ni siquiera tenía que haberle hablado pero los efectos del veritaserum lo obligaban. Ella podía haber aprovechado la oportunidad y preguntarle algo que fuera realmente importante como «¿Por qué no mataste a Dumbledore?», o «¿Por qué te dejaron volver al colegio?» o más importante aún «¿Por qué me sostuviste cuando me desmayé?».

Se acomodó en la cama y trató de ignorar las náuseas que sentía. No había mejorado desde que empezó a sentirse mal en la clase de pociones. Madame Pomfrey le había hecho un millón de preguntas cuando despertó. Desde lo básico «¿El señor Malfoy la atacó?», lo que había ingerido en las últimas 24 horas y hasta «¿Cuándo tuvo su última regla?» ¡Por Dios! Aquello fue completamente innecesario. Harry y Ron habían carraspeado incómodos ante la pregunta y ella ni siquiera se había molestado a responder ni a mirar a sus amigos cuando la bruja insistió en si conocía los hechizos anticonceptivos y si los había usado la última vez que tuvo relaciones. ¿Es que estaba loca?

Suspiró pesadamente al evocar el recuerdo y decidió ignorarlo como seguramente lo harían Harry y Ron. Se concentró en cambio en su reciente salvador, si es que podía llamarlo así, solo la había salvado de darse un porrazo contra el suelo pero ella estaba agradecida. Debería haberle dado las gracias antes de que él abandonara dramáticamente la enfermería. Suspiró de nuevo. Él era poderoso, el desborde de magia y la capacidad de hacer magia sin varita se lo demostraban. Ella no había visto a ningún alumno ser capaz de hacer hechizos sin varita, de hecho solo había visto a Dumbledore y al profesor Lupin una vez.

Se frotó la frente. Pensar en Malfoy le daba dolor de cabeza, o tan solo era un síntoma más de lo que fuera que estaba mal con ella ese día. ¿Tal vez habían sido los vapores de la clase de pociones? Se giró a un costado y vió a la enfermera buscar entre unos frascos de poción sobre su escritorio. Frunció el ceño. Esa mujer había sido un verdadero troll con el slytherin. ¿Cómo se suponía que él se curara a sí mismo si no podía siquiera ver la herida? Además ese era el trabajo de ella, ¿Cómo podía dejar a un estudiante sin atención?

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir mientras se concentraba en alejar las náuseas y hacer que la habitación dejara de girar.

Cuando despertó habían pasado varias horas, era casi medianoche, tenía la boca amarga y pastosa. Se aclaró la garganta para hacer pasar la incomodidad y ante el sonido Madame Pomfrey se acercó a verla.

"¿Cómo se siente?".

Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar un improperio. "Creo que estoy peor que antes" Contestó en cambio.

La enfermera asintió. "Se quejaba mucho en sueños por lo que le apliqué un hechizo para dormir profundamente, le administré analgésicos y un antiemetico. El diagnóstico no arrojó nada aún con las horas. Puede ir a su habitación y volver si se siente muy mal nuevamente".

La chica se incorporó en la cama e hizo caso omiso de la forma en la que todo giró a un costado. Era obvio que Madame Pomfrey no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar ese día y de cualquier manera ella no quería pasar la noche en la enfermería. Aceptó los frascos de poción anti náuseas que la mujer le dió y se levantó. De camino a la salida se fijó en el pote de crema cicatrizante que estaba sobre la cama donde había estado Malfoy. ¿El mago no se lo había llevado? ¿Es que pensaba curarse de la manera muggle? Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y cuidó que la enfermera no la viera, tomó el pote y se apresuró a salir del lugar.

Cuando llegó a su sala común, encontró a Harry y Ron encorvados sobre un pergamino en el sofá frente a la chimenea. La sala estaba casi vacía a excepción de los dos muchachos y algunos de tercer año que jugaban al ajedrez mágico en una esquina.

El primero en notar su presencia fue Harry, quien le dió un codazo a Ron. El pelirrojo levantó los ojos del papel y tragó grueso. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Has venido!" Exclamó Harry remarcando lo obvio. "Pensábamos que te quedarías toda la noche. Te has perdido la cena. ¿Cómo estás? McGonagall no nos dejó volver a la enfermería".

El moreno se pasó una mano por el pelo en actitud nerviosa. Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante el gesto.

"¿Qué tienes ahí Ron?" Preguntó ella cuando notó que el otro chico doblaba disimuladamente el pedazo de pergamino y lo deslizaba bajo él.

"¿Donde? ¿Aqui?" Levantó ambas manos vacías.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es lo que están ocultando?".

"¿Nosotros?" Contestó Harry con ojos de cachorro.

"No será de nuevo aquel tonto asunto con el empleado del Ministerio ¿No?" Rebatió la chica.

"¡No!" Respondieron ambos a la vez. Ella volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

Aquel «asunto» había empezado unas semanas atrás cuando Harry recibió una carta de un tal Cameron Wayne que decía trabajar en el Departamento de Seguridad del Ministerio y le aseguraba tener información valiosa sobre el testamento de Dumbledore. Al principio Ron se había mostrado escéptico -rencoroso- y a ella le había parecido bastante sospechoso. Pero Harry había caído redondo en el cuento del tal Wayne, Hermione estaba segura de que no era más que un interesado que quería unos cuantos galeones por información falsa. ¿Por qué un empleado del Ministerio tendría conocimientos que el propio Ministro no? Luego de las tres primeras cartas donde el mago aseguraba saber quién era el guardián del fidelio de Dumbledore, Ron había dejado medianamente de lado su resentimiento y había apoyado un poco a Harry. Ella todavía se mantenía escéptica.

Podría discutir con Harry sobre lo tonto que le parecía toda la situación y sobre todo lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, pero no quería crear un momento incómodo con el chico, ya había tenido suficiente con el sube y baja de emociones que seguramente afrontó con su desmayo, el enfrentamiento -ataque- con Malfoy y el castigo que les impuso McGonagall, además de los puntos perdidos de su casa.

Ignoró el tema y se centró en Ron recordando la estúpida manera en la que había atacado al slytherin. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la clase de pociones?". El pelirrojo se coloreó de rojo y se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a defender su accionar pero ella fue más rápida y no le dejó contestar. "¡Atacaste a Malfoy sin razón! ¡Tienes suerte de que McGonagall no te haya expulsado! Infringiste gravemente las reglas, Ronald. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Le lanzaste un hechizo que pudo haberlo matado! ¿Dónde estarías ahora si tu puntería hubiera sido más buena? ¡Siendo escoltado a Azkaban! ¡Gracias a Dios que no eres realmente bueno con los hechizos de ataque!".

Pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como Harry se relajaba e incluso sonreía un poco mientras ella le echaba la bronca a su otro amigo. En realidad debería regañarlos a ambos ya que el moreno no estaba exento de culpa pero ella no facilitaría que él explotara. Había elegido muy bien sus palabras, no estaba hablando de él, se estaba centrando solo en Ron echándole la culpa solo al pelirrojo y sobre todo no estaba defendiendo a Malfoy en ningún momento. Ron en cambio estaba de un rojo tan furioso que ella estaba casi segura de que haría combustión en medio de la sala común. Su pequeño discurso duró unos diez minutos hasta que un nuevo mareo se apoderó de ella y tuvo que retirarse a su habitación para recostarse. El muchacho no le dirigió la palabra durante los próximos tres días.

Cuando llegó el lunes Hermione no se sentía mejor. Asistió a las clases normalmente pero tuvo que apoyarse en Harry para llegar al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena. Sus amigos insistieron en acompañarla a su encuentro con Malfoy para el proyecto de pociones pero ella se negó en rotundo. Ya había tenido suficiente con tenerlos tras ella esa misma tarde en la enfermería donde una vez más Madame Pomfrey no podía diagnosticarla porque los hechizos no develaban nada anormal en ella. Lo único útil que la bruja le dijo fue que de seguir de esa manera, debería ir a San Mungo a que la revisaran.

El camino al laboratorio fue lento. Ella se sostuvo de las paredes un par de veces y tenía tantas náuseas que temía terminar vomitando realmente. Incluso podía asegurar que tenía fiebre e iba elevándose de temperatura. Rogó a Merlin que Malfoy no estuviera aún en el laboratorio pero para su mala suerte el rubio la esperaba con los brazos cruzados y recostado contra la puerta, el ceño fruncido y los ojos grises fijos en ella. Hermione lo observó mientras se acercaba y pensó que fácilmente podía ser la portada de una revista de moda muggle.

"Llegas tarde" Fue el saludo del chico.

Ella carraspeó, sentía la garganta seca y últimamente tragar saliva era un poco doloroso.

"Lo siento".

Él simplemente asintió y se volteó para abrir la puerta y entrar al laboratorio. La castaña parpadeó confusa. ¿Qué estaba mal con Malfoy? ¿No tenía que insultarla y decirle que era la última vez que una sangresucia le hacía perder el tiempo?

Entró tras él, quien no perdió tiempo ante su demora, ya se había sacado la túnica quedando solo con el uniforme y dejándola en el respaldo de una silla, había puesto el caldero sobre el escritorio y tenía en las manos un pergamino. Caminó hasta la estantería de ingredientes y empezó a sacar los necesarios. Hermione lo vió ponerse manos a la obra durante un par de minutos mientras pensaba en lo taciturno que se había vuelto el slytherin y en lo diferente que hubiera sido haber tenido este mismo proyecto con él en quinto año o quizás el año anterior.

"¿Vas a quedarte sin hacer nada todo el día?" Le preguntó él de repente. Estaba dándole la espalda y ni siquiera la había mirado una sola vez.

"No" Murmuró Hermione. "Solo estaba..." «observándote». Se mordió la lengua. No podía decirle eso. Se acercó a donde él estaba para poder acarrear más ingredientes. Luego de unas idas y venidas, algunos mareos -Hermione estaba casi segura de que él también se había sostenido de la mesa en alguna ocasión-, tenían la mayoría de los ingredientes en la mesa de trabajo.

Contaron y seleccionaron en silencio todo lo necesario hasta que la falta de las hojas de asfodelo impidió que comenzaran a preparar la poción.

"¿Crees que el profesor Slughorn nos las de?" Preguntó Hermione mientras medía las cantidades necesarias de otros ingredientes.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. "Posiblemente espere que vayamos a buscar las hojas al bosque prohibido o alguna chorrada así para promover la unión de las casas".

Hermione tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él. Si el profesor Slughorn tuviera los ingredientes faltantes simplemente los hubiera puesto en la despensa. Lo más probable era que en su afán de alentar el conocimiento o incluso la unión de casas como bien decía Malfoy hubiera quitado a propósito ese ingrediente para que fueran a buscarlo.

"Iré al bosque mientras tú enciendes el fuego y..." Comenzó ella.

El slytherin bufó. "Sí, claro. Y que te desmayes en medio del bosque prohibido y me culpen a mí por haberte hechizado antes de ir".

Hermione jadeó. "¡Sucedió una sola vez! Además Harry y Ron fueron unos tontos" Luego susurró. "Me disculpo por eso".

Ella vió cuando él levantó la cabeza tan rápido que ni siquiera le había tomado un cuarto de segundo. Sus ojos grises la miraban fijamente y ella tuvo que desviar la vista.

Carraspeó. "Tampoco te agradecí por..." Hizo un gesto con las manos sosteniendo el aire. "...por haberme sujetado. Gracias, fuiste muy amable".

Vió por el rabillo del ojo que él estaba frunciendo el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio. "No me interesa ser amable contigo, así que no tienes por qué darme las gracias. Y tampoco necesito que te disculpes por la idiotez de tus estúpidos amigos, no fuiste tú quién me rompió la cabeza".

Hermione asintió. Realmente no esperaba que él fuera amable ni aceptara sus disculpas o su agradecimiento. Había pensado en eso todo el fin de semana, si decirle o callar, siempre llegaba a la conclusion de que callar sería mejor. Pero allí estaba, había abierto la boca y no parecía poder detenerse.

"Tomé el ungüento cicatrizante cuando salí de la enfermería el otro día" Susurró. Rogó por que él no la hubiera escuchado.

"¿Por qué rayos harías eso?". Preguntó él mientras atizaba el fuego con un poco de violencia.

Sonaba enojado y harto, ella no podía culparlo. Él no pidió que Hermione fuera amigable ni que se preocupara por él. No es que ella se preocupara igualmente. Es solo que no había dejado de pensar en que él tenía aquella herida abierta prácticamente por su culpa, seguro tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y aún le sangraba un poco. Podía infectarse y enfermar. Bueno, tal vez sí que se preocupara pero solo un poco.

"Tienes una herida". Murmuró ella sin mirarlo.

"Tengo una herida". Su tono era de burla y ella suspiró. No tenía por qué hacer esto.

"Mejor olvídalo". Hizo un gesto con la mano y llevó el último frasco restante a la despensa.

"No" Dijo él. "Ahora explícate".

Ella suspiró, se había metido sola en todo esto. "Solo pensé que como agradecimiento podía aplicarte el ungüento. Tienes el pelo manchado en esa zona, no sé si lo sabías. No es muy sano que la herida siga sin tratarse".

El rubio se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras maldecía en voz baja, ella no podía entender qué decía pero sí pudo verlo ponerse un poco pálido cuando se miró los dedos manchados de sangre y lanzó una maldición en voz más alta.

"Tal vez está infectada" Le dijo ella. Buscó el ungüento en su bolso y lo sacó. Le dió unas vueltas al pote en su mano. "¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo?".

Él retrocedió un paso. Hermione quiso rodar los ojos.

"¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? No necesito tu lástima, Granger. Tampoco es mi problema que te sientas culpable por el poco intelecto de tus dos amigos".

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Muy bien, sí sentía lástima por él, pero ¿Por qué? Lo examinó una vez más con la mirada mientras él se la devolvía con lo que parecía ser el mismo escrutinio. Sentía lástima por la herida que le había hecho Ron por su causa. No. Definitivamente no tenía que ver con eso. La herida sanaría tarde o temprano. Quizás lo que a ella le importaba, solo quizás, era la herida que nadie veía. Aquella que había obligado a un chico de tan solo 16 años a unirse al mago oscuro más peligroso e intentar matar al mago más poderoso y luego con seguridad solo se hacía más grande cuando al volver al colegio este año todos le daban la espalda. Dejó vagar su vista por su cabello, años anteriores perfectamente engominado y este año solo peinado de forma que parecía que se había pasado las manos un par de veces para tratar de acomodarlo, sus ropas seguían impecables pero había algo en él que no cuadraba, que lo diferenciaba de aquel Malfoy engreído y presuntuoso que había sido años anteriores. Tal vez tenía que ver con lo pálido de su piel, sus labios casi blancos y secos, las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos y ese gris penetrante más tormentoso de lo que ella recordaba haber visto en él.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando él no dejó de observarla y sintió sus mejillas arder ante los pensamientos que se le habían cruzado por la cabeza. ¡Sanar una herida interior! ¡En Malfoy con ojos penetrantes y tormentosos! Sí que la fiebre había subido.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó él cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y bien qué?" Devolvió ella.

"Estabas estudiandome muy concentrada, con esa estúpida mirada que pones en aritmancia ante los cálculos difíciles".

Hermione levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo sabes qué mirada pongo en aritmancia?".

Un destello de pánico cruzó los ojos del slytherin y desapareció tan rápido que podría decirse que nunca estuvo ahí. Pero ella lo había visto, aunque ahora la mirada de él fuera tan indiferente como siempre. El chico le restó importancia al asunto con la mano.

"Deberíamos ponernos a buscar esas estúpidas hojas". Murmuro él encaminándose a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Lo detuvo dando dos zancadas hacia donde él estaba antes de abrir la puerta principal. Lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, un mareo y una fuerte náusea hizo que se encorvara sobre sí misma.

"Maldita sea, no de nuevo Granger" Le dijo entre dientes mientras la sujetaba de la cintura tal como había hecho en pociones.

"Estoy bien" Logró murmurar ella. "Es solo un mareo".

Pero él no la soltó. La arrastró hasta una silla y la dejó de cualquier manera sobre esta. Hermione quiso reír, no podía esperar más con Malfoy. ¿Caballerosidad? ¿Que le ofreciera su pañuelo?

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Masculló él. La bruja negó. Malfoy se acercó más y se arrodilló frente a ella. La tomó por la mandíbula e hizo que lo mirara. Hermione tragó grueso. Él estaba muy cerca, los rizos de ella caían alrededor de su rostro y tocaban suavemente las mejillas de él.

"Tienes fiebre". Dijo Malfoy con la voz un poco mas ronca de lo usual.

Ella comenzaría a hiperventilar en un instante o dos. Sí que hacía calor en ese laboratorio. ¿Por qué Malfoy tenía sus dedos sobre su piel? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan... bien? Debería estar alejándose de él, insultándolo por tomarse libertades que no le correspondían, pero sus ojos acerados intentando acceder a su alma la mantenían completamente a su merced. ¡Por Merlín es Malfoy! Pero la voz en su mente sonaba lejana y lo más impresionante eran aquellos labios finos tan cerca de los suyos.

Levantó lentamente una mano y colocó los dedos sobre la boca de él. "Tienes los labios secos" Susurró.

Él tragó y ella pudo sentir el movimiento. ¿Era Malfoy el que estaba acercándose? ¿O era ella? ¿Ese aroma a chocolate era el perfume de él?

De repente él se levantó de un salto y se alejó al otro lado de la habitación. Cuadró los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, giró el picaporte mientras le ordenaba "Comienza con los ingredientes, yo buscaré las hojas de asfodelo". Y salió tan rápido como se había alejado, Hermione aún tenía los dedos levantados en el aire cuando él había cerrado de un portazo dejándola sola en el laboratorio.

La gryffindor volvió a sentir un mareo pero esta vez no podía decir si era por su estado de salud o a causa del aturdimiento en el que la había dejado el rubio. Se sostuvo el pecho y se permitió reír nerviosamente mientras luchaba porque el suelo dejara de bailar a sus pies y su cena permaneciera en su estómago. Cuando sintió que sus tripas volvían a estar en orden, se levantó lentamente para poner manos a la obra en cortar la raíz de Angélica, seleccionar las semillas de hinojo y triturar el ajenjo.

Cuando estaba ocupándose de las semillas, una cayó al suelo, Hermione se puso en cuclillas para buscarla, posiblemente había caído bajo la mesa de trabajo o la silla. Al encontrarla, levantó la cabeza de golpe chocando suavemente contra una tela suave cuyo aroma acarició sus sentidos. Una mezcla entre menta y un ligero aroma a chocolate. La túnica de Malfoy. Metió la nariz entre la tela e inhaló profundamente. Un suave calor le inundó el estómago y le subió al pecho. Dejó las semillas en la mesa y tomó la tunica entre sus manos. La arrugó contra su nariz y cerró los ojos. Su mente gritaba Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Sabía lo ilógica y estúpida que estaba siendo. ¡Detestaba al slytherin! ¿Lo detestaba? Por su propio bien debía hacerlo.

Se puso la túnica sobre los hombros y metió los brazos en las mangas. Se envolvió con ella y aspiró una vez más. Era casi como un abrazo. Por Merlín, estaba volviéndose loca.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo de nuevo y el rubio entró con el pelo despeinado y las manos llenas de hojas de asfodelo. Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez y los ojos de él viajaron a lo que ella estaba vistiendo.

"¿Por qué rayos tienes puesta mi túnica, Granger?".


	5. IV

**IV**

Cuando las palabras de Granger llegaron a sus oídos su instinto natural fue dar un paso atrás de manera defensiva. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella quería ponerle el ungüento que estúpidamente había tomado de la enfermería y curarle la herida? ¿Qué tipo de idiota pensaba la sangresucia que era él para que la dejara convertirlo en su maldito proyecto de caridad?

"¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? No necesito tu lástima, Granger" Escupió con saña. "Tampoco es mi problema que te sientas culpable por el poco intelecto de tus dos amigos".

La chica abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Pum. En el clavo. Él no sería más que su buena acción del día. Estúpida sangresucia. Le devolvió la mirada mientras ella parecía querer comerse su cerebro. Sabía lo que la bruja estaba haciendo, ella intentaba entenderlo, descubrir el misterio detrás de Draco Malfoy, por qué había vuelto al colegio, por qué no mató a Dumbledore. ¡Maldición! Él no era un juego de puzzle que necesitaba ser resuelto ni un maldito cachorro mojado que precisaba atención. Los ojos de ella vagaron por su rostro y él endureció la mirada para intimidarla, lo cual resultó ya que la chica bajó la vista a sus pies.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó él cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y bien qué?" Devolvió ella mirándolo de nuevo.

"Estabas estudiándome muy concentrada, con esa estúpida mirada que pones en aritmancia ante los cálculos difíciles". Antes que pudiera darse cuenta su boca lo había traicionado y dejó escapar lo que no se suponía que ella debía escuchar.

La gryffindor levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo sabes qué mirada pongo en aritmancia?".

Draco sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y quiso que la tierra lo tragara en ese mismo instante. Maldita sea. ¿Qué le diría ahora? «Es que suelo pasar las clases observándote cuando no te das cuenta, es un hábito que mantengo desde que me rompiste la nariz en tercer año, no te confundas, sigo detestando tu presencia pero a veces resultas fascinante».

Le quitó importancia con la mano, tanto al hecho como a sus propios pensamientos. Hizo lo que mejor sabían hacer los Malfoy y había sido casi un arte heredado de padre a hijo y perfeccionado con las generaciones: Ignorar el asunto y escapar.

"Deberíamos ponernos a buscar esas estúpidas hojas". Murmuro encaminándose a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera sido traicionado por su propia lengua.

Dió un par de pasos hacia la puerta y extendió el brazo para abrirla cuando ella le gritó. "¡Espera!" Lo detuvo dando dos zancadas hasta donde él estaba y lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

Draco observó por un segundo la pequeña mano de ella cerrándose sobre su camisa y al siguiente instante sintió como la chica perdía equilibrio y se aceleraba hacia el suelo.

"Maldita sea, no de nuevo Granger" Dijo entre dientes y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura tan rápido que bien podía haber sido un acto reflejo.

"Estoy bien" Murmuró ella. "Es solo un mareo".

La levantó un poco para enderezarla y tal como había sucedido en el aula de pociones, su rostro quedó cubierto por el cabello de ella y él pudo sentir una vez más el aroma que había estado persiguiéndolo desde hace días atrás. No pudo evitar llenarse los pulmones con ella y se sintió casi embriagado por las sensaciones. Pero no podía permitírselo, la chica en sus brazos no era otra más que Granger, la princesa de Gryffindor, la sangresucia amiga del odioso Potter. La soltó de cualquier manera sobre la silla y se alejó unos pasos.

Ella soltó una risita. Él se quedó paralizado. Nunca la había escuchado reír. Siempre la veía riéndose con sus dos tontos amigos pero nunca la había oído. Era en alguna extraña manera... encantador.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le preguntó brusco, queriendo disimular su fascinación. Ella negó y él pudo ver el amague de otra risa en sus labios. Se frotó las manos. Por Salazar, necesitaba verla de cerca, olerla, sentir su aroma de nuevo.

Se acercó a su silla y se puso en cuclillas para estar cara a cara. Le levantó el rostro con los dedos en la mandíbula para poder verla bien. Ella parecía un ciervo asustado ante la presencia de un enemigo, y él sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto si lo consideraba como uno. O tal vez ya no, realmente no lo sabía ni quería pensarlo ahora mismo. Solo podía concentrarse en esos ojos avellana que le devolvían la mirada y parecían tan asustados y fascinados como los de él mismo. Su pelo envolvía su cara y la de él como una cortina que desprendía aquel aroma hechizante que le hacía sentir calor en la boca del estómago y un ligero mareo que parecía hacerlo flotar. Su piel se sentía caliente contra sus dedos, mucho más de lo normal.

"Tienes fiebre" Murmuró en voz baja. Ella jadeó un poco, parecía impresionada y encantada, tanto como él. Él no se percató de en qué momento ella levantó la mano, lo único que pudo sentir fueron dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

"Tienes los labios secos" Susurró ella.

Buen Merlín. Estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia. Él desvió la vista hacia los labios de ella. Tragó grueso. Rosados y apetecibles. ¿Cómo se sentiría si él los probara? Inconscientemente se inclinó hacia adelante buscando el contacto. Tan solo un roce no le haría daño a nadie, era solo Granger. ¡Justamente Granger! Maldita sea.

Se alejó tan abruptamente que una punzada de dolor le recordó que tenía una herida sin sanar en la cabeza. Ignoró la sensación y casi corrió hasta la puerta.

"Comienza con los ingredientes, yo buscaré las hojas de asfodelo". Practicamente le gruñó e internamente dió gracias a Merlín por conservar al menos la voz ya que parecía que su cordura la había perdido completamente. Cerró de un portazo y aceleró los pasos camino al Bosque Prohibido, sus pies se movieron sin voluntad y antes de salir del castillo ya estaba corriendo como si fuera perseguido por el peor de los males.

Al momento de llegar a los lindes del bosque estaba sin aire y tuvo que apoyar las manos en sus rodillas y permitirse descansar por unos minutos. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Granger! Por todos los magos y brujas de la historia. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Si bien había logrado aceptar con el tiempo que sentía cierta fascinación ilógica hacia la chica del trío dorado, no se llevaba bien con eso, mucho menos con la idea de querer besarla, aquello ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente en ningún momento de su vida. ¿O sí? No. Para nada.

Se adentró al bosque con la varita encendida mientras se enumeraba mentalmente las cientos de razones por las cuales era completamente imposible que él viera a Granger como otra cosa que no fuera la estúpida sangresucia amiga de Potter. La primera y principal era porque él era un Malfoy y ella una sangresucia. Ni siquiera debería pensar en más razones porque aquella englobaba y justificaba cualquier otra.

Caminó unos cuantos metros de donde sabía que habían asfodelos, buscó las flores blancas por todos lados pero no halló más que tallos sin florecer así que se adentró más. La noche estaba cayendo y dentro del Bosque Prohibido la oscuridad ya era dueña de cada espacio. Mientras avanzaba reconoció el eleboro con sus características flores azules, recogió unas cuantas para hacer un jarabe y realizar la poción que necesitaba para enviarle a su madre. Lamentó no haber traído una bolsa y siguió buscando las flores que sí necesitaba para la amortentia.

Se dió cuenta que se había alejado demasiado cuando ya no escuchó el suave ulular proveniente de la lechucería que siempre era posible oir desde el castillo. En un pequeño arbusto unos metros más adelante reconoció los lirios que necesitaba. Se acercó y suavemente sin dañar las flores recogió las hojas de asfodelo. Cuando tuvo un buen puño que sería suficiente, guardó su varita y se preparó para emprender el camino de vuelta, pero unas voces que se acercaban lo hicieron detenerse, inmediatamente buscó un árbol de tronco grueso para esconderse detrás.

Las voces no tardaron ni treinta segundos más en aparecer, las reconocería hasta en el infierno. Potter y Weasley caminaban uno detrás del otro, el primero alumbrando el camino con su varita.

"¿Realmente estás seguro de esto, Harry?" Decía el pelirrojo.

Draco asomó un poco la cabeza y pudo observar la expresión hosca del niño que vivió.

"Claro que sí" Contestó enojado. "Ya sé que Hermione no lo aprobaría pero ella no es capaz de entenderlo".

"En realidad creo que solo quiere protegerte" Murmuró en respuesta el otro gryffindor.

El moreno se detuvo a solo un palmo del árbol donde Draco se escondía. Giró sobre sus talones y miró a Weasley. Draco no podía verle el rostro pero sí los puños apretados a sus costados.

"¿Protegerme? ¿Crees que alguien puede protegerme?" Su tono iba elevándose dos octavas y Draco quiso rodar los ojos ante su arrebato. Gryffindors, siempre tan dramáticos. "¡Mi madre quiso protegerme y mira cómo acabó! ¡Dumbledore quiso hacerlo y ahora está muerto!".

"Escucha amigo, entiendo todo eso pero..."

"¡No!" Gritó con tanta fuerza que unos pájaros salieron volando de las ramas de los árboles. "¡Tú no entiendes nada, Ron! ¡Ni tú ni Hermione! ¡Solo piensan en ustedes y no tienen en cuenta lo que pasa conmigo! ¿Creen que entienden esta guerra? ¿Creen que es fácil estar en mi lugar?".

Draco quiso bufar. Potter era el ser más egoísta que existía. ¿Hablaba de entender la guerra cuando estaba protegido dentro de las paredes del colegio? No había movido un maldito dedo por esa estúpida guerra y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ella, su único gran mérito fue haber sido un tonto bebé sobreviviente a la maldición asesina y ni siquiera era mérito suyo, había sido su madre quien lo salvó. Jamás había visto cara a cara al señor Tenebroso ni había sentido el poder de su ira contra su cuerpo, su magia penetrando en forma de cuchillas en sus venas y cortando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Nunca había oído sus propios gritos como si fueran ajenos y el sabor de la sangre agolpándose en su garganta y ahogándolo.

Respiró profundo. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Le sucedía siempre que los recuerdos venían a él. Merlín, como odiaba a Potter y a su grupito de héroes.

"¿Y si Dumbledore tiene un horrocrux de Voldemort en su casa?" Escuchó que seguía el castaño en su parloteo.

Un torrente de magia se activó desde su marca tenebrosa en el brazo y a él le recorrió un escalofrío. Maldito Potter. Se apretó el brazo contra el pecho y rogó porque el gryffindor no volviera a pronunciar el nombre del señor Tenebroso.

"¿Crees realmente que Dumbledore te hubiera guardado un horrocrux ahí?". Preguntó el pelirrojo.

El moreno volvió a emprender la marcha y Draco lo vió asentir. "Dumbledore sabía todo sobre Voldemort". Un nuevo flujo de magia fluyó a través de su brazo hacia sus canales internos y él quiso gemir. Merlín, no por favor. "Él encontró el guardapelo ¿No? Sabía donde estaba".

"Sí" Masculló Weasel mientras se alejaban. "Ahora solo nos falta averiguar cómo destruirlo".

Asimilando por primera vez la conversación que había oído, Draco parpadeó varias veces. ¿Un horrocrux? ¿El señor Tenebroso tenía un horrocrux? Tragó grueso. Más de uno, al parecer. Sintió el pánico atenazarle la garganta. Aquello era más desesperante de lo que parecía. Si él era inmortal, ¿Cómo podrían vencerlo tres mocosos que ni siquiera terminaban el colegio? Y aquella estúpida Orden del Fenix buena para nada. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse mientras no encontraba la respiración. Él había tenido un mínimo de esperanza en algún momento de que toda esa pesadilla terminara. ¡Su madre, por Merlín! Ella no podía seguir soportando estar en esa casa bajo el régimen del señor Oscuro. ¿Qué sería de ella si el maldito ganaba la guerra? ¿Cómo se suponía que Potter lo mataría si era inmortal? Y ahora el anciano de Dumbledore estaba muerto, gracias a él mismo dicho sea de paso.

Se obligó a respirar profundamente. No podía perder el control. Estaba en medio del bosque a oscuras y necesitaba regresar al laboratorio de pociones. Respiró como su madre le había enseñado. Aún escuchaba las voces de Potter y Weasley a lo lejos e intentó ignorarlas, pero una tercera voz familiar hizo que en vez de irse agudizara el oído para escuchar mejor. No podía decir exactamente quién era el dueño de la nueva voz pero sabía que lo conocía. Se acercó unos pasos y notó la fuerte barrera mágica, estaba acercándose a los límites de Hogwarts.

A medida que se acercaba pudo entender mejor lo que decían, algo sobre un espía, el Ministerio, el departamento de misterios. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Camden Weaver.

¿Qué hacían esos dos idiotas hablando con el mortífago asqueroso que había...? Ni siquiera era capaz de terminar el pensamiento. Destellos de magia abandonaron sus dedos y sintió burbujear la ira y el odio en su interior. Él podría matarlo ahora mismo. Por Salazar él podía matarlos a los tres en este instante.

Su visión se llenó de puntos rojos y tomó su varita soltando todas las hojas a sus pies. La levantó, tenía el tiro perfecto, ni siquiera debería pronunciar la maldición asesina, podía ser el maleficio que le haría expulsar los intestinos, lento y letal, estaría consciente antes de morir y cuando buscara al culpable él podría dar un paso adelante para que Weaver viera quién había sido el que acabó con su vida y sabría exactamente el por qué.

"Información por información" Decía el mortífago. "Vamos, Potter, te lo he dicho en mis cartas, soy un hombre honrado pero como todo buen detective, mis informantes no son las personas más honestas".

Draco abrió la boca para pronunciar el maleficio.

"¿Por qué confiariamos en tí si ayudas a Voldemort?" Preguntó Potter.

Draco maldijo entre dientes. El fluido de magia fue más fuerte y sintió la marca calentarse en su brazo. Merlín, no. Debería desmayar a Potter primero antes de que los mortífagos llegaran y le impidieran matar a Weaver, o peor, lo mataran a él. ¿Pero y si encontraban a Potter y se lo llevaban? El idiota era valioso, si el señor Oscuro lo mataba ganaría la guerra sin siquiera luchar y la casi nula esperanza de que toda la pesadilla acabara se disolvería completamente. Pero si él le entregara a Potter al señor Oscuro... No. Él no le demostraría gratitud, su madre se lo había advertido, él no era leal y sus promesas promesas eran vacías.

La conversación entre los tres seguía pero él no le estaba poniendo atención. No podría tomar su venganza contra Weaver ahora mismo, sería en otro momento, sabía que ese día llegaría y él se regocijaría al mancharse las manos con la sangre de ese bastardo. Pero ahora no, si pronunciaban el nombre del señor Oscuro una vez más, él enviaría a sus mortífagos a revisar. No podía arriesgarse a que se lo llevaran de nuevo a la mansión.

Recogió las flores que había dejado caer con un hechizo mientras escuchaba de fondo a los hombres discutir.

"Algo minúsculo, como el lugar de reunión de la Orden, o tal vez algún plan del viejo Dumbledore que quizás no parezca muy bueno, cualquier cosa que sea medianamente importante para despistarlos".

"No podemos dar ese tipo de información" Decía Weasel. Draco ya estaba alejándose.

"¿La ubicación de alguien, tal vez? Puedo hacer que el Ministerio envíe aurores donde estén y cuando ellos intenten atacar sean vencidos. Dos pájaros de un tiro, muchachos. ¿No creen que saber del guardián del fidelio de Dumbledore lo vale?".

Draco intentó no hacer ruido mientras emprendía su camino de vuelta. Rodó los ojos ante la pobre excusa de Weaver. ¿Sabrían ellos que él era un mortífago? Estúpidos. Al parecer no tenían idea y estaban intentando negociar. Había descubierto bastante ese día, sobre la existencia de horrocruxes del Señor Tenebroso, algún lugar que Dumbledore mantenía bajo el encantamiento fidelio, lo que podía considerarse traición por parte de Potter y Weasley al estar hablando con un mortífago cuando parecía ser que Granger no lo aprobaba. Es que nadie en su sano juicio lo aprobaría. Weaver podría solamente insistir en que Potter diera dos pasos más fuera del límite de Hogwarts y llevárselo al señor Oscuro, pero estaba dándole pobres excusas para que ese par abriera la boca, por lo menos no serían tan tontos.

"¿Enviarías aurores?" Preguntó Potter.

Oh, por favor, que el bendito Salazar Slytherin nos librara a todos. Sí que eran profundamente imbéciles. Detuvo sus pasos una vez más, por pura curiosidad. ¿Vendería Potter tan fácilmente a algún miembro de la Orden? Weaver habló unos minutos más sobre una increíble escolta de aurores que sería impenetrable. Finalmente tras unos murmullos entre los gryffindors, Potter cedió.

"¿Podrían enviar aurores a Australia?".

"Por supuesto, sí" Mintió el mortífago. Draco negó con la cabeza, que lo hicieran de Hufflepuff si en su vida Weaver había pisado el Ministerio para manejar aurores.

"¿Estás completamente seguro de que Voldemort no logrará...?".

Draco no escuchó las siguientes palabras de la boca de Weasley. Se apretó como pudo la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo para calmar el torrente mágico que le inundó las venas y corrió sin importarle hacer ruido. Ellos ya venían.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Esta vez no se libraría de Azkaban. Los pulmones le quemaban para cuando salió del bosque pero no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando casi tropezó con unas piedras al pasar cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Siguió corriendo sin importarle que nadie lo viera, ingresó al castillo y bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, iría al laboratorio como debía haber hecho hacía quince minutos. Si pudiera librarse de que McGonagall le diera veritaserum necesitaba que alguien testificara a su favor diciendo que él había estado en el castillo cuando los mortífagos ingresaban nuevamente. Desaceleró sus pasos frente a la puerta, respiró un par de veces para para calmarse y se pasó una mano por el pelo para adecentarse, un hechizo de glamour y estaba como nuevo, nadie diría que había estado corriendo como un maldito caballo de carreras.

Abrió la puerta con demasiada violencia, tal vez no estaba tan calmado aún. Repasó el laboratorio intentando disimular pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando con extrema confusión la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

Granger estaba de pie frente a la mesa de trabajo, despeinada y con las mejillas coloradas. Pero lo impresionante era que vestía una túnica que le quedaba grande con el escudo de Slytherin en el pecho y se abrazaba a sí misma. Estaba vistiendo su túnica.

Todo lo que había pasado en el bosque quedó delegado a un segundo lugar.

"¿Por qué rayos tienes puesta mi túnica, Granger?".

Las mejillas de la gryffindor se colorearon aún más y sus brazos cayeron laxos a sus costados. Dió un par de pasos hacia atrás y abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla, repitió la acción un par de veces pero ningún sonido abandonó sus labios.

"Estoy esperando una respuesta, Granger" Murmuró arrastrando las palabras. "Y más te vale que sea buena".

La chica carraspeó y jugó con uno de los botones de la túnica. Aún no se la quitaba. "Tenía frío".

Draco levantó una ceja. "Tenías frío" Repitió. Ella asintió una vez. "¿Crees que me importa? ¿Te di permiso de ponerte mi ropa?".

Ella negó y bajó la mirada. El rubio frunció el ceño. Esperaba que ella rebatiera con algún argumento pero solo se mostraba sumisa y aquello no iba con su personalidad. Tal vez no habían argumentos válidos cuando se trataba de posesiones personales o quizás ella estaba azorada aún por el casi beso de hacía media hora. Él no la culparía por eso.

Prefirió callar que comenzar una discusión, todavía sentía los musculos agarrotados de la tensión por el incidente del Bosque Prohibido y un gran nudo en la boca del estómago por esperar que la directora irrumpiera en el aula en cualquier momento para llevarlo a declarar a su oficina o hasta el Wizengamot, ella era perfectamente capaz.

Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo pasando por delante de Granger y vió que la chica se sujetaba del respaldo de la silla cuando él se acercó. La observó por un momento. ¿Iba a desmayarse de nuevo?

Granger arrugó la nariz y se llevó las manos a las sienes apretándolas con fuerza mientras trastabillaba un poco con los pies.

"¿Qué rayos sucede ahora contigo?" Se quejó él, cansado de la pésima salud de la bruja.

"El olor" Susurró ella. "Las flores".

Draco arrugó la frente. ¿El asfodelo? ¿El eleboro? Tomó una flor y una hoja y se las acercó a la chica. "¿Cuál es?".

Ella abrió un poco los ojos, los mantenia fuertemente cerrados, dió dos pasos atrás nuevamente y señaló con la cabeza el eleboro. El muchacho conjuró un pote de cristal y guardó cuidadosamente las flores, le puso la tapa y conjuró un vaso, un hechizo de agua e hizo levitar el vaso hasta la bruja. "Bebe" Ordenó.

Vió como bebía todo el líquido y sintió envidia de la seguridad que ella tenía incluso en su presencia, no consideraba la posibilidad de ser envenenada o de tener que defenderse de algún tipo de ataque de su parte. Observó como el color volvía lentamente a sus facciones.

"Deberías ir a San Mungo a que te apliquen la vacuna para la influenza, Granger. Vas a contagiar a todo el castillo".

Ella parpadeó en su dirección. "¿Qué?".

"¿También estás sorda?" Preguntó exasperado. "Tienes fiebre, mareos, estás pálida la mayor parte del tiempo, posiblemente también tengas náuseas y cansancio. Y sobre todo no tienes tolerancia al eleboro, solo hay dos enfermedades que presentan esa peculiaridad, la influenza y el spattergroit. Y como tu rostro se ve bastante armonioso y no tienes afonía, eso nos deja a la otra opción como ganadora, además de que los síntomas que presentas son los que se relacionan a esta enfermedad. Diez puntos para Slytherin".

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la bruja y él quiso abofetearse cuando el nudo en su estómago se aflojó y en cambio un calor agradable se hacía presente.

"Aunque todo eso suena muy convincente" Comenzó ella. "Me vacunaron el jueves".

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿La habían vacunado? ¿Entonces cómo presentaba síntomas tan marcados? La chica no podía estar en pie sin marearse, cualquiera podía darse cuenta.

"¿Y qué te ha diagnosticado la enfermera?".

Ella negó. "Ha dicho que los hechizos de diagnóstico no dan ningún resultado y que debería ir a San Mungo si sigo así".

"La influenza no puede detectarse con hechizos de diagnóstico" Insistió él. La gryffindor levantó los hombros. Él le mostró su varita y la apuntó al pecho.

"¿Qué harás?" Preguntó ella sin signos de alarma en su voz y él nuevamente la envidió. ¿Es que no temía que fuera a hechizarla?

"Te comprobaré que tengo razón".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "No puedes tener razón. Me vacunaron el jueves en el Gran Comedor luego del desayuno, justo antes de ir a la clase de Pociones".

Él realizó una floritura y una luz blanca envolvió a la castaña. Malfoy se limitó a concentrarse en la efectividad del hechizo y no en la manera en la que la bruja brillaba y eso la hacía parecer más bonita de lo que ya era. Un momento ¿Bonita?

"¿Cómo sabrás los resultados?". La chica se miraba las manos relucientes.

"Un destello verde si estás enferma, uno azul si estás sana".

Esperaron en silencio que el hechizo terminara de actuar y entonces una luz verde envolvió por completo a la chica y se apagó rápidamente. Esta vez sí la alarma pasó por los ojos de Granger e incluso él abrió mucho los suyos. Realmente no esperaba que ella fuera inmune a la medicación muggle, se suponía que los sangresucia la recibían mejor que todos los demás status de sangre.

"¡Debe haber un error!" Exclamó ella agitando las manos. Draco volvió a lanzar el hechizo en respuesta. "Todos los no puros fueron vacunados el viernes. ¡Harry también recibió la inyección! Si la droga hubiera fallado él también debería estar enfermo y está bastante sano. ¿Sabes en qué casos puede fallar la medicación muggle?".

Draco quiso contestar si tenía cara de saber algo sobre muggles, pero la verdad era que sabía en qué casos podía fallar esta medicación en especial. Asintió mientras veía una vez más la luz azul envolver a la castaña.

"Los sangrepura son inmunes".

Granger bufó. "No me refiero a ese caso. Es obvio que no es el mío".

"Es el único caso" Murmuró él observándola. No mentía. Sabía de primera mano que habian experimentado mucho antes de aprobar que un método muggle fuera utilizado en el mundo mágico. Su madre tenía toda una sección de la biblioteca dedicada a libros sobre medicina mágica. Él había devorado cada cosa que estuviera a su alcance para poder estar al menos mentalmente alejado del ambiente tétrico de su casa y los libros eran una buena salida, lo que había conllevado a que supiera bastante de todo debido a su voraz lectura.

"Eso no es posible" Insistió ella.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cuan imposible podía ser? Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Que la chica fuera ridículamente inteligente, que su magia fuera superior a la de los demás -él había notado eso en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras-, que fuera considerada «la mejor bruja de su generación», que a él le pareciera bonita.

"Lancemos el hechizo para la influenza".

Ella rió suavemente y él se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar la sensación de calidez que el sonido le producía. "Nada va a pasar, Malfoy. Sangresucia ¿Recuerdas?".

Él no contestó, simplemente movió la varita y una luz le dió de lleno en el pecho haciendo que la chica se desestabilizara de su asiento. Observó inmediatamente las manos que ella tenía extendidas en su regazo, sus dedos estaban normales. Si sus dedos se ponían negros...

"Te lo dije" Comenzó ella pero unas manchas negras cubrieron la punta de sus dedos y se extendieron hasta la palma. La bruja jadeó y él mismo se encontró mirando asombrado el resultado.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera recuperarse del shock, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió sin que nadie haya llamado antes y la figura esbelta de la directora apareció en el umbral mirándolos de hito en hito, lo que no era raro puesto que su posición era de lo más extraña. Él estaba semi arrodillado frente a ella quien estaba sentada con las manos extendidas entre ambos. Los ojos de la anciana volaron a las manos de la chica y frunció el ceño.

"¿Ese es un hechizo para prevenir la influenza?".

Granger asintió. "¿Por qué mis dedos están negros?".

"Eso es..." Murmuró la directora. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos boqueando como un pez. Luego negó con la cabeza como si intentara alejar los pensamientos que la embargaban. "Es algo que discutiremos luego. Ahora hay asuntos más importantes que resolver. Hay mortífagos en los terrenos de Hogwarts".

Eso pareció devolver a la vida a la gryffindor quien se puso de pie de un salto. Él sintió como una gran piedra caía en su estómago y jugó con su varita entre sus dedos. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía contra dos brujas? Él no había hecho nada pero mejores magos habían terminado mal por estar en el momento y lugar incorrectos.

"Malfoy estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo". Fue lo primero que la chica dijo. Draco la miró perplejo. ¿Estaba defendiéndolo?

La anciana lo miró por un segundo y luego asintió. "Ingresaron por el bosque prohibido. Interceptaron al señor Potter y al señor Weasley. Ellos están..."

Unos pasos desesperados y el grito de Potter llamando a la chica se oyeron desde el pasillo. La bruja se apresuró hacia la puerta y salió corriendo varita en mano tras la voz del niño que vivió. Él se quedó parado en su lugar compartiendo miradas con McGonagall.

"Entenderá que no puedo tomar riesgos, señor Malfoy" Le dijo. "Hasta que el problema sea solucionado se quedará aquí bajo encantamientos de protección y la puerta sellada".

Por supuesto, era de esperarse. Quiso decirle a la maldita anciana un par de verdades pero en vez de eso asintió y se sentó en la silla donde segundos antes Granger estaba, aún podía sentir su calor corporal en la madera.

"Si sabe lo que le conviene, no intentará romper los encantamientos, podría terminar en San Mungo con suerte".

Con esas últimas palabras salió fuera del laboratorio y cerró tras ella. Draco vió la magia brillar a través de la puerta. Al menos así los mortífagos no lo encontrarían.

Se cruzó de brazos. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Los horrocruxes del señor Tenebroso, el encantamiento fidelio de Dumbledore, la traición de Potter a la Orden reuniéndose con Weaver, los mortífagos nuevamente en el castillo, Granger lo había defendido como primera medida. La sangresucia había puesto el rostro por él. La estúpida sangresucia que había recibido correctamente el hechizo para sangrepuras. Que Merlin se apiadara de él.


	6. V

**V**

Hermione no pudo detener la sonrisa que adornó sus labios cuando Malfoy terminó de explicar sobre la posibilidad de que tuviera spattergroit o influenza. Casi se había escuchado como ella misma explicándole algo a Harry y a Ron pero un modo particular Malfoy, con los tonos correctamente modificados en cada frase y los gestos de las manos remarcando lo obvio. Nunca lo había visto así y aquella había sido la oración más larga que él le había dicho jamás.

"Aunque todo eso suena muy convincente" Le respondió. "Me vacunaron el jueves".

El ceño de Malloy se profundizó. "¿Y qué te ha diagnosticado la enfermera?".

"Ha dicho que los hechizos de diagnóstico no dan ningún resultado y que debería ir a San Mungo si sigo así".

"La influenza no puede detectarse con hechizos de diagnóstico" Insistió él con aquel tono que se usaba cuando uno hablaba con alguien muy tonto.

Ella levantó los hombros en respuesta. Él le mostró su varita y la apuntó al pecho.

"¿Qué harás?" Preguntó.

"Te comprobaré que tengo razón". La ceja del slytherin se alzó y ella pensó por un segundo si era una buena idea dejar que Malfoy utilizara magia en ella. ¿Y si la atacaba? Aunque la había encontrado con su túnica puesta y aún seguía con vida.

Dejando de lado sus ideas, puso los ojos en blanco ante el planteo del rubio. "No puedes tener razón. Me vacunaron el jueves en el Gran Comedor luego del desayuno, justo antes de ir a la clase de Pociones".

Él realizó una floritura y una luz blanca la envolvió. Se miró las manos resplandecientes, hasta su cabello estaba brillante. Sintió el calor inundarla desde adentro y un cosquilleo interno que le recorría los brazos, piernas y la cabeza.

"¿Cómo sabrás los resultados?". Preguntó mientras disfrutaba de la extraña pero agradable sensación que le recorría el cuerpo.

"Un destello verde si estás enferma, uno azul si estás sana". Contestó el slytherin.

Unos segundos después la luz que la envolvía se convirtió en verde por un momento y ella se miró sorprendida. ¿Tenía influenza? ¿Qué?

"¡Debe haber un error!" Exclamó agitando las manos y viendo como Malfoy volvía a mover la varita y a lanzar el hechizo nuevamente. "Todos los no puros fueron vacunados el viernes. ¡Harry también recibió la inyección! Si la droga hubiera fallado él también debería estar enfermo y está bastante sano. ¿Sabes en qué casos puede fallar la medicación muggle?".

"Los sangrepura son inmunes". Dijo el rubio con una mueca.

Ella bufó. "No me refiero a ese caso. Es obvio que no es el mío".

La luz volvió a inundarla de un color verde anunciando que efectivamente tenia influenza. Aquello era estúpido. La enfermedad era altamente contagiosa, todo el castillo -al menos los de algún tipo de ascendencia muggle- habían recibido la vacuna para prevenirla. Si la droga hubiera fallado todo el castillo debería haber contraído la enfermedad si tan solo uno de los alumnos la tuviera, en este caso era ella. Por sus síntomas no se acababa de incubar sino que llevaba unos cuantos días así, razón por la cual se sentía tan mal. Pero era simplemente imposible. Algo debía estar mal con los hechizos de Malfoy.

El rubio insistió en que solo los sangrepura eran inmunes al hechizo y ella descartó la posibilidad. Es que ni siquiera había alguna posibilidad, sus padres eran completamente muggles de pies a cabeza, no había un gramo de magia en ellos y aquello ni siquiera entraba en discusión.

"Lancemos el hechizo para la influenza". Escuchó que proponía el chico arrastrando las palabras.

Ella rió suavemente ante la insistencia de él. Si quería probar un punto estaba llevándolo muy lejos y realmente no había algo que probar. "Nada va a pasar, Malfoy. Sangresucia ¿Recuerdas?".

Pero él no contestó. Sin previo aviso realizó una floritura más extraña que la anterior con su varita y el hechizo la golpeó haciendo que fuera impulsada hacia atrás y casi cayera de la silla. Se equilibró como pudo y casi quiso reír de la cara de concentración de Malfoy que miraba sus manos como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

"Te lo dije" Le dijo suavemente cuando pasó un minuto entero y él no dió señales de que algo sucediera. ¿Qué debería indicar que había resultado? Abrió la boca para preguntarle eso al rubio cuando notó un suave calor subiendo por la punta de sus dedos y ennegreciendolos.

Se le escapó un jadeo ante la sorpresa y buscó los ojos de Malfoy que miraban casi con miedo sus manos. ¿Qué rayos? Pero antes de que lo llenara de preguntas o reaccionara incluso, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y la profesora McGonagall dió dos pasos dentro, deteniéndose ante ellos mirándolos a cada uno fijamente. Posó los ojos en sus manos y estos se agrandaron asombrados.

"¿Ese es un hechizo para prevenir la influenza?".

Hermione asintió en respuesta y aprovechó para preguntar. "¿Por qué mis dedos están negros?".

"Eso es..." Murmuró la directora. El silencio y la estupefacción que le precedió a las dos palabras confundió aún más a Hermione, ella nunca había visto a su profesora favorita de esa forma. "Es algo que discutiremos luego. Ahora hay asuntos más importantes que resolver. Hay mortífagos en los terrenos de Hogwarts".

¿Mortífagos? ¡Merlín! Se puso de pie de un salto. Miró por un microsegundo al slytherin que se encogió de hombros en su lugar. Él no sería capaz nuevamente ¿O sí? Pero antes de que pudiera darle forma a la idea en su mente, su boca se apresuró a abogar por él. "Malfoy estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo".

La directora miró al rubio por un segundo y luego asintió en su dirección. "Ingresaron por el bosque prohibido. Interceptaron al señor Potter y al señor Weasley. Ellos están..."

"¡Hermione!" Se escuchó desde el pasillo. La voz de Harry gritando con pánico. El corazón se le detuvo y su instinto la obligó a correr en su auxilio. Salió del laboratorio dejando a la directora y a Malfoy solos. Corrió unos metros por los pasillos buscando a Harry y finalmente lo encontró corriendo hacia su dirección con Ron siguiéndole pegado a él.

"¡Mortífagos!" Le gritó el niño que vivió. "¡Por el bosque! ¡Nos atacaron! ¡Ron y yo huimos pero creo que nos siguieron!".

Los miró de arriba a abajo a ambos comprobando que estuvieran bien. Solo tenían unas hojas esparcidas por ahí y un par de arañazos en el rostro, nada importante. Respiró profundamente y se concentró. La buscaban porque necesitaban un plan de acción.

"Muy bien" Les dijo. "¿Cuántos son?".

Ron murmuró mirando al piso "Cuatro o cinco, quizás seis, seguían entrando mientras corríamos, solo vimos a cuatro pero luego escuchamos a uno más y nos pareció que decía que entraban más".

La directora se acercó a los tres y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. La chica miró el gesto y frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿McGonagall estaba bien? Pero la anciana dió órdenes a Ron de buscar al profesor Slughorn para que reuniera a los demás maestros y que avisara a los prefectos para que protegieran en sus salas comunes a los de primer y segundo año.

"¿Qué harán los demás alumnos?" Preguntó Hermione. "Los más grandes, el ejército de Dumbledore".

La bruja la miró solemnemente y luego se dirigió nuevamente a Ron. "Déjeles saber, señor Weasley, que el que quiera defender a Hogwarts será recompensado con 50 puntos para su casa".

"¿Eso no es un tipo de chantaje?" Preguntó Harry mientras Ron emprendía la marcha.

La directora frunció los labios. "Todos tienen libre voluntad de obrar como quieran, señor Potter, pero si eligieran luchar por la luz, un pequeño incentivo no viene mal". Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué haré yo?" Preguntó el niño que vivió.

"Se quedará al lado de la señorita Granger en quien confío será capaz de proteger al señor Potter a cualquier costo". Lo último lo dijo mientras la miraba directamente y el compromiso implícito de dar la vida por Harry quedaba colgando entre ambas mujeres. El moreno abrió la boca para replicar pero Hermione asintió y le impidió decir nada con un gesto de la mano.

Luego de un par de indicaciones más, la mujer siguió se alejó por el pasillo encantando cada puerta a su paso sin detenerse una sola vez. Hermione se quedó admirando la capacidad mágica de la directora y pensando en cuan acertado había estado el director Dumbledore en nombrarla su sucesora anticipando cualquier eventualidad y adelantándose al Ministerio de poner a algún inservible a la cabeza de Hogwarts.

Se quedó a solas con Harry y emprendieron la marcha hacia la oficina de McGonagall, donde les tocaba avisar mediante la red flu al Ministerio. La directora les informó que ya había enviado su patronus a la Orden apenas se enteró de la intromisión y ellos debían ir a esperarlos junto a la chimenea en la oficina de la anciana.

Hermione sentía la rabia del moreno caminando a su lado ir creciendo cada vez más, era obvio que se sentía altamente traicionado al ser dejado bajo el cuidado de ella pero realmente ahora no tenía tiempo de atender a sus sube y baja emocionales. Él no pronunció una sola palabra hasta llegar a la oficina y tuvo que ser ella misma quien diera aviso al Ministerio. Tampoco dijo nada mientras esperaban a la Orden y apenas saludó al profesor Lupin con un gruñido cuando este salió de la chimenea seguido por Tonks.

El señor Weasley fue el siguiente acompañado por la señora Weasley quien les dió un gran abrazo a ambos e ignoró el gruñido incómodo del moreno. Los besó a cada uno en la mejilla disculpándose por dejarles manchado de pintalabios y se apresuró a la salida junto a su marido luego de asegurarse por Harry que Ginny estuviera en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry tampoco tuvo tanta suerte cuando fue el turno de Ojoloco de llegar. El auror los acribilló a preguntas a ambos.

"¿Cómo entraron?".

"Por el bosque" Contestó Hermione. "Harry y Ron estaban allí".

"¿Qué hacían en el bosque a esta hora?".

La chica miró al muchacho que observó sus pies y murmuró algo ininteligible. Ante la insistencia de Moody el chico volvió a pronunciar. "Estábamos recogiendo ingredientes para nuestro proyecto de pociones".

La chica frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo. A ellos les tocaba reunirse los martes y sábado en el laboratorio y aún estaban a lunes. ¿Cómo era posible que supieran qué ingredientes les faltaban si aún no habían accedido a su proyecto?

"¿Dónde está el pequeño mortífago Malfoy?".

Hermione contestó. "Estaba conmigo en el laboratorio de pociones cuando sucedió".

Sintió su estómago revolverse. Se había apresurado en defenderlo cuando McGonagall ni siquiera lo había acusado aún. ¿Qué tal si él sí que había tenido que ver? Estaba en el bosque recogiendo el asfodelo y llegó solo minutos antes de que todo ocurriera. ¿Y si él fue quien los dejó entrar y luego volvió a verla para justamente usarla como coartada? No... Malfoy no sería capaz, o sí. Ya había metido mortífagos una vez y había intentado asesinar a Dumbledore. No, ni siquiera lo había intentado, no había podido y se estaba rindiendo cuando Snape lo mató. Eso decía mucho de él, ¿No?

"¿Cómo entraron?" Insistió el auror. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione lo reprendió mentalmente.

"¡Por el bosque!" Exclamó él.

"¡Ya has dicho eso, muchacho!" Dijo en tono más fuerte Moody. "¿Me crees tonto? ¿Cómo han logrado entrar? ¿Se aparecieron? ¿Salieron de la tierra? ¿Tú los llamaste?".

Lupin quien aún estaba dentro de la oficina chasqueó la lengua. "Deja al chico en paz, Alastor. Primero salgamos a solucionar lo de afuera y luego puedes interrogar a Harry. Sé que él no ha tenido nada que ver ¿No Harry?".

El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras miraba nuevamente sus zapatos. Hermione observó con detalle su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados. Tal vez Harry no los hubiera llamado pero tampoco estaba diciendo toda la verdad, ella conocía sus gestos y su forma de ser.

Finalmente abandonaron la oficina cuando el último de los miembros de la Orden llegó y patrullaron juntos por el castillo. No había señales de batalla en ningún punto por lo que era posible que los malditos se hubieran escondido.

Cuando doblaban una esquina Hermione carraspeó con incomodidad. Era obvio que a Harry le pasaba algo más allá de estar reviviendo la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore.

"Entonces" Comenzó. "¿Qué hacían en el bosque?".

Harry la miró con los ojos llenos de ira. "¿No escuchaste lo que le dije a Moody?".

La chica asintió. "Lo escuché, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras a mí". Vió como el chico se estrujaba las manos y escuchó su bufido de exasperación.

"Recogíamos ingredientes para el filtro de muertos en vida".

"¿Cuál ingrediente?" Insistió ella.

Harry tosió. "¿Qué?" Preguntó. Aceleró los pasos para alejarse de la chica pero ella casi corrió tras él.

"¿Qué ingrediente buscaban, Harry?" Su tono era acerado. Ambos sabían ahora que ella sabía que él estaba mintiendo.

Ella pudo ver su garganta subir y bajar. Él se limpió las palmas en los pantalones y luego se pasó las manos por el cabello despeinándolo más de lo que usualmente lo llevaba. Ella esperaba por su respuesta, casi podía ver el cerebro del chico repasando mentalmente la lista de ingredientes de su poción para lanzar cualquiera y hacer su mentira más veraz.

"Hojas de adelfa" Lanzó el gryffindor.

Hermione sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. ¡Mentiroso! Arrinconó al mago contra la pared y lo empujó con las manos en sus hombros haciendo que la espalda del muchacho chocara dolorosamente contra los ladrillos.

"¿Hojas de adelfa? ¿Entonces tu poción es calmante y no el filtro de muertos en vida?". Vió el pánico cubrir las pupilas del moreno. "¿Qué estás escondiendo Harry? ¿Qué fueron a hacer realmente Ron y tú al bosque y qué tienen que ver los mortífagos en todo esto?".

"Wow" Escuchó desde atrás la voz de Ron. Se giró bruscamente sin soltar uno de los hombros del moreno. El pelirrojo que acababa de llegar levantó ambas manos en actitud de defensa. "Tus manos están... Chispeando".

La chica se fijó en sus manos que efectivamente lanzaban chispas azules y jadeó. Soltó a Harry para observarse ambas manos. Los dos chicos se acercaron a ella, aunque el moreno aún parecía ofendido por su arrebato.

"¿Por qué tienes puesta la túnica de Slytherin?". Preguntó Ron.

Hermione se miró. Efectivamente aún vestía la túnica de Malfoy. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Maldición. El cazador cazado. Harry estiró la mano hacia el escudo en su pecho pero ella lo palmoteó haciendo que él se alejara.

"¡No es el punto!" Exclamó. "¡Ambos me dirán en este instante qué hacían en el bosque!".

Pero una explosión más adelante los alertó y los tres se movieron hacia el sonido. En el piso de abajo una escalera había sido derrumbada y la directora McGonagall se batía a duelo con tres mortífagos encapuchados. Hermione se acercó lo suficiente para crear un escudo alrededor de la anciana justo cuando un hechizo iba directo a su cabeza. La mujer la miró por un solo instante.

"¡Llévese a Potter de aquí! ¡Weasley quédese conmigo!" Gritó. "¡Confringo!".

El pelirrojo no fue rápido al contrarestar un hechizo y pasó zumbando sobre su hombro solo porque Hermione lo empujó para que no le diera de lleno en el pecho.

"¡Mejor llévese a Potter!" Gritó la anciana.

Ron empujó a Harry que se defendía de los hechizos mientras ambas mujeres hacían una barrera para que ninguno de los mortífagos atacara al niño que debía seguir viviendo.

Un par de hechizos, maldiciones, un hechizo de piernas de gelatina y un desmaius, ambas mujeres acabaron con los tres y vieron llegar a Moody arrastrando mágicamente a dos mortífagos más que estaban maniatados e inconscientes.

Luego de un par de horas, con mucho veritaserum de por medio y un interrogatorio nada amable de parte de Ojoloco y el cuerpo de aurores, llegaron a la conclusion de que habían ingresado al bosque por haber tenido contacto físico con un alumno que dejó ingresar a uno voluntariamente y le siguieron los demás por enlace.

No había sido Malfoy. El culpable era Harry Potter.

Hermione quiso bufar cuando la Orden ni McGonagall la dejaron ingresar al interrogatorio de Harry y Ron. Se sentó fuera de la oficina de la directora donde habían metido a ambos para esperar y llevaba unos largos treinta minutos allí cuando Lupin salió y le sonrió dulcemente.

"La directora tiene un trabajo para tí". La gryffindor asintió. El licántropo le pasó un pergamino. "Son los hechizos de la puerta donde se encuentra el señor Malfoy. Minerva quiere que lo dejes ir a su sala común".

Hermione suspiró y asintió. Había sido un día largo, y aunque ya no se sentía tan enferma como cuando amaneció, se sentía agotada. Caminó lentamente hasta el laboratorio, con el pergamino en mano se dedicó a quitar los escudos protectores y abrió suavemente la puerta.

Encontró al muchacho durmiendo con los brazos en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada sobre estos. Tenía el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre la cara y la boca semiabierta. El corazón le latió fuerte en el pecho ante la imagen y se obligó a serenarse. Merlín, solo era Malfoy.

Se acercó silenciosamente y rodeó la mesa para echar un vistazo al caldero burbujeante. El rubio se había tomado el tiempo para empezar a hacer la amortentia. Se agachó un poco para observarlo bien y notó la herida abierta y no tan seca de su cabeza, con el pelo rubio manchado de rojo.

Tomó el ungüento que aún estaba sobre la mesa y se untó los dedos. Tal vez si era muy delicada, el slytherin no se daría cuenta. Le apartó suavemente el pelo dejando la herida descubierta. Pero una mano blanca pálida se cerró con fuerza sobre su muñeca.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Granger?".


	7. VI

**VI**

Luego de unas cuantas horas encerrado en aquel claustrofobico laboratorio que no tenia ni una miserable ventana, estaba mentalmente agotado. Presumía que ya era tarde cuando, luego de escuchar atentamente si había sonido de alguna batalla fuera de allí, esperar ansioso el momento en que derrumbaran la puerta y se lo llevaran a la mansión arrastrado -tal como había hecho Snape en su momento-, preparar la poción ya que estaba mortalmente aburrido, recitar en orden alfabético la cantidad inmensa de ingredientes para pociones que conocía, finalmente cayó dormido presa del agotamiento y el estupor sobre la mesa de trabajo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que en sueños sintió la magia conocida burbujeando a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y vió la puerta de entrada brillando, posiblemente los hechizos de McGonagall siendo derribados. Pero la magia en el aire era de un fluir familiar. ¿Su madre? ¿Tía Bella? ¿Su padre? ¿Cuán bueno o malo era que su padre lo encontrara? ¿Debía ponerse en guardia? Pero cuando la puerta se abrió sus impulsos lo vencieron y no pudo más que seguir fingiendo que dormía mientras rogaba internamente que si no era su madre, no le doliera demasiado al siguiente hechizo de ataque.

Sintió y escuchó a alguien moviéndose sigilosamente a su alrededor. Los ojos del intruso sobre él, los pasos rodeando el escritorio. Intentó reconocer la firma mágica pero el momento había pasado y no era capaz de volver a sentirla. Los pasos se movieron más cerca suyo, se le erizaron los pelos de la nunca cuando se inclinó sobre él y preparó los dedos para invocar su varita a la más mínima necesidad de defensa.

Aspiró profundamente esperando el golpe del hechizo, pero lo que lo golpeó fue el aroma recientemente conocido y placenteramente perturbador de la sangresucia. ¿Era Granger? Sintió como ella se acercaba más y se preguntó qué maldita cosa pretendía hacer. ¿Tocarlo? Cuando sintió el roce contra su pelo decidió que ya era suficiente. Levantó la mano y la cerró justo sobre la muñeca de la gryffindor deteniendo lo que sea que quería hacer.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Granger?" Ladró.

La chica jadeó y él se giró a mirarla. Su mano aún sosteniendo la de ella.

"Estabas durmiendo" Murmuró la bruja con los ojos muy abiertos. "Pensé que podría ponerte el ungüento mientras estuvieras dormido".

Él frunció el ceño. "Ya te dije que no necesito tu lástima".

Ella frunció el ceño a su vez en respuesta. "No tengo lástima por ti, Malfoy".

Podía iniciar una discusión argumentando por qué ella sí le tenía lástima pero le interesaba más saber quién más había estado con ella y había bajado los escudos de la puerta, así que lanzó la pregunta de una vez. "¿Quién ha abierto la puerta?".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Ves a alguien más conmigo? La profesora McGonagall me dió los contrahechizos". Agitó un pedazo de papel en sus dedos.

Él le clavó la mirada. Aquello era imposible. Él no había tenido contacto con Granger más allá que este mismo día y ella ni siquiera había hecho magia como para que él la reconociera. Aquella discusión sí le interesaba por lo que se preparó para rebatir pero ella le cortó los pensamientos hablando primero.

"Todos los mortífagos han sido detenidos y han declarado que no tuviste nada que ver".

Él bufó. "Por supuesto que no tuve nada que ver". Endureció la mirada desafiándola a que lo acusara de algo pero ella solo asintió y no dió muestras de haber visto reflejado en su rostro el alivio que le embargaba el pecho. "¿Quiénes son?". Se animó a preguntar.

La muchacha tomó aire como para recitar los nombres como si se los hubiera aprendido de memoria. Pero en vez de eso detuvo su aspiración y lo miró fijamente, luego de un momento preguntó. "¿Quieres saber si tu padre está entre ellos?".

Draco la observó por un segundo. ¿Le interesaba que su padre hubiera sido aprendido? No. Definitivamente le daba igual. Aquel maldito. Todo había sido culpa suya, haber fallado en el Ministerio con la estúpida profecía de Potter había desatado la marabunta de tragedias en su vida. Cuando logró escapar de Azkaban no solo no corrigió su error frente al Señor Oscuro sino que ni siquiera se dignó a corregir sus faltas con su propia familia, solamente las aumentó. No detuvo las torturas a los que él mismo fue sometido y fue él quien permitió que a su madre la... La... Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No.

"¿Malfoy? Me estás haciendo daño".

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se encontró con la mirada algo asustada de la gryffindor. Todavía estaba sosteniéndole la muñeca con demasiada fuerza. La soltó inmediatamente como si su contacto le quemara. La chica retiró el brazo y se frotó con la otra mano.

"¿Quiénes eran?" Insistió ignorando la pregunta anterior sobre su padre.

Granger dudó en contestar, se mordió el labio como si estuviera pensando en algo y él desvió la vista recordando sus pensamientos de antes sobre probar su boca.

"Te propongo un trato". Dijo ella finalmente.

Él la miró con sospecha. ¿Qué trato podría ofrecerle la sangresucia? ¿Qué podría interesarle de él?

La gryffindor no permitió que él opinara. "Yo te doy los nombres de los mortífagos aprehendidos y tú dejas que te coloque el ungüento".

¿Qué rayos? Largó una pequeña carcajada. "No necesito de ti ni de tu estúpido trato para averiguar quiénes fueron. Simplemente preguntaré por ahí". Sabía que eso no era cierto, no hablaba con casi nadie y el único que aún le dirigía la palabra era Theodore Nott, el cual dudaba que se hubiera movido de la sala común durante el alboroto.

Ella lo miró como si fuera tonto. "No podrás saberlo. Los únicos que tienen esa información son los aurores y la Orden".

"La conseguiré de igual forma, tengo mis métodos". Descartó con un gesto de la mano.

La chica frunció el ceño. "¿Tus métodos? ¿Entonces qué, Malfoy? ¿Le preguntarás a los propios mortífagos?".

Draco entrecerró los ojos. La maldita estúpida no sabía con quien estaba jugando. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Granger".

Ella dió un paso más cerca. "De hecho sí lo es. Si estás comunicándote con los mortífagos y planeando alguna nueva manera de..."

"¡No es tu maldito asunto!". Exclamó él. "Pero solo para que no estés diciendo idioteces y malinformando a la vieja urraca de McGonagall te diré que no estoy comunicándome con nadie ni planeando nada".

"Entonces acepta el trato" Murmuró ella en voz baja.

Él rodó los ojos. "¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?".

Granger lo miró con ojos de cachorro. Dejó sobresalir un poco su labio inferior en un adorable puchero y él se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. Mil veces maldita Granger. ¿Esperaba que él cayera ante aquel ridículo gesto? Tan ridículo que le daban ganas de quitárselo a besos. ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos tan tontos con ella?

"Vamos Malfoy, no te cuesta decir que sí".

Estúpida sangresucia. O tal vez no era tan sucia como parecía.

"Ya que" Suspiró. "Pero primero quiero los nombres".

Ella sonrió. "Te los diré mientras te coloco el ungüento". Tomó el pote entre sus manos y lo golpeó con los dedos en signo de emoción. Él puso los ojos en blanco una vez más y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

La chica caminó hasta colocarse detras suyo. Sintió la magia recorrerle el cuero cabelludo cuando ella hizo algún hechizo de limpieza. Se tensó cuando sus dedos recorrieron su pelo descubriendo la herida, pero el toque era tan suave que rápidamente cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco. Escuchó el leve sonido de sus dedos en el pote embadurnandose de crema. Sintió el toque suave pero aún así doloroso sobre su herida en una larga línea que casi le llegaba a la nuca. ¿Había sido así de grave?

"Dolohov, Mullins, Germain, Romney y Collins". Escuchó que ella dijo en carrerilla.

Draco parpadeó. ¿No habían detenido al malnacido de Weaver? Casi pronunció la pregunta cuando se dió cuenta que no podía demostrar saber más, no estaba en una buena posición y no podía correr ningún riesgo, más allá de que realmente no había hecho nada ellos de seguro encontrarían la forma de culparlo aunque no hubiera movido un dedo. Aunque debía saber, ¿Y si el infeliz aún andaba suelto por el castillo?

"Son muy pocos para un ataque. Pensé que habían sido un pequeño ejército" Comentó a propósito.

Ella chasqueó la lengua. "Solo lograron ingresar ellos. Las barreras de Hogwarts son potentes".

Él no comentó nada. Se dejó llevar un par de minutos más por el delicado toque de la chica en su cabeza. Le pareció que ella pasó los dedos por su pelo sin necesidad alguna al terminar pero no dijo nada.

"Te lo pondré de nuevo el jueves" Le anunció.

Draco giró a mirarla. "Ese no fue el trato".

"Tampoco dije que sería una sola vez" Contestó. No lo dejó replicar cuando giró y se posicionó en su campo de visión. "¿Qué era ese hechizo que me lanzaste antes de que me fuera?".

Él paseó disimuladamente sus ojos por su figura. Se fijó en que aún llevaba su túnica puesta.

"Era un hechizo que usamos los sangrepura para prevenir la influenza".

Granger se mantuvo en silencio digiriendo la información. Sí, pensó él, hazte la cabeza un lío como yo.

"Los dedos se me pusieron negros por un largo tiempo" Murmuró. "¿Qué significa?".

"¿No es obvio? El hechizo funcionó. Dos y dos, Granger".

Ella abrió la boca en sorpresa. Él quiso estirar la mano y tocarle el mentón con un dedo para que la cerrara. Se cruzó de brazos para evitar la tentación.

"Pero eso no es posible" Se negó la chica. "No pudo haber funcionado en una hija de muggles".

A no ser que no sea una hija de muggles quiso contestar Draco. Pero antes de poder hacerlo unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron seguidos del profesor Lupin quien automáticamente después de tocar entró al laboratorio. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Granger y un asentimiento a él.

"Buenas noches chicos" Saludó, siempre tan educado. Draco casi sintió una náusea. "Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero la directora te necesita con urgencia, Hermione, cambio de planes. Usted puede retirarse a su habitación señor Malfoy".

La bruja asintió. Se giró hacia él. "Gracias por comenzar la poción mientras no estaba. El jueves me ocuparé de verla yo misma para reponer el tiempo que no estuve".

El rubio solamente asintió. No había hecho gran cosa para tanto protocolo. "Necesitaré mi túnica". Dijo en cambio.

"Oh" Murmuró la chica. "Sí, lo siento". Se quitó la túnica y la dobló sobre un brazo, se la pasó y él la sacudió como si ella la hubiera ensuciado. Vió como la castaña frunció los labios en una mueca y él sonrió internamente. Estaba teniendo muchas consideraciones estúpidas con la gryffindor, era necesario que ella recordara cuál era su lugar.

Escuchó un leve resoplido indignado del licántropo parado en la puerta y lo ignoró. Nada le importaba menos ahora que el ex profesor haciendo juicios de moral con él. Se acercó a la puerta y pasó a su lado sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos. Caminó lentamente hacia su sala común mientras buscaba indicios de alguna lucha por los caminos pero al parecer toda la acción -si es que hubo algo de ella- se había concentrado en los pisos superiores. Cada dos pasos se llevaba su túnica a la nariz para sentir el aroma de la bruja que se había impregnado en la prenda. Su sala común no estaba lejos, tan solo un par de pasillos lejos de ahí, así que no pudo alargar más su inspección de olores. Cuando llegó a su cama, luego de haberse duchado y vestido para dormir, tardó un par de horas en conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en toda la información nueva que tenía. Especialmente en la posibilidad de que Weaver aún estuviera suelto por el castillo, cerró los ojos y apretó fuerte su varita en su mano antes de caer rendido.

Al día siguiente cuando bajó de su dormitorio a la sala común esperaba el obvio rechazo que sus compañeros le habían brindado el primer día de clases cuando lo volvieron a ver luego del incidente -asesinato- de Dumbledore. Con los días el desprecio fue convirtiéndose en ignorancia hasta que finalmente por estos días podía caminar sin que se le quedaran mirando con asco. Levantó la cabeza y se preparó para responder con el mismo desprecio a sus compañeros pero cuando puso un pie en la sala común ninguno giró a verlo ni le dedicaron miradas airosas. Fue como si un fantasma hubiera bajado las escaleras y cruzado entre ellos. Se sintió aliviado, aunque estaba preparado para responder altivo, no era de sus actividades favoritas últimamente. Por lo visto ninguno se había enterado de los mortífagos ingresando al colegio una vez más.

En el Gran Comedor fue un poco más de lo mismo. La misma situación diaria donde él entraba silenciosamente a servirse el desayuno mientras la mesa de Gryffindor era un hervidero de odio en su contra, los suyos ni siquiera lo miraban, los ravenclaw también lo ignoraban y los hufflepuff cuchicheaban entre ellos como si fuera la primera vez que lo vieran.

Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa de su casa, al fin y al cabo, aunque en el barro, seguía siendo el príncipe de Slytherin. Diariamente esperaba que algún estúpido bravucón se atreviera a desbancarlo y lo obligara a abandonar su lugar principal en la mesa, pero aquello nunca ocurría y todos sus compañeros se limitaban a mantenerse alejados. Probablemente los rumores de que era un mortífago eran más fuertes que su vanidad.

Se sirvió un poco de té, rodajas de manzana y algo de porridge con miel. Se concentró en su comida sin mirar a nadie más. Pronto el sonido de lechuzas sobrevolando el Gran Comedor inundó el ambiente. Levantó la vista para ver tres lechuzas dirigiéndose a él. Una era negra con pequeñas manchas blancas, la más común usada por el servicio de correo para entregar el diario. La siguiente era una pequeña lechuza de cola larga y las plumas negras y blancas formando tribales en sus alas extendidas, era de su madre. La última era una lechuza completamente negra con pequeñas manchas blancas alrededor de los ojos, era de su tía Bella. Las dos últimas dejaron una carta cada una, la de su tía con un pequeño paquete y la primera dejó caer el diario mientras esperaba el pago. Draco le puso dos sickles en la bolsita que llevaba atada y se alejó volando. Frunció el ceño por ser el único en recibir correspondencia pero pronto lo dejó pasar cuando vió a otras pocas entrar volando dirigiéndose a las otras mesas.

Abrió la carta de su madre ya que Maorí, la lechuza, se había quedado esperando una respuesta. Le ofreció un poco de agua mientras observaba a Lucius, la lechuza de su tía Bella alejándose sin haber probado nada. Sonrió para sí. Había habido un gran alboroto en la mansión cuando su tía nombró al pájaro.

La carta de su madre era corta y directa. "Llegaron las noticias de que los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts y fueron detenidos. ¿Tú estás bien?". La caligrafía era temblorosa y la tinta se había corrido con algunas gotas sobre el papel, acarició una letra corrida imaginándose a su madre llorando mientras le escribía. Últimamente siempre lloraba.

Suspiró y escribió al reverso con una pluma que sacó de su mochila. "Estoy bien madre, no he tenido problemas. Mandaré más poción para ti apenas la tenga lista. Cuídate". Dobló la carta y se la entregó a la lechuza quien gorjeó y se alejó volando de allí.

Se oyeron varios jadeos alrededor del Gran Comedor y se fijó en las demás casas e incluso en sus propios compañeros. La mayoría tenía El Profeta abierto y algunos se juntaban a leerlo mientras murmuraban, otros incluso se atrevieron a levantar la vista y mirarlo a él. ¿Qué había pasado? Dejó la carta de Bella a un lado y desenrolló el periódico. La imagen en primera plana de una casa a orillas de una playa con la marca tenebrosa flotando en un verde nauseabundo sobre ella.

_"Muggles asesinados en Melbourne._

_La pareja de Jane y Robert Granger fue asesinada ayer por la noche por seguidores de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Mortífagos irrumpieron en su casa de verano, los torturaron salvajemente y finalmente usaron la maldición asesina en ambos. Las víctimas eran padres de Hermione Granger, la conocida mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Estaban en Australia bajo el nombre de Monica y Wendell Wilkins, se presume que emigraron para huir de la amenaza de la guerra y represalias contra su hija. Más información en la página 7"._

Sus ojos volaron a Granger en la mesa de Gryffindor quien aún tenía el periódico abierto frente a ella mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sus dos amigos la sostenían, el pobretón tenía uno de sus brazos rodeándola y Potter le apretaba el brazo. Tenía que admitir que la chica era estoica, cualquier otro en su lugar habría salido llorando escandalosamente del comedor o se hubiera desmayado sobre su desayuno, pero ella estaba regia derramando algunas lágrimas como era de esperarse pero sin dar señales de crear un espectáculo.

Volvió a leer el encabezado del periódico. Muggles asesinados en Melbourne. De repente recordó la conversación de Potter con Weaver en el Bosque Prohibido.

_«¿La ubicación de alguien, tal vez? Puedo hacer que el Ministerio envíe aurores donde estén y cuando ellos intenten atacar sean vencidos. Dos pájaros de un tiro, muchachos. ¿No creen que saber del guardián del fidelio de Dumbledore lo vale?»_

_«¿Podrían enviar aurores a Australia?»_

Por Salazar. Potter había vendido a los padres de Granger, de su mejor amiga. Se imaginó a si mismo traicionando a personas queridas de esa manera. No, no le cabía en la cabeza. Tal vez era una mala persona pero no era un traidor. Observó al trío dorado en un abrazo sosteniendo a la chica que no dejaba de sollozar. Par de hipócritas. Tan orgullosos de ser parte de la casa del más valiente fundador de Hogwarts, miembros de la Orden, los mejores amigos que podían existir, pero no eran más que dos pedazos de basura. Draco arrugó la nariz ante la imagen, casi podía oler el hedor a estiércol que emanaban esos dos.

Estaba tan concentrado en observarlos que no se dió cuenta cuando la directora McGonagall llegó a su mesa.

"Acompáñeme a la dirección, señor Malfoy" Le ordenó.

El rubio frunció el ceño. "Yo no tengo nada que ver con la muerte de los padres de la sang...".

"No se atreva a terminar ese insulto" Le advirtió la anciana. "Nadie ha dicho que tenga algo que ver con la tragedia de los Granger. Tengo órdenes de incautar cualquier paquete que le llegue, además he sido debidamente informada de cuál es la lechuza de Bellatrix Lestrange".

El muchacho gruñó entre dientes y obedeció. Se levantó y siguió a la mujer que se encaminó a la mesa de Gryffindor, él se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar qué decía la bruja pero vió al trío dorado levantarse tras ella y seguirla. Genial, tendría público.

Se adelantó a la salida del comedor sintiendo los cientos de ojos que le taladraban la espalda. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo para esperar a la anciana bruja que caminaba tras él. Ella pasó por su lado y él reanudó la marcha sin girarse a ver a los tres leones que lo seguían.

"¿Por qué él viene con nosotros?" Escuchó que se quejó Weasel. Rodó los ojos y siguió caminando sin inmutarse.

"Tengo asuntos que tratar con el señor Malfoy" Le aclaró la directora.

Draco esperó que Potter explotara contra él, al parecer su carácter era bastante voluble este año y no dejaba pasar una sola oportunidad para hacer el ridículo. Probablemente lo involucrara con lo de los padres de la sangresucia. Contó tres, dos, uno. Y Potter no lo decepcionó.

"¿Este asqueroso mortífago tiene que ver con la muerte de los padres de Hermione?".

Por más que sabía que él diría eso, escucharlo en voz alta le causaba mucha bronca. Quería darse vuelta y pegarle un puñetazo que le echara todos los dientes, a la mejor manera muggle para peor. Estúpido traidor, cínico e hipócrita.

"Mis asuntos con el señor Malfoy no les compete, señor Potter" Dijo la mujer con voz acerada. Draco levantó las cejas, allí había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo. "Además recuerdo haber llamado a la señorita Granger, no a sus dos leales guardias reales. Me reuniré con ustedes dos en su castigo esta noche".

Draco soltó una pequeña risa y sintió cómo el aire se volvía más denso a su alrededor con la magia de Potter a flor de piel, el idiota estaba por lanzarsele al cuello, podía sentir su ira arañandole la nuca. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su varita dentro de su túnica sin detener el paso.

Escuchó la voz temblorosa de Granger. "La directora tiene razón. Estaré bien, los veré después".

Los dos subnormales quisieron replicar pero ella los mandó callar. Draco dejó de oír ya que se había alejado de ellos que se quedaron atrás. Después de unos segundos sintió los pasos suaves de la chica tras él.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de la directora pensó que debería esperar afuera o tal vez la gryffindor se quedaba mientras él entraba a hablar con la anciana. Pero para su sorpresa la mujer los hizo pasar a ambos. Tomaron asiento cada uno en una silla frente al escritorio de la anciana.

Ella juntó sus manos frente a su rostro y los observó de hito en hito por un par de segundos como si estuviera sopesando lo que les diría. Draco apretó los labios en una línea. ¿Iba a mantener el suspenso todo el maldito día?

Casi respondiendo a su reclamo mental la mujer comenzó a hablar. "Lamento mucho lo de sus padres, señorita Granger. Sé que serán momentos difíciles y tendré una charla más personal con usted más tarde, pero primero quisiera encomendarle un proyecto".

Draco se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué rayos pintaba él en eso?

"En momentos de dolor, el mejor remedio para mantenerse centrado es el entretenimiento o la responsabilidad. Como sé que disfruta de la lectura y es suficiente entretenimiento para usted, no me haré cargo de ello. Pero sí quisiera poner una responsabilidad sobre sus hombros".

El rubio observó a la castaña que miraba con ojos húmedos a la mujer. Nuevamente tuvo que destacar que la chica era valiente, no estaba cayéndose en pedazos al recibir la peor noticia de su vida y sobre todo no estaba armando un berrinche cuando la mujer más desalmada le ordenaba tareas en vez de darle diez malditos minutos para que procesara la noticia de sus padres muertos.

"Me gustaría que fuera la guardiana del señor Malfoy".

¿Qué mierda había dicho?

"¿Qué?" Respondió la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No necesito una estúpida niñera".

McGonagall endureció el semblante. "No me interesa qué necesita o deja de necesitar señor Malfoy. Lastimosamente para usted está bajo mis órdenes y vigilancia. El Ministerio le impuso reglas que deben ser cumplidas y en este momento necesito que alguien se ocupe de que las cumpla. La señorita Granger es la mejor opción".

La chica cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente y él supo reconocer un ejercicio de serenidad cuando lo veía, él mismo los practicaba día a día. Soltó lentamente el aire y cuando abrió los ojos solo podía verse determinación en ellos. Él quiso bufar. Malditos gryffindors con su estúpido sentido de responsabilidad.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?".

La directora le ofreció una suave sonrisa y Draco puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Como detestaba a los gryffindors! No se cansaría de repetirlo.

"Tendrá que vigilar al señor Malfoy, le daré un mapa rastreador donde siempre tendrá su ubicación exacta".

"Esa es una violación a mi privacidad" Protestó él con los brazos cruzados pero la anciana lo ignoró.

"Todos los días sin excepción al final de la cena el señor Malfoy se reportará con usted para que vea cuáles son los usos que le ha dado a su varita en las últimas 24 horas con un prior incantato".

"Por supuesto, no se me permitirá tener nada de intimidad" Siguió el slytherin.

"El señor Malfoy no tiene permitido recibir paquetes sin que antes pasen por verificación. Hasta este momento había estado cumpliendo con las reglas pero hoy cometió una falta grave recibiendo un paquete de Bellatrix Lestrange" La bruja agitó la bolsa cerrada que su tía le había mandado. "Así que a partir de ahora toda su correspondencia pasará previamente por sus manos, señorita Granger, revisará cada carta que le llegue y cada paquete que reciba".

Draco se quedó mirando estupefacto a la anciana mientras oía en el fondo el jadeo ahogado de la bruja menor.

"Eso sí es violación de privacidad" Dijo ella.

McGonagall negó. "Es prevención. Usted tomará todas las precauciones necesarias antes de abrir cualquier paquete, no sabemos qué objeto maldito puede recibir justamente para atacarla".

Draco apretó los puños. "No voy a maldecir a nadie".

La anciana clavó la mirada amarga en él. "Lo ha hecho en el pasado, señor Malfoy, por más que el Ministerio lo haya absuelto de los cargos, ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que usted es".

La chica a su lado bajó la mirada. Él apretó más los puños. Aquella maldita anciana, si pudiera haría que se tragara su propia lengua y muriera ahogada.

"Si sabe tan bien qué soy" Empezó él con los dientes apretados. "¿Por qué me recibió nuevamente en su mugrosa escuela?".

McGonagall golpeó el escritorio con la palma de la mano y él vió por el rabillo del ojo a Granger dar un saltito en su asiento. "Mis razones no son de su incumbencia. Pero debe saber que le debe mucho al hombre que ayudó a asesinar".

Fue como recibir una patada en medio del pecho, o como cien dagas de hielo clavándose en su garganta. ¿Él le debía algo a Dumbledore? ¿Qué podía deberle a ese viejo chalado que fue su perdición? No había hecho otra cosa más que morir antes de poder ayudarlo. Él había dicho que podía ayudar a su madre, que podría sacarla de la mansión y enviarla lejos para que el Señor Tenebroso no la hallara, podía esconderla con la Orden, podía podía podía, pero no había hecho nada porque había muerto segundos después. Su madre seguía sometida en aquella mansión que alguna vez llamó casa y ahora no era más que una asquerosa celda y sala de torturas para la persona más importante de su vida.

La piedra en su garganta se hizo más grande y parpadeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas. No lloraría enfrente de esas dos indeseables, no lloraría jamás frente a nadie.

"¿Cuáles son los hechizos que debo aplicar para abrir los paquetes?" Dijo suavemente Granger a su lado.

La anciana pasó a enseñarle cada hechizo de protección que él ya conocía y fácilmente podía adulterar los paquetes para que a la estúpida de Granger le diera un choque de dolor cuando abriera su correspondencia. También le dijo que le daría los más importantes y más efectivos escritos en un pergamino, por supuesto, haberlo dejado escuchar más hubiera sido un error.

Le enseñó cómo ocuparse de su correspondencia con la carta que su tía Bella le había mandado. Él apretó los labios. Aquello era demasiado pero no podía quejarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tenía tanta culpa sobre él?

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" Preguntó la mujer refiriéndose a la carta. La chica se la pasó. McGonagall negó. "Puede leerle en voz alta".

La gryffindor se removió incómoda en su asiento. Él sabía que la anciana hacía aquello solo para humillarlo y al parecer Granger también lo sabía.

La castaña se aclaró la garganta. "Mantente a salvo, estoy cuidando a Cissy. Te quiere, B".

Draco suspiró internamente. Al menos su tía Bella estaba cuidando a su madre. Ella se había puesto tan loca cuando volvió de Albania con el Señor Oscuro y se enteró de lo que Weaver había ordenado que le hicieran a su madre. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos al recordar el olor de la sangre, la imagen de su madre en el caballete totalmente expuesta y con las...

Sintió una suave mano presionando uno de sus puños y el toque lo regresó violentamente a la realidad. Miró la mano de Granger sobre la suya, todo su flujo de magia vibró dentro de sus venas haciendo que la mano de Granger brillara con chispas azules que salían de sus propios dedos. ¿Esa era su magia conectando con la de ella? Parecía ser que la bruja se asustó tanto como él por lo que retiró rápidamente la mano y se la cubrió frotándosela.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Murmuró ella.

Draco abrió y cerró el puño haciendo que su magia volviera a sus caudales. Miró a la anciana mirarlos con espanto.

"Tal vez no sea una buena idea que..." Comenzó la bruja.

Pero un sonido melodioso que sonaba extrañamente a regaño inundó la sala. Los tres se giraron hacia el origen del sonido que provenía de la esquina del despacho, donde apoyado sobre un descansero de madera alta estaba un fénix observándolos con sus ojos azules.

"¿Fawkes?" Preguntó Granger poniéndose de pie y acercándose al animal. Draco vió a la anciana presionar sus labios hasta que fueron solo una línea. La chica llegó hasta el pájaro y le acarició la cabeza con sus nudillos. El fénix se inclinó contra los dedos de ella y cantó suavemente.

El rubio sintió que sus hombros tensionados cedían con cada nota que el animal dejaba salir, como si estuviera arrullándolo, no solo a Granger contra quien se frotaba cariñosamente sino que a él mismo de quien no despegaba la mirada. Podía sentir la magia inundar el ambiente con el canto sanador del ave. Sabía de las propiedades curativas de los fenix y su gran poder mágico, pero no se imaginó que tuvieran aquel efecto.

McGonagall carraspeó cuando el ave terminó de cantar. Lo que sea que iba a decir antes se lo calló y no lo completó. La gryffindor volvió a su lugar con los ojos húmedos. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos. Finalmente la chica no resistió y rompió el silencio.

"¿Los fénix no mueren finalmente con sus dueños?".

La anciana se arregló los anteojos. "Existen casos excepcionales". Si alguno de los dos esperaba que diera más explicaciones se quedaron con las ganas, por lo visto eso era todo lo que la mujer diría.

"¿Qué fue eso de las chispas?" Insistió la castaña. "Fue como si una corriente eléctrica me hubiera recorrido las venas y..."

"Desborde mágico. Le sucede a algunos magos. El señor Malfoy sufrió un desborde y usted lo percibió al tocarlo".

Draco frunció el ceño. Aquella era una respuesta tan genérica como incorrecta. Primeramente, no le sucedía a «algunos magos», le sucedía a los sangrepura. En segundo lugar, nadie podía sentir el desborde mágico de otra persona a no ser que compartiera una afinidad con él. ¿Eso era lo que sucedía entre ellos? Pero más importante aún, solo los sangrepura compartían una afinidad mágica, y en muy contadas ocasiones, solo si eran un matrimonio magicamente arreglado, si eran familiares o los unía algún lazo muy fuerte como el amor. ¿Eran las únicas opciones? Debían haber más. Él no compartía nada de aquello con Granger.

La chica no parecía muy contenta con la respuesta de la anciana. Pero esta última aprovechó para contarle más acerca de sus obligaciones con él. No podía salir a Hogsmeade sin vigilancia, en el caso de que saliera ella debía acompañarlo. No podía ingresar al bosque prohibido, en el caso de que fuera necesario ingresar ella debía acompañarlo. No podía hacer ninguna poción en su habitación sin supervisión, ella debía supervisarlo. Ella debía ir al menos dos veces a la semana a su habitación a verificar que no guardara ningún objeto mágico ilegal o estuviera tramando algo. Suspiró. Granger sería su carcelera.

Finalmente la bruja terminó de enseñarle los hechizos de precaución para revisar el paquete de su tia Bella. Eran dos pequeñas bolsitas dentro de otra más grande, una contenía polvo de piedra lunar y la otra polvo de cuerno de unicornio. Gracias a Merlín ninguna comentó nada y le devolvieron su bolsa. Él la guardó en la túnica como si fuera un tesoro.

Cuando la anciana anunció que podían retirarse, la primera en salir fue la gryffindor luego de ser excusada de sus clases por el resto del día. Él pensó que ella quizás iría a llorar a sus padres en la intimidad de su cuarto. Él salió detrás de ella. Cerró despacio la puerta del despacho pero justo antes de que terminara de cerrarse escuchó la voz de McGonagall.

"Realmente no sé qué pretendes con todo esto, solo diré que estás jugando con fuego como siempre. Ahora tendré que ordenarle a Madame Pince que esconda los libros sobre afinidad y también los de hechizos para influenza, y decirle a Poppy que no responda a ninguna de sus preguntas. Está en shock por lo de sus padres muggles, pero sabes que tiene la mente de su madre y como toda buena slytherin que ambas son no se estará quieta hasta descubrir qué está pasando. ¿Viste lo que pasó con su magia y la del señor Malfoy? Ella empezará a cambiar ahora porque al fin su sangre despertó, tu conjuro acabó. Acercarla al señor Malfoy solo es avivar el fuego, y lo sabes muy bien Albus".

Draco se llevó una mano a la boca. Salazar bendito ¿Qué rayos acababa de escuchar?


	8. VII

**VII**

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, tirada en su cama llorando a sus padres a los que nunca más volvería a ver. Había hecho los sacrificios más grandes por su seguridad, les había borrado la memoria para que no hubiera forma de que los relacionaran con ella, los había enviado a un país lejano, les había incluso cambiado el nombre. Pero nada de eso había servido, al final los torturaron y los mataron de la misma forma que hubiera ocurrido si ella no los alejaba.

Harry, Ron y Ginny habían ido a verla luego de las clases, pero ella realmente no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba molesta con McGonagall por no haberle dado privacidad, ni siquiera la había dejado comprender la noticia o superar el shock inicial. Le había dado aquel estúpido trabajo con Malfoy, no es que le hubiera molestado tanto si fuera cualquier otro día, solo no era el mejor momento. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Negarse no era una posibilidad. Al menos agradecía que el slytherin no se hubiera burlado de lo de sus padres. Ya había tenido suficiente cuando el día anterior él sacudió su túnica luego de que ella se la devolvió, como si tuviera pulgas. Estúpido Malfoy.

Era casi la hora de la cena cuando Lavender tocó a su puerta y le dijo a través de ella que McGonagall la esperaba en la sala común. Hermione se apretó la almohada sobre la cara y pegó un pequeño grito de frustración. No quería que le cayera mal su profesora favorita, ¿Pero es que no era capaz de darle un solo día de descanso?

Cuando bajó, efectivamente la bruja la esperaba de pie frente a la chimenea mientras la sala común estaba misteriosamente hecha una tumba. Solo un par de alumnos de cuarto que no habían podido escapar cuando la mujer entró se habían quedado fingiendo estudiar sobre un montón de cartas de snap explosivo. La anciana la invitó a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Hermione sentía cada paso como si tuviera veinte kilos de concreto en los pies. Las palabras alentadoras de la bruja se escuchaban en el fondo de su cerebro reproduciéndose como sonido ambiente y ella realmente no estaba poniendo ni un poco de atención.

"¿Señorita Granger?" Escuchó que la llamaba la bruja. "¿Señorita Granger?".

"¿Hm?" Contestó Hermione mirándola por primera vez desde que habían salido de la sala común. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró parada frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?

"¿Entendió todo lo que le dije?" La chica asintió aunque no pudiera recordar una sola de las palabras de McGonagall. "Muy bien. Luego de cenar me gustaría que visitara el cuarto del señor Malfoy, posiblemente no espera que haga una revisión tan pronto y no tendrá tiempo de esconder nada de lo que tenga en su habitación".

Con eso se adentró al Gran Comedor dejando a la chica sin poder dar un paso más. Le dolía la cabeza y seguramente tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Quería dar media vuelta y volver a su dormitorio pero su sentido de responsabilidad hablaba más alto que ella, no podía desobedecer una orden tan directa de la directora. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire ingresó al salón, sentía que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella y podía palpar la lástima que la mayoría sentía cuando la miraba. Que la tierra la tragara, por favor.

Llegó al lado de Ginny quien la rodeó con un brazo y no hizo ningún comentario, lo cual agradeció enormemente. Harry y Ron en cambio la llenaron de preguntas pero tal como había hecho con la directora bloqueó su mente para no escucharlos y se centró en comer mecánicamente lo que tenía en frente. No supo qué se llevó a la boca ni en qué momento terminó ni cuándo se levantó de la mesa nuevamente. Solo fue consciente cuando la dirigían a la salida escudada por sus amigos como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

"Tengo cosas que hacer. Adelántense ustedes" Murmuró deteniéndose en medio del pasillo y sin levantar la vista para mirarlos.

"¿Segura?" Preguntó Harry. Ella asintió y finalmente miró al chico. Las cejas de su mejor amigo se juntaron en un gesto culpable y ella frunció el ceño. Todavía estaba enojada con Harry y Ron por haberle ocultado su encuentro con el funcionario del Ministerio, Cameron Wayne, quien había sido blanco de mortífagos por las últimas semanas, según el propio Wayne. Justamente tenía que ser encontrado el día que se reunía con ellos. Habían puesto en peligro a toda la escuela. ¡Pudieron haber matado a Harry! No contestó al gesto de cachorro que su amigo puso y ni siquiera respondió a la pregunta. Se dió media vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Escuchó a Ron decirle a Harry que tal vez necesitaba estar sola mientras el moreno comenzaba a quejarse.

Suspiró. Realmente necesitaba estar sola pero era lo último que ocurriría. Se paró frente a las puertas del comedor y esperó que el slytherin que menos quería ver saliera. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando una cabellera rubio platino se asomó por las puertas. Pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, y ella tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se remotaban a años atrás en Londres con sus padres, no lo vió pasar ni lo sintió hasta que un leve aroma a menta y chocolate que le revolvió el estómago placenteramente le llegó a la nariz.

Levantó la cabeza para ver a Malfoy alejarse por el pasillo. Apuró el paso para llegar a su nivel y caminó a su lado en silencio por un par de minutos. Él no dió señales de haber notado su presencia pero ella tampoco estaba con ánimos de hacerse notar así que ninguno habló y siguieron ambos en la misma dirección.

"¿Alguna razón por la cuál estés contaminando mi ambiente, Granger?" Preguntó al fin el slytherin sin mirarla ni detener el paso.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta sin pararse tampoco y frunció un poco el ceño ante el comentario. "Debo revisar tu habitación por órdenes de McGonagall y también tu varita".

"Ajam" Contestó el chico con voz monocorde. "La invasión a mi privacidad de la cual no me puedo quejar. Al menos no eligió a San Potter".

La castaña lo pensó por un momento. Aquello ni siquiera sería posible. Probablemente se mataran a maldiciones en el momento en que la directora decidiera que Harry debía vigilar a Malfoy. Bueno, nadie aseguraba que ellos no fueran a matarse esa noche. La verdad es que tampoco le importaría mucho si sucediera. Tal vez hasta disfrutaba colocar a Malfoy en su lugar con un par de maldiciones.

Llegaron en silencio a las mazmorras. Malfoy murmuró la contraseña «pureza» y ella tuvo el instinto de corregirlo diciéndole que las contraseñas de las casas no debían ser reveladas a nadie que no perteneciera a la misma casa, pero no podía encontrar más fuerzas para aparte de seguir caminando también comenzar lo que muy seguramente se convertiría en un va y viene de insultos sin fin ni razón.

Cuando entró a la sala común de Slytherin su cerebro se espabiló un poco. Era completamente diferente al estilo hogareño que tenían en Gryffindor. Los sofás eran de cuero negro brillante, con alfombras de piel, las mesas y sillas eran de madera de ébano talladas y todas las mesas tenían manteles verdes con hilos de plata. El techo era verde con dibujos de serpientes plateadas que se movían y se enroscaban unas contra otras, grandes lámparas araña de cristal colgaban del techo dándole un toque aún más mágico y aristocrático al lugar.

Ignoró olímpicamente las miradas de reproche que recibió apenas entró. Al menos veinte cabezas se giraron a mirarla con el odio escrito en las pupilas. ¿Qué había hecho más allá de nacer en una familia muggle para merecer su desprecio? Pero realmente no le importaba, no había soportado seis largos años de lo mismo para flaquear ni reflexionar profundamente sobre el tema justo la noche en que ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar ahí.

"¿Desde cuándo puedes traer a leones a la sala común, Malfoy?" Preguntó ácidamente ácidamente una chica que Hermione reconoció como Astoria Greengrass.

"¿Desde cuándo te debo explicaciones, niña estúpida?" Contestó a su vez el rubio sin siquiera girarse a mirarla. Se dirigió sin titubeos hacia la zona de habitaciones. Hermione lo siguió sin mirar a nadie también.

No tenían escaleras que llevaran a las habitaciones como en la sala común de Gryffindor, en este caso habían largos pasillos con una pared completamente de cristal que tenía vistas al fondo del lago negro. Hermione pudo ver al calamar gigante nadando en el lago, también a unas sirenas y cientos de peces de colores que se movían en grupo.

"¿Es el lago negro de verdad?" Preguntó maravillada ante la vista siguiendo al rubio por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

El muchacho giró para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Hermione sintió como si tuviera un racimo de mariposas en el estómago y se encogió sobre sí para detener la sensación.

El chico no contestó y siguió su camino. La bruja quiso darse de cabezazos contra el cristal. ¡Que pregunta más tonta! Por supuesto que ese era el lago, estaban en las mazmorras, ¿Qué mas iba a ser? ¿Una animación cinematográfica?

Llegaron al final del pasillo donde una última puerta tenía la placa en color plateado «Draco Malfoy: Premio Anual». Hermione paró abruptamente contra la espalda del rubio y chocó contra él. El muchacho giró a mirarla una vez más, esta vez con una ceja levantada.

"No sabía que eras premio anual" Murmuró la chica boquiabierta mientras se frotaba el hombro.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. "Solo es un tonto título que me dieron por mis calificaciones en los últimos años. Realmente no me han llamado para ninguna reunión ni cuentan conmigo para nada en general. Ni siquiera sé quién es el otro premio anual".

Susurró la contraseña «dragón blanco», abrió la puerta y extendió el brazo para dejarla pasar. La chica se apresuró dentro mientras internamente se sorprendía por el gesto caballeroso del chico. Posiblemente ni siquiera lo había notado y era alguna cualidad innata que le habían inculcado y lo hacía inconscientemente. ¿Qué más razones para que él le abriera la puerta y la dejara pasar primero?

Cuando el rubio cerró la puerta detrás suyo, ella carraspeó. "La otra premio anual soy yo. Pero tampoco me han llamado a ninguna reunión ni me han tenido en cuenta así que supongo que aún no han empezado nuestras responsabilidades".

Pudo sentir la mirada de fuego del rubio sobre ella y no se atrevió a devolversela, solamente se limitó a observar la habitación mientras sus mejillas se calentaban. Él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y ella se sintió un poco tonta de nuevo.

El cuarto era bastante parecido al suyo más allá de los colores de Slytherin en todos lados. Tenía una cama para dos personas, un escritorio sumamente ordenado, una silla, un estante lleno de libros, tantos que algunos estaban sobre el escritorio, el baúl de viaje. Lo único que se diferenciaba de su propio cuarto era que donde ella tenía un pequeño tocador que rara vez utilizaba, él tenía una mesa con un caldero y varios ingredientes de pociones sobre la mesa.

"¡Tienes un pequeño laboratorio!" Exclamó ella acercándose.

El chico se encogió de hombros. "No creo poder llamarlo laboratorio".

Hermione se acercó al caldero que burbujeaba con un fuerte color naranja, el líquido espeso tenía volutas de humo color plateado que se elevaban en forma de espiral y el olor era inconfundible. Se giró a mirar emocionada y confundida al slytherin que se había sentado en la cama a observarla en silencio.

"¿Filtro de paz?" Preguntó. Él asintió. "Por eso buscaste eleboros en el bosque el otro día, y tu tía te envió polvo de piedra lunar y polvo de cuerno de unicornio". Malfoy asintió una vez más. "¿Te faltan las púas de puercoespín?".

"Me falta agregarlas y revolver". Respondió el muchacho.

Hermione asintió y murmuró. "Se supone que no debes hacer pociones sin supervisión".

Malfoy levantó una ceja. "¿Qué? ¿Voy a matar a todos con un poco de filtro de paz? Además, ya estás aquí para supervisarlo. ¿No?".

Hermione asintió una vez más. Realmente el filtro de paz no era peligroso, podía ser un sedante potente si era hecho especialmente con ese fin pero no representaba un peligro mortal para nadie.

"¿Por qué necesitas filtro de paz?" Preguntó ella con las manos en su espalda mientras echaba otro vistazo al caldero. Le picaban los dedos por revolver la poción que parecía un poco más espesa de lo habitual.

El slytherin la miró largamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada cuando sintió que él la observaba y se perdió unos cuantos segundos en aquellos ojos grises que parecían guardar cientos de secretos que ella necesitaba develar.

"¿Quién no lo necesita?" Contestó con otra pregunta.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era obvio que el chico quería escurrir el bulto. "No vas a librarte de contarme por qué la necesitas. Recuerda que ahora estás bajo mi vigilancia". El rubio rodó los ojos. Ella frunció más el ceño.

"No te incumbe Granger". Contestó el chico.

"Oh no" Dijo ella. "No vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo. Sabes que me incumbe si estás poniendo en pelig...".

"Es para mi madre". Escupió el otro chico rodando los ojos.

Hermione cerró abruptamente la boca. «Estoy cuidando a Cissy». Las palabras de Bellatrix le retumbaban en los oídos de repente. La reacción de Malfoy luego de haber oído el contenido de la carta. Respiró profundamente. Él se preocupaba por su madre. Ella tenía conocimiento de que el rubio iba a entregarse a Dumbledore para que el director protegiera a su madre. Y también sabía que el filtro de paz era suministrado a personas con profunda depresión o en estado crónico de ansiedad.

Malfoy murmuró algo en su dirección y ella que había bajado la mirada a sus pies ante la información levantó la vista para observarlo.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó al no haberlo entendido.

El rubio carraspeó y juntó sus dedos sobre su regazo. "Podría darte una botella si la necesitas cuando termine la poción".

Hermione lo miró largamente. Sintió el estómago revuelto. Él le estaba ofreciendo la poción de su madre. Tal vez no era nada, tal vez él queria que ella no lo fastidiara tanto con el asunto de vigilarlo y era una manera de comprarla. Bueno, una manera un tanto barata a decir verdad, aunque no era muy común que circularan botellas de filtro de paz así como así, tampoco era oro en polvo. O quizás, en el más improbable de los casos, a él le importara como ella se sentía con respecto a sus padres. No. Aquello era totalmente imposible. Pero...

"Pero cuando consiga las púas de puercoespín porque no he logrado..."

"Yo tengo púas de puercoespín" Dijo ella automáticamente. Y quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. "Es decir, no las tengo conmigo, tengo que retirarlas de Hogsmeade el próximo sábado pero podría conseguirlas antes si estás de acuerdo".

Él levantó las cejas. "Sí, eso estaría bien".

Hermione asintió. Carraspeó un poco y se alejó del caldero. Ya se había aclarado la garganta unas veinte veces desde que entró. Observó el escritorio del rubio lleno de libros.

"McGonagall insiste en que revise todo pero realmente no..."

"Mira lo que quieras" Le dijo él acomodándose contra el respaldar de la cama, con los pies colgando fuera. "No tengo nada que esconder".

"Muy bien" Murmuró ella. No podía negar que tenía una pequeña fascinación con meter las manos en las cosas de Malfoy. Nunca le había dado más importancia de la debida en los años que habían sido compañeros pero desde que había vuelto al colegio ese año luego del incidente de Dumbledore ella realmente no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

Hojeó unos libros de pociones y pasó las manos por las plumas que descansaban ordenadamente sobre la mesa. Se dió el gusto de ordenar por sí misma las botellitas de tinta sin darse cuenta de la mirada que Malfoy le daba a su espalda. Abrió un par de cajones. En el tercer cajón del escritorio vió un libro verde con una serpiente de plata en los bordes. Lo tomó entre sus manos y observó atentamente a la serpiente que comenzó a moverse lentamente recorriendo el libro de lado a lado y paseándose entre sus dedos. Sonrió un poco, llevaba casi seis años en el mundo mágico pero aún seguía maravillándose con las pequeñas demostraciones de magia. Supo que se trataba de una reliquia familiar al momento en que el apellido de los Black apareció con letras plateadas sobre el cuero negro. Abrió lentamente la tapa gruesa.

"¡Granger! ¡No!" Le gritó Malfoy mientras se levantaba de la cama y corría hacia ella.

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Vió como el chico saltaba como un tigre de la cama para posicionarse a su lado. Estiró el brazo hacia el libro abierto en sus manos pero se detuvo mirándola estupefacto a mitad de camino como si se hubiera quedado congelado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella retrocediendo un paso ante el arrebato del slytherin. Apretó más fuerte el libro en sus manos.

"Imposible" Susurró él mirándola a ella y a sus manos.

"¿Qué?" Insistió la chica con la voz un poco más fuerte. "Me estás asustando Malfoy".

"Es el libro de mi madre" Le explicó él señalando lo que tenía en las manos.

"Oh" Musitó la chica. "Lo siento, yo..."

"No puede ser tocado por ningún sangres... Hijo de muggles" Se corrigió el rubio interrumpiendola. "Contiene una maldición si es tocado por quien no es miembro de la familia Black".

El rubio tragó grueso. La chica observó su garganta subir y bajar con tensión. Sintió como se formaba un nudo en su propia garganta. ¿Malfoy le estaba diciendo la verdad? Aquello era imposible. ¿Escondía algo por eso estaba creando esta historia que sonaba altamente ridícula? ¿Cómo podía ella tener acceso a una reliquia familiar sin salir maldita? Conocía los hechizos antiguos que eran comunes entre familias sangrepura, los habían estudiado en las clases de Encantamientos. Mentalmente ubicó su varita en su bolsillo derecho. Tensó y preparó los dedos para susurrar un accio si era necesario.

El chico dió dos pasos más en su dirección invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella aspiró el aroma penetrante del rubio y casi se sintió mareada. Cerró los ojos. Intentó centrar sus pensamientos. No. No podía desviarse del tema importante.

Él puso un dedo sobre el libro que ella tenía abierto y lo inclinó para poder leer lo que decía la primera hoja. Ella también leyó.

"Bienvenida a la bitácora familiar, Hermione".

Malfoy jadeó. La gryffindor soltó el libro que cayó pesadamente sobre el escritorio. Miró al rubio con la boca abierta y esperó esperanzada que el muchacho se riera de ella y le dijera que todo había sido una broma, una de muy mal gusto a decir verdad. Pero él se quedó mirándola tan sorprendido como ella misma se encontraba.

El chico tomó el libro entre sus manos y volvió a mirar la primera hoja con las letras pulcramente escritas dentro. Intentó girar una página con un dedo y fue violentamente lanzado hacia atrás chocando contra la pared.

Hermione fue quien jadeó esta vez. Rápidamente se acercó al chico que estaba despatarrado en el suelo moviéndose muy despacio ante el golpe.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado. "¿Qué fue eso?".

El muchacho se frotó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Yo lo arreglo" Le dijo ella mientras sacaba su varita y buscaba la herida en la cabeza del slytherin quien presa del shock y la confusión no opuso resistencia mientras ella lo curaba.

Malfoy apretó los dientes mientras ella urgaba entre su pelo. "Es el libro de mi madre" Aclaró nuevamente, Hermione pensó que se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza para repetir algo que ya había dicho. "Es el libro que usan las mujeres Black para comunicarse entre ellas. No puede ser leído por ningún varón".

"¿Aunque sea un Black?" Preguntó ella mientras cerraba la herida nuevamente abierta.

"No" Contestó el muchacho. "Solo una mujer Black".

Hermione sintió náuseas de nervios. Aquello era sumamente imposible. Aún así debía haber una explicación lógica al asunto. ¿Los objetos mágicos tenían fecha de vencimiento? Tal vez eran como las bebidas gaseosas muggles, después de un tiempo el gas se iba y solo quedaba aquel insípido líquido dulzón sin nada interesante. ¿Podía vencer un hechizo y fallar? Rodó los ojos. Y se hacía llamar la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. Debía pensar algo verdaderamente lógico y posible.

Metió la mano en su bolso, lo había hechizado a principios de año cuando notó la cantidad de libros que usaban ese curso. Sabía que no podía tener a Harry y Ron cargando sus libros todo el tiempo y a ella generalmente se le dormían los brazos si llevaba todos los que necesitaba consigo siempre, así que había encontrado un encantamiento de extensión indetectable que resultó bastante útil. Buscó entre sus cosas y finalmente pudo dar con el frasco de ungüento cicatrizante que había usado con Malfoy en el laboratorio días atrás.

Ante el sonido de viales y otros objetos moviéndose, el muchacho giró la cabeza para observar lo que la chica hacía. Sus ojos se posaron en su brazo metido hasta la mitad dentro del pequeño bolsito y ella pudo ver como sus cejas se disparaban a la altura de su pelo por un segundo.

"También tienes libros allí, ¿No?" Preguntó él, seguidamente y sin dejar que ella contestara, una pequeña sonrisa cínica marca Malfoy apareció en su rostro y bufó. "Por supuesto que tienes libros allí".

Ella no contestó. Tenía la mente perdida en otros asuntos más importantes como para seguirle el juego al mago. ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido lo del libro?

«Bienvenida a la bitácora familiar, Hermione».

Aplicó el ungüento sobre la herida de Malfoy que iba cicatrizando bien hasta que volvió a abrirsela. Un silencio pesado cayó entre ambos con el libro abierto de par en par sobre el suelo a escasos metros de donde estaban. Los ojos de la chica volaban cada diez segundos al objeto allí tirado sin que una sola idea pudiera acabar de formarsele en la mente. Cuando finalmente acabó, se sentó en el suelo al lado del muchacho quien se recostó contra la pared a muy poca distancia de ella, posiblemente sin percatarse de su cercanía pensó ella.

"¿Tienes alguna explicación coherente para lo que acaba de suceder?" Preguntó finalmente la chica rompiendo el silencio.

Él suspiró. "Eso creo".

Ella asintió. "¿Podrías decirmelo por favor?".

El muchacho juntó sus manos, se hizo tronar un par de huesos por nervios. La miró y volvió a mirar al cuaderno. "No sé si pueda decírtelo".

"Debes decírmelo" Le dijo ella con los ojos clavados en el objeto en el suelo. "Me compete. Mi nombre apareció en..."

"Solo son conjeturas" La cortó él. Se giró para confrontarla. "Debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella mirándolo también. Se encontró con sus ojos grises observándola directamente y aunque quiso desviar la vista se resistió y lo encaró. Él tenía los ojos más bonitos que ella había visto jamás. Raramente hacían que algo en su estómago revoleara y no era la primera vez.

"Porque si lo dices, me comprometerás, y no estoy en condiciones de estarlo" Respondió el chico ajeno a los pensamientos de ella. "No me conviene estar mal con McGonagall, ni puedo permitirme al Ministerio sobre mí".

"¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?" Volvió a preguntar. Eso no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Cómo afectaba a Malfoy lo que ocurriera con ella? Tal vez el libro era un problema. Desvió la vista de sus ojos y se centró una vez más en el cuaderno tirado en el piso abierto por las primeras páginas. Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba.

"Escuché una... Oye no hagas eso". Ella lo miró cuando él pidió aquello.

"¿Hacer qué?". Él negó con la cabeza. "¿De qué hablas?". Insistió la bruja.

"Morderte el labio. Me desconcentras".

Hermione alzó ambas cejas. ¿Qué? Sintió sus mejillas arder. De nuevo ¿Qué? Había leído suficientes novelas rosas en su tiempo libre en el verano como para saber que este era el momento donde el protagonista decía que quería besarla o morderle el labio él mismo. Se le escapó una risita tonta ante sus pensamientos ridiculos y él levantó una ceja. Merlín, necesitaba morir ya mismo. ¡Por supuesto que él no se refería a eso! Y ella no preguntaría qué quería decir. No señor.

"¿Qué escuchaste?" Dijo en cambio alentándolo a seguir.

El chico se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Escuché una conversación, o una parte de una conversación o tal vez ni siquiera era una. Pero lo importante es que no debía haberla escuchado y podría traerme problemas".

"¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?".

Vió como él mismo se humedecía los labios para responder y por un segundo su mente viajó a la posibilidad de humedecerselos ella misma. «¡Por Godric, Hermione!».

"La conversación era sobre ti".

Aquello la despabiló. Se centró completamente en él haciendo a un lado los pensamientos morbosos que acababan de invadirle la mente. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hablaban de mi? ¿Quiénes?".

Él se puso de pie y se alejó. Tomó el libro con cuidado y lo puso de nuevo sobre el escritorio asegurándose de no tocar ninguna de sus hojas. Dió unos pasos por la habitación y finalmente se paró delante de ella. La miró en su posición en el piso y Hermione se sintió extrañamente cómoda mientras él estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos en jarra. Por su sentido de defensa debería ponerse en pie y hacerle frente a su misma altura pero no sentía que había necesidad.

"Creo que no es momento para esta conversación" Le dijo él. "Creo que no hay ningún maldito momento para tenerla. Ya has visto que no escondo nada, ya puedes irte".

"¿Qué?" Contestó la chica, ahora sí levantándose para estar a su altura. "¿De qué rayos hablas? Tu libro familiar me reconoció cuando no debería haberlo hecho. Dices que oíste una conversación sobre mí que no deberías haber oído porque te compromete. Creo que aún tengo varias razones por las cuales quedarme".

Él se alejó unos pasos y agitó los brazos mientras levantaba un poco la voz. "¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que me arriesgue a abrir la boca cuando probablemente me traigas problemas?".

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en la cabeza que ignoró. Su vista se volvió un poco borrosa. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar la mirada. "¿Y tú pretendes que confíe en tí? Dices que tienes información sobre mí y supones que me iré tranquilam..."

"Tu pelo" La cortó él observando sobre su cabeza.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?".

"Está cambiando" Murmuró el chico sin dejar de mirar su cabeza. Hermione se tocó el cabello sin encontrar muchos cambios. Estiró un mechón para observarlo y jadeo sorprendida. ¡Estaba más oscuro! Mucho más oscuro. Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Buscó algún espejo por la habitación pero no encontró ninguno. El rubio quien al parecer había entendido su desesperación le señaló el baño con el dedo sin dejar de observar su pelo y la chica corrió hacia la puerta del costado. Encontró un espejo sobre el lavabo y se observó. Su cabello normalmente encrespado y de color castaño estaba con perfectos rulos y oscureciendose cada vez más, quedando de color negro casi azabache. Abrió enormemente los ojos y fue cuando se fijó que también estaban cambiando, sus pupilas color miel iban oscureciendose hasta quedar de marrón oscuro, casi negro, y su piel que había sido ligeramente bronceada desde que nació se volvía pálida como el mármol, casi se asemejaba a la piel lechosa del rubio que la esperaba en la habitación.

Se sintió mareada y se sostuvo del lavabo. Soportó estoicamente las náuseas mientras sentía que todo su interior temblaba, pudo sentir la magia fluir dentro de sus venas con agresividad, como nunca antes la había sentido. Nunca había sido muy sensible a su magia como solía decirle Ron o Harry que les sucedía a ellos, jamás había podido sentir aquel cosquilleo que ellos decían sentir cuando sostenían su varita. Le había pasado levemente en algunas ocasiones pero nunca de esta forma tan violenta. Sintió como sus venas se llenaban y la magia explotaba en forma de chispas azules en la punta de sus dedos como cuando se había enojado con Harry pero esto era elevado a la trigésima potencia, incluso podía sentir como su pelo se levantaba en las puntas con restos de magia que parecía estar recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Dejó que la sensación fluyera por un par de minutos y luego con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había salido, se obligó a serenarse y contenerse.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella?

Salió del baño dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a Malfoy si no le decía de una vez qué estaba sucediendo y qué había escuchado. Lo encontró sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Cuando el muchacho giró hacia ella se le desencajó la mandíbula en un gesto muy poco habitual en él, de hecho ella jamás lo había visto así.

"Por Salazar" Murmuró el rubio. "Eres la copia de mi tía Bella".


	9. VIII

**VIII**

Draco se frotaba las manos mientras esperaba que la chica saliera del baño. Las cosas se le habían salido de control. ¿Entonces la sangresucia era una Black? Maldita sea, debía dejar de llamarla sangresucia. La supuesta hija de muggles. Estúpida hija de muggles. Miró una vez más al bendito libro de su madre que había traído por equivocación consigo este año. Todo había sido culpa de su tía Bella a quien le gustaba meter la mano entre las cosas de su madre y dejarlas tiradas por cualquier rincón.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Todo aquello era muy confuso. Primero estaba todo aquel asunto donde la vieja arpía de McGonagall hablaba con «Albus». Una de dos, el viejo idiota se había convertido en un fantasma o la anciana finalmente había enloquecido. Luego de haber sido inapropiadamente testigo de la tremenda confesión de la directora acerca de los orígenes de Granger y su misteriosa relación con él, se había roto la cabeza toda la tarde intentando descifrar qué había detras de todo aquello pero no había logrado más que sacar conclusiones ridículas que no tenían sentido y hasta incluso se había preguntado en un par de ocasiones si realmente había escuchado bien. Ni siquiera podía investigar por cuenta propia de qué hablaba la profesora ¿Dónde buscaría? No es como si pudiera encontrar información sobre el nacimiento de Granger en la biblioteca.

Pero ahora no había duda, sí que había escuchado bien. Si necesitaba más pruebas de que Granger era una sangrepura las había tenido todas juntas en una sola vez cuando uno de los objetos más antiguos de la Ancestral Casa de los Black había recibido con tanta calidez a la chica a quién se suponía debía aborrecer por naturaleza.

A él le convenía que la bruja fuera sangrepura, realmente sí. Aquello explicaría muchas cosas, desde su elevado intelecto hasta las estúpidas y altamente ridículas ganas de besarla cuando se había mordido el labio de forma tan sensual. No, ni siquiera había sido sensual, él estaba viendo cosas donde no existían. ¡Por el santísimo Merlín, él le había ofrecido filtro de paz! ¿Es que era idiota?

La puerta finalmente se abrió y la muchacha se colocó frente a él. Draco la miró y se le abrió la boca de puro asombro. Titubeó un par de veces para hablar y parpadeó furioso los primeros segundos. ¿Qué rayos?

"Por Salazar" Murmuró mirándola de pies a cabeza. "Eres la copia de mi tía Bella".

Observó los ojos negros abrirse con una mezcla de pánico y terror, era bastante raro ver los ojos de su tía con una expresión parecida. La estudió detalladamente mientras ella le preguntaba a qué se refería. Ignoró su pregunta y se fijó en sus facciones, no habían cambiado en absoluto, Hermione Granger aún seguía ahí a todas luces. ¿Siempre había tenido las facciones tan angulosas y aristocraticas? Sí. Definitivamente. Pero había algo más aparte del pelo y los ojos. Era como si su esencia fuera diferente.

"Si no me dices qué está pasando te maldeciré tanto que hasta tus nietos sentirán el dolor" Le dijo la chica entre dientes cuando se cansó de ser ignorada.

Incluso se oía como su tía Bella. Era espeluznante. Pero seguía gustándole. ¿Gustándole? No. ¿Qué?

"Malfoy juro que te hechizaré si no me contestas" Insistió ella.

Era como si su tía Bella se hubiera convertido en un ángel. Granger seguía allí, completamente, solo tenía mucho de Bella. Demasiado. Pero estaba bien, era armonioso y le sentaba estupendamente.

"Creo..." Comenzó el chico. Tragó grueso. ¿Se lo diría? Merlín, podría tener problemas. Siempre podía borrarle la memoria luego. Aunque no sonaba muy inteligente.

"¿Qué?" Se exasperó la gryffindor con un chillido agudo.

"Mira" Dijo él pasandose las manos por el pelo. "Sé que quieres que..."

"¡Solo dilo!" Exclamó la bruja. "¡No le diré a nadie! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Solo desembucha de una vez!".

Draco inhaló profundamente. Ella estaba asustada. Él también lo estaría si de repente mutara al señor Tenebroso. "Creo que eres sangrepura".

"Ja ja" Contestó ella rodando los ojos. "Por supuesto Malfoy". Sacó la varita y él pudo ver las chispas azules salir de la punta de su varita.

"¡Es en serio!" Exclamó Draco. "¡Oí que McGonagall insinuó algo de eso!". La chica estrujó la punta de su túnica y se sentó en la cama como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

Draco suspiró. Merlin, esta parte era dificil. "Luego de que McGonagall nos haya despedido...". Una idea lo asaltó y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó ella observándolo moverse alrededor de la habitación.

"Busco algo" Murmuró con los brazos metidos dentro de su baúl de viaje. ¿Donde había colocado el maldito pensadero? Buscó en los cajones de la cómoda y también en los del escritorio donde finalmente lo encontró. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó con cuidado al lado de la chica. Colocó el pensadero sobre su regazo.

"¿Eso es un pensadero?" Preguntó ella. Él asintió mientras se sacaba la memoria de la sien con la punta de la varita. "Nunca había visto uno".

"Bueno, ahora vas a utilizarlo". Contestó el chico. Le acercó la fuente y le explicó cómo hacerlo. "Solo sumerge el rostro en el agua, no te quedarás sin aire".

La chica se mordió el labio y él sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago. Ella tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Granger se acercó a él y su pelo ahora negro y con rulos quedó a centímetros de su rostro. Ella se agachó sobre el regazo de él y se sumergió en sus memorias. Draco suspiró. La bruja era tan vulnerable en este momento. Él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan confiada de esa forma? Él era un mortífago y ella hasta el momento era la sangresucia mejor amiga de Potter. Suspiró. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él no le haría nada.

Draco esperó a que ella terminara de usar el pensadero. Se vió tentado a meter la nariz entre su pelo y aspirar profundamente para inundarse los pulmones con su aroma pero se resistió. No podía mostrarse tan débil, no podía ceder ante lo ridículo de la situación.

Cuando la chica finalmente levantó la cabeza tenía los ojos rojos y aguados. Los había tenido hinchados desde que la había visto por la mañana en el despacho de McGonagall pero ella no había llorado frente a él, ahora tampoco lo hacía pero parecía estar a punto.

"Es imposible" Murmuró en voz baja mirando a la nada.

El rubio frunció el ceño. "Lo acabas de ver".

"Lo sé" Respondió la gryffindor. "Es solo que no tiene sentido".

Él guardó el pensadero en el cajón del escritorio de nuevo y volvió a la cama a sentarse a su lado otra vez. "De hecho tiene todo el sentido. Has tenido varias señales".

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó la chica frotándose los ojos para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

"Primeramente, la inyección muggle no funcionó en ti. Allí tienes un dato bastante revelador, pero supongamos que tal vez la droga estaba errada o era inservible. Alguien tomó un placebo por error en San Mungo y te lo aplicaron a ti".

La chica asintió. Le ponía bastante atención. Draco no puedo evitar perderse un par de segundos en aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraban como si él tuviera la respuesta a los misterios del universo. Tragó grueso. Ella era muy bonita.

"En segundo lugar tenemos a los hechizos de prevención de influenza. Tenías todos los síntomas aún después de haberte aplicado la inyección, cuando lancé el hechizo sanador tu cuerpo lo aceptó completamente, ni siquiera titubeó o el hechizo era incorrecto. Las inyecciones muggles se implementaron en el mundo mágico en la década de 1950 justamente porque los sangresucias y mestizos no eran capaces de procesar o recibir siquiera el hechizo de prevención y curación. Tú respondiste muy bien. ¿Cómo explicas eso?".

La chica asintió una sola vez, tenía el rostro completamente concentrado como si él estuviera recitando las normas para manejarse en el fin del mundo.

"En tercer lugar, tenemos lo de mi «desborde mágico». No es para nada lo que la directora dijo que es. Sí fue desborde mágico pero fuiste capaz de sentirlo porque tenemos afinidad. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?"

La chica lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Genial, él sabía algo que ella no. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de empezar a explicar.

"Nosotros, como usuarios de magia, no siempre usamos las varitas para canalizar nuestro poder. Los primeros magos usaban lo que hoy en día conocemos como magia antigua. Era magia basada en emociones, poder puro y rituales en lugar de encantamientos. Era extremadamente agotadora para el usuario mágico, ya que usaba la energía personal como cimiento para atraer a las magias elementales. Las varitas enfocan nuestra magia y la aumentan, nos permiten realizar mayores hazañas mágicas con menor esfuerzo. La desventaja es que la magia elemental quedó fuera de nuestro alcance."

Ella lo miró con fascinación, como cuando la profesora Vector explicaba una ecuación muy complicada y ella parecía capaz de entender. Él carraspeó. Se sentía bien tener su atención.

"Ahora, al no tener varitas, nuestros antecesores se unían en círculos de trabajo o compromisos mágicos para lograr mayores hazañas mágicas o concebir hijos con la magia pura. Sin embargo, lo que se descubrió fue que la magia de algunas personas se acopla mejor que la de otras formando un vínculo mágico irrompible. Lo llaman afinidad. La única razón por la que no es bien conocida hoy en día es porque usamos varitas casi exclusivamente. Ya no existe la necesidad de unir el poder para realizar trabajos mayores y quedó perdida en el tiempo. Pero hay familias sangrepura que conservan tradiciones como comprometer en matrimonio a dos bebés que comparten afinidad para procrear magos poderosos. Generalmente las familias cercanas la comparten por naturaleza y se descubrió que a veces sucede cuando dos personas se enamoran, su magia se adecua a la del otro y armonizan entre ellas".

Él pudo ver fácilmente como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban al escuchar la última frase. La gryffindor tenía la piel mucho más pálida que antes, casi como su madre la tenía.

"¿Entonces por eso crees que es posible...?".

Draco asintió. "Escuchaste a McGonagall, Granger. Le ordenó a la bibliotecaria que escondiera los libros sobre influenza para que no buscaras el hechizo para sangrepuras y lo probaras en ti. También le dijo que escondiera los de afinidad, y ni siquiera te dijo que era eso lo que había pasado, ella lo sabía bastante bien y te lo ocultó para que no hicieras más preguntas con su explicación".

"Ella dijo..." Murmuró la chica con la voz entrecortada. "Dijo «su madre muggle» e insinuó que...".

"No insinuó nada" La cortó él. "Lo dijo claramente. Tu madre biológica y tú son de Slytherin".

"¡No!" Exclamó la chica. "¡No es posible! El sombrero me puso en Gryffindor".

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando la habitación. "¿Aún no te das cuenta que estás rodeada de magia? Un objeto mágico puede ser hechizado por un mago poderoso para que diga lo que quiera que diga. ¿No dijo la directora que estabas bajo el conjuro de Dumbledore y se acabó porque tu sangre despertó? ¡Ella habló de tu sangre! No es un dato menor".

La bruja se llevó la mano al pecho y comenzó a hiperventilar. Respiraba exageradamente y emitía un sonido ahogado. Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo. Merlín, conocía un ataque de pánico cuando lo veía. Se palpó los bolsillos y encontró el pequeño vial de filtro de paz que siempre llevaba encima por si tenía episodios como los de la oficina de McGonagall. Destapó la botella y se lo tendió a la chica quien al principio parecía no haber entendido qué estaba recibiendo pero al analizar mejor el contenido se tomó un trago y se lo devolvió.

Él esperó que la poción hiciera efecto. Relajó los músculos que no se había dado cuenta que tenía en tensión cuando ella respiró normalmente y los colores le volvieron al rostro.

"No puede ser real" Murmuró la chica mirando al vacío, las lágrimas esta vez caían libremente por sus mejillas como si no tuviera control sobre ellas. "Mis padres, ellos..."

"Ellos siempre serán tus padres" Dijo él, recordando a su propio padre a quien aborrecía pero seguía siendo tan padre suyo como él era su hijo. Lo que había hecho no iba a cambiar quién era Lucius aunque estuviera muerto para él. Sabía que no se comparaba a la situación de Granger, pero si los muggles la habían criado toda la vida, merecían ser llamados padres.

Ella asintió ante su comentario. Parecía tan solo un poco más tranquila con eso.

Draco la observó, vió sus manos que se retorcían de nervios sobre su regazo. Se veía más serena pero él sabía que se debía a la poción. La miró a los ojos y se encontró con la misma expresión perdida que ponía su madre luego de tomar un sorbo del filtro de paz. ¿Estaba sugestionandose o realmente habían parecidos razonables que nunca había visto? Se había pasado gran parte de sus años escolares observando a la gryffindor en secreto, nunca tan de cerca como ahora pero la veía en clases y tenía su rostro memorizado en su mente. No había cambiado más allá del color de pelo y ojos. Pero había algo más...

"Cuando los mortífagos entraron al castillo estaba realmente enojada porque Harry..." Se interrumpió como si estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de contarle qué había pasado con Potter. "Él mintió acerca de los mortífagos, dijo que habían ido al bosque a recoger ingredientes para pociones pero yo sabía que no era así. Entonces lo encaré y me enojé tanto que mis manos chispearon como tú en la enfermería".

Extendió sus dedos y se los mostró como si fueran prueba de lo que acababa de decir. "Allí tienes un dato más, solo los sangrepuras tienen esa capacidad. ¿Realmente no te lo cuestionaste en el momento, Granger? Eres más inteligente que eso".

Ella levantó la vista y fijó los ojos oscuros sorprendidos en sus pupilas. Él desvió la mirada. Idiota, se le había ido la lengua llamándola inteligente. ¿No quería ponerle un altar también? Tal vez con velas aromáticas y flores. Maldita sea. ¿Inteligente? Definitivamente él no lo era.

"No pude detenerme a pensar en eso" Murmuró ella aún sosteniéndole la mirada. "Estuve con la Orden el resto de la noche mientras Harry y Ron contaban lo de Wayne y los mortífagos".

Draco frunció un poco el ceño. "¿Wayne?".

Ella carraspeó. "Supongo que puedo contártelo luego de todo esto" Murmuró. "Harry y Ron estuvieron recibiendo cartas de un tal Cameron Wayne del Ministerio diciéndole que tenía información especial para ellos. Acordaron verse en los límites del Bosque Prohibido para que él les dijera lo que sabía ya que no quería que sus cartas fueran interceptadas. Si hubiera sabido que harían eso jamás habría permitido que fueran a verlo".

Draco sintió la rabia bullir en la boca de su estómago. San Potter nunca había sido ningún santo. Todavía sostenía una mentira con todo lo que había ocurrido. ¡Cameron Wayne! Que tremenda estupidez. Se levantó y caminó alrededor de la habitación. ¡Estaban jugando con Granger! Estaba jugando con fuego, poniendo en peligro a toda la maldita Orden. No es como si él apoyara a la Orden, eso jamás, pero si eran los únicos capaces de derrotar al Señor Oscuro, que Salazar lo perdonara pero él financiaría a ese estúpido grupo de subnormales.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella sorbiéndose la nariz.

Draco la miró. Las lágrimas ya no estaban pero había quedado el rastro surcando sus mejillas terminando en una pequeña gota al final de su mandíbula. Ella tenía tanto encima. Sus padres, o lo que conocía como padres, habían sido asesinados indirectamente por su mejor amigo, a los brazos de quien correría apenas saliera de su habitación para ir a contarle todo lo que él le había ayudado a descubrir sobre su linaje.

"¿Malfoy?" Insistió la chica levantando una ceja.

El gesto lo llevó a un flashback de su tía Bella llorando en su cuarto el verano pasado. Él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido y suicida como para entrar sin tocar al cuarto de su tía cuando escuchó sollozos tras la puerta. Bellatrix estaba con un pensadero sobre sus rodillas, sentada en la cama, más acabada incluso que cuando la había visto por primera vez al salir de Azkaban. Ella tenía los ojos hinchados, llenos de lágrimas, el maquillaje corrido hasta la mandíbula y el cabello completamente despeinado. Lo había hechizado enviándolo al otro lado del pasillo con un solo movimiento de varita y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que algunos cuadros se cayeron de su lugar. Draco no la vió en los siguientes dos días. Su madre le había dicho que su tía Bella tenía dolores que casi nadie podía comprender y que lo mejor que podían hacer ellos como familia era darle su espacio, comprenderla y confiar.

La chica sentada en su cama tenía una historia horrible, si le preguntaban a él. Había sido ¿Secuestrada tal vez? ¿Quizás abandonada? Esos detalles no lo sabían aún. Pero de uno u otro modo había ido a parar en manos de muggles y fue criada como una cuando posiblemente era la bruja «más brillante de su generación» como solían llamarla algunos maestros, los muggles limitaron su magia, al parecer todo apuntaba a que además Dumbledore había hecho un conjuro que ocultaba su verdadera apariencia. Y lo más impactante era que parecía que era una Black. ¿Podría ser realmente posible? Tenía todo este gran parecido con su tía Bella y el libro de los Black la había reconocido pero todavía algo podía estar fallando. Pero si ella era parte de su familia él no podía ocultarle lo de Potter y Weasley y dejar que siguiera engañada y en peligro a su lado.

"Mira" Comenzó. Lo que quería decir no era sencillo de expresar y temía bastante estar equivocado. "Tengo algo que contarte pero no puedo arriesgarme, mi posición no es la más favorecedora y no puedo correr riesgos".

Ella apretó los labios hasta volverlos blancos pero no realizó ningún comentario esperando que él continuara.

Draco metió una mano dentro del cuello de su camisa y sacó una larga cadena de plata con el dije de una serpiente con ojos de esmeraldas. Le dió vueltas en sus manos. Se acercó a ella y se lo enseñó. "Es una joya de mi familia por parte de mi madre, es casi como el libro, se limita solo a los Black, si cualquier otra persona que no sea de la familia se lo pone puede ser lastimado con una maldición más potente que la del libro".

Él se sacó la cadena del cuello y se la entregó. La castaña abrió enormemente los ojos y una vez más él pudo ver el pánico cruzando por ellos.

"¿Pretendes que me lo pongas? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que tienes que contarme?".

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Para contártelo debo asegurarme que realmente eres una Black como sospechamos".

"Tú lo sospechas" Murmuró ella en actitud caprichosa.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto Granger, porque el increíble parecido con una de las mujeres Black y el hecho de que el bendito libro familiar de los Black te aceptara y supiera tu maldito nombre no te hicieron suponer ni por medio segundo de que existe la posibilidad de que fueras una Black".

Ella se estrujó las manos y dió un gritito nada maduro de frustración. Se cubrió los ojos y tomó una gran respiración. Finalmente lo miró. "¿Qué sucede si me maldice?".

Él tragó grueso. "Tendré que llevarte a la enfermería y afrontar grandes problemas".

La gryffindor dudó un rato más. Él casi había perdido la esperanza cuando ella finalmente estiró la mano y sujetó la cadena. Él se la pasó y ella analizó el dije entre sus dedos. Draco vió como recorrió con los dedos el escudo de los Black a la vuelta de la cara de la serpiente. Era una joya con valor afectivo, su tía Bellatrix se la había dado en su cumpleaños pasado diciéndole que era muy especial para ella y no podía encontrar a alguien mejor que la llevara que él, el hijo de su hermana que era como su propio hijo. Su madre se había emocionado cuando le contó en la siguiente carta lo que Bella le había enviado como obsequio.

La chica cerró los ojos y susurró tan bajo que él no pudo entender qué decía, aunque suponía que estaba contando hasta diez para armarse de valor. Lo miró a los ojos una vez y con la determinación que solo había visto en la mirada terca de los Gryffindor, se colocó la cadena sobre la cabeza y cuidadosamente la bajó hasta hacerla descansar en su cuello. El dije quedó colgando casi sobre su estómago.

Ambos esperaron a que ella saliera volando. Él especialmente esperaba que comenzara a ponerse verde y echara espuma por la boca, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera de ellos estaba vaticinando, los ojos de esmeralda de la serpiente se encendieron en vívido verde que inundó levemente la habitación y la víbora siseó alegre, la cadena se encogió y quedó ajustada a su cuello como una gargantilla, para volver a su mutismo e inactividad características.

La chica jadeó y él estuvo a punto. "¿Qué significa?" Preguntó apresurada y asustada llevándose las manos a la joya. "¿Ya estoy maldita?".

Él frunció el ceño. "Nunca había hecho eso, pero definitivamente no estás maldita. Creo que el collar te... Aceptó".

Vió que la chica palidecía más de lo que ya estaba. "No es posible" Murmuró.

"Granger" Insistió él. "Todas las pruebas están ahí, pero no las quieres ver".

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y habló de esa manera por lo que a Draco le costó un poco comprenderla. "Son demasiadas cosas, Malfoy. Mis padres fueron asesinados esta mañana, de repente soy una especie de tutora tuya, luego soy sangrepura y al parecer mis padres no son mis padres, y no solo eso ¡Soy una Black y me lo ocultaron! Es demasiada información que procesar, mi cerebro solo explotará".

El rubio asintió. Entendía la situación. Si a él le cayera una bomba así en un solo día realmente no sabía qué podía ser capaz de hacer o como reaccionaria, posiblemente su primera reaccion fuera negar todo como mecanismo de defensa.

"Será mejor que vayas a dormir" Sugirió él. "Ya es más de medianoche y..."

"¿Qué?!" Saltó la chica. "¿Más de medianoche?". El rubio solo asintió. Ella se puso de pie e intentó alisarse el cabello. Buscó su varita en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta. "Tengo que irme, es muy tarde".

El slytherin no contestó. Cuando ella giró el picaporte para abrir decidió que mejor se arriesgaba. "Oye Granger". La chica se giró a mirarlo. "No le hables de esto a tus estúpidos amigos, al menos no hasta que tengas toda la confirmación".

Ella abrió la boca para quejarse pero volvió a cerrarla sin emitir sonido. Luego de un par de segundos donde parecía haber tenido una batalla interna, finalmente cedió con un suspiro de resignación.

"Tal vez podríamos quedar mañana" Murmuró él mordiéndose casi la lengua. Su mente retumbaba con insultos a sí mismo. ¡Era un idiota! Definitivamente tenía que considerar la idea del altar si seguía comportándose como un imbécil.

Las mejillas de ella volvieron a sonrojarse violentamente y asintió. "Mañana al mediodía en la sala de menesteres, todavía tienes algo que contarme".

Él sacó la botellita de filtro de paz de su bolsillo y la hizo levitar hasta ella. "Tal vez la necesites para dormir esta noche". La chica lo tomó cuando llegó hasta donde estaba y susurró un rápido agradecimiento. Con eso salió corriendo de su habitación.

Draco se echó hacia atrás en la cama recostando la espalda contra el colchón. Se llevó las manos a su pelo y se estiró un poco. Maldita sea, tenía una horrible sensación de vértigo que se presentaba como si tuviera un panal de abejas volando en su estómago. O algo menos agresivo, como mariposas. Emitió un sonido de frustración. ¡Mariposas! Lo único que faltaba, que la estúpida Granger le causara mariposas en el estómago.

Se quedó tirado en la cama pensando por largos minutos acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido. Sus pensamientos terminaban con el dije de la serpiente encendiéndose y la cadena ajustándose a su cuello. ¿Tendría alguna explicación? Buscó la joya bajo su ropa pero se dió cuenta de que la chica no se lo había sacado en ningún momento. Al menos ahora tenía un motivo válido y coherente para reunirse con ella mañana.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio. Tenía que sacarse la duda y solo había una manera de hacerlo. Sacó pluma y pergamino para escribir una carta. Un par de frases escuetas preguntando qué significaba lo que la cadena había acabado de hacer. No específicó en quién, ni siquiera dijo que había otra persona involucrada. Abrió la ventana y llamó con un silbido a su lechuza.

Dejó la ventana abierta dándole tiempo al ave de que respondiera a su llamado. Mientras tanto se dió una ducha y se vistió el pijama. Cuando acabó, Amadeus lo esperaba posado sobre su percha en la esquina de la habitación. Era una lechuza barbuda de América Central, tenía las plumas pardas y la expresión enojada como si todo el tiempo estuviera de mal humor.

El chico le acarició la cabeza y le ató la carta a la pata. Le susurró "Llévasela a mi tia Bellatrix en la mansión. Asegúrate de que nadie te vea y espera que ella responda". Acto seguido el ave ululó alegremente y salió volando por la ventana perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Draco por su parte cayó rendido en la cama quedando dormido casi al instante, soñando con bonitos ojos miel que mutaban a oscuros y una boca rosada que en sueños sí lograba probar.


	10. IX

IX

Hermione corrió por los pasillos, casi podía decir que levantaría vuelo en cualquier momento por lo rápido que sus pies se movían hacia su sala común. No podía creer que había pasado más de tres horas en el cuarto de Malfoy. ¡Era medianoche! Nunca había llegado tan tarde a su sala común y no sabía si había alguien esperándola.

«Está en shock por lo de sus padres muggles, pero sabes que tiene la mente de su madre y como toda buena slytherin que ambas son no se estará quieta hasta descubrir qué está pasando»

Las palabras de la directora McGonagall retumbaban en sus oídos al igual que su corazón. No podía ni siquiera dudar de lo que Malfoy le había mostrado ya que sabía que un recuerdo no podía adulterarse sin un hechizo de por medio y él no había sacado la varita en ningún momento.

No podía ni siquiera procesar todo lo que había pasado. Todo lo que quería -necesitaba- era llegar a su habitación, darse una ducha y acostarse para tratar de olvidar el peor día de su vida. Llegó a la sala común y la Dama Gorda la miró como si se hubiera saltado todas las reglas del colegio de una sola vez, es que prácticamente lo había hecho. Bueno, no todas pero quedarse hasta altas horas en el cuarto de un chico definitivamente no estaba considerado en el estatuto de la escuela.

Susurró la contraseña en el silencio y entró despacio sin hacer ruido. Harry y Ron la esperaban sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea profundamente dormidos con un juego de ajedrez sin acabar entre ellos. Se le ablandó el corazón al verlos siendo tan considerados y por un momento pensó en despertarlos para decirles que ya había vuelto y que estaba bien, pero realmente no lo estaba y Malfoy le había pedido que no hablara con nadie hasta tener la confirmación de lo que estaba sucediendo, por supuesto, el rubio slytherin no querría que asociaran a su estúpida familia real con una sangresucia.

Subió las escaleras a su cuarto pisando suavemente para no llamar la atención. Cuando llegó se dirigió al baño como había previsto, se desvistió y se miró al espejo sobre el lavabo. La imagen que encontró la asustó y la sorprendió a partes iguales, tenía el cabello brillante con rizos perfectos que caían sobre su rostro níveo, nada de la piel trigueña con la que estaba familiarizada, tenía las ojeras tan marcadas que podía ver las venas bajo sus ojos formándose. Pero lo más llamativo eran los ojos oscuros que le devolvían una mirada triste y asustada, parecían ojos que habían visto y soportado demasiado.

Su vista se desvió a su cuello, allí sobre la piel de marfil descansaba la joya de los Black. Jadeó impresionada al verla en ella. ¡Había olvidado devolvérsela a Malfoy! Levantó las manos hasta detrás de su cuello para intentar desprenderse la gargantilla pero no pudo, no tenía ningún seguro. Recordó cómo se la había puesto, la magia envolviendose por su cuello regresó a su mente y tragó grueso. ¿Cómo se la sacaría? Estiró para aflojar la cadena pero no hubo caso, no había forma que cediera. Después de irritarse inútilmente la piel desistió de quitársela y se duchó con el collar. De vez en cuando estiraba el dije para verlo bien y los ojos de esmeralda de la serpiente se encendían con fuerza.

Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió y se dirigió a la cama. Estaba tan cansada. Se tiró como pudo sobre las sábanas y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño la venciera. Pero los minutos pasaban y no podía más que recordar todos los acontecimientos del día, sus padres muertos, torturados, injustamente asesinados en una guerra que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. La directora McGonagall sin dejarle llorar tranquila la muerte de los seres que más amaba en la tierra tampoco ayudaba a que las cosas se calmaran. Un pequeño rencor que no quería sentir se había hecho lugar en su corazón hacia la anciana, y no había hecho más que crecer cuando vió las memorias de Malfoy. No podía creer que la profesora en quien más confiaba y a quien más admiraba le escondiera cosas tan importantes como su origen y además no quisiera que lo descubriera.

Todo aquello le llevaba a la gran pregunta. ¿Quiénes eran sus padres biológicos? Tenían que estar de alguna manera relacionados a los Black por todo lo que sabía. ¿Sirius? ¿Sería posible? Dió media vuelta en la cama y se acomodó bajo las sábanas. ¿Qué sabía exactamente de él? Era un merodeador, mejor amigo de los padres de Harry, no sabía mucho de sus andanzas románticas pero sabía por comentarios de los Weasley que era todo un rompecorazones y no tenía una pareja oficial sino que varias conquistas en distintos puertos. Aunque a ella muy en el fondo siempre le había picado la curiosidad de por qué Sirius estaba tan obsesionado con Harry siendo igual a James, su padre. Lo había llamado James incontables cantidad de veces y en ocasiones se quedaba embelesado mirándolo, como había sucedido la Nochebuena de un par de años atrás. ¿Habían sido conquistas falsas para tapar sus verdaderos sentimientos por James? Aunque eso no descartaba la posibilidad de que igualmente hubiera tenido una hija por ahí que alguna bruja abandonó o dió en adopción al estar el padre ausente.

La siguiente posibilidad, más improbable y posiblemente errada, era ser hija de Andrómeda. ¿Podría ser hermana de Tonks? Pero si Andrómeda ya había tenido a Tonks ¿Por qué no querría a su siguiente hija? ¿Alguna tradición sangrepura de no tener solo hijas mujeres? Aunque ella estaba casada con un muggle, raramente seguiría las tradiciones de su familia sangre limpia. ¿Tal vez habían pensado que era squib? Nuevamente se dirigía a la misma conclusión, ella estaba casada con un muggle, un hijo squib no sería problema.

Se rascó la cabeza y quiso estirarse el pelo ante tantas preguntas sin respuesta. ¿No sería mejor ir y encarar a McGonagall y preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo? Eso sería delatar a Malfoy y lo metería en problemas, ella había prometido que no le contaria a nadie. Se tapó la cara con la almohada. ¿Qué rayos hacía velando por Malfoy? ¡Ella era su guardiana! Debería informar de la primera actividad ilícita del muchacho, así fuera escuchar detrás de las puertas. Pero no haría eso, se lo había prometido, no le fallaría de esa forma, por más que el estúpido slytherin no se mereciera nada de ella.

Se sentó en la cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Necesitaba dormir y olvidarse de todo por un rato. Buscó la botellita de filtro de paz que Malfoy le había dado. ¿A cuento de qué había venido aquello? Él otra vez parecía preocuparse por ella y eso hacía que algo latiera incómodamente en su estómago. Él no podía tener esos gestos amables y confundir sus pensamientos de esa forma. Tomó un trago y sintió como lentamente la poción iba haciendo efecto otra vez, devolviéndole, como su nombre indicaba, la paz que necesitaba. Tomó un trago más para que actúe de sedante y se acomodó nuevamente bajo las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la agradable bruma que la envolvía, donde un par de fuertes brazos la hacían sentir segura, y un aroma a menta, chocolate y pergamino nuevo le inundaba los sentidos y la hacía sentirse como en casa.

A la mañana siguiente todo resto del filtro de paz se había evaporado y apenas abrió los ojos la realidad la golpeó como a un saco de boxeo. Se sintió tan mal que deseó estar muerta en lugar de tener que prepararse para asistir a clases. Como pudo se levantó de la cama, no sin antes lanzar un par de improperios al aire, y se dirigió al baño para su rutina diaria que consistía en un baño rápido, lavarse los dientes y peinarse como mejor podía en tres minutos. Pero cuando llegó al momento de peinarse una vez más se asustó con su propio reflejo. Por Merlín, ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ahora?

Cerró los ojos para recordar los mejores hechizos de glamour que conocía pero en realidad no se sabía ninguno. Aquello siempre había sido cosa de Lavender y Parvati cuando compartían cuarto, o incluso Ginny en las vacaciones de verano. Jamás había necesitado usar uno, a no ser en el baile de cuarto año donde tampoco había sido ella quien se encargó de su imagen. No podía llamar a sus ex compañeras de cuarto porque eran las más chismosas de todo el colegio, antes que terminaran de cruzar el umbral de su puerta todo Hogwarts ya estaría enterado de su nueva apariencia. Ginny tampoco era una opción, haría demasiadas preguntas y ella no podría responder ninguna. ¿Malfoy sabría algún hechizo de glamour? Con lo vanidoso que era tal vez sí que sabía varios. Consideró escribirle una carta pero no sabía si ya estaba en el Gran Comedor, y si así fuera, su correspondencia primero debía pasar por sus propias manos. Se frotó las manos. Maldita sea.

Unos golpes en la puerta le avisaron que ya era hora de bajar. Ginny se preocupaba por ella y la buscaba. Seguramente todos habían quedado preocupados porque ella desapareció hasta tarde la noche anterior.

Carraspeó para que la voz no le fallara y contestó al llamado de la pelirroja a través de la puerta.

"Estoy bien, Ginny, solo tengo que terminar de vestirme, adelantante al desayuno".

"¿Estás segura, Mione?" Escuchó que la chica decía. "Puedo esperarte e ir juntas".

Hermione quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Amaba a su amiga pero nadie podía ser más inoportuno que la pequeña de los Weasley en este momento. "Estoy segura, Gin. Enseguida bajo".

Escuchó como la chica murmuraba en desacuerdo en voz baja pero se alejaba de la puerta, lo que agradeció. Ella volvió a su lugar frente al espejo del baño y pasó unos largos diez minutos sopesando qué hacer y probando algún que otro hechizo que no funcionaba. Finalmente cuando se cansó, decidió que afrontaría las miradas curiosas y las preguntas sin respuesta. No sabía qué diría ante sus compañeros pero tampoco podía estar encerrada en su cuarto todo el día por no poder cambiar su aspecto.

Bajó a la sala común y algunos rezagados giraron a verla como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más. Neville, que bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de chicos se quedó mirándola como tonto por unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente pareció reaccionar y se acercó a ella envolviendola en un gran abrazo que la sorprendió y la conmovió.

"Siento mucho lo de tus padres, Hermione". Murmuró solo para que ella lo oyera.

La chica quien había estado tratando de empezar el día sin pensar tanto en el peor momento que estaba pasando, asintió contra el pecho del chico quien era mucho más alto que ella y rodeó sus brazos en la cintura del muchacho. Neville era alto y fuerte, nada tenía que ver con el ni lo desgarbado de años anteriores. Olía a sándalo y hierbabuena, lo que resultaba relajante.

Cuando la soltó le dió una gran sonrisa que ella correspondió con una muy pequeña que probablemente había sido una mueca lastimera.

"¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en Transformaciones hoy?" Le ofreció el chico. "Sé que no soy el mejor pero tal vez..."

"Eso me encantaría Neville". Le contestó ella mientras salían de la sala común. El muchacho la abrazó por los hombros y caminaron en silencio por los siguientes pasillos hasta que él no pudo contenerse más y volvió a hablar.

"Mi abuela hizo lo mismo cuando sucedió lo de mis padres ¿Sabes?".

"¿Qué hizo?" Contestó ella interesada.

"Se cortó el pelo y se lo tiñó. No recuerdo si se lo pintó en castaño o rubio, realmente era muy pequeño para recordar. Pero dijo algo así como que las mujeres cuando están tristes se desquitan con su apariencia".

Hermione tragó. Definitivamente la abuela de Neville no había hecho nada como ella. "Sí, creo que sí" Se limitó a contestar sintiéndose profundamente culpable por mentirle al chico, pero también agradecida porque le había dado una buena excusa, aunque bastante superficial. No se imaginaba ocupándose de su aspecto en pleno duelo.

"¿La joya era de tu madre?" Preguntó el muchacho sin mirarla.

Ella tosió. Maldita sea. ¿Desde cuando Neville era tan detallista? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta como para no esconder el maldito collar? Asintió una sola vez sin saber qué más decir. Iría al infierno por mentir tantas veces.

Siguieron caminando en silencio luego de eso, él seguía teniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la acercaba cariñosamente a su costado. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione vió a Malfoy caminando hacia ellos. Tenía una ceja levantada y una expresión de pocos amigos. Hermione sintió cómo el brazo de Neville pesaba una tonelada cuando los ojos grises estudiaron la manera en la que él la tenía sujeta. No sabía por qué debía importarle qué pensara el slytherin de ella pero se removió suavemente para deshacerse del tacto del chico.

"Gracias por acompañarme, Neville" Murmuró. "¿Por qué no te adelantas? Tengo algo que hacer".

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó el chico mirando al slytherin que se había detenido a un par de metros observándolos.

"Sí" Contestó la chica.

"Muy bien. Ten cuidado Hermione". Con eso se marchó e ingresó al Gran Comedor.

La chica se acercó los pasos que la separaban del rubio con el corazón latiendole rápidamente en el pecho. ¿Por qué reaccionaba asi? ¡Era solo Malfoy! ¿Cuántas veces debía repetírselo?

"Sí, ten cuidado Hermione" Dijo el chico apenas se acercó.

Ella se sintió desfallecer. Su nombre se oía exquisito en sus labios. Estaba tentada de pedir que lo repitiese solo para que la sensación en su estomago se incrementase de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Fue más ruda de lo normal ya que estaba descolocada con las sensaciones que nacían cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

"¿Qué quiero?" Preguntó él con pequeña sonrisa ladeada. "Quien se acercó a mí fuiste tú, quien debería hacer la pregunta soy yo. ¿Qué quieres Granger?".

Ella bufó. "Estabas caminando y luego te detuviste".

"¿Y eso significa que quiero algo de tí?" Preguntó él con una ceja levantada. Ella quiso bajarle la expresión a golpes. Maldito.

"Aargh" Balbuseó ella. "Olvídalo". Se giró para entrar al Gran Comedor pero él la detuvo por el brazo. Ella recordó la vez que ella lo atajó de esa forma para que no saliera del laboratorio de pociones y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, bajó la vista hasta la mano de él pero contrario a lo que ella había hecho cuando él la miró de esa forma, él no la soltó.

"¿Piensas entrar a desayunar con el collar que grita «soy una reciente Slytherin sangrepura» sin más?".

Ella se llevó una mano al cuello. "Merlín, lo había olvidado de nuevo. ¿Puedes quitármelo?".

Él la tuvo que soltar y ella reconoció que no le gustaba la sensación de que no la estuviera tocando, lo que era raro y perturbador. Él, al igual que había hecho ella en el baño, llevó las manos a la parte de atrás de su cuello para intentar desabrocharlo. Hermione cerró los ojos. Él estaba tan cerca. Podía sentir su aroma suave impregnandose en sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó disimuladamente sobre él para sentirlo mejor. Estaba loca, definitivamente.

Si Malfoy se dió cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto. Continuó intentando con las manos en su nuca más tiempo de lo que a ella le parecía necesario pero no se quejaba por la cercanía, por más que todas sus alarmas debían saltar al estar tan cerca de él, absolutamente ninguna parecía funcionar e incluso se sentía muy bien estando así. Le picaban las manos por tocarlo por lo que las metió en los bolsillos de su túnica y apretó los puños.

Él finalmente se separó y ella casi quiso hacer un puchero. El rubio sacó la varita y le lanzó un par de hechizos al collar. Ella se fijó en que nuevamente él no le había avisado que usaría su varita y ella ni siquiera se había inmutado. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanta confianza? Estaba segura que él no la dañaría.

"Creo que es imposible por ahora" Murmuró el rubio. "Le escribí a mi tía Bella anoche preguntándole sobre el collar".

Los ojos de ella se abrieron asustados. "¿Le dijiste algo de mí?".

"No" Contestó él inmediatamente. "No creo que le guste saberlo".

Ella asintió. Por supuesto que a la psicópata de Bellatrix Lestrange no le gustaría que la joya de su familia estuviera en el cuello de una sangresucia por más Black que pareciera ser.

"¿No traes bufanda?" Preguntó el muchacho. Ella negó. Él se quitó su propia bufanda y se la colocó alrededor del cuello cubriendo el collar. "Esto lo solucionará por un momento".

Ella sintió puntadas en el estómago y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa cubriera sus labios. "¿Entonces no puedo llevar una joya que dice «soy una reciente Slytherin sangrepura» pero sí puedo llevar la bufanda de Slytherin? ¿Qué dice eso exactamente?".

Él sonrió correspondiendo su sonrisa y ella pensó que le faltaría el aire. "Depende de cómo lo vean, algunos pensarán que estás desafiandolos, otros lo verán como «soy la novia de un slytherin» y otros como..."

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más y el corazón iba a salirsele del pecho, pero la sensación no duró mucho tiempo porque Neville quien por lo visto había quedado preocupado, regresó y carraspeó fuertemente tras ella. Hermione se giró ante el sonido y se encontró con el ceño fruncido del muchacho.

"¿Todo bien Neville?" Preguntó ella.

"Solo estaba preocupado, Harry y Ron querían venir a ver qué pasaba pero les dije que mejor vendría yo, no creo que les gustara verte hablando con..." Su mirada viajó detrás de ella y Hermione rogó para que Malfoy no dijera nada que iniciara una discusión con el chico.

"Gracias Neville" Murmuró rápidamente. "Todo está bien. Ya voy detrás de ti".

El chico asintió y se dirigió lentamente a las puertas del Gran Comedor esperando que ella lo alcanzara. Hermione se giró nuevamente hacia Malfoy quien había vuelto a tener expresión de pocos amigos y ella extrañó la sonrisa que le había visto hace unos instantes.

"¿Estás saliendo con Longbottom?" Escupió el chico con tanto desprecio que ella retrocedió un paso.

"¿Qué? No" Se apresuró a aclarar. "Neville es como si fuera mi hermano".

El chico asintió sin decir nada más. Hermione no entendía qué pasaba con ella, primero se emocionaba como una tonta al ver a Malfoy, seguidamente se emocionaba aún más cuando él se acercaba, cuando sentía su aroma y hasta se imaginaba fugazmente como sería sentir su tacto y su piel. Luego se angustiaba porque él creía que tenía algo con Neville. ¡Estaba enloqueciendo! No le debía nada para darle explicaciones pero tampoco quería que él pensara lo que no era.

El slytherin le acomodó la bufanda una última vez y pasó a su lado para entrar al Gran Comedor. Hermione tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para detener las mariposas en su estómago que le producían que él tuviera un gesto tan tonto con ella. Se llevó las manos a la bufanda y sin importarle que Neville estuviera esperándola a un par de metros, se llevó la tela a la nariz e inhaló profundamente como había hecho cuando se había puesto su túnica. El aroma hizo que todos sus procesos cerebrales se activaran y la adrenalina hiciera que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

Como si no pisara completamente llegó hasta Neville a quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tonta, él solo correspondió con una mirada confusa e ingresaron juntos al Gran Comedor donde en la mesa de Gryffindor los esperaba una pequeña comitiva.

Ella miró disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin donde vió a Malfoy sentado tranquilamente en su lugar habitual masticando lo que parecía ser a su vez su desayuno habitual. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella y una lenta sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, como si él supiera que lo que le esperaba en su mesa no fuera agradable y lo disfrutara. Maldito estúpido. Y lo peor de todo era que cuando más se acercaba a su mesa para enfrentar a sus amigos, más se daba cuenta que lo peor de todo no eran unos adolescentes curiosos que la bombearian a preguntas, lo peor era que al parecer todas las señales indicaban que le gustaba mucho Malfoy.

El mundo volvió a girar cuando se sentó en su silla de todos los días y varios pares de ojos la miraban asombrados. Lentamente se fijó que no eran solo sus amigos los que tenían la atención puesta en ella, ni siquiera era solo su casa, podía sentir las miradas de los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff a su espalda. Incluso al levantar la vista se quedó congelada cuando la directora McGonagall la veía como si fuera un muggle frente a un fantasma.

"¿Qué rayos le pasó a tu cabello?" Preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio. Su tono no ocultaba lo que pensaba al respecto, parecía curioso pero más molesto.

"Neville dijo que estabas con el maldito de Malfoy". Le reclamó Harry sin que pudiera responder a la primera pregunta.

"¿Por qué traes la bufanda de Slytherin?" Añadió Ginny como si faltaran más preguntas. Se quiso ahorcar con la bufanda. ¿Cómo había aceptado semejante idea de Malfoy?.

"¿Fuiste a un salón de belleza?" Preguntó Lavender sentado a tres asientos de Ron. Ella giró a mirarla. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se suponía que saldría de Hogwarts?.

Más allá por lo bajo escuchó murmullos que decían «¿sus padres no murieron ayer?», «ni siquiera guarda duelo», «si yo fuera ella ni siquiera me presentaría a comer».

Intentó ignorar los comentarios por lo bajo y se centró en sus amigos. Miró primeramente a Harry quien parecía estar a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Le tocó uno de los puños cerrados con la mano. Ya no estaba molesta con él por lo de Wayne. Lo presionó suavemente y sonrió. "Solo hablaba con Malfoy sobre el trabajo de pociones. ¿Recuerdas?"

El muchacho se relajó notablemente ante su toque y su respuesta, pero ella pudo sentir como una piedra más grande se cargaba en su espalda, estaba mintiendole a su mejor amigo y ocultándole cosas. Se sentía miserable.

Se dirigió a Ron. "Las mujeres cuando están tristes se desquitan por su apariencia" Recitó imaginando a la abuela de Neville orgullosa por sus palabras tan superficiales.

Finalmente miró a Ginny y se quedó en silencio unos segundos sopesando qué podría decir ante tan escandoloso error, no pudo dar con nada así que se decantó por usar la misma mentira que había utilizado con el mismo Malfoy pero Harry volvió a la carga con una retahíla de insultos al slytherin y ella aprovechó para callarse. En vez de calmar o silenciar al moreno dejó que hablara por varios minutos sobre las diferentes formas de matar al rubio que eran apoyadas por Ron, mientras ella sentía la mirada de Ginny sobre la bufanda que había sido dejada de lado. Se maldijo una vez más, no tenía que haber dejado que él se la pusiera, en todo caso debía haberle cambiado los colores.

Cuando al fiN Harry se cansó de insultar al slytherin, ella comenzó a contarles sobre la orden de McGonagall justamente sobre Malfoy, tenía que hacerlo en algún momento. Ginny no se mostró muy convencida diciendo que era bastante peligroso que anduviera detrás del rubio todo el tiempo, según ella no era una persona confiable y en cualquier momento podía volver a traicionar al colegio. Ron tampoco se mostró muy feliz con la situación. Harry en cambio se iluminó y dijo que le parecía una excelente idea para tener vigilado de cerca a Malfoy, pronto el pelirrojo se unió a su entusiasmo y terminaron hablando entre ellos de cuán importante sería mantener vigilancia e incluso ideando planes para tenerlo más corto de posibilidades.

"Ron puede tener el turno de la tarde, yo tendré el turno de la noche y tú Mione..."

"No". Lo cortó ella inmediatamente. "No somos siameses, no haremos esto juntos. McGonagall me encomendó el trabajo a mí y lo haré sola" Les avisó. Ante la cara estupefacta de los dos chicos se apresuró a aclarar. "Pero por supuesto que les avisaré todos los días de las novedades".

Aquello pareció tranquilizarlos más y luego de unos minutos hablando sobre el tema, las lechuzas cruzaron el Gran Comedor dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre los estudiantes. Hermione respiró profundamente, todavía tenía muy fresco el recuerdo del día de ayer cuando una lechuza dejó caer el Profeta con la peor noticia de su vida. Por el rabillo del ojo vió que dos lechuzas dejaban correspondencia para Malfoy, una parecía ser la del Profeta y la otra era una gran lechuza negra con manchas blancas alrededor de los ojos. Antes de que los dedos de él tocaran la carta, esta salió volando arrastrando consigo al ave quien se quejó y ululó escandalosamente en protesta.

Hermione vió con sorpresa, al igual que la mayoría de los de los alumnos, como la lechuza era arrastrada en el aire por la carta que volaba directamente a sus manos. La chica levantó la vista hacia la mesa de profesores y chocó contra la mirada orgullosa de McGonagall. En cualquier circunstancia correspondería a un gesto así de la bruja pero en este momento no sentía más que una leve repulsión hacia la mujer sumado al rechazo por maltratar a un animal innocente. Ignoró abiertamente a la bruja y se centró en acariciar a la lechuza que aún se quejaba e intentaba morderla y le sacó la carta de la pata.

Apenas se deshizo del papel, la lechuza salió volando agitando fuertemente sus alas en las caras de Harry y Ron que nada tenían que ver con el asunto. Hermione desdobló el pergamino y leyó bajo la atenta mirada de sus mejores amigos.

«Si lo que me dices es verdad, debiste ponerle la joya a alguien más. Es de suma importancia que la conozca, estoy segura que es una Black a quien buscamos hace años. Encuéntrame mañana al mediodía donde perdiste la capa, tráela contigo. Ella es familia. B».

Hermione tosió un poco y buscó disimuladamente la mirada del rubio en la mesa de Slytherin quien fruncía el ceño mirándola también. Necesitaba llegar a él y preguntarle qué rayos significaba que «B» quería ver a quien tenía el collar. «Es una Black».

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry estirando la mano. "¿Qué dice?".

Ella apartó la carta de su alcance. "Es correspondencia privada, Harry. Tengo permiso de leerla solamente yo y su dueño".

"Oh por favor Mione, solo es el hurón botador" Rió el moreno.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño. Siempre le había disgustado que llamaran con sobrenombres molestos a las personas, incluso le molestaban los apodos ridículos como «Mione» o «Herms» que sus amigos habían adoptado para ella, pero nunca se quejaba ni lo comentaba. Algo más punzante le molestaba ahora cuando escuchaba al moreno insultar al slytherin. ¿Tendría que ver con que se había dado cuenta de que el rubio le gustaba? Quiso volver a mirarlo pero se limitó a doblar la carta y guardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica, pasarse con los ojos en la mesa de Slytherin podía ser demasiado llamativo para sus amigos.

Cuando el desayuno acabó, se levantó de la mesa y le dijo a sus amigos que fueran a Transformaciones sin ella, ya que debería entregar la carta a su dueño. Ginny levantó una ceja pero no comentó nada, solamente asintió y le dió un pequeño abrazo antes de retirarse. Harry y Ron se mostraron más reacios a dejarla sola pero ella se encargó de que se largaran igualmente. Se quedó en la puerta del Comedor a esperar que el muchacho saliera, esta vez ya lo vió cuando se acercaba y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Él levantó una ceja en respuesta y ella quiso desaparecer. ¿Era tan tonta? A ella le gustaba él, a él no le gustaba ella. No podía ir sonriéndole como si fuera la mañana de Navidad.

"Tu tía te escribió" Murmuró ella cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Él se acercó más y sacó su varita, hizo una floritura en el aire y ella se miró la bufanda que cosquilleó en su cuello. Ahora se había vuelto completamente gris. Aquello hizo que sonriera de nuevo.

"Gracias". Dijo ella bajando la mirada. Él no contestó. Hermione metió la mano dentro de su túnica y le pasó la carta de Bellatrix.

"Señorita Granger" Escuchó que la voz de McGonagall decía desde la puerta del Comedor. "¿Cuál es el contenido de la carta?".

Hermione y Malfoy giraron a ver a la mujer quien se acercaba con pasos apresurados donde estaban. Extendió la mano hacia Hermione esperando que ella le pasara la carta. La chica tragó grueso. Merlín ¿Qué explicaciones podría dar con las palabras de la carta?

"¿Granger?" Insistió McGonagall. "La carta de Bellatrix. Ahora".

Por Godric, ella descubriría todo.


	11. X

**X**

Cuando decidió esperarla en la puerta del Gran Comedor realmente no estaba pensando bien. Maldición, ni siquiera estaba pensando. ¿Para qué rayos le servía el cerebro? Verla llegar abrazada al idiota de Longbottom le había hecho hervir la sangre. Le molestaba en sobremanera que aquel estúpido retrasado tuviera las manos sobre ella. ¿Por qué le importaba? Es que el que había perdido unos cientos de neuronas con los crucios del señor Tenebroso era él, no había otra explicación.

Que ella le pidiera que le quitase el llamativo collar de su cuello fue la gloria. Sus pulmones llenándose de su aroma, las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago como una danza de primavera, incluso aprovechó para rozar su piel con la punta de sus dedos y aunque se sintió como un maldito psicópata, también sintió que su piel era tan suave que él quería quedarse a vivir en ella. Fue completamente consciente de la chica acercándose cada vez más a él, esperó tontamente que ella se animara a rodearlo con los brazos como parecía querer hacer, lo esperaba ansioso, la idea de un abrazo parecía rivalizar con la del paraíso luego de la muerte.

Una vez que se dió cuenta que era imposible sacarle la joya, no podía dejar que entrara al comedor o que anduviera por el colegio llamando la atención con el collar -recientemente gargantilla- de los Black. Los sangrelimpia enseguida reconocerían una joya familiar importante y no tendría sentido explicar que fuera de sus padres muggles cuando se veía perfectamente que la joya era mágica y además era tan Slytherin que incluso un squib podría notarlo. ¿Por qué no podía retirarselo del cuello en primer lugar? Con más dolor que ganas se apartó de ella e intentó un par de hechizos sencillos e incluso uno mas complicado que le ayudaba a abrir frascos de galletas que los elfos de la mansión solían hechizar cuando era más pequeño para que no las consumiera todas de una sola vez. Ante la imposibilidad, se le ocurrió que la única manera de tapar la exuberante joya era ocultándola bajo una bufanda, que oportunamente la bruja no tenía.

Aprovechando su falta de juicio, se quitó su propia bufanda que traía anudada al cuello y se la colocó. Podía dársela directamente y no acercarse más de lo necesario a ella pero había algo de Granger que lo atraía como mosca a la miel.

"Entonces no puedo llevar una joya que dice «soy una reciente Slytherin sangrepura» pero sí puedo llevar la bufanda de Slytherin? ¿Eso qué dice exactamente?".

Sí, Draco. ¿Eso que dice exactamente? Se mordió la lengua por un segundo. Merlín, esa bruja tenía algo que lo descolocaba. Sonrió ante la sonrisa de ella sin poder evitarlo.

"Depende de cómo lo vean. Algunos pensarán que estás desafiándolos, otros lo verán como «soy la novia de un slytherin» y otros..."

Antes que pudiera terminar la idea y él pudiera deleitarse en las mejillas fuertemente sonrosadas de la chica, un carraspeo tras ella los interrumpió. Miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con Longbottom mirándolos como si tuvieran seis cabezas. ¿Qué queria ese idiota? Intentó asesinarlo con la mirada. ¿Cómo osaba interrumpir su coqueteo con Granger?

¿Coqueteo? Por Salazar.

"Solo estaba preocupado, Harry y Ron querían venir a ver qué pasaba pero les dije que mejor vendría yo, no creo que les gustara verte hablando con..."

La mirada del gryffindor se posó en él y Draco aceró aún más la suya. Vamos maldito cobarde, atrévete a decirlo, pensó. «No les gustaría verte hablando con un mortífago». Apretó los puños y endureció la mandíbula. Si Longbottom se atrevía a terminar su estúpida frase lo hechizaría hasta mandarlo al maldito pabellón de locos donde estaban sus padres en San Mungo.

Granger salió en su rescate antes que alguno de los dos muchachos pudiera abrir la boca para iniciar una pelea.

"Gracias Neville, todo está bien. Ya voy detrás de ti".

Giró nuevamente a verlo y él le frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué rayos le debía explicaciones u obediencia a ese imbécil?

"¿Estás saliendo con Longbottom?".

La pregunta fue más rápida que sus propios pensamientos y aunque quiso sorprenderse por haberle preguntado, realmente esperaba ansioso que la respuesta fuera negativa.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y balbuceó un poco al contestar. "¿Qué? ¡No! Neville es como si fuera mi hermano".

Él asintió en silencio. Maldición. Le molestaba demasiado la idea de ella teniendo algo que ver con aquel mequetrefe. No, le molestaba en sobremanera la idea de ella teniendo algo que ver con cualquiera. Por Salazar, sabía a dónde iba eso pero no podía permitírselo. ¡Él incluso había coqueteado abiertamente con ella! Decidió que sería mejor no volver a abrir la boca por si decía alguna cosa que lo comprometiera aún más. Pero su impulsividad lo traicionó y se encontró acomodando la bufanda en el cuello de ella una última vez antes de entrar al Comedor.

Sentía la mirada de la chica sobre su nuca cuando finalmente se encaminó a desayunar. Rápidamente llegó a su mesa y se sirvió su desayuno habitual. Un momento después vió a la bruja ingresar al salón acompañada de quien parecía ser su nuevo perro faldero. Escuchó el jadeo colectivo cuando se fijaron en ella con su nuevo aspecto y además luciendo la corbata de Slytherin. Sonrió para sí y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando cruzó miradas con él. Ella estaba vistiendo su corbata. Estaba diciéndoles a todos que él era tan especial para tener algo suyo puesto en ella aún si fuera de otra casa y un mortífago. Merlín sabía que no decía nada de eso pero los demás no podían saberlo y a él le encantaba la idea de que sus estúpidos amigos pensaran que él tenía algún tipo de relación con ella, por más que no tuviera ninguna. La simple idea de Potter y Weasley ahogándose en su rabia le regocijaba. Aunque la idea de Granger siendo algo suyo tampoco le molestaba. ¿Siendo qué? No era una interrogante que quisiera contestar ahora mismo.

Pudo ver cómo la acribillaban a preguntas. Seguramente ninguno se sintiera cómodo con su nueva apariencia, había dejado de lado el aspecto de ratón de biblioteca para convertirse en una bruja bastante intimidante. Era increíble lo que unos tonos de color diferente y un cabello más domable podía hacer en las personas.

Intentó no fijarse demasiado en ella mientras estaba desayunando por su propio bien. No quería que la obsesión de los años anteriores hacia ella volviera a formarse, esta vez la bruja no era alguien inalcanzable, tal vez seguía siéndolo en realidad pero ahora ella le hablaba y debían verse diariamente gracias a Slughorn y McGonagall, además estaba ese pequeño detalle donde parecía que tenían parentesco. No podía gustarle, aunque todo parecía ir irremediablemente por ese camino. Además, él era un mortífago y ella era miembro de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Qué de bueno podría salir de allí?

El inconfundible sonido de lechuzas surcando el aire llenó el gran salón y él hizo espacio para que el ave habitual del correo dejara El Profeta sobre la mesa. Cuando levantó los ojos vió a Lucius, la lechuza de su tía, volar hasta él con una carta en las patas. El animal se posó sobre la mesa y extendió la pata para que él retirara la nota pero al momento en que posó sus dedos en el papel, Lucius fue violentamente estirado por la misma carta que volaba a una velocidad ridícula hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. El ave gritó haciendo un pequeño espectáculo que llamó la atención de todo el comedor, luchó por liberarse e incluso perdió unas plumas en el intento. Lucius llegó hasta Granger en su mesa, tenía el gesto tan sorprendido que era obvio que no había sido ella bajo ningún aspecto la que había lanzado el hechizo. Ni siquiera levantó la vista para cerciorarse de que había sido la vieja arpía de McGonagall. Vió como Granger observaba detenidamente a la mesa de profesores y seguidamente fruncía el ceño con desaprobación.

La bruja liberó a Lucius y abrió la carta rápidamente. Él siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus gestos mutaban de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y a lo que parecía ser susto. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué decía la carta? Necesitaba que ella se levantara y se acercara hasta él para decirle qué había dicho Bella del collar.

Vió que el indeseable de Potter intentó hacerse con la carta pero la chica no dejó que la tocara, agradeció internamente aquello. Algo más pareció molestarla porque frunció el ceño y se quedó bastante callada luego de aquello. Él se obligó a dejar de mirarla en un momento porque ni siquiera estaba disimulando poner su atención en ella y aunque realmente no le interesaba lo que dijeran los demás, tampoco era conveniente ser tan obvio.

Cuando terminó el desayuno esperó que ella saliera, no haría el ridículo de volver a esperarla para que llegara del brazo de otro inútil. Se quedó en su mesa un par de minutos y cuando salió la encontró esperándolo en el mismo sitio donde lo había aguardado anoche para ir a su cuarto. La chica tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro como si hubiera recibido la mejor noticia del mundo. Libros gratis para todos. Él levantó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y por qué se veía tan bonita cuando sonreía?

Él se acercó. "Tu tía te escribió" Le dijo ella.

Se sentía un poco mareado. No podía gustarle la gryffindor. De entre todas las mujeres del colegio se tuvo que haber fijado en la más imposible. ¿Qué rayos hacía coqueteando con ella? ¡Celándola! ¿Y haberle dado su bufanda como si fueran novios? No podía ser tan tonto de esa forma. Aquello no podía terminar bien, ni terminar, no debía siquiera comenzar.

Usó su varita para sacarle los colores de Slytherin a la corbata. Eso debía ser mejor. Él no podía ir por ahí sintiéndose orgulloso porque ella llevaba sus colores. Pero la chica sonrió de nuevo en agradecimiento y sus mejillas se habían sonrosado tan tiernamente que él pudo sentir su estómago estrujándose. Que Salazar lo perdonara. Granger le gustaba.

"Gracias" Murmuró ella bajando la mirada. Él quería levantarle el rostro para poder acercarse a su boca. La chica estiró la mano hacia él y por un momento se imaginó que ella lo tocaría, pero para su decepción solo le pasó la carta de Bella.

Antes de que pudiera tomarla, unos tacos retumbaron cerca suyo y la voz de McGonagall le llegó fuerte y claro, estaba justo a su lado. Maldita bruja.

"Señorita Granger, ¿Cuál es el contenido de la carta?".

Él pudo ver el pánico cruzar los ojos de la chica por un segundo antes de volverse una máscara de tranquilidad que no parecía poseer. Dudó en pasarle la carta a la anciana y esta se lo ordenó más potentemente.

"Granger. La carta de Bellatrix. Ahora".

El corazón le latió con fuerza. ¿Qué decía su tía que dejaba a Granger tan nerviosa? Era obvio que era la respuesta a su carta de anoche. ¿Por qué McGonagall insistía en leerla si ya había puesto a la gryffindor para ese trabajo?

La bruja le pasó la carta y la anciana la tomó entre sus dedos con el ceño fruncido. Apenas el papel tuvo contacto con su piel, la carta ardió en llamas obligando a la mujer a soltarla y cayó al piso en un montón de cenizas.

Draco observó silenciosamente asombrado y agradecido al pequeño montón de cenizas frente a los zapatos de charol de la directora. No se animó a levantar la vista para encontrarse con la furia grabada en las pupilas de la mujer pero se permitió una pequeña sonrisa arrogante que la mujer vió a juzgar por el gruñido que lanzó.

"Un hechizo de una sola lectura. Debí haberlo previsto. Le dije que Bellatrix tenía sus pequeños trucos, señorita Granger".

Pudo ver a la chica asentir en silencio. Luego se aclaró la garganta y recitó como si se tratara de una lección aprendida de memoria.

"Decía específicamente que no consiguió las púas de puercoespín porque su madre pescó un resfriado y ella la está cuidando".

Draco quiso bufar, era obvio que la carta no decía nada de aquello bajo ningún aspecto. Se animó a observar a la directora para medir su reacción. La anciana entrecerró los ojos con sospecha por un breve par de segundos pero luego asintió y parecía satisfecha.

"Páseme un informe diario de la correspondencia del señor Malfoy". Ordenó. La chica asintió. "¿Qué es lo que se hizo en el pelo, señorita Granger?".

El rubio miró fijamente a la mujer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica? Ella sabía perfectamente qué estaba pasando. Por supuesto que era una prueba para ver cuándo sabía Granger de lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

"No hice nada, directora" Contestó la bruja. "Amaneció de esta manera, realmente no sé qué puede ser, si se trata de una broma de Harry y Ron con algún producto de Sortilegios Weasley o si..."

"Probablemente sea eso" La cortó. "O también podría ser estrés postraumático. Suele sucederle a algunos magos. Lo ideal sería que aplique un par de hechizos de glamour, puede buscar en la biblioteca algún libro sobre eso".

La chica volvió a asentir. La directora le dió una última mirada de reproche a él y finalmente se alejó hacia el pasillo opuesto. Draco esperó que doblara la esquina para girarse hacia ella.

"Vaya Granger, ¿Quién diría que tienes tanto talento para mentir? Cualquiera pensaría que eres una slytherin". Siseó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Por favor no me recuerdes eso, además es bastante improbable realmente".

Draco se recostó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos. Estaban llegando tarde a su siguiente clase pero realmente le importaba muy poco. Le gustaba este pequeño momento donde ella le repasaba con la mirada de arriba a abajo descaradamente. Le gustaba que se mordiera el labio y no supiera disimular que también él le gustaba. O al menos eso parecía.

Ella negó con la cabeza como si quisiera espantarse un pensamiento. "La carta de tu tía" Le recordó.

Sí, por supuesto, para eso estaban ahí, no para comerse con los ojos. "¿Qué decía?".

Ella se acercó un poco más y susurró. "Cree que le pusiste la joya a alguien, dice que es urgente que sepa quién es porque podría ser una Black que llevan tiempo buscando. También quiere vernos mañana al mediodía «donde perdiste la capa»".

"¿Vernos?" Preguntó él.

Ella asintió. Se frotó las manos. "Eso no será posible, no podemos salir del castillo hasta el sábado. Pero aunque pudiéramos hacerlo, no quiero ver a tu tía".

El chico se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ver a su tía que estaba un poco loca? Más aún si era una sangresucia, por más que no lo fuera. La mejor amiga de Potter era una Black, su tía no estaría muy contenta.

"Mi madre no puede salir de la mansión. Es la única Black que queda que podría comprobar que eres parte de la familia".

"¿No hay algún hechizo para comprobar el parentesco con alguien? ¿Qué hacen los magos para probar que sus hijos son sus hijos? ¿No tiene prueba de ADN?".

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué? No había entendido la mitad de lo que ella decía. ¿Por qué alguien querría probar que su hijo es su hijo? ¿ADN? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Granger de qué iba, notó que la pequeña de los Weasley se acercaba a ellos con el paso decidido.

Aquí vamos de nuevo. «¿Todo bien Hermione? San Potter y Weasel están preocupados porque estás con el mortífago».

"¿Estás bien Mione? ¿Te está molestando?". Preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Granger le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "No me está molestando, Ginny. De hecho soy yo quien lo retiene de ir a clases".

La pelirroja no parecía muy satisfecha. "¿Por qué no vamos a clases?".

Draco la miró despectivamente. ¿Quién se creía ese pequeño duende pelirrojo? Reconocía un ridículo supuesto valor gryffindor cuando estaba en acción.

"Muy bien" Contestó la bruja. Se giró hacia él. "Nos vemos donde quedamos. Adiós Malfoy".

Le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa que él quiso congelar. Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y la vió alejarse por el pasillo rumbo a clases.

"¿Quedaste con Malfoy?" Escuchó que casi gritaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba a su lado.

"Shhh, Ginny" Murmuró ella. A medida que se alejaban se oía mucho menos y lo único que había sacado de la conversación eran unas palabras sueltas como Slughorn, laboratorio y proyecto. Sonrió de lado, sus encuentros tenían poco y nada que ver con su proyecto de pociones, de hecho ni siquiera habían hablado de eso una sola vez.

Las siguió de cerca, ya que este año Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían casi todas las clases a excepción de un par que tenían con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Cuando llegaron, la pelirroja la dejó en la puerta y la bruja entró despidiéndose de ella con un abrazo. Draco rodó los ojos, tan dramáticos cuando querían. Se acercó a la puerta del aula donde la Weasel lo esperaba, levantó una ceja al llegar a su lado y decidió ignorarla para entrar a clases, pero la chica tapó la puerta con su cuerpo y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué rayos quieres Weasel?" Siseó Draco con gesto de asco.

La bruja apretó los labios y frunció el ceño con fuerza. "Te estoy vigilando, si dañas a Hermione pagarás las consecuencias".

El rubio lanzó una pequeña carcajada. "Estoy temblando de miedo, comadreja. Quedo advertido. Ahora lárgate".

La chica tardó unos segundos en salir de su camino pero cuando finalmente lo hizo él ni siquiera se dió vuelta a mirarla, entró a clases y agradeció a Merlín que la profesora Billinghurst, la reemplazante de McGonagall en la materia, estuviera de espaldas a la clase cuando él entró. Se sentó en uno de los últimos lugares como tenía acostumbrado este año y observó en silencio mientras se desarrollaba la clase.

Como era costumbre, las casas estaban separadas entre sí. Gryffindor y Slytherin se diferenciaban completamente y no compartían ni siquiera un espacio en común. Había un gran lugar por el cual caminar en medio del aula que separaba ambas casas. En los primeros asientos del lado de Gryffindor, como era de esperarse, se encontraba Granger, justo frente al pizarrón como en cada clase, a su lado, para su desgracia, estaba sentado Longbottom quien cuchicheaba con ella cada tanto. Entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que él estuviera tan cerca. Detrás, por supuesto, el infaltable dúo dinámico de idiotas, malditos imbéciles. Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Potter giró a mirarlo con odio y volvió a colocarse en su lugar. Sí, él podía mirarlo todo lo que quisiera, que aprovechara sus últimas horas tras Granger, no le quedaba mucho más.

Con cierta satisfacción por ese pensamiento, dejó la clase pasar sin más. No le dedicó más miradas a ella por más que quisiera observarla interactuar con el idiota de Longbotton. Luego de Transformaciones vino Herbología y Encantamientos. Finalmente al mediodía fue al séptimo piso, intentó no pensar en nada relacionado al año anterior mientras subía las escaleras que había aprendido de memoria. Intentó no pensar en las cientos de veces que subió con el corazón en el puño por miedo a que nuevamente fracasara su plan y el señor Tenebroso se las tomara con su madre, como al final igual había ocurrido a pesar de tanto esfuerzo.

Pero esta vez al llegar al pasillo, la enorme diferencia con el año anterior era que en vez de encontrarlo lúgubre y solitario, Granger lo esperaba retorciéndose las manos recostada contra la pared. Se dió el lujo de admirarla mientras ella no lo veía, se acercó lentamente mientras observaba su figura, menuda y delgada bajo el uniforme que le quedaba absurdamente grande, una túnica más larga de lo establecido, calcetines subidos casi hasta las rodillas y la falda cubriendo la mitad de estas. Podría parecer de lo más anticuado, pero Granger tenía ese porte de saber llevar lo que vestía como solo... Como solo una sangrepura podría. Le recordaba a su madre luciendo regia en sus camisones de satén. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro cubriéndoselo un poco, pero a diferencia de todos los años que llevaba allí, esta vez su nido de pájaros eran rizos suaves y oscuros adornando su rostro.

Draco carraspeó para llamar su atención. Ella dió un respingo y lo miró, sus mejillas nuevamente adquiririeron una tonalidad rosa en su nueva piel de alabastro y él sonrió un poco en respuesta. Ella se acomodó el pelo tras la oreja.

"Pensé que no vendrias". Le dijo.

Él entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué no habría de venir?". Ella levantó los hombros. "¿No pediste nada aún?". Señaló a la pared con la cabeza.

"No sabía qué necesitamos". Contestó ella.

Él asintió. "Supongo que un lugar para conversar está bien". Caminó con pasos cortos de izquierda a derecha y pensó tres veces en un lugar cómodo para poder hablar con Granger.

"Pensé que eran tres vueltas largas frente a la pared para pedir lo que quieres". Le dijo ella mientras la puerta se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

Él la abrió y la invitó con la mano a pasar. La chica ingresó dentro. "Supongo que ya estamos familiarizados". Contestó Draco.

Ella giró a verlo cuando él cerró la puerta. "¿A qué te refieres?".

El chico frunció el ceño. Eso no había sido algo bueno para decir. Él dejó la respuesta sin decir flotando en el aire. Vió la confusión pasar por los ojos de la gryffindor, luego vino la comprensión y finalmente el momento incómodo.

"Oh" Musitó ella. "Ya veo".

Se adentró a la habitación que había resultado muy parecida a la sala común de Slytherin, solo que sin los colores característicos y las serpientes. Ella se quedó callada mirando los dos sillones de cuero negro que estaban frente a la chimenea encendida que brindaba calor a la habitación. Una pequeña mesa de centro adornaba el lugar y todo el conjunto descansaba sobre una alfombra negra sobre pisos de parquet.

Ella se acercó a uno de los sillones y estrujó un pequeño cojín negro. "Se parecen a los de la sala común de Gryffindor".

Le lanzó uno y él lo atrapó al vuelo. Apretó entre sus manos el pequeño almohadón. "Supongo que mezcló ambas salas comunes para que fuera ameno para ambos. Definitivamente esta chorrada no es de Slytherin".

Ella rió suavemente y él quiso congelar ese pequeño instante. "Deberías conocer la sala común de Gryffindor, no es tan mala como crees, sus habitaciones tampoco lo son".

Draco tomó asiento a su lado. Levantó una ceja y la miró fijamente. "¿Es esa una invitación a tu habitación, Granger?".

Ella se sonrojó como un Weasley furioso. Carraspeó y abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo pero no logró que ningún sonido saliera. Draco pensó que tal vez lo hechizaría pero al parecer ella decidió callar y miró el fuego sin decir nada más. Él sonrió de lado.

"Muy bien, vayamos a lo que hemos venido" Dijo él para cortar el momento incómodo, aunque a decir verdad ahora solo se volvería más incómodo. Como si la sala hubiera oído su pedido, sobre la mesa de centro apareció un pensador un poco más grande que el suyo. Aquello hizo que la chica volviera a fijar su atención en él.

"¿Me vas a mostrar otro recuerdo?".

Él solamente asintió. Se quitó la hebra plateada de la sien y la colocó en el pensadero.

"Podría mostrarte el recuerdo principal solamente pero para que entiendas la gravedad del asunto es necesario que veas mis recuerdos más antiguos".

Ella asintió y se acercó al pensadero.

"Granger, espera" Murmuró él. Ella lo miró. Draco se perdió unos segundos en sus ojos oscuros y no supo qué decirle. ¿Qué podría decir ante la gravedad de la situación? La chica vería con sus propios ojos la traición de sus amigos, ¿Qué podría hacer él al respecto? Por un minuto consideró la idea de dar media vuelta, dejarla allí y no entrometerse en asuntos que no le competían. Pero luego volvió a ver su bufanda anudada en su cuello cubriendo la joya familiar de los Black y el sentido de sangre lo convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella ante su silencio.

Él tragó grueso. "Estaré aquí cuando regreses".

Ella abrió mucho los ojos pero gracias a Merlín no hizo ningún comentario. Asintió con la cabeza, inhaló profundamente y sumergió la cabeza en el líquido plateado que giraba tortuosamente sin augurar nada bueno. Draco se recostó en el sillón y esperó. Sería una larga espera.

Hermione vió la bruma formándose en figuras a su alrededor, sintió sus pies tocando el suelo y se frotó los ojos para saber dónde estaba. A su lado varias figuras encapuchadas pasaron rápidamente, reconoció una túnica ondeando al viento y la siguió. Las demás ingresaron por un par de puertas de roble tan altas como el techo con varias serpientes enlazadas haciendo las veces de picaporte. Estaban en el final de un pasillo largo y oscuro.

"Escúchame bien Draco" Susurró rápidamente el hombre de la capa ondeada. Hermione lo reconoció al instante, era el profesor Snape. "No abras la boca por nada del mundo, aunque te crucie, aunque te maldiga, no abras la boca por nada, y por amor a Merlín cierra tu mente como te enseñé".

Tenía a Malfoy agarrado por los hombros aplastándolo contra la pared antes de entrar. Susurraba rápidamente indicaciones. Hermione vió al rubio temblar en los brazos del profesor, estaba más pálido de lo normal, con algunos cortes en el rostro y la marca de lágrimas secas surcando sus mejillas.

"Él matará a mi madre. Matará a mi madre" Repetía en voz baja, como si estuviera en estado de shock.

"¡Escúchame!" Susurró agresivamente el profesor. "¡No matará a tu madre! ¡No lo permitiré! Contrólate Draco. Debes ser fuerte".

El sonido de unos tacos resonando en el silencio cortó la conversación y Snape soltó a Malfoy que casi perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Bellatrix Lestrange se acercaba altiva por el pasillo. Asintió hacia Snape y miró por un momento a Draco quien le devolvió la mirada con los ojos grises demasiado abiertos. Ella apretó los labios pero no dijo nada.

Los tres ingresaron al salón, Hermione entró tras ellos y paró abruptamente cuando al fondo de la habitación, sobre una especie de trono elevado vió al mismo Voldemort que con un solo movimiento de su mano derecha hizo que los tres recién llegados cayeran sobre sus rodillas frente a él. Alrededor, toda una comitiva de mortífagos los observaba con las máscaras puestas.

"Mi querida Bella" Siseó Voldemort. A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina. Vió a Bellatrix bajar la cabeza hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, y la chica hizo un gesto de asco. ¿Cómo podía alguien mostrar tanta adoración hacia un ser tan abominable como Voldemort? "¿Has cumplido con lo que te pedí? ¿Me has traído el cuerpo del anciano?".

Bellatrix se inclinó aún más como si fuera posible. Titubeó un poco antes de responder. "Mi... Mi Señor, yo lo lamento tanto, fue aquel asqueroso semigigante, él..."

"¿Hagrid?" Murmuró Voldemort levantándose de su trono y bajando al suelo, caminó hasta ellos pero en vez de dar pasos parecía deslizarse sobre el piso. Hermione, aún consciente de que se trataba de un recuerdo, retrocedió cuando él se acercó. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo?".

Bellatrix apenas levantó la vista. "Él usó fiendfyre para atacarme y tocó el cuerpo del anciano y yo... No pude detenerlo, fue demasiado grande, cuando me aparecí aún seguía incendiándose y yo..."

La mano huesuda con largas garras cayó pesadamente sobre la cabeza de la bruja y la movió en vagos intentos de caricias. Ella se acercó más a él en busca de contacto pero él la empujó violentamente haciendo que ella cayera sobre sus manos nuevamente. "¿Qué fue lo que quedó del cuerpo?" Preguntó Voldemort.

Bellatrix metió una mano en su túnica y sacó un anillo plateado, algo ennegrecido por el fuego, destruido casi en su totalidad. El anillo de Marvolo Gaunt. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Dumbledore lo llevaba al momento de su muerte? Ella no recordaba habérselo visto en ninguna ocasión y Harry no mencionó que él estuviera vistiendo un horrocrux esa noche.

"Muy bien" Siseó Voldemort. "Sabes que esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti, querida Bella... ¡Crucio!"

La bruja se retorció en el suelo mientras Voldemort parecía aplicar toda la fuerza de su poder en la maldición, aunque la mujer no soltó un solo alarido. Cuando se cansó, o tal vez cuando pensó que ella no lo soportaría más, largó la maldición y se centró en Malfoy, arrodillado justo al lado mirando con horror el cuerpo laxo de su tía en el piso.

"Entonces, mi buen Draco, puse todas mis fichas en ti, te confíe la más importante de las misiones, pensé que serías mejor que el inútil de tu padre y me defraudas de esta manera".

Las palabras eran suaves y parecían estar dichas con la mayor de las calmas, pero el odio detrás de ellas era tan latente que Hermione sintió cómo le dolía el estómago por ansiedad.

"Ahora no solo serás tú quien pagará tu error, también la inocente de tu madre tendrá que pagar por ello. ¡Crucio!".

Malfoy se retorció en el suelo entre gritos de dolor y Hermione cerró los ojos para no tener que ver cómo Voldemort torturaba al chico. Cuando los gritos cesaron los abrió solo para ver cómo el escenario a su alrededor cambiaba y se encontró corriendo tras Malfoy y Bellatrix tras largos e interminables pasillos oscuros y húmedos. Podía sentir la tensión y la desesperación en el aire a medida que avanzaban.

Abrieron puerta tras puerta encontrando habitaciones vacías. Finalmente tras abrir unas ocho o nueve puertas, tras una de ellas encontraron una de las peores imágenes que Hermione vió en su vida. Tanto ella como Malfoy quedaron petrificados bajo el umbral de la puerta. Narcissa Malfoy, la mujer que Hermione había visto tan altiva, soberbia e intimidante en el callejón Diagon alguna vez, estaba atada a un potro de madera que ella solo había visto en libros que trataban de la Santa Inquisición. Tenía el cabello rubio ensangrentado cayendo sobre su rostro desfigurado, parecía tener las manos rotas y tenía las piernas abiertas en una posición completamente humillante, el vestido levantado sobre la espalda y de sus piernas chorreaba una cantidad tan grande de sangre que se formaba un charco más parecido a una alfombra de color rubí a su alrededor. Tras ella, un hombre desconocido se impulsaba brutalmente entre sus piernas con los pantalones por las rodillas mientras otros cinco hombres esperaban su turno en las mismas condiciones.

El grito salvaje que pegó Bellatrix los alertó de su presencia. La bruja ni siquiera dudó un segundo en levantar la varita y asesinar de un certero Avada en el medio del pecho al hombre que estaba ultrajando a su hermana. Los demás quisieron defenderse pero a la velocidad de un rayo la bruja los desarmó y asesinó a otros dos. Los siguientes dieron lucha pero finalmente uno fue abatido y el último fue arrojado violentamente contra la ventana cayendo unos cuantos metros.

"¡Muévete Draco!" Gritó Bellatrix hecha una furia. "¡Busca a Snape! ¡Tráelo aquí inmediatamente!".

Hermione quiso empujar al Malfoy del recuerdo para que despabilara y fuera a buscar al pocionista. ¡Su madre estaba muriendo! Pero el chico no podía hacer más que quedarse allí parado absorviendo la imagen de su madre rota y semi muerta. Ante su estado catatónico, Bellatrix le lanzó un pequeño hechizo que lo envió un metro atrás e hizo que el mago cobrara vida de nuevo. Sus pies se pusieron en marcha y se alejó corriendo por donde había venido.

El escenario cambió nuevamente y esta vez una lujosa habitación se materializó a su alrededor. En una cama Narcisa reposaba como si fuera un ángel, a su lado sosteniendo su mano con la palidez de un fantasma estaba Malfoy. La mujer dormía profundamente y Hermione no podía decir si se trataba solo de un sueño o la bruja estaba en estado de coma. A los pies de la cama, paseándose como un león enjaulado, Bellatrix sostenía fuertemente su varita que lanzaba chispas azules.

"¿Entonces el maldito Weaber que orquestó todo esto escapó?" Preguntó en voz baja mirando a una esquina de la habitación con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Hermione se obligó a mirar hacia el mismo lado para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con la mirada oscura y severa de Snape que asentía lentamente a las palabras de la bruja.

"Solo se rompió un par de huesos en la caída. Mulciber dice que lo vió correr como un maldito perro asustado a los portones de la entrada".

Hermione sintió la rabia de Bellatrix como si fuera la suya propia. ¡Aquel infeliz! No es que estuviera a favor de asesinar personas a sangre fría ni aunque estuviera cometiendo un delito, más bien era de las que decidía entregarlas a la justicia, pero en casos como éste donde jamás un mortífago se acercaría al Ministerio a entregar a otro mortífago, la muerte parecía ser lo más justo.

"Cuando lo encuentre querrá haber muerto cuando tuvo la oportunidad" Siseó en voz baja Malfoy al lado de su madre.

Bellatrix asintió en acuerdo. El silencio sumió la habitacion por varios minutos hasta que la bruja volvió a preguntar a Snape. "¿Has borrado todos sus recuerdos?".

"Hasta el último" Murmuró el oscuro profesor.

Los escenarios esta vez cambiaron tan rápido que apenas le daban tiempo a Hermione de ver dónde se encontraba, solo podía ver a Malfoy levantándose por las noches, corriendo hasta la habitación de Narcissa donde la encontraba removiendose bajo las sábanas entre gritos. Otras ocasiones donde se quedaba catatónica por largos periodos de tiempo y su hermana Bellatrix la peinaba suavemente mientras le susurraba palabras que ella no podía escuchar. Vió a Malfoy dando de comer a su madre en la boca, lo vió ayudando a su tía a bañarla, vistiendola diariamente. Vió a Narcissa responder a pequeños estímulos hasta finalmente poder recuperarse completamente, aunque aún temblaba ligeramente cuando tomaba su varita y todavía tenía terrores nocturnos.

Finalmente el escenario fue de nuevo uno que pudo distinguir correctamente, se encontró a Malfoy recogiendo hojas de asfodelo en el Bosque Prohibido.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?" Decía la voz de Ron a lo lejos.

El recuerdo prosiguió y ella frunció el ceño cuando más adelante vió al mismo hombre que había caído por la ventana por el hechizo de Bellatrix hablar con sus amigos. ¿Harry y Ron habían creído que Weaver en realidad era un tal Wayne? ¿El mismo mortífago que había planeado y violado a Narcissa Malfoy?

Pudo sentir el odio de Malfoy recorriendole las venas a medida que la conversación seguía. No supo qué pensar cuando el mortífago ofreció a sus amigos dar a conocer la posición de alguien de la Orden a cambio de información. Pensó que ellos lo rechazarían, pero al minuto siguiente Harry preguntaba si podían llegar a Australia y ella sintió que estaba muriendo.

¿Harry y Ron le dieron la ubicación de sus padres a un mortífago? ¿Vendieron a sus padres por información inútil? ¿Facilitaron el asesinato de sus padres? ¿Le dieron la dirección de su madre a un violador?

El odio de Malfoy se convirtió en su odio. El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos y sintió que no podía respirar. Cuando el recuerdo terminó y ella apartó la cabeza del pensadero, respiró profundamente llenando de oxígeno sus pulmones solo para caer sobre sus rodillas y gritar con todas las fuerzas de sus cuerdas vocales, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo emitir sonido alguno y solo sintió como el pecho se le agitaba con el llanto silencioso y desmedido.

Un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon y ella se dejó hacer. Lloró en brazos de Malfoy lo que no le habían permitido llorar por sus padres, lloró la traición de sus amigos, y lloró toda la confusión mental que estaba pasando con su origen y sus sentimientos encontrados hacia el mismo que le ofrecía consuelo.

Se sintió completamente sola, sin familia, sin amigos en quien confiar, sin profesores favoritos y sin hogar. Lo único que le quedaba era el aroma a menta y chocolate que inundaba el ambiente y estaba dispuesta a aferrarse a eso como si fuera su salvavidas, a eso, o a él.


	12. XI

**XI**

Hermione sintió que había pasado horas recostada contra el pecho del rubio quien solo estaba en silencio, acompasando su respiración a la de ella. El llanto había cesado y en su lugar solo quedaba una profunda angustia que le causaba un enorme agujero en medio del pecho que parecía haberse tragado todo lo bueno que había en ella. Fue cuando Malfoy dobló los dedos de sus manos en un gesto para descalambrarse que sintió vergüenza por haberse quedado tanto tiempo acurrucada contra él.

Se enderezó y él la soltó. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, se frotó las mejillas y se pasó las manos por el pelo, lo encontró tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada que una nueva ola de lágrimas quiso aplastarla pero intentó controlarse, ya había llorado demasiado frente a él.

"Por eso no querías que hablara con ellos de todo lo que está pasando" Musitó recordando la traición de Harry y Ron. "Sabías que iba a matarlos luego de saberlo".

El rubio se levantó del piso donde habían quedado ambos luego de que ella se derrumbara en llanto. Se sacudió la ropa y se sentó en el sillón. Ella lo imitó.

"¿Vas a matarlos?".

Hermione asintió con mucha seguridad. Sentía tanta rabia que podría matarlos con sus propias manos. Los ojos se le aguaron de nuevo. ¡Ellos habían entregado a sus padres a la muerte! Por Merlín, ella había sido tan tonta, había compartido con ellos cada detalle de su plan. ¡Les había dado la dirección por si a ella le ocurría algo!

"Eso no es muy Slytherin de tu parte" Le dijo él tranquilamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¡No soy una slytherin, soy una gryffindor!".

Malfoy levantó una ceja. "Eso no es lo que dijo McGonagall en..."

"¡No me interesa la estúpida de McGonagall!" Exclamó ella. "Maldita bruja".

El rubio sonrió de lado. "Y eso no es muy gryffindor de tu parte".

Ella sorbió por la nariz y se tapó la cara. Ya tenía demasiado, eran tantas emociones. No podía con todo a la vez. Solamente quería ocultarse para siempre y no volver a salir de abajo de las sábanas de una cama dentro de un pozo nunca más.

"Eso ni siquiera tiene que ver" Murmuró con la boca apretada contra sus palmas.

El chico se estiró y le tomó las muñecas. Le apartó suavemente las manos de la cara y la miró a los ojos. Ella fijó la mirada en el par de orbes de mercurio que la observaban fijamente. Parpadeó un par de veces para verlo mejor. Él se acercó más.

"Tiene todo que ver, Granger. No puedes ir y lanzarte de cabeza sobre ellos sin pensar en un plan. ¿Quieres acabar con ellos o quieres darles un par de bofetadas solamente? ¿Quieres escupir sobre su tumba o ponerles el pie para que tropiecen una sola vez?".

Lo pensó. Ella quería hacerlos pagar. No quería que solo creyeran que estaba actuando por impulso y como siempre luego de cada pelea que duraba un par de días ella iría a buscarlos cuando se le pasara el enojo. Quería verlos pudrirse en su propio maldito fracaso. Quería... Quería... Los dedos de Malfoy haciendo círculos en su piel no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

El chico hizo presión sobre sus muñecas para que ella hablara. Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento. Sus dedos eran suaves sobre su piel, trazaban figuras circulares y enviaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de sus venas.

"¿Granger?" Insistió él.

Sí. Acabar con ellos. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo. Escupir sobre su tumba. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Quiero que sea su fin". Susurró.

Él sonrió de lado. "Muy bien, eso sí es algo más slytherin".

Ella rodó los ojos. "Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, no soy una slytherin y no hay manera de demostrarlo".

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron significativamente. "¿Estás segura que no?".

Ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

Él se apartó y la -ahora- morena resintió la distancia. "Tal vez he aprendido algunos trucos".

"¿Cuáles?" Preguntó ella más interesada.

El muchacho se acomodó en el sillón. "El año pasado la contraseña de la oficina de Dumbledore era «Píldoras ácidas»".

Ella levantó las cejas. "Este año ya no es esa".

Él sonrió de lado una vez más y ella empezó a pensar que aquella sonrisa en particular hacia que el estomago le vibrara un poco.

"Ya no, ¿Verdad?".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "No te diré la contraseña del despacho de McGonagall. Además, ¿Para qué quieres entrar ahi?".

Él la miró como un cazador a su presa, con los ojos grises brillando de anticipación, como si supiera que ya había ganado cualquier batalla que pudierar librar.

"Por cuestiones que no vienen al caso, el curso anterior tuve que entrar un par de veces a la oficina del director por mi cuenta, digamos que conozco un par de hechizos para cegar a los cuadros así puedes acceder al sombrero seleccionador y probártelo de nuevo, sin nadie que lo haya hechizado especialmente".

La chica abrió la boca para protestar pero lo pensó mejor. ¿Realmente quería saber si era una slytherin? ¿Tanto importaba? Lo pensó un momento. Sí, era importante. Ella había formado su carácter bajo las normas de los gryffindor por más que a veces no se sentía parte de ellos. Tampoco es que se sintiera una slytherin pero no encajar en Gryffindor entonces tendría sentido y explicación. Nunca había experimentado el orgullo primitivo que sentían los de su casa, ni la valentía de la que decían ser portadores, aunque generalmente intentaba comportarse como debía ser. Tal vez fuera un alivio no pertenecer, librarse de lo que la unía a sus ex mejores amigos.

Miró a Malfoy que la observaba expectante. ¿Iba a arriesgarse? ¿Le diría la contraseña del despacho de la directora a un... Mortífago? A fin de cuentas él seguia siendo uno. Pero ella lo estaba vigilando ¿No? No parecía ser un peligro. Además había demostrado ser más leal que los traidores de Harry y Ron.

"Muy bien" Estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero yo diré la contraseña y tú aplicarás el hechizo".

Él levantó los hombros con actitud arrogante. "Como la dama ordene". La morena sonrió un poco. Le gustaba eso. "Tal vez tarde unos días en realizar un mapa que detecte dónde está McGonagall, tenía uno para Dumbledore, así sabía en qué momento entrar".

"Harry tiene un mapa" Contestó ella automáticamente, pero recordó al instante que había pasado de amar a odiar al chico en cuestión de minutos. Bajó el rostro y suspiró. Qué difícil era aquello.

"¿Puedes pedírselo?" Preguntó el slytherin.

"¿Cómo podría pedírselo después de ahorcarlo?".

El chasqueó la lengua. "No harás tal cosa, Granger. Actitud slytherin ¿Recuerdas? Vas a comportarte como si no supieras nada de lo que pasó mientras ideamos un plan para acabar con ellos".

Hermione se quedó mirándolo fijamente. ¿Ideamos? Sus mejillas se calentaron y rogó por que no se sonrojara tan indiscretamente. Él estaba formando equipo con ella por una causa que no le competía. Vale que era Weaver el violador de su madre el que había asesinado a sus padres al fin y al cabo pero Harry y Ron no tenían que ver con él. ¿Lo hacía por ella o por el placer de molestar a sus enemigos? Sea como fuera, a ella le gustaba contar con él.

"Será muy complicado" Le dijo. "No sé si pueda obviar el hecho de que prácticamente asesinaron a mis padres".

"Si quieres que realmente lo paguen, tendrás que intentarlo" Dijo él. Ella solo asintió con los labios apretados. "¿Qué haremos con Bella?".

¡Bellatrix! Lo había olvidado completamente. Un sudor frío apareció en su espalda y tuvo que aflojarse un poco la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Ese tema la ponía de los nervios, en clase de Transformaciones casi no se había podido concentrar por estar pensando en la carta de la bruja.

"No lo sé" Se sinceró. "No podemos salir del colegio mañana, recién podríamos hacerlo el sábado cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade, pero aunque pudiéramos, no quiero ver a tu tía".

El muchacho asintió. Se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Sé que ella puede ser difícil..."

"¿Difícil?" Interrumpió Hermione. "Es la mortífago más peligrosa que existe. Es una asesina y le gusta torturar a la gente por placer. Creo que eso es un poco más que ser difícil".

"¿Le gusta torturar a la gente por placer?" Preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Sabes lo que le hizo a los padres de Neville? Están en el ala de maniáticos de San Mungo".

"Bueno, es una gran razón para no querer verla pero tal vez ella tenga las respuestas a tus preguntas. ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Quienes son tus padres biológicos? ¿Por qué no estás con ellos? ¿No crees que vale la pena el riesgo? Además yo estaré presente".

Ella quiso bufar. ¿Qué garantías le daba Malfoy «estando presente»? No creía que Bellatrix fuera a importarle absolutamente que su sobrino le dijera que no torturara a la sangresucia que había osado pensar por un segundo que podía ser una Black.

"No lo sé" Murmuró ella nuevamente. "¿No puedes intentar que te diga algo más? ¿Alguna otra manera de comprobarlo sin tener que verla?".

El chico suspiró. "Lo intentaré, pero tal vez solo ganes más tiempo y al final tengas que verla de cualquier forma".

"Tener más tiempo también es bueno" Contestó Hermione.

El rubio se levantó y se colocó bien la corbata. Ella lo miró atentamente. Le gustaba Malfoy, lo había aceptado por la mañana en el Gran Comedor. Tal vez estaba loca por fijarse en alguien como él, un slytherin sangrepura completamente fuera de su alcance, un mortífago, seguidor de Voldemort, supremacista, clasista. El mayor bully del colegio quien le había hecho la vida imposible los últimos seis años. Había intentado matar a Dumbledore y practicamente lo había logrado ya que el director estaba muerto.

Se fijó en sus manos grandes y pálidas, le gustaba como se le notaban las venas azules y los nudillos sobresalían. Le gustaba que anduviera siempre impecable, con la camisa perfectamente abotonada hasta el cuello, la corbata ajustada y sin una sola arruga que dañara su vestimenta. Siempre iba de negro, lo que resaltaba sus ojos grises y su cabello platinado. ¿Alguna vez se había fijado tan detalladamente en Malfoy? Con razón todas las féminas del colegio siempre andaban cuchicheando sobre lo lindo que era. Ella no estaba ciega, sabía que el chico era atractivo, pero nunca le había parecido un Adonis, hasta hoy.

"¿Terminaste?" Preguntó el chico sin mirarla. Ella dió un respingo. ¿Qué? "¿Terminaste de desvestirme con la mirada?".

¿Qué? ¡Por Merlín!

"¡No estaba...!" Exclamó. "¡Argh! ¡Eres imposible!".

Él rió suavemente y ella sabía que si no estuviera tan abochornada hubiera disfrutado de ese sonido, pero él era un idiota. Maldito Malfoy. ¡Ella no estaba desvistiendolo! Gruñó una vez más y se levantó. Se dirigió a la puerta.

"No olvides pedirle el mapa a Potter" Le dijo él cuando ella iba a salir. La chica volvió a gruñir a modo de respuesta. "Hasta luego, Granger".

El tono condescendiente con el que pronunciaba su apellido hacía que quisiera golpearlo. Cerró con fuerza la puerta y el sonido retumbó en todo el pasillo. Dió un par de pasos y se arrepintió por el exabrupto. No se suponía que nadie debía enterarse de que estaban viéndose allí, llamar la atención de todo el castillo con semejante estruendo no estaba en sus planes y no debía ocurrir solo porque Malfoy la sacaba de sus casillas.

Se apresuró a su siguiente clase. Para su desgracia, o tal vez bendición, dependiendo de cómo lo viera, tenía clase de pociones. Cuando llegó el aula aún estaba un poco vacía, gracias a Merlín. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar cuando viera a Harrry y Ron, realmente no le apetecía montar una escena en medio de la clase pero tampoco es como si pudiera evitarlo. Sentía que podía saltarles encima apenas los viera, quería meter sus uñas en sus gargantas y hacer que sangraran lentamente. Se apretó las cuencas de los ojos. Maldición. ¿Desde cuándo tenía pensamientos tan violentos? Desde que se había enterado que sus «mejores amigos» habían entregado a sus padres a la muerte con total consciencia.

Escuchó el murmullo de voces acercándose y comenzó a hiperventilar. No podía estar cerca de ellos. Sentía tanta rabia y tanto dolor que no podía explicarse cómo seguía habiendo espacio en sus venas para que corriera sangre cuando todo lo que podía sentir a través de ellas era odio y deseos de venganza.

Las palabras impresas en El Profeta le saltaban a la mente y se reproducían como enormes carteles de neón frente a sus ojos. «Mortífagos irrumpieron en su casa de verano, los torturaron salvajemente y finalmente usaron la maldición asesina en ambos». Podía escuchar los gritos aterrados de su padre intentando defender a su madre, y los gritos de ella retumbandole en los oídos pidiendo piedad mientras la torturaban, mientras la despojaban de su dignidad y de su vida.

Se le aguaron los ojos y sintió la magia burbujear en su interior recorriendo cada recoveco de su piel, cada arteria. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Había leído sobre eso, magos de sangrepura con exceso de magia por emociones muy fuertes, podían implosionar, destruir una habitación en un segundo, herir de gravedad a todos a su alrededor sin poder controlarlo. Si ella realmente era una sangrepura como a Malfoy le gustaba insistir, entonces posiblemente le estuviera por suceder. Todos los síntomas estaban ahí.

Escuchó a sus ex amigos acercarse entre risas, hablando de alguna maldita estupidez de quidditch, tan ajenos al crimen atroz que habían cometido, tan lejanos e ignorantes de lo que les esperaba por haberla traicionado, por haber vendido a su familia como si no fueran más que ganado que podía perderse si era necesario. Como si solo fueran piezas de ajedrez que sacrificar para un objetivo mayor.

"¡Mione!" Escuchó que la llamaba Ron a su espalda. Los gritos de su madre de intensificaron. Empezó a ver puntos rojos en la pizarra. Escuchó a su padre rogar por la vida de su madre. La sangre alrededor del cuerpo de ambos como una alfombra carmesí al igual que le había sucedido a Narcissa.

"¡Hola Herms!" Saludó Harry detrás. Ella no volteó. Podía sentir la magia arremolinándose a su alrededor. Estaba por explotar. Quería hacerles daño, quería que sufrieran como habían sufrido ellos.

"¿Estás bien Mione?". Preguntó Ron. Escuchó que murmuraban entre ellos. El aula desapareció frente a sus ojos y solo podía ver manchas rojas borrosas por las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos.

Sintió un peso a su lado, un aroma familiar ultimamente a pesar de su incapacidad por seguir respirando. Una mano cerrándose contra la suya, dedos entrelazados con los suyos, un suave apretón. La magia fluyendo de sus venas a las del dueño de la mano que la sostenía de caer al precipicio.

Podía oír a sus ex amigos murmurando más cosas sin sentido sobre ella pero ahora solo podía concentrarse en que todo el dolor y las sensaciones de odio eran compartidas, ella enviaba bronca a través de sus conductos mágicos y recibía calma. Lentamente el sonido volvió a tener sentido, los gritos de su madre dejaron de taladrarle el cerebro y las manchas rojas se disiparon dejando en su lugar la imagen borrosa de la pizarra con el rechoncho profesor Slughorn escribiendo en ella.

El dolor aún seguía allí latente, profundo y desgarrador. Pero la crisis había pasado, volvía a tener control sobre sus sentimientos. Podía sentir la magia fluir entre ambos. Miró sus manos entrelazadas y aunque ya tenía las mejillas ardiendo a causa de los nervios, pudo sentir como subían un grado más por el gesto tan íntimo que compartían. Giró un poco para mirar a la clase, ¿Qué dirían al verlos así? ¡Una gryffindor y el príncipe de Slytherin tomados de la mano! Pero la clase estaba concentrada en sí misma, nadie les ponía atención a ellos. Fue más consciente de la presencia del rubio a su lado, este estaba completamente pegado a ella, hombro con hombro, los brazos apretados, las túnicas completamente juntas, las piernas chocando entre ellas y sus manos entrelazadas a resguardo de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

Se concentró en la unión que compartían. Él sabía lo que hacía, estaba usando su afinidad para darle calma y que no hiciera un show en medio de la clase. Pero sobre todo estaba cuidándola, porque estaba haciendo eso, ¿No? Le gustaba creer que sí. Tal vez estaba engañándose pero era el cuarto gesto generoso que él tenía con ella desinteresadamente. Primero, en su cuarto le había dado a beber el filtro de paz cuando ella sufrió un ataque de pánico, luego antes de que se fuera le dió una botellita más para que durmiera bien cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, después le mostró la mentira que estaba viviendo con Harry y Ron sin que eso le diera nada a él, incluso la dejó ver sus recuerdos más íntimos. Y ahora la calmaba por medio de la afinidad. No sabía si era demasiado apresurado pensar que ella le importaba, pero quería dejarse guiar por esa pequeña corazonada que le decía que así era.

Él le presionó suavemente la mano y ella respondió con el mismo gesto. Ya se había calmado completamente cuando el profesor Slughorn comenzó la clase hablando sobre las quejas que había recibido de otros profesores porque algunos alumnos dejaban sus clases para ir a controlar las pociones del proyecto que él les había encomendado. Ella prestó atención al discurso del mago pero no podía dejar de pensar en su piel pegada a la de él, en su pulgar trazando círculos sobre el dorso de su mano tal como había hecho con sus muñecas más temprano en la sala de menesteres. Le agradaba mucho la sensación de sentirlo tan cerca. Él no había cortado la conexión de afinidad y ella no sabía por qué, ya se había calmado, no habían más razones por las cuales seguir compartiendo el lazo, pero él no lo cerraba ni la soltaba. ¿Tal vez no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo? Ella no lo sabía. Pero de cualquier manera no quería que él se apartara ni cortara la conexión, le gustaba sentirlo.

El profesor Slughorn tardó unos minutos en terminar de regañar a algunos cuantos y finalmente decidió que vería cómo estaban desarrollando las pociones. Un par de movimientos de varita y el caldero que cada uno usaba con todo y fuego se materializó en la mesa de cada pareja.

Ellos no se hablaban. Solamente estaban tomados de las manos en silencio compartiendo más que cualquier conversación que pudieran tener. Dejaban fluir sus emociones libremente y era bastante raro pero agradable. A ella le parecía un enorme gesto que él fuera tan abierto con ella y confiara de esa manera, o tal vez simplemente no podía evitar estar transmitiéndole todas esas emociones y ella lo tenía preso apretado con todos los dedos para que no la soltara. Podía sentir que él estaba un poco entusiasmado pero ansioso, no entendía bien qué sentía exactamente y le costaba diferenciar los sentimientos de él de los suyos propios.

El profesor llegó a su mesa y él abrió los dedos, ella lo soltó y la conexión se cortó tan abruptamente que sintió un vacío recorriendole las venas que le hizo lanzar un jadeo.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger?" Preguntó el profesor.

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa falsa. "Sí, señor".

"Muy bien, ¿Cómo va su poción?".

Hermione le explicó lo que habían hecho hasta ahora y el mago aprobó el proceso y punto en el que estaban.

"¿El señor Malfoy se está portando bien?".

Sintió al rubio tensarse a su lado y pensó que eso podría ser algo que normalmente no sentiría si no hubiese estado tan cerca de él en los últimos días o más especificamente en los últimos minutos.

"Lo está haciendo excelente, señor". Le dijo ella con un suave tono de reproche. Slughorn la miró a los ojos por unos cinco segundos sin saber cómo entender el tono que ella había utilizado con él, pero finalmente le devolvió una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos relucientes.

"¡Eso es magnífico! Sabía que podía contar con usted, señor Malfoy. Cinco puntos para Slytherin". Aplaudió alegremente y se dirigió a la siguiente mesa.

"¿Cinco puntos para Slytherin?" Escuchó que Harry se quejaba tras ella. Si las cosas fueran normales, ella se giraría en redondo a tratar de apaciguar al chico. «No te preocupes Harry, solo son cinco puntos, los perderán enseguida». Pero ahora le daba completamente igual, el niño que vivió podía hacer un berrinche, podía tirarse al piso a patalear si quisiera, ella no movería un dedo para solucionar lo que fuera que le pasara.

Los escuchaba mascullar cientos de insultos hacia Malfoy, y si ella podía escucharlos de seguro él también podía. Miró hacia su regazo y vió que él tenía las manos presionando sus rodillas, las uñas metidas en la tela de su pantalón. Estaba nervioso, no era de piedra, los insultos le molestaban como a cualquier persona normal.

Ella también posó su mano sobre su propia rodilla, la que tenía pegada a la de él. Hizo que sus dedos meñiques se tocaran. Él entendió el gesto, acercó un poco más la mano, entrelazó solo el dedo meñique con el de ella. Hermione se mordió el labio y sonrió.

Él susurró, tan despacio que ella casi tuvo que adivinar las palabras. "No hagas eso".

Ella susurró también. "¿Por qué no?".

Él extendió los dedos y los juntó con los de ella. La morena sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas en la punta de sus dedos que subían por su brazo hasta su espalda.

Él volvió a susurrar. "Porque haces que quiera morderte yo".

El corazón se le detuvo por un par de segundos. Merlín santísimo. ¿Él acababa de decir que quería...? Por Dios, por Cristo y todas las deidades. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y toda la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, sintió los labios calientes de tanto que se sonrojó e incluso sintió el cuello ardiendo en llamas. Quiso quitarse la bufanda del cuello pero no podía dejar al descubierto la gargantilla.

Por todos los cielos. ¡Malfoy quería besarla! Su estómago se contrajo y sintió náuseas. Quería cubrirse la cara, quería sonreír y reír como una niña. Pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír un poco más. Como si no pudiera evitarlo se mordió el labio de nuevo y luego se mojó los labios con la lengua. .

Malfoy le apretó la mano y jadeó un poco. ¡Le gustaba que hiciera eso! Estuvo tentada de volver a hacerlo pero no quería parecer un perro relamiendose luego de haber comido. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, desde lo más inocente que era el slytherin dándole un suave beso como a una princesa de cuentos hasta la más burda escena donde le comía la boca en un oscuro pasillo de Hogwarts mientras la apretaba contra la pared. ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Pero tampoco podía parar. ¿Cómo es que hacía menos de quince minutos estaba por romper todo a su alrededor y ahora se imaginaba a un nada decente Malfoy pegado a ella?

Cuando la clase terminó se soltaron las manos sin nada de ganas. Eso había sido por lejos lo más arriesgado y tonto que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Había estado tomada de la mano de Draco Malfoy durante cuarenta minutos frente a toda la casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Si se lo decían un mes atrás probablemente habría hechizado al que se animara a decir semejante estupidez.

Él la miró significativamente y ella no entendió qué quería decirle. No podía dirigirle la palabra amistosamente frente a toda la clase así que estaban limitados a mirarse, lo malo es que ella no era experta en el lenguaje visual y no sabía qué significaba la forma tan penetrante en que él la observaba.

"¿Mione?" Dijo Ron desde su asiento.

Malfoy entecerró los ojos y levantó una ceja. Muy bien, eso sí podía entenderlo. Contrólate y no lo eches a perder. Giró lentamente hacia el par que la miraban interrogantes.

"¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?" Le reclamó Ron. Ella apretó los labios.

"¿Perdón?" Merlín, iba a echarlo a perder.

"Apareces con el pelo negro, los ojos más oscuros, tienes como un kilo de ese polvo que mamá se pone en la cara para hacerla más blanca, ni siquiera nos hablas cuando te llamamos para más colmo te sientas hombro a hombro con un asqueroso mortífago maloliente?".

Cerró los puños y dejó que la rabia nuevamente fluyera libre por su sangre. Pero el siseo bajo y burlón de Malfoy llegó a salvarla.

"¿Me dices maloliente, Weasel? ¿Acaso me viste viviendo en esa ratonera tuya donde les toca bañarse una vez a la semana porque tienen un solo baño en toda la casa? Si es que a ese cuchitril puede llamarse casa".

Ron y Harry se pararon de sus asientos para impulsarse hasta Malfoy. El pelirrojo sacó su varita y lo apuntó al pecho.

"Vamos, Weasel. Hechizame si eres tan valiente. Haz que te quiten otros cincuenta puntos de tu casa". La sonrisa cínica que adornaba su rostro hacía que Hermione quisiera romperle la cara por costumbre, pero novedosamente, también quería estamparlo contra la pared e invadir su boca con la suya.

"Maldito bastardo" Murmuró Harry.

"¡Conf...!" Exclamó Ron.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Dijo el profesor Slughorn acercándose a toda prisa. Las varitas de ambos gryffindor volaron hasta su mano. "¡Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno! ¡Este comportamiento es intolerable! ¡Retendré sus varitas hasta la hora de la cena! ¡Inaceptable!".

Luego de reprenderlos por un par de minutos más echó a todos de su aula. Hermione los miró con reproche, como si estuviera muy enfadada con ellos por haber perdido puntos, que también lo estaba pero era una nimiedad al lado de la razón real por la que no estaba de buen humor.

Cuando salieron al pasillo, Malfoy rozó «accidentalmente» su mano al pasar y alejarse por el pasillo, ella quiso sonreír. Era tan tonto y emocionante a la vez. Pero continuó con el rostro enfadado como si no hubieran volado mil mariposas en su estómago.

"¿Estás molesta Mione?" Preguntó Harry mientras caminaban por los pasillos a su siguiente clase.

Ella lo miró con el odio escrito en los ojos. "¿Tú qué crees?".

Ninguno de los dos chicos se animó a responder. Caminó dando grandes zancadas para ir por delante de ellos.

"¿Por qué te hiciste eso en el cabello?" Insistió Ron sin conocer las precauciones que debes tomar cuando tienes a una bruja con deseos asesinos justo en frente.

"¡No me hice nada en el pelo!" Exclamó Hermione. "¡Amaneció así!".

Nuevamente ninguno se animó a preguntar a qué se refería y simplemente guardó silencio. Ella no estaba actuando sobre lo enojada que estaba, solo que ellos tenían las razones equivocadas.

Llegaron a la siguiente clase donde hizo pareja con Neville nuevamente y no volvió a dirigirles la palabra. Sabía cómo funcionaban, ambos se sentirían mal por eso, se acercarían al final del día a pedir disculpas con la misma poca táctica de siempre y cuando ella no diera el brazo a torcer el primero en enojarse sería Ron, quien enseguida convencería a Harry de que quien debería pedir disculpas por no haber pedido disculpas era ella.

Los ignoró hasta que al final de su última clase se vió en la obligación de pedirle a Harry el mapa del merodeador. Escribió el pedido en un pedazo de pergamino y lo hechizó para que llegara hasta el moreno. Harry lo miró sorprendido. Sabía lo que pensaba. Por qué le mandaba memorándums si estaban a menos de dos metros. Pero no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hablarle tan hipócritamente. El chico quien había estado acostumbrado a cargar con el mapa del merodeador desde el curso anterior para vigilar a Snape, le pasó el mapa con una sonrisa. Ella correspondió a duras penas y agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

Sin darles tiempo a que le reclamaran algo de nuevo o siquiera le dirigieran la palabra, informó que iría a la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena, sabía que ellos jamás la seguirían hasta allí y la dejarian tranquila. Casi corrió hasta llegar al castillo y cuando llegó a la biblioteca se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas para poder ver el mapa. Buscó a Malfoy y para su sorpresa la pequeña etiqueta de Draco Malfoy se movía dentro de la biblioteca.

Se levantó de su mesa y recorrió silenciosamente los estantes hasta encontrarlo tras uno hojeando un pesado libro sobre pociones. Carraspeó para llamar su atención y él levantó una ceja cuando la vió.

"¿Estás acosándome Granger?".

Ella lo miró fijamente. Él le había dicho que quería morderle la boca. Ella también podía ser un poco atrevida. "Tal vez" Contestó.

"Sabía que no te resistirías a mis encantos" Continuó él. Ella rió suavemente y él le dió una pequeña sonrisa marca Malfoy.

"Ya quisieras" Contestó ella de nuevo. Agitó el mapa en su mano derecha y se lo mostró. "Ya podemos vigilar a McGonagall".

Los ojos de él se iluminaron. "Perfecto" Murmuró. "¿Dónde está ahora?".

La chica abrió el papel y ambos se inclinaron sobre él para poder ver bien. Sus cabezas se tocaban y aunque ambos eran conscientes de eso ninguno se apartó. Hermione ya había encontrado a McGonagall caminando por los jardines pero no quería decírselo para no alejarse de él.

"Aquí" Dijo finalmente él señalando la etiqueta de la directora que se alejaba cada vez más. "Va a salir de Hogwarts".

"¿Eso crees?" Murmuró ella. Realmente parecía que la directora fuera a salir de los terrenos pero tal vez solo estaba dando un paseo por los jardines.

"Sí" Le aseguró él. "Es nuestra oportunidad, vamos".

"¿Qué?" Murmuró ella, pero Malfoy no le contestó, se alejó a zancadas saliendo de los estantes y dirigiendose a la salida de la biblioteca. Hermione tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarlo y se ganó una severa mirada de Madame Pince que odiaba que una sola mosca volara en su santuario. "¡Malfoy!" Le dijo una vez que estuvo fuera y pudo levantar la voz.

El chico se detuvo. "Tú ve por las escaleras norte, yo iré por las del sur, será un camino más largo pero me daré prisa, no pueden vernos corriendo juntos por el castillo".

"¡Malfoy!" Insistió ella. "¡Es una locura! ¡Ella podría regresar en cualquier momento!".

El chico se acercó más a ella. "¿Quieres hacerlo o no? Esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Además tenemos el mapa, sabremos cuándo vuelve y saldremos de allí".

Hermione dió un vistazo al mapa de nuevo y vió como la etiqueta de la directora ya estaba en los límites del colegio y finalmente desaparecía tras las puertas principales. "¡Maldición! ¡Está bien!".

"Muy bien, esa es mi chica" Le dijo Malfoy. "Te veo allí".

Se alejó rápidamente hacia las escaleras del otro extremo y ella se quedó como tonta parada en su sitio sin poder moverse. «Esa es mi chica». Él había dicho que ella era _s__u_ chica.

¿Qué debía pensar?

¡Su chica!

Por más que quisiera quedarse a regodearse con la frase, tenía que estar en el despacho de la directora al mismo tiempo que él. Corrió por los pasillos sin importarle a quién se cruzaba. Algunos alumnos la miraban con sorpresa al pasar y otros con el rostro fruncido, especialmente un grupito de Ravenclaw a quienes les gustaba seguir las reglas, y una de ellas era no correr por los pasillos. A ella también le gustaba cumplir las reglas, le gustaba el orden y el equilibrio, pero desde que cierto rubio platinado había aparecido todo estaba patas para arriba.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando llegó hasta la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina, Malfoy ya la esperaba escondido tras una armadura.

Hermione desdobló el mapa de nuevo y vió que la directora no había regresado aún. Se acercó a la gárgola y susurró «bravía y sabiduría». La gárgola se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar. Ella le dió espacio a Malfoy para que se adelantara. Luego de subir la escalera que llevaba hasta la puerta, el chico la abrió un poco y metió solo la varita. Realizó un movimiento que Hermione desconocía y luego abrió completamente la puerta.

Ambos se adentraron silenciosamente. La chica miró los cuadros que solían estar despiertos y animados conversando entre sí pero ahora estaban profundamente dormidos. Buscó a Fawkes en su mueble pero tampoco estaba. Malfoy se adelantó hasta un mueble de vidrio donde reposaba el sombrero seleccionador. Ella aprovechó para mirar los cuadros de todos los directores de Hogwarts desde sus inicios, eran más de doce. Entrecerró los ojos al no encontrar al cuadro de Dumbledore entre los retratos. ¿Tal vez la profesora McGonagall lo tenía en un sitio más privado?

"Ven aquí Granger" La llamó Malfoy. La morena se acercó a él. El mago le señaló un asiento y ella se sentó. Él acomodó el sombrero sobre su cabeza y el objeto que estaba dormido despertó irguiéndose sobre la cabeza de la chica.

"Ohh, Hermione Black" Susurró el sombrero seleccionador. La chica abrió mucho los ojos. "Sabía que algún día nos reencontraríamos sin magia que obstaculizara mi trabajo".

Malfoy tomó el mapa de sus manos y se puso a revisarlo mientras ella estaba sentada.

"Mmmm" Dijo el sombrero. "Tan parecida a tu madre, sí, sí. Definitivamente eres igual a ella en todos los aspectos, tal vez tienes un poco de la bondad de tu padre y aunque Gryffindor encajaba bien contigo igual por sangre definitivamente no es tu casa".

Hermione sentía que se quedaba sin aire. "¿Quién es mi madre?" Susurró. No sabía si el sombrero podía contestar preguntas pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

"Mmmmm" Volvió a decir el objeto y se encogió un poco sobre la cabeza de la chica. "Así que aún no sabes quién es tu madre. ¿No ves sus ojos cuando te miras al espejo? Son iguales a los tuyos. ¿No sientes el poder de su magia corriendo por tus venas? La tuya es aún más grande. Tu madre es Bellatrix Black y tú definitivamente eres una... SLYTHERIN!".

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. Era imposible.

"McGonagall regresó y está en el hall" Murmuró Malfoy poniendo el sombrero nuevamente en su estante. La tomó de la mano y la estiró a la salida. Ella se dejó hacer.

¿Bellatrix Black?

Bajó las escaleras hasta la gárgola por inercia y ni siquiera se fijó cuando pasó al lado de esta. Malfoy la empujó hasta un aula vacía y cuando cerró la puerta escucharon los tacones de la directora doblando la esquina y pasando justo en frente de la puerta.

Esperaron unos segundos a que el sonido se apagara. Entonces él se giró hacia ella. "Te dije que eras una slytherin" Le dijo él.

Ella lo miró con el pánico escrito en los ojos. "Soy hija de Bellatrix".

Él abrió los suyos de par en par. "¿Que tú qué?".

Pero ella no pudo volver a aclarar lo que había dicho porque sintió cómo la habitación giraba violentamente, su cuerpo se aceleraba al suelo y todo se ponía negro.


	13. XII

**XII**

Draco parpadeó confuso ante la revelación de Granger. Hija de Bellatrix. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Su tía y su tío Rodolphus apenas se hablaban. De hecho estaba muy segura de que Bella odiaba un poco a su marido. ¿Tendría ese odio algo que ver la hija que... dieron en adopción? ¿Abandonaron? ¿Fue raptada?

"¿Que tu qué?" Fue lo más inteligente que salió de su boca.

Vió como Granger puso los ojos en blanco y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia un costado. Intentó llegar a tiempo para detenerla pero la chica acabó dándose un buen golpe contra el suelo. ¿Es que desmayarse era su hobbie? Le levantó la cabeza y revisó que no tuviera ningún golpe muy importante. Sacó su varita y murmuró "Ennervate".

El hechizo actuó de inmediato. La muchacha abrió los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente por unos segundos.

"¿Puedes oírme?" Preguntó él. Ella balbuceó algo ininteligible. "¿Granger?".

"Sí" Contestó ella. Intentó ponerse de pie, él la ayudó a sentarse.

"Así está bien, solo descansa un poco" Le dijo. Ella asintió de nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. ¿Qué podían decirse? Bueno, había mucho de lo que hablar pero al parecer ambos estaban demasiado shockeados. Pero, es que había sido de esperarse ¿No? Ella era la copia de su tía Bella, los mismos ojos, el pelo, la piel pálida de los Black, era de Slytherin «como su madre». ¿Qué esperaba que fuera? Ser hija de la hermana mayor de las Black habría sido una buena opción. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Andromaca? ¿Andronida? Como fuera, ella podía haber sido su madre. O tal vez ser hija del primo Regulus, o incluso del traidor de Sirius, aquel convicto que había asesinado Bellatrix.

Se fijó en la chica. Con el rostro de porcelana y los ojos brillantes y oscuros parecía un ángel, se veía tan pura y candida. Con todos esos rasgos finos e inocentes se veía exactamente como una Black debería verse. Podía ver el parecido con Bellatrix, solo que su tía estaba tan abrumada por la vida que al parecer se había llenado de una gruesa capa de rencor. ¿Haber perdido a una hija era lo que le había cambiado la vida? ¿Querría Bella a su hija? ¿Y si solo la quería conocer para acabar con ella? Tragó grueso. Él no podría permitir nada de eso.

"Duele" Musitó la chica.

Él la miró. "Te diste un buen golpe".

Ella negó. "Aquí" Susurró, se tocó el pecho.

Draco la observó sin decir nada. Sí, de seguro dolía. Tantos cambios tan repentinos, de repente su familia no era su familia, sus amigos no eran sus amigos, su casa de Hogwarts no era su casa. ¿Quién era ella realmente? Estiró la mano y le tocó las yemas de los dedos con las suyas. De inmediato sintió la magia fluir entre ellos, sintió el dolor de su lado, colándose por sus venas, era duro, se sentía como si volviera a sexto año, toda la angustia, todo el miedo. Intentó reconfortarla, no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, jamás lo había hecho anteriormente, de hecho haberla tocado en clase de Pociones había sido más por instinto que por saber qué ocurriría.

"Me gusta cuando haces eso" Murmuró ella, juntando sus manos.

Él no contestó, a él también le gustaba. A él le gustaba ella. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Sabía desde antes de admitirlo que estaba mal, ella no podía ser nada suyo porque había algo más grande detrás de todo, no solo era amiga de Potter y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ahora era algo más importante, más imposible. Su prima-hermana, línea de sangre en primer grado. No podía mirarla con ojos de hombre, no podía siquiera mirarla, ella era sagrada, intocable. Era sabido que los sangrepura se comprometían dentro de la familia y todos estaban un poco emparentados, pero los compromisos eran entre cuarto y quinto grado de parentesco. Ella era tan Black como él, sería como que le gustara su propia madre.

El tiempo pasó hasta que el aula quedó a oscuras por la falta de luz solar que entraba por las ventanas. Solo pasaron las horas en silencio tomados de la mano explorando la magia del otro sin nada que decir. La conexión que tenían era fuerte, podía sentir que en ningún momento su magia la rechazaba o le parecía difícil navegar entre la suya, se acoplaban perfectamente. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que Granger fuera su... hermana? Nunca había sabido si su padre le era fiel realmente a su madre, no era un tema que nunca fuera tocado en su familia, pero sabía que los demás magos amigos de su padre eran unos rufianes, engañaban a sus mujeres en burdeles mágicos y muggles, sin hacer diferencia de sangre. Su padre siempre se había mostrado en contra de estas prácticas y llamaba a sus amigos por lo bajo «traidores a la sangre», pero su tía Bella era sangre pura, posiblemente había sido muy bonita en su juventud, era menor que su madre y una seguidora fiel a las artes oscuras, cualidad que su padre no compartía con su madre.

Granger carraspeó en medio de la oscuridad. Hacía algo de frío y ellos llevaban mucho tiempo sentados en el suelo, sintió como ella se acercaba más a él.

"¿Qué opinas?" Le preguntó ella.

Él la miró, visualizó su silueta en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillando un poco con la luz de la luna que iluminaba apenas la habitación. ¿Qué opinaba?

"Estoy sorprendido, tal vez un poco desilusionado" Reconoció.

"¿No creías que una sangresucia podría ser parte de tu magnífica familia elitista?" Escupió ella.

Él le apretó la mano. "¿Qué? No" Se apresuró a contestar. "Ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente, además no eres una sangresucia".

"Lo soy" Le dijo ella con la voz un poco más alta. "Fui criada entre muggles, la única vida que conozco es la de los muggles, la magia era una fantasía para mí hasta que cumplí 11 años. Todas mis costumbres son muggles, toda mi vida es muggle, mis padres son muggles".

"Aún así no eres una sangresucia" Murmuró él. "Solo creciste en el lugar incorrecto".

"¿Lugar incorrecto? Creo que el lugar correcto fue y siempre será con mis padres muggles si la otra alternativa es crecer con una asesina seguidora de Voldemort".

El nombre del Señor Tenebroso envió una corriente de magia a través de las venas de Draco que a su vez envió descargas a la magia de ella. La chica jadeó y apartó la mano.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Exclamó.

"No hice nada" Le dijo él tranquilamente. "Es el hechizo que está unido a la marca tenebrosa. ¿Sabes por qué lo llaman El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?".

Le pareció que ella fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba la respuesta. Finalmente luego de un minuto entero negó con la cabeza. "Creo que tengo una idea pero... No, realmente no lo sé".

Él sonrió.

"La marca tenebrosa no es solo para honrar a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, es una firma mágica, es una especie de conexión entre él y sus mortífagos, parte de su magia fluye con la mía a través de la marca, sirve para localizarnos, para saber cómo usamos nuestra magia, para controlar y también para oír. En la primera guerra, si alguien hablaba de él, allí acudían los demás a acabar con quien lo había nombrado. De allí viene el temor de decir su nombre, él puede saber cuando alguien lo está diciendo y entonces..."

"Por eso nadie dice su nombre" Continuó ella por él. "Nadie sabía quién podía ser un mortífago, podría ser cualquiera".

Draco asintió. "Cada vez que alguien dice su nombre y algún portador de la marca está cerca, él puede oírlo. Si es una sola vez no pasa nada, pero cuando son varias veces envía a mortífagos a saber qué está pasando".

"Así encontraron a Harry y Ron el otro día en el bosque, fue tu marca".

Él asintió nuevamente. Le confortaba que ella lo dijera como si hubiera descubierto un gran misterio en vez de decirlo con reproche o asco.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que ella habló de nuevo. "¿Por qué estás desilusionado?".

El rubio suspiró. No tenía que decirle, pero a su vez, posiblemente fuera su única oportunidad. ¿Pero por qué querría humillarse de esa forma? Muy posiblemente ella no sintiera nada por él, no es que él sintiera algo por ella pero tal vez...

"Somos familia" Murmuró él. "Y siempre seremos solo familia".

No miró hacia la chica para ver su reacción, solo se mantuvo viendo al suelo, a sus zapatos que brillaban un poco.

"Podemos ser amigos" Le respondió ella en voz baja.

Draco quiso decir que no le interesaba ser amigo suyo, pero lo repensó. En realidad el poco tiempo que había compartido con ella le había enseñado que ella era bastante agradable, además del gran detalle de que era sangrepura y muy inteligente. ¿Le gustaría ser su amigo?

"Podemos intentarlo" Murmuró él. "Pero yo..."

"¿Muchos prejuicios?".

"No" Contestó con el ceño fruncido. Ella siempre pensaba lo peor de él. "No sé si quiero ser solo tu amigo".

Merlín, lo había dicho. Se animó a verla, esperando encontrar alguna mueca de burla en su rostro pero ella solo estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que decirlo?

Granger bajó la vista pero él realmente no podía entender sus gestos en la oscuridad. ¿Estaría intentando contener la risa? ¿O tal vez estaba un poco sonrojada?

La chica se removió a su lado. Se acercó un poco más hasta que sus piernas quedaron pegadas. Buscó su mano en la oscuridad y se la apretó con fuerza. Él devolvió el gesto. Entonces ella dejó fluir sus emociones y él pudo sentirlo, a su ansiedad se sumó la de ella, como un deseo intenso de arrojarse a sus brazos. La miró. ¿Ella estaba haciendo eso? ¿O era él mismo?

El susurro de ella fue casi inaudible. "Yo tampoco quiero que seamos solo amigos".

Sus ojos brillaban aún más ahora y parecía todavía más hermosa iluminada tenuemente. Él estiró la mano y la puso en su mejilla, ella inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia su mano. Su piel era suave y caliente, lo que indicaba que probablemente sí estaba sonrojada. La morena se mordió el labio. Dulce Salazar, que lo protegiera de cometer una idiotez.

Fue ella quien se acercó. De repente podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel, el aroma de su pelo alrededor suyo, vainilla y aquella extraña mezcla de flores que nunca podía comprender. Sintió el corazón acelerarse aún más y su estómago revolviendose de anticipación. Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua y él no pudo resistirlo más. Solo era un simple mortal con hambre y una fruta exquisita frente a él.

Cerró más la distancia y le rozó los labios con la boca. Ella movió la cabeza para acariciarlo con los labios y ambos ahogaron un jadeo, era como si el oxígeno se hubiera cortado.

Él le susurró sin separarse. "Esto es un error".

"Pero se siente tan bien" Contestó ella en otro susurro.

Se acercó los milímetros que impedía que se besaran y juntó completamente sus labios. Él abrió los suyos y ella no dudó en aprovechar el movimiento, lo besó como si estuviera bebiendo de él. Draco le mordió el labio inferior y ella lo recompensó con un gemido entrecortado que envió descargas eléctricas al sur de su cuerpo, lo que tuvo que haber sucedido con ella también porque aún estaban tomados de la mano. La chica se inclinó completamente contra él y el beso se volvió más demandante.

Algo en su mente le dijo que esto estaba mal, muy mal. Ella era prácticamente su hermana, podía considerarse incesto. Granger compartía su sangre, ella era su familia, él no podía aprovecharse así. Pero Merlín, su boca en la suya, el calor de su lengua...

No. Debía pararlo.

A duras penas se apartó de ella haciendo que la bruja cayera un poco hacia delante cuando él se retiró. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida. Ambos respiraban agitados.

"Familia" Argumentó él. Una sola palabra que era razón suficiente para que nada pudiera suceder entre ellos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se puso de pie. No le contestó. Se sacudió el uniforme y se dirigió a la puerta. Él quiso llamarla pero tampoco fue capaz de decir nada más. Ella se demoró unos segundos en abrir la puerta y marcharse, él sabía que quería que dijera algo más. ¿Que se retractara? No podía hacer eso. Cuando se dió cuenta que él no abriría la boca salió y cerró suavemente la puerta tras sí.

Draco se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿En qué lío estaba metido? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le gustaba su prima, la hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Su madre pondría el grito al cielo si se enteraba. De repente quiso reír por lo surreal de la situación. ¡Granger era su prima! La sangresucia había resultado ser una sangrepura! Y a él le gustaba.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y se acarició suavemente. Deseaba recordar ese beso por siempre.

Cuando regresaba a su sala común temió ser encontrado por Filch o algún profesor en los pasillos, al menos si ella hubiera ido con él tendría menos problemas si era descubierto fuera de la hora establecida. Afortunadamente no encontró a nadie y pudo llegar sin problemas a su sala y posteriormente a su habitación. Tenía deseos de lanzarse a la cama y descansar luego del día tan largo y lleno de emociones que había tenido, pero aún debía darse una ducha y escribirle a Bellatrix.

Mientras el agua lo mojaba y se llevaba el cansancio del día con ella, Draco pensaba en qué le diría a su tía. Era sabido que a la bruja no le gustaba recibir un no como respuesta y que tal vez se pondría un poco -más- loca ante la negativa de Granger.

Una vez que estuvo limpio y relajado, se sentó al escritorio a pensar qué decirle a la mujer. Luego de unos minutos pensando, finalmente escribió algo que creyó que podría hacerle ganar un poco de tiempo.

«Fue criada por muggles, tiene miedo de verte. Recién podremos salir el sábado».

Corto y conciso. No necesitaba mucho más. Llamó a Amadeus para que enviara la carta, la alimentó con un par de galletas y un poco de agua antes que emprendiera su camino. Dejó la ventana abierta por si volvía por la noche y se acomodó en su cama para dormir, pero por más que lo intentó el sueño no llegó a él. El fantasma del beso de Granger lo perseguía y apenas cerraba los ojos podía ver sus ojos negros brillantes acercándose a él y la sensación suave de sus labios contra los suyos. Necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, necesitaba conocer mejor su sabor y la textura de su boca en compás con la suya.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó un gemido de frustración. Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza. ¿Qué maldita mosca le había picado para besarla? Teóricamente ella lo había besado a él pero él continuó con ganas el beso así que ambos tenían la culpa, él la tenía por no detenerla, maldición.

El sonido del revoloteo de Amadeus lo despertó de un leve letargo cuando por fin estaba quedándose dormido un par de horas más tarde. El ave se posó sobre un arco que tenía en su habitación para él. No tenía ninguna carta en la pata, ningún paquete, ninguna respuesta. Suspiró antes de volver a quedarse dormido, lo único que rogaba era que a su tía no se le ocurriera enviar otra misiva a la hora del desayuno y le trajera más problemas con McGonagall, tal vez debería ponerla sobre aviso, tal vez debía decirle que Granger... Pero sus pensamientos no acabaron porque fue sumergido en las suaves olas del sueño, olvidando cualquier problema que podría surgir en las siguientes horas.

Cuando fue a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, ella no estaba en su mesa habitual. Sus amigos estaban allí pero no había rastro de Granger por ningún lado. En la mesa de profesores, McGonagall alternaba la mirada entre él y la entrada del Comedor. ¿También buscaba a Granger? ¿Creía que él le había hecho algo por eso no le quitaba los ojos de encima? Cuando el correo llegó, a él solamente le entregaron la edición de El Profeta, ninguna lechuza más había volado hasta él. ¿Su tía Bellatrix no había dicho nada? ¿Tan ofendida estaba? Al menos no le había enviado un vociferador.

Cuando estaba hojeando la sección de deportes, su magia sintió un tirón conocido y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Días atrás habría asociado la sensación con su madre o incluso su tía Bella, pero ahora sabía de quién se trataba, la conexión era más fuerte, más poderosa, más sensitiva. Levantó la vista y la vió entrando al Comedor luciendo totalmente adorable, con el pelo completamente despeinado, los botones de la camisa del uniforme mal abrochados, un calcetín más bajo que el otro, la túnica doblada sobre su brazo izquierdo pero lo más llamativo era el brillante collar de los Black resplandeciendo en su cuello.

Maldición.

Ella miró hacia donde él estaba y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se cruzaron con los suyos también abiertos en sorpresa. Se arregló la falda y caminó más rápido hacia su mesa, cuando se sentó posiblemente sus amigos la llenaron de preguntas. Ella no apartaba la vista de él. Oh, Granger, ¿No puedes ser más obvia?

Se sostuvieron la mirada como si todo el Gran Comedor hubiera desaparecido de su alrededor. Él quería acercarse hasta ella y por Merlín que necesitaba volver a probar su boca. Las mejillas de ella estaban coloreadas y no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que observarlo, podía sentir su magia buscándolo, llamándolo. ¿Cómo podían compartir tanta afinidad? Aquello no parecía muy normal. Pero lo que realmente no era normal eran los murmullos que empezaban a formarse en el Comedor, incluso en la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco se llevó la mano a la garganta y se la tocó para indicarle a ella que tenía a la vista el collar. La chica tardó un par de minutos en entender el mensaje. Abrió aún más los ojos y finalmente centró su atención en sus amigos, quienes estaban haciendo sonar sus dedos frente a su rostro. La vió balbucear un par de palabras y llenarse la boca de cereal probablemente como una táctica de escape para no contestar.

Draco bajó la vista y sonrió para sí. Pese a que ella ya no fuera su enemiga, todavía le divertía verla en apuros, años anteriores disfrutaba verla no saber una respuesta en clases o ser regañada por algún profesor a causa de sus amigos. Sabía que el tema era más delicado esta vez, ya que estaba en juego su secreto, pero aún así el hecho de verla hacer malabares para sacarse de encima a sus -ex- amigos hacía por costumbre que se regocijara un poco.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor nuevamente fueron abiertas y como era costumbre, la mayoría de los ojos se giraron hacia allí para ver quién hacía una entrada triunfal fuera de hora. Draco entre todos ellos, aparte de hacerlo por curiosidad, sintió cómo su piel vibraba suavemente con la presencia de algún conocido, al instante lo diferenció de la sensación que le hacía sentir Granger. Se trasladó a la noche en la que McGonagall lo encerró en el laboratorio de pociones y él creyó sentir la magia de algún miembro de su familia cuando en realidad había sido Granger. Tampoco nada cuadraba esta vez. La mujer y el hombre que ingresaban por la puerta tenían toda la pinta de ser empleados del Ministerio. La mujer que parecía rondar los 60 años caminó muy decidida hasta la mesa de profesores y habló brevemente con Filch quien con una desagradable sonrisa subió hasta el podio donde la directora McGonagall estaba. La anciana hizo contacto visual con Draco y sonrió friamente. El chico frunció el ceño. ¿Qué?

La bruja bajó hasta donde los recién llegados esperaban y compartieron un par de palabras. La directora se encaminó hacia su mesa y él no tuvo buen presentimiento acerca de eso. ¿Le había ocurrido algo a su madre que alguien del Ministerio venía a informarle? Sintió una molestia en el estómago y el tintinear de su magia por la familiaridad absurda que sentía desde que la pareja había ingresado.

"Señor Malfoy" Dijo la directora apenas llegó a su encuentro. "Acompáñeme al pasillo, por favor".

El chico asintió sin discusiones. No podía pedir explicaciones y negarse a acompañarla. La mujer y su acompañante los siguieron hasta el pasillo donde la directora volvió a entrar por unos segundos y salió seguida de Granger. La mujer del Ministerio estaba de espaldas a la puerta del comedor por lo que no se percató de la presencia de la chica, solo tenía ojos para Draco y a él lo incomodaba profundamente.

"La señora Hamilton es del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y ha venido a corroborar que todo se encuentre bien con usted, señor Malfoy".

La mujer sonrió abiertamente y Draco pudo haber contado hasta sus últimas muelas si ella hubiera mantenido la sonrisa por un segundo más.

"Me gustaría revisar su habitación, señor Malfoy" Dijo con una voz dulce y empalagosa. "Solo para ver que todo esté en orden, no queremos ningún problema con el Ministerio, ¿No es así?".

El chico asintió sin contestar. La directora asintió a su vez. "El señor Malfoy ha estado siendo vigilado por la señorita Granger, quien es Premio Anual -al igual que el señor Malfoy-, es de las brujas más brillantes de su generación y..."

"Sí, muy bien" Dijo la mujer sin mirar a la gryffindor que aún estaba detrás de McGonagall. "Tendré unas palabras con ella también luego. Creo que lo mejor será empezar ahora con la revisión para no perder tiempo".

La directora asintió complacida.

"¿Podrá mostrarle a mi compañero el señor Haden las medidas de seguridad que tiene en el colegio para prevenir la entrada de nuevos...?"

La anciana asintió nuevamente. "Por supuesto, será un placer. La dejo trabajar. Señor Haden si es tan amable de seguirme".

El hombre realizó una reverencia y ambos se alejaron por el pasillo en dirección a las puertas principales. Draco, la mujer y Granger se quedaron en silencio viéndolos marchar. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista, la mujer se dirigió a él nuevamente, esta vez con un brillo acerado en los ojos y todas las alertas del rubio se encendieron.

"Muy bien, querido Draco" Hizo énfasis en «querido» y se pasó la lengua por los labios de una forma muy familiar. "Creo que no necesitaré de ayuda. Puede retirarse señorita..."

Giró para mirar a Granger cuando su frase se cortó y jadeó levemente, dió un par de pasos hacia atrás y se atajó del hombro de Draco para no caer.

"Hermione" Susurró, muy despacio.

La chica la miró con sorpresa y confusión. "Sí, señora". Contestó la bruja quien extendió la mano para que la mujer se la estrechase pero esta no articuló palabra.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró agitadamente. Se acercó más a Draco y él pudo sentir el suave aroma a vainilla y jazmín que solo pertenecían a dos mujeres que él conocía muy bien, su madre y su tía.

Puso una mano sobre el brazo de la mujer que aún estaba en shock y la estiró hasta un aula vacía donde Granger los siguió aún sin entender nada. El rubio cerró la puerta con varios hechizos ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Granger.

"Hermione" Susurró de nuevo la bruja del Ministerio.

La chica frunció el ceño y los miró de hito en hito a ambos. "¿Qué está pasando?".

Draco suspiró. ¿Es que su tía había enloquecido oficialmente? ¿Aún más?

"Creo que deberías quitarte el hechizo para que ella entienda" Comenzó Draco dirigiéndose a la mujer a quien había reconocido al momento de sentir su aroma. Ahora tenía sentido que su magia reaccionara ante su presencia. "Estás realmente loca para arriesgarte a venir así".

La bruja no dió señales de haber escuchado porque aún miraba fijamente a Granger quien parecía bastante intimidada pero sobretodo alerta. El rubio podía ver sus dedos en tensión a su costado listos para invocar su varita al primer movimiento sospechoso.

"¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy?" Preguntó ella con la voz un poco más elevada de lo normal.

"Deja que me presente, querida" Murmuró la mujer del Ministerio despertando al fin del trance y sacando su varita. Se tocó suavemente la cabeza con la punta de la misma y el hechizo que tenía encima fue desvaneciéndose hasta dejar ver a quien realmente estaba bajo el disfraz de empleada del Ministerio. "Soy Bellatrix Black, y soy tu madre".


	14. XIII

**XIII**

Hermione se había despertado tan tarde esa mañana, faltando solo veinte minutos para que acabara el desayuno. Entre asearse, vestirse y llegar al Gran Comedor, solo le sobraban ocho minutos para desayunar. No había tenido la mejor de las noches, solo pudo dormir un par de horas porque se pasó la noche pensando en el beso con Malfoy y en la forma en que él la había rechazado. También se pasó pensando en toda la locura que era ser hija de Bellatrix, pero dedicó un tiempo bastante más amplio a pensar en el beso porque era tan solo un poco menos angustiante. Recorrió todos los estados, desde el enojo casi odio más intenso hasta la empatía y finalmente la tristeza y miseria más profundas. Entendía que nada podía suceder entre ellos porque eran primos-hermanos pero aún así a su cerebro le costaba procesar la información luego de tantos años donde no lo había visto como nada más que un slytherin petulante. ¡Oh, también estaba ese pequeño gran tema de que ella misma era una slytherin en realidad!

Se había vestido en tiempo record para ir al comedor tratando de apartar su mente de todo en lo que había estado rondando antes de quedarse dormida, sabía que probablemente tenía una de las peores pintas de los últimos años pero no podía perderse el desayuno porque luego se sentía mal en clases, y mucho menos podía perderse ninguna clase por sentirse mal.

Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, gracias al ejercicio mental de poner su mente en blanco, ni siquiera estaba pensando en Malfoy a pesar de haberle dedicado horas por la noche. Pero al momento de verlo sentado en su lugar de siempre mirándola tan intensamente al entrar, todas las emociones que había experimentado al momento del beso, como una explosión de sensaciones la invadieron y casi se le doblaron las rodillas. Él era tan imponente, tan atractivo, él podía hacer que su suelo y su centro temblaran cuando la miraba.

Todavía podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua enredándose con la de ella, su aliento caliente sobre su boca, sus dedos presionando los suyos, su aroma, su sabor. Podía sentir todo mientras se perdía en sus ojos grises como el mercurio. Todo el Gran Comedor había desaparecido de su alrededor y solo eran ellos dos en una danza antigua y primitiva rondándose, buscándose por instinto, entregándose a la memoria.

Pero entonces él se tocó el cuello e hizo un gesto con el ceño fruncido que la devolvió a la tierra e hizo que su cordura volviera a su lugar. Ella se tocó el cuello repitiendo el movimiento de él y se encontró con el collar de los Black, completamente a la vista de los cientos de ojos curiosos. Como si hubiera salido del fondo del agua, de repente todos los sonidos y las imágenes a su alrededor volvieron y se encontró sentada en su lugar de siempre rodeada de sus «amigos» quienes no dejaban de llamarla por su nombre y chasquear los dedos frente a ella para que saliera del trance en el que se encontraba.

La bilis se le subió a la garganta cuando realmente se percató de que estaba sentada entre quienes eran prácticamente los autores intelectuales de la muerte de sus padres. Respiró profundamente y para evitar hacer una escena donde su magia se descontrolara o implosionara frente a ellos como casi había sucedido el día anterior, decidió ignorar las preguntas sobre su apariencia, su cabello, sus ojos que «amanecieron más negros», y el bendito collar. Se sirvió un plato de cereales, los mojó con leche y al más puro estilo Weasley se llevó varias cucharas a la boca que le impidieron decir una sola palabra.

Aún así las preguntas no cesaron y ella sabía que su comportamiento era por demás extraño, pero no le importaba, no se encontraba en condiciones de mantener una conversación con ellos aún. Y como si fuera bendecida por Merlín, una mujer del Ministerio a juzgar por su forma de vestir ingresó al Comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores. Cuando McGonagall la llamó para que la acompañara junto a quien se presentó como la señora Hamilton del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ella realmente pensó ingenuamente que se libró momentáneamente de los problemas.

Pero cuando Malfoy la encerró junto con la supuesta señora Hamilton en el aula de Historia de la Magia, supo que los problemas solo acababan de comenzar. La mujer la había llamado por su nombre en dos ocasiones y parecía haberse quedado en shock y no podía dejar de mirarla. Debía admitir que estaba un poco asustada.

Cuando el rubio habló sus sentidos se pusieron más alerta aún y si ella fuera un gato probablemente estaría bufando con las orejas aplastadas contra su cráneo.

"Creo que deberías quitarte el hechizo para que ella entienda. Estás realmente loca para arriesgarte a venir así".

¿Que qué?

"¿De qué estás hablando Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione con la voz una octava más elevada.

"Deja que me presente, querida" Murmuró la mujer del Ministerio despertando al fin del trance en el que se había metido desde que la vió en el pasillo.

Se tocó la cabeza con la punta de su varita y el hechizo que tenía encima fue desvaneciéndose. Desde los pies que fueron cubriéndose por botas negras de tacón de aguja, las piernas cubiertas por una falda negra que tenía encaje en las caderas, un ajustado corset de cuero y los brazos con guantes negros y cintas entrelazadas que llegaban hasta los hombros. El afable rostro de la mujer se transformó completamente, la nariz ancha y larga fue reemplazada por una fina y estética que se acomodaba perfectamente en un rostro geométrico con labios rojos y gruesos; y unos ojos tan negros como la noche delineados perfectamente bajo las cejas finas y redondeadas. Finalmente el cabello lacio y sin vida se transformó en una cabellera salvaje de rizos que caían descontrolados sobre el rostro de su dueña.

Hermione jadeó cuando la reconoció.

"Soy Bellatrix Black, y soy tu madre".

Siete palabras que se sintieron como siete puñaladas en medio del pecho. La chica quería salir de allí corriendo, quería escapar, quería desaparecer. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. No podía estar frente a ella, no frente a esa asesina que no podía compartir sangre con ella. Era imposible, era impensando, era una aberración.

Obligó a sus piernas a retroceder mientras no despegaba sus ojos de los pozos profundos que eran los ojos de la mortífaga. Después de un par de pasos chocó contra un muro y cuando miró por medio segundo de qué se trataba se encontró con la mirada gris acero del rubio y se sintió acorralada, él la había detenido de llegar hasta la puerta y ahora estaba sola en medio de dos mortífagos que decían ser su familia y tal vez todo se trataba de un maldito juego mental para asesinarla tal como hicieron con sus padres.

"Te busqué por tanto tiempo" Murmuró la bruja frente a ella.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, la estaban engañando, aquello no podía ser real, estaba siendo parte de un plan macabro para hacerla caer.

"Pensé que jamás podría conocerte" Susurró nuevamente la mujer con la voz entrecortada y eso hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos para observarla. "Todos estos años pensé que..."

Bellatrix sollozó y se tapó la cara con las manos, sus hombros se agitaban con el llanto. La gryffindor tragó grueso. Ella podía estar fingiendo. ¿No? Pero una voz que sonaba bastante parecida a la voz de su propia madre muggle le decía en el fondo de su mente que tal vez sí estaba pasando y no todo era tan improbable. Se obligó a analizar fríamente a Bellatrix tal como Jane -su madre- la obligaba a hacer en los momentos críticos.

Ella era una mortífaga. Una asesina cruel y despiadada. Eran cientos las historias que rondaban sobre ella y Hermione había escuchado muchas de boca de los Weasley. Decían que no tenía corazón, era práctica y rápida, le gustaba torturar a sus víctimas hasta la locura y no le temblaba la mano para usar la maldición asesina. Si lo que quería era matarla, no estaría montando todo este número con ella ni hubiera metido a Malfoy para que le hiciera la cama. Hubiera sido más fácil silenciar la habitación y comenzar a torturarla desde el momento en que puso un pie en el aula, era obvio que ella jamás podría contra una duelista como Bellatrix Lestrange, mano derecha de Voldemort. Además ella ya había dejado en claro que quería verla, y si quería hacerle daño no anunciaría con premeditación que estaría allí, por más inesperada que fuera su visita.

Hermione respiró profundamente. Suponiendo que ella fuera realmente su madre como estaba obligándose a pensar -y como todo indicaba-, ¿Por qué estaba allí ahora después de tantos años? ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

"¿Por qué?" Susurró Hermione haciendo que Bellatrix la mirara con sus grandes ojos negros. Una pregunta que englobaba todo lo que quería saber.

La bruja se acercó un paso y la gryffindor tuvo la necesidad de alejarse de ella pero el pecho fuerte de Draco se lo impedía.

"Estabas en peligro" Dijo la bruja en voz baja mientras las lágrimas caían libres por su mejilla. "Yo no podía dejar que te dañaran".

"¿Me abandonaste?" Preguntó Hermione reconociendo el sentimiento que la había perseguido por años desde que era una niña, el miedo de que Jane y Adrian no estuvieran en casa cada vez que ella despertara o que los perdiera para siempre en el centro comercial o incluso estando en Hogwarts el miedo irracional de que no la quisieran cuando volviera en Navidad y se hubieran ido dejándola a su suerte por ser una bruja. ¿Era aquel miedo inconsciente el reflejo del abandono de su madre biológica?

"¡No!" Exclamó la mujer acercándose un paso más. "No, yo no te abandoné. Yo te entregué a..."

"¿A mis padres muggles?" Preguntó ella cuando la bruja dudó, imaginándose a Bellatrix en sus mejores atuendos de mortífaga dejándola a su suerte en una canasta de mimbre frente a la puerta de los primeros muggles que había encontrado en el camino.

"A Albus Dumbledore" Susurró Bellatrix como si se tratara de un gran secreto.

Tanto Hermione como Malfoy jadearon. ¡Dumbledore! Más improbable aún que Bellatrix frente a la puerta de unos muggles era la bruja frente al anciano entregándole a su hija.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó el rubio tras ella en un tono que daba a entender que su tía había cometido la peor de las locuras.

"No tenía a nadie más" Susurró Bellatrix con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo tras ellos, como si estuviera recordando los momentos que había vivido. "Él volvería pronto de Albania, querría ver a su hijo varón y yo no podía darle a mi bebé, a mi niña, yo no podía dejar que él la matara".

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de otro sollozo y Hermione sintió pena por ella por primera vez. Quizás la bruja solo estaba protegiendo a su familia de un asesino, por más raro que eso sonara cuando ella misma era una. Pero hasta los malos se aman entre sí, recitaba un proverbio cristiano. ¿Por qué no podía Bellatrix querer proteger a su hija?

"¿Quién era él?" Preguntó Hermione.

Los ojos de la bruja volvieron a posarse en ella y la morena pudo ver el temor recorrer la mirada de la mujer.

"El Señor Tenebroso". Susurró Bellatrix casi inaudiblemente, pero lo suficiente para que ambos chicos pudieran entenderla.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

"El se-señor Tenebroso" Repitió la chica con la voz temblorosa. "¿Soy hija del señor Tenebroso?".

La bruja cerró los ojos con fuerza y Hermione pensó que lo que estaba a punto de decir sería una gran bomba. Pero atrás suyo Malfoy gimió de dolor y ella se giró a ver. El chico se sostenía el brazo izquierdo con fuerza y estaba un poco agachado presa del dolor.

"¿Malfoy?" Preguntó. Se enderezó a ver a Bellatrix quien tenía la cara deformada en una mueca pero no tan evidente como la del rubio.

"Nos está llamando" Murmuró la mujer con una mirada de disculpa que Hermione jamás creyó que fuera posible en el rostro de la mortífaga.

La bruja cerró la distancia que las separaba y la rodeó con ambos brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. La estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y la chica sintió los sollozos que una vez más se escaparon de la mujer. Hermione inspiró profundamente en medio del abrazo y el aroma a vainilla y jazmín de la bruja le llenó los pulmones, lo cual se sintió extrañamente bien.

Cuando se separó la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Hermione se sintió cohibida ante la inspección. Bellatrix recorrió con la mirada cada centímetro de su rostro y sonrió con todos los dientes y los ojos aguados, satisfecha con lo que veía. La castaña se encontró con el rostro de una mujer joven que había sido golpeada por la vida y bajo la capa de maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas estaba... Hermione no sabía qué se escondía bajo eso. Pero esperaba que hubiera algo más que una asesina sádica. Por ahora tenía a una madre que estaba contenta con haber encontrado a su hija y al menos eso la aliviaba una décima parte.

"El libro de los Black" Le dijo la bruja. "Escríbeme allí y te contestaré enseguida, tengo el libro gemelo y funciona como mensajero. Encontrarás las indicaciones cuando uses una gota de sangre en la primera página".

Hermione asintió sin saber qué más decir, tampoco intentó apartarse cuando los labios de Bellatrix le besaron la frente y la bruja se quedó unos segundos así.

Se apartó de ella y se tocó nuevamente la cabeza con la punta de la varita para volver a convertirse en la aburrida empleada del Ministerio. Hermione se tomó un segundo para admirar la complejidad del hechizo y tuvo que reconocer que Bellatrix era realmente poderosa para poder ejercer magia tan avanzada y con tantos detalles. Quizás la bruja pudo ver la admiración en los ojos de su hija por lo que sonrió y los ojos le brillaron emocionados antes de que el hechizo terminara de transformarle el rostro.

"Resiste" Le dijo a Malfoy antes de salir por la puerta y volver a cerrarla.

Hermione soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y con eso le sobrevino el sentimiento de llanto que tampoco sabía que tenía atorado en la garganta. Se sentó lentamente en el piso y se derrumbó sin llorar, sin importarle una vez más decaerse frente a Malfoy quien también estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniéndose con fuerza el brazo.

La bruja inhaló profundamente tratando de detener las pequeñas convulsiones que le causaba el pequeño ataque de pánico que tenía pero solamente logró que una nueva ola de emociones la embargara y más temblores se apoderaran de ella. Aquella había sido la peor semana de su vida, había perdido a sus padres y conseguido a una madre que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Había descubierto ser hija de la mayor asesina del mundo mágico, prófuga de la justicia, mortífago, mano derecha del mago tenebroso más oscuro de los últimos tiempos... ¿Que era su padre? No había entendido bien qué había querido decir ella cuando dijo «querría ver a su hijo varón» y «el señor tenebroso». ¿Tenían alguna relación? ¿Era hija de Voldemort quien la habría matado solo por ser mujer? ¿O ella estaba anticipando que el Señor Tenebroso llamaba a sus mortífagos por la marca?

Sintió a Malfoy acercarse a ella y se dejó envolver una vez más por sus brazos fuertes. Recostó la espalda contra su pecho permitiendo que el pánico cesara lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos inhalando el aroma de Malfoy que la relajaba y revolucionaba su sistema nervioso al mismo tiempo por más imposible que pareciera que sucediese a la vez. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó se centró en el chico en su espalda pegado a ella y notó lo tenso que estaba.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó ella en voz baja. Él solamente realizó un sonido que no sabría decirse si era afirmativo o no. "¿Es la marca?".

"Sí" Susurró él esta vez.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y lo extendió para tenerlo a la vista. Le desabrochó lentamente los gemelos de la camisa pensando en cuan delicado era Malfoy usando joyas de plata en el uniforme cuando la gran mayoría del plantel masculino de Hogwarts apenas recordaba cepillarse los dientes. Dobló la manga suavemente dejando ver de a poco el tatuaje que se movía amenazante en la piel lechosa del muchacho. Delineó con la punta del dedo alrededor de la marca sin llegar a tocarla, el movimiento de la serpiente entrando y saliendo de la boca de la calavera era hipnótico.

"¿Duele mucho?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí".

"¿Cómo funciona?".

Él suspiró. "El llamado es como un traslador. Si envío un poco de mi magia a la marca automáticamente me llevará a donde él quiere que vaya".

"¿Qué pasa cuando no acudes?". Preguntó ella.

"El dolor persiste por un rato como un castigo y finalmente se calma luego". El chico volvió a tensarse cuando la serpiente se movió más rápido y el tatuaje se puso más negro aún. "Vuelve a llamar" Murmuró.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. No supo bien por qué, solo quería aliviarlo un poco del dolor. Apenas sus dedos se juntaron, la magia corrió por sus venas incluyendo al dolor que le atravesó el brazo izquierdo como si la quemara.

"No" Murmuró Malfoy queriendo alejarse. "Te harás daño".

"No importa" Contestó la chica sosteniéndolo más fuerte e impidiendo que se soltara. Resistió estoicamente los minutos donde podía sentir con claridad como la magia oscura ingresaba a sus venas recorriendo todos los recovecos de su magia y quemandola. Malfoy se relajó un poco más y ella se sintió mejor, si él se sentía más aliviado entonces valía la pena el sacrificio. Por más que quería prestar atención a la cercanía del slytherin, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de lava corriendo por su sangre.

Luego de unos largos quince minutos en silencio, el dolor finalmente terminó. No soltó inmediatamente al rubio sino que se quedó en la misma posición innecesariamente. Las palabras del chico retumbaron en su mente. «Familia». Y por Merlín que lo eran pero aún así...

Sintió como el mago se acercaba un poco más y su respiración estaba en su cuello. Se le erizó la piel ante la sensación. Estiró el cuello con la esperanza de que él depositara un beso allí y por un momento pensó que era una tonta cuando nada sucedió, pero entonces los labios del chico le rozaron la piel y ella se pegó a su pecho en busca de más contacto.

"Malfoy" Suspiró ella cuando él la besó.

Todo su interior ardía de una forma muy diferente a como estaba ardiendo minutos atrás. El fuego abrasador que esta vez le recorría las venas respondía a otro nombre.

"Sabes que no podemos" Le susurró él depositando otro beso en su cuello. Ella se mordió el labio.

Unos pasos en el pasillo y murmullos de voces conocidas los sacaron de su burbuja y ambos se pusieron de pie cuando el sonido se hacía más claro.

"Todo es demasiado sospechoso" Escucharon que decía Ron. "Primero ella aparece con esa joya de Slytherin".

"No sabes si es de Slytherin" Le contestó Harry.

"¿No sabes si es de Slytherin? Por favor, compañero. ¿Viste la serpiente con ojos de esmeraldas? Eso grita Slytherin por cada maldito centímetro".

El rubio la tomó de la mano y la estiró hasta el escritorio frente al pizarrón. El mueble tenía un hueco hacia la parte de adelante donde cabían ambos perfectamente si ella se sentaba en las piernas de él. Ambos se agacharon y se acomodaron bajo el mueble. La puerta se abrió y las voces de los dos gryffindor se escucharon con más fuerza.

Hermione miró a Malfoy en la oscuridad con los ojos muy abiertos y el chico se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando silencio. ¡Estaban a nada de ser descubiertos!

"Es obvio que él le dió esa cosa" Insistió el pelirrojo que parecía estar hablando con la boca llena. Típico de Ron.

"¿Pero por qué haría eso?". Decía Harry. La puerta se cerró y Hermione esperó que las voces se alejaran pero se oyeron aún mejor, lo que indicaba que estaban usando el aula como punto de encuentro. "¿Crees que trata de cortejarla?".

"¿Malfoy? Pfff" Contestó Ron. El escritorio donde estaban escondidos crujió y Hermione jadeó suavemente. Sintieron perfectamente cómo el chico se sentaba sobre el mueble y sus pies pateaban la madera que los cubría de ser vistos. "Él jamás se fijaría en alguien como Hermione. Y ella no puede ser tan tonta de creer que puede apuntar tan alto".

La chica sintió la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. ¡Argh! A ojos de Harry y Ron ella nunca podría conseguir que nadie se fijara en ella, era demasiado poca cosa siempre, todo el mundo que tuviera algún interés en ella en realidad era falso y lo que buscaban era llegar al gran Harry Potter.

"¿Pero crees que tal vez la esté engañando para acercarse a mí?". Preguntó Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Justo en el ojo. Malfoy quien tenía una mano rodeándole la cintura y la otra sobre sus muslos, presionó la piel expuesta justo sobre sus rodillas donde la falda se le levantaba por la posición en la que estaba.

"No creo que McGonagall permita que..."

Pero ella ya no pudo seguir prestando atención a la cantaleta de Ron porque todos sus sentidos de repente estaban puestos en la mano de Malfoy sobre su carne, presionando suavemente en una manera de consuelo, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en que no era un toque inocente. ¡No quería que lo fuera! Se removió un poco con toda la intención de que la falda se le subiera más.

Casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, la mirada encendida de Malfoy se cruzó con la suya y la mano inocente abarcó más piel moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba, llegando más lejos.

Hermione notó lo mucho que brillaban los ojos de él en la oscuridad que les brindaba el mueble en forma de cajón en el que estaban ocultos. Se atrevió a estirar el brazo y meter la mano entre el pelo de él, quien la miró con fiereza, con hambre en los ojos, como si quisiera comérsela allí mismo con sus ex-amigos en la misma habitación.

Escuchó a sus amigos moverse alrededor de la habitación mientras se perdía en los ojos del chico quien estaba cada vez más cerca de sus labios. Por el rabillo del ojo vió una sombra cubriendo el escritorio.

Entonces la voz de Harry retumbó en toda la habitación.

"¿Qué rayos?!".

* * *

_Hola! Cómo están? Estoy preocupada porque nunca tuve un fic con tan baja repercusión. No sé si a los lectores silenciosos les está gustando pero estoy confundida. No sé si vale la pena seguir subiéndolo o no es lo que esperaban de mí. Me gustaría que me dijeran en comentarios si les gusta como está yendo la historia o mejor dejo de escribirla porque también lleva tiempo y esfuerzo. Gracias!_

_Anna._


	15. XIV

**XIV**

El grito de Harry hizo que ambos pegaran un pequeño salto bajo el escritorio. Se escuchó la carcajada de Ron rompiendo el momento tenso que se había formado y que los dos gryffindor ignoraban completamente.

"Solo es el fantasma del profesor Binns" Se rió Ron golpeando la mesa, que era el techo de su escondite. "Este es su aula".

El aire se hizo frío alrededor de ellos y Hermione vió que el fantasma se paseaba frente a la pizarra sin llegar a verlos. "Alumnos fuera de clases" Murmuró con el mismo tono aburrido que usaba para dictar clases, y se perdió traspasando la pizarra.

Ron seguía riendo cuando Harry insistió en seguir hablando de ella. Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Realmente me preocupa que esté tan cerca de Malfoy" Decía el moreno.

Ella pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del rubio cuando escuchó eso.

"McGonagall la puso allí porque es la mejor estudiante, es premio anual, el mejor promedio y blablabla, todas esas cosas aburridas". Se quejó Ron.

El rubio volvió a presionar su muslo bajo la tela de su falda y ella lo miró fijamente. Se concentró de nuevo en el movimiento lento de su mano y también en sus propios dedos aún enredados en el pelo de él. Se desconectó de la conversación de los demás en el aula. Miró a Malfoy a los ojos y a los labios alternadamente. ¿Cómo podía lograr ser tan atractivo al punto de mirarlo y querer saltarle encima?

Se removió sobre él y el chico siseó como si ella hubiera hecho algo especialmente placentero. Hermione se percató de la posición comprometida en la que estaban, ella sentada sobre el regazo de él, completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Sintió el calor inundarle las mejillas pero no se apartó, que tampoco hubiera sido posible por más que quisiera debido al reducido espacio en el que se encontraban. Le estiró el pelo y se acercó incluso más, volviendo a moverse deliberadamente sobre él.

El chico buscó su mano con la mano libre que tenía en su cintura y entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto que estaba volviéndose habitual. Cuando sus dedos se tocaron las sensaciones explotaron dentro de ella como fuegos artificiales. Podía sentir sus ansias y excitación multiplicados al doble porque también sentía las de él. Sintió un tirón en el vientre y un calor extendiéndose hacia abajo.

Por Merlín.

Él le rozó los labios y ella fue más osada, lo necesitaba, quería sentirlo más cerca, quería sentirlo en su piel y en todas las partes donde fuera posible. Le mordió el labio y él realizó un pequeño sonido entre el placer y la sorpresa. La afinidad que compartían hizo que las sensaciones fueran mayores para ambos y ella también gimió en respuesta.

"¿Oíste eso?" Preguntó Ron sentado sobre el escritorio.

Inesperadamente, la puerta del aula se abrió con un fuerte chirrido y el jadeo de los gryffindor se oyó fuerte y claro. Hermione y Draco se separaron a la fuerza y se miraron, quedándose muy quietos.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Se escuchó la voz de la directora. "El profesor Binns me informó que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en su aula. ¿Por qué no están en clase?".

"Estábamos buscando a Hermione" Contestó Ron rápidamente. La chica notó el tono en el que habló, no buscaba poner una excusa para McGonagall, parecía más bien que lo que quería era que Harry no hablara. Era lo que sucedía últimamente, el moreno era dinamita con cualquier pequeña chispa que saltaba. Tan solo días atrás ella estaría tan preocupada como Ron o incluso más por la posibilidad de un arrebato de Harry, pero ahora no sentía nada más que rencor hacia ambos, y pensándolo bien, si Harry le montaba un numerito a McGonagall a ella le parecía mejor.

"En este momento la señorita Granger está en compañía del señor Malfoy por órdenes del Ministerio" Contestó la anciana. "Es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar vagando por aquí en vez de estar en clases".

Los muchachos bufaron y se quejaron en voz baja mientras salían del aula. La puerta se volvió a cerrar pero ellos se quedaron aún como estatuas y en silencio por un tiempo más hasta que confirmaron que no había nadie más en el lugar. Hermione miró al chico y le apretó los dedos. Aún ansiaba besarlo pero el ambiente intenso se había cortado completamente y ahora la palabra «familia» sonaba más fuerte entre ellos.

"Deberíamos ir a clases antes de que McGonagall note que Bellatrix se fue". Susurró Draco muy cerca de su boca, como si aún hubiera alguien en el aula que pudiera escucharlos.

Ella asintió pero no se movió de su regazo. "¿Podrías prestarme el libro de los Black?".

Él también asintió en respuesta, pero sí la empujó suavemente para que fuera ella quien saliera primero de abajo del escritorio. La chica quiso quejarse pero Malfoy tenía razón, «familia».

Se levantó y se sacudió la falda del uniforme. Se arregló la corbata y se percató de que tenía los botones mal abrochados. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

"¿Por qué no me avisaste que estaba impresentable?" Preguntó desprendiéndose los botones para poder ponerlos bien. Ante el silencio del rubio quien ya estaba parado frente a ella, levantó la vista para verlo. Él estaba observando fijamente el movimiento de sus dedos sobre sus botones con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella sintió las mejillas aún más rojas de lo que ya las tenía y la urgencia de voltearse para que él no la viera. Pero él, gracias a Merlín, desvió la vista.

"No sabía que tenía que hacerlo, siempre anduviste impresentable por allí sin ningún problema".

El tono jocoso podía notarse fácilmente en sus palabras y ella lo golpeó amistosamente en el brazo.

"Podrías haberlo dicho si iba a conocer a mi... A tu tía".

Malfoy frunció el ceño. "No sabía que era ella hasta que empezó a comportarse..." Hizo un gesto con las manos para indicar locura.

"¿Crees que yo... Le caiga bien?" Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Quería caerle bien a Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿Quería caerle bien a una asesina que posiblemente fuera su... madre? Aún se negaba a aceptar que estuvieran emparentadas, tal vez Bellatrix sí había entregado a una hija, pero nada le aseguraba que hubiera sido ella. Aunque el collar de los Black en su cuello decía todo lo contrario. ¿Lo habría notado la mortífaga? ¿Y cómo conocía su nombre de pila si hasta ayer no sabía de quién se trataba?

"Sí" Contestó Malfoy. "¿Por qué no habrías de caerle bien?".

Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada. ¿En serio acababa de hacer esa pregunta?

"Bueno, tal vez el hecho de haber sido criada por muggles, con valores muggles, con creencias de otro mundo, o quizás le incomode que sea amiga -haya sido, aclaración- de Harry Potter el archienemigo del Señor Tenebroso con el cual tengo varios problemas, no sigo su causa, no creo en sus ideales, no comparto su forma de pensar y jamás apoyaré ni por medio segundo a los mortífagos y sus actos crueles de terrorismo".

"O quizás entienda que al entregarte a Dumbledore era una gran posibilidad de que terminaras siendo la reencarnación de Rowena Gryffindor luchadora por los derechos élficos".

Hermione bufó. "No se llama Rowena Gryff..." La sonrisa ladeada marca Malfoy que él tenía en el rostro le indicaba que lo había dicho a propósito. "¡Aaargh! Eres insoportable".

El chico rió suavemente. Caminó hasta ella quien estaba cerca de la puerta. Se acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal, la tomó de la barbilla y Hermione dejó de respirar. Estaban tan cerca de nuevo. Los ojos de él estaban más oscuros que de costumbre, con las pupilas dilatadas, y sus facciones eran aún más perfectas cuando ella tenía un primer plano. Cerró los ojos esperando el beso, ansiando que él juntara nuevamente sus labios con los suyos.

Él delineó sus labios con el dedo pulgar y ella olvidó cómo inhalar aire. Tan inesperadamente como se acercó volvió a apartarse.

"Nos vemos en el laboratorio de pociones luego de cenar" Le dijo él y salió por la puerta dejándola sola en el aula. Hermione soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo e intentó ignorar el vacío y la decepción que sentía porque él no la había besado. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan tonta?

Se arregló las ropas una vez más y esperó un par de minutos para salir del aula. Su salida coincidió con el fin de la hora cátedra entre clases, por lo que todos estaban dirigiéndose a un aula distinta. Vió a Ginny salir de la clase de Transformaciones y la saludó con una mano. La pelirroja frunció el ceño al verla y se acercó.

"¿Qué haces por aquí, Mione?" Preguntó tomándola del brazo. "¿No tienes clase doble de Herbología?".

Asintió, casi olvidaba que Ginny tenía perfectamente memorizado el horario de Harry, por lo tanto también el suyo. "Es solo que McGonagall me mandó a acompañar a Malfoy a su supervisión del Ministerio y me perdí la primera clase".

"Oh" Contestó la bruja. "¿Cómo le fue?".

"Bien" Respondió Hermione simplemente.

La pelirroja levantó una ceja. "¿Solo bien? ¿Ningún objeto extraño en su poder? ¿Algún libro de magia oscura?".

Ella negó. "No tiene nada, está limpio".

"Vaya" Dijo Ginny con las cejas levantadas. Hermione frunció el ceño ante el tono de incredulidad de su amiga. "Esperaba que estuviera metido en algo grande, por eso no quiero que estés cerca de él. Harry y Ron creen que él está..."

"Ya imagino lo que Harry y Ron creen" La cortó ella. "Que Malfoy me engañará y utilizará para llegar hasta Harry. ¿No es así? ¿Tú también crees eso?". La chica se quedó en silencio y Hermione frunció aún más el ceño. "Ya veo, tú también crees que soy lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarme engañar así".

"No creo que seas idiota" Se apresuró a aclarar. "Es solo que... ¿No te parece extraño ese regalo? Además estás tan cambiada, te cambiaste el color del pelo y no sé qué le hiciste a tus ojos ni a tu piel pero...".

Hermione la observó como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. "¿De qué regalo hablas Ginevra?".

La totalidad del alumnado ya había despejado los pasillos y ellas estaban llegando tarde a sus clases.

"El collar que traes en el cuello. Vamos Mione, no intentes engañarme. Esta mañana no dijiste nada del tema cuando te lo preguntamos, además esa cosa brilla bastante y créeme, sé distinguir algo caro de algo convencional. ¿Cómo es que aceptaste llevar una joya de Slytherin? ¿Estás segura que él no está tratando de llegar a..."

"No todo lo que es verde pertenece a Slytherin" La cortó Hermione y se desprendió de su toque. "Si así fuera todo el jardín de Hogwarts debería ser propiedad de Slytherin ¿No crees? Ni cada esmeralda tiene grabado el apellido de Malfoy en él. No fue él quien me dió el collar. Y tampoco debería dar explicaciones de cada respiración que tomo, de mi aspecto ni mis decisiones".

"¡Hermione!" Exclamó la pelirroja mirándola de hito en hito.

Pero la chica no quería saber más de Ginny, se alejó hacia la entrada del castillo con pasos apresurados. ¿Por qué les importaba quién le había dado el collar? Más allá de que realmente haya sido Malfoy, él no se lo había dado, en teoría. Además, la menor de los Weasley tampoco confiaba en ella. Hermione podía comprender que ninguno confiara en el slytherin, ella misma hacía menos de una hora había estado dudando seriamente de que todo el asunto de Bellatrix fuera un plan hecho por ambos para hacerle daño. Pero había cosas que no necesitaban ser comprobadas porque la magia era demasiado fuerte como para ser manipulada. Como el hecho del collar de los Black o el bendito libro de los Black, él ni siquiera sabía que ella pondría sus manos en el cuaderno la noche que lo encontró, así que no podía haberlo engañado. También, por más que le pesara, había algo extraño que le hacía querer creer en las palabras y actos de la mortífaga que se había arriesgado a venir al colegio solo para verla y no le había hecho daño alguno cuando podía perfectamente haberla atacado o incluso asesinado.

La bruja podía entender que no confiaran en Malfoy, ¿Pero no confiar en ella misma? Aquello era demasiado. Sin contar con que Harry y Ron ya no eran dignos de su confianza y solo estaba esperando el momento correcto y el plan correcto para vengarse de ellos.

Llegó al invernadero y sin pensar, con la mente puesta en la mejor manera de vengarse de sus ex amigos, abrió la puerta del aula sin percatarse en que la clase estaba a la mitad. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin giraron a mirarla y ella quedó muda y congelada con el pomo entre sus manos.

"Que bueno que nos honre con su presencia, señorita Granger" Dijo la profesora Sprout con una ceja levantada y una maceta con un snargaluff en las manos. "Haga pareja con el señor Malfoy, que también ha llegado tarde el día de hoy".

Hermione asintió sin mirar a nadie y oyó los murmullos burlones a medida que ingresaba al invernadero. Malfoy estaba con unas tijeras de podar mirando fijamente a la planta sobre su mesa y con una sonrisa lobuna que ella sabía que estaba dirigida a ella aún si él no la estuviera mirando.

La chica negó con la cabeza y rió suavemente al colocarse a su lado. ¿Le tenía que tocar trabajar justamente con él entre todas las posibilidades?

Trabajaron en silencio durante el resto de la clase, a diferencia de su experiencia en sexto año con los snargaluff, esta vez no debían extraer las vainas sino que cortar los lazos para usar las espinas para pociones revitalizantes. Lo que hizo que Hermione recordara que aún debía darle las púas de puercoespín a Malfoy para el filtro de paz.

Sería imposible ir a Hogsmeade antes del sábado, y ella le había prometido las púas para estos días. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? Se lo había cuestionado al segundo de haber abierto la boca y también ahora. ¡Qué tonta! Pero ahora tenía un compromiso y no podía dejar de cumplirlo.

Se aclaró la garganta sin hacer mucho ruido, solo el suficiente para llamar su atención. Él la miró mientras cortaba un tallo de snargaluff. Ella se quedó sin palabras cuando sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos. Pestañeó un par de veces para aclarar sus ideas.

"¿Quieres ir al Bosque Prohibido conmigo mañana?". Susurró.

Él levantó las cejas. "¿Es una proposición, Granger? ¿Como no conseguiste llevarme a tu cuarto ahora me pides ir al bosque prohibido? Mira nada más, quién diría que la princesa de Gryffindor sería tan atrevida".

Ella gruñó por lo bajo. "Olvídalo". Quería asesinarlo. ¡Él era tan petulante!

Él rió suavemente. "Sí quiero ir" Contestó él en respuesta.

"Ni siquiera sabes para qué" Replicó la chica.

El rubio levantó los hombros. "Aún así quiero ir".

Ella sonrió un poco. "Muy bien".

La clase terminó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Malfoy la miró una vez antes de irse, no se despidió ni le sonrió. Hermione quiso darse de cabezazos. ¡Por supuesto que no tenía por qué hacer nada de eso! Ellos eran solo compañeros de proyecto en pociones, ella lo supervisaba por orden de McGonagall, y sobre todo, solo eran primos. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Suspiró. No le gustaba nada aquello.

Cuando salió del invernadero, Harry y Ron corrieron a alcanzarla.

"¡Herms!" Le gritó Ron. Ella frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso, haciendo como si no lo hubiera oído.

"¡Mione!" Exclamó Harry alcanzandola y tomándola del brazo. "¿Qué pasa contigo?".

Ella los miró como si quisiera asesinarlos. "No los oí' Mintió.

Harry se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué tanto cuchicheabas con Malfoy?".

La chica frunció aún más el ceño. "Sobre el proyecto de pociones".

"Siempre están hablando de pociones, ¿No?" Retrucó el moreno. "Neville dijo que el otro día estaban muy juntos «hablando de pociones» frente al Gran Comedor".

Hermione también se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

"No me gusta que estés cerca de Malfoy" Le dijo el niño que vivió. "Es un tipo peligroso, puede hacerte daño o usarte para hacerme daño a mí".

"¿Qué rayos dices Harry?". Preguntó ella. "¿Desde cuándo eres mi padre?".

"Hermione" Murmuró por lo bajo Ron, posiblemente desesperado porque ella no hiciera que el niño de oro tuviera una crisis emocional.

"¡Aceptaste una joya suya! ¡Podría estar maldita! ¡Podría ser un objeto espía!".

"¿Un objeto espía?" Exclamó ella. "¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago, ni tengo por qué aclarártelo, pero para tu tranquilidad, esta joya no tiene nada que ver con Malfoy. No te preocupes, tu estúpido trasero de salvador del mundo mágico está a salvo".

"¡Hermione!" La regañó Ron. Pero ella ya se había dado vuelta y se dirigió al castillo con grandes zancadas. No se quedó a ver el rostro carmesí de Harry ni la rabieta que le darían de seguro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no le gustaba con quién se juntaba? ¡Como si ella hubiera elegido estar con Malfoy por propia voluntad!

En el almuerzo Harry no le habló, cosa que agradeció. Ron parecía estar dividido entre ambos como si fueran sus padres divorciados, pero ella le ahorró el suplicio y tampoco le dirigió la palabra. Ginny le dirigía miradas furtivas que ella ignoraba, tampoco le habló así que no sería ella quien comenzara ninguna conversación. Sentada ahí en la mesa de Gryffindor se dió cuenta que esta sería su vida de ahora en más, alejada de Harry y Ron con justa razón, con Ginny siempre del lado de ellos. No le quedaba nadie, si no contaba al slytherin que no se había presentado a almorzar como era habitual. ¿Contaba con Bellatrix? Bufó. ¿Qué esperaba realmente de ella? Debía ser lógica, ella era una asesina devota a Voldemort y Hermione siempre sería parte de la Orden del Fénix sin importar cuán mal se había portado Harry, la Orden era el lado del bien, no había nada más que pensar.

Al salir del Gran Comedor, McGonagall la esperaba en el pasillo. "Señorita Granger, ¿Cómo estuvo la visita de la señora Hamilton? Se tuvo que marchar tan aprisa que no me dió tiempo de conversar con ella".

"Estuvo bien, directora" Le aseguró. "Malfoy está comportándose correctamente".

La anciana asintió y comenzó a caminar, Hermione le mantuvo el paso por educación. "¿Fue el señor Malfoy quien le dió esa joya, señorita Granger?".

"¿Por qué todos insisten con eso?" Murmuró la chica. "No fue él, fue un regalo de alguien más". Había mentido varias veces esa semana, demasiadas para tener listo su camino al infierno.

McGonagall la miró una sola vez y siguió caminando. "Espero que este joven no sea una distracción para sus Éxtasis ni para el señor Malfoy".

¿Eh? ¿Qué? Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró al momento de entender. Que el supuesto chico que le había dado el collar no opacara sus responsabilidades de guardiana con Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un chico? Quiso bufar pero se abstuvo.

"Harry y Ron con sus múltiples problemas no fueron distracciones por años, supongo que podré lidiar con esto" Sonrió amablemente la bruja. McGonagall asintió sin ningún amago de sonrisa y caminó más apresuradamente. Hermione comprendió que era su momento de huir así que dobló el siguiente pasillo para dirigirse a su clase de Runas Antiguas.

La tarde pasó lenta y tediosa, generalmente le apasionaba asistir a clases pero ahora solamente quería que el reloj acelerara las horas para poder llegar a verlo. ¿A verlo? Meditó sobre sus pensamientos durante la última hora de clases. Finalmente decidió que sí, quería ver a Malfoy. Le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba verlo sonreírle e incluso le gustaban sus tonterías como «es una proposición, Granger?». Le gustaba Malfoy, no es como si no lo hubiera descubierto ya.

Se saltó la cena para no ver a sus ex amigos. Soportaba mejor la falta de alimentos de noche que de mañana, además siempre podía ir a las cocinas a pedirle algo a Dobby, el único elfo con el que aún podía hablar sin que saliera corriendo aterrado ante la posibilidad de que ella le diera prendas. Llegó al laboratorio de pociones más temprano de lo que habían acordado, pensó que Malfoy aún no habría llegado pero el chico estaba revolviendo suavemente el caldero de Amortentia a medio cocinar.

"Llegaste muy temprano" Dijo ella congelada bajo el umbral de la puerta admirándolo.

Él levantó los ojos hasta ella y volvió a concentrarse en su caldero. "Te traje el libro" La saludó, señalando con la cabeza al final de la mesa donde el cuaderno de los Black descansaba.

"Gracias" Susurró Hermione. Tomó el cuaderno y lo guardó en su bolso. Se acercó al caldero y vió como el chico revolvía suavemente como indicaban las instrucciones. Se paró en silencio a su lado, de vez en cuándo daba algunas miradas a su bolso que había dejado sobre la silla.

Malfoy bufó. "Escríbele".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. "Escríbele a Bellatrix, estás vibrando de ganas de tocar el maldito libro, puedo sentirlo hasta aquí".

"Pero la poción..."

"No hay nada que puedas hacer por la poción ahora, Granger" Murmuró él. "Yo voy a terminar de revolver e iré a acostarme".

Ella se mordió el labio. "¿Seguro?".

"Sí. No me hagas hechizarte". Le contestó él.

Ella sonrió. Quería abrazarlo pero se abstuvo, él no era como sus ex amigos. Simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y tomó su bolso. No quería dejarlo solo en el laboratorio porque sería bastante irresponsable de su parte, así que simplemente sacó el cuaderno y lo analizó con calma como un había podido hacer la primera vez.

El libro era verde oscuro, notó que la tapa parecía hecha de piel de serpiente, brillaba levemente en distintos colores a medida que lo movía. La serpiente plateada que descansaba en los bordes comenzó a moverse lentamente girando alrededor del libro y pasando entre sus dedos, casi acariciandose contra ella. Hermione sonrió.

Abrió el libro y tal como había sucedido la última vez las palabras aparecieron en tinta negra escrita en la primera página. «Bienvenida a la bitácora familiar, Hermione». La chica pasó el dedo por las letras lentamente. Recordó lo que Bellatrix le había dicho, así que tomó su varita y se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice, dejó que las gotas cayeran sobre el papel.

La sangre fue inmediatamente absorbida, no quedó ninguna mancha, las páginas se encendieron en color dorado y la insignia de los Black se formó en el papel. Abajo, en letra caligrafica, se leyó «Hermione Gaia Black, nacida el 19 de septiembre de 1979, hija de Bellatrix Black-Lestrange».

"Hermione Gaia Black" Susurró ella, sorprendida por conocer su segundo nombre.

"La protegida del dragón" Murmuró Malfoy.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella mirándolo desde su silla.

"Gaia es la protegida de Draco" Le explicó él. "La tradición de los Black es usar constelaciones para nombrar a sus hijos. Narcissa y Bellatrix son estrellas de la galaxia de Andre..."

"Andrómeda" Lo corrigió ella.

"Andrómeda" Dijo él. "Sirius es la estrella más brillante vista desde la tierra y la constelación de Regulus. Gaia es la estrella protegida de Draco. Según la leyenda, Hera guardó el árbol de la diosa de la tierra Gaia entre las estrellas y colocó a un dragón para que la protegiera".

"¿Me pusieron Gaia para que tú me protejas?" Dijo ella con gesto incrédulo.

"O tal vez me pusieron Draco para protegerte" Él levantó los hombros. "Supongo que es cosa de primos y familia".

Ella levantó las cejas, eso podría tener sentido. ¿Quién entendía a los sangrepura después de todo? Dió vuelta la página y se encontró con una serie de indicaciones. Si quería comunicarse con alguna mujer Black en especial -que aún siguiera con vida- debía escribir «_Para_» antes del nombre, luego escribir el mensaje y finalmente firmar con el nombre propio. La otra persona sería notificada con el libro brillando en color dorado para saber que tenía un mensaje. Si quería guardar sus memorias, luego de escribirlas debía colocar la fecha y firmar con su nombre poniendo al lado «_público_» si quería que otras mujeres Black lo leyeran en algún momento, o «_privado_» si quería mantenerlo oculto. Si su intención era leer alguna memoria podía escribir «_índice_» y todo lo escrito públicamente por las mujeres Black de la historia le sería develado, si quería encontrar algún texto en específico podía escribir la palabra con el nombre de la bruja y solo sus textos serían develados.

Era un sistema de correos privado y una biblioteca interactiva bastante completa. Nuevamente se maravilló ante la complejidad de los hechizos que veía. Tomó una pluma que tenía en su bolso y delicadamente la mojó en tinta.

En la parte superior de la segunda hoja escribió:

_Para Bellatrix._

_Draco me ha dado el libro y he hecho como has dicho, me he convencido de que realmente soy tu hija y me enteré de que mi segundo nombre es Gaia, lo que me lleva a pensar y a darme cuenta que mi verdadero nombre sí es Hermione. ¿Me lo has puesto tú? ¿Puedes contarme qué pasó? ¿Quién es mi padre? No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar y realmente quiero saber más de tí._

_Hermione._

Esperó una larga hora en la que Malfoy le explicó un poco más sobre las constelaciones y los nombres de los Black, hojeó un par de veces el libro sin encontrar ninguna respuesta y el rubio rió algunas veces por sus múltiples suspiros. Cuando finalmente él terminó de revolver la poción, le ofreció acompañarla a su sala común y ella aceptó.

"Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy" Escucharon a medio camino. Giraron para encontrar a la directora caminando apresurada hacia ellos. "¿Qué hacen fuera de sus salas comunes a esta hora?".

"Acabamos de ver el proyecto de pociones, directora" Le dijo Hermione. "Tuvimos que revisar la poción y..."

"¿Ya ha visto la varita del señor Malfoy?" La cortó McGonagall. Hermione asintió, mintiendo una vez más. "Entonces apresúrense a llegar a su sala común, el castillo siempre hace cambios en noches de luna llena y no quiero que estén fuera de sus camas por cualquier inconveniente".

La anciana los acompañó hasta la torre de Gryffindor y le indicó a Malfoy que esperara, que ella misma lo llevaría hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin.

"¿Contraseña?" Pidió la Dama Gorda una vez que estuvieron frente al retrato. Hermione la murmuró en voz baja y la mujer del retrato abrió mucho los ojos. "¡Oh! Disculpa cielo, no te había visto, no puedes pasar, esta no es tu sala común".

La directora tras ella frunció el ceño. "Elizabeth, querida, es solo la señorita Granger quien ingresará a su sala común, no así el señor Malfoy".

La mujer del retrato sonrió amablemente. "La señorita Granger es quien no pertenece a Gryffindor".

Hermione y el rubio intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de mirar con sorpresa a McGonagall quien parecía haberse tragado una estaca de madera de tan erguida que se había puesto.

"¡Debe haber un error!" Murmuró la anciana.

"No hay ningún error, señora directora" Le aclaró el retrato. "La señorita Granger ha experimentado una serie de cambios debido a su ori..."

"¡Está bien!" Exclamó McGonagall. "Definitivamente es un error". Se dirigió a Hermione. "Señorita Granger, ocupará la torre de Premios Anuales a partir de hoy".

La chica asintió. "No quisiera contradecirla profesora, pero podría explicarme por qué..."

"¡Oh!" Se metió la Dama Gorda. "¡La torre de premios anuales no puede ser ocupada por un solo premio anual! ¡Deben usarla ambos!".

Hermione miró a Malfoy quien tenía una ceja levantada.

"Merlín me libre" Murmuró la anciana. "Me parece que serán compañeros de torre de ahora en más. Vamos a su nueva sala común, sus cosas ya estarán allí".

Tanto la morena como el rubio se sonrieron un poco cuando la mujer les dió la espalda, y Hermione podía apostar haber oído que McGonagall murmuraba por lo bajo "¿En qué maldito líos me metes, estúpido Albus?".

* * *

**_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra muchísimo que les esté gustando la historia, no la voy a abandonar siempre que me muestren su apoyo así se que no estoy escribiendo para que me lean los grillos. Ojalá este capítulo les guste también y lo disfruten._**

**_Anna._**


	16. XV

**XV**

La directora McGonagall los guió hasta la torre de Premios Anuales en completo silencio, solo podían escuchar el sonido de sus pasos retumbando en los pasillos y de vez en cuando lo que parecía una palabra malsonante en labios de la anciana.

La puerta de entrada estaba oculta tras el cuadro de un paje que removía ansiosamente las manos a medida que ellos se acercaban. La directora intercambió algunas palabras con el hombrecito pintado al óleo y este asintió varias veces con actitud nerviosa. Finalmente la mujer se giró hacia ellos.

"La contraseña es «tolerancia»" Los miró fijamente a ambos, obviamente ella misma acababa de elegir la palabra pensando en que se llevarían mal y que sería bueno recordar ser tolerantes con el otro cada vez que entraban a su sala común.

El cuadro descubrió una puerta por la que pasaron. La sala común era espaciosa y muy agradable, el piso era de parquet, con una alfombra blanca frente a la chimenea bajo un juego de tres sillones negros, dos eran individuales y el otro para dos personas. Una pequeña mesa ratona de vidrio frente a los sillones. Al costado, una pared estaba repleta de libros con lomos negros, rojos y verdes. Un escritorio largo con una silla a cada lado era ideal para que dos personas compartieran tiempo de estudio. Del otro lado se podía ver una muy pequeña cocina que se separaba de la sala con una barra y sillas altas. Finalmente tres puertas a la derecha que suponían eran las habitaciones y el baño.

Sus baúles estaban fuera de las puertas y la anciana les indicó que una vez que se fuera podían elegir cuarto y su equipaje se ordenaría por sí solo.

"No quiero saber que tienen problemas" Les advirtió. "Entiendo que hasta ahora se comporten educadamente entre ustedes porque compartir tiempo es una imposición mía, pero a la hora de la convivencia espero que el mismo trato cordial sea mantenido y sean un ejemplo de unión entre casas. Si no son capaces de llevarse bien, usted señor Malfoy tendrá problemas con el Ministerio por no respetar a su guardiana y usted señorita Granger tendrá una gran mancha en su expediente académico".

Hermione jadeó llevándose las manos a la boca como si de verdad le preocupara. El rubio simplemente frunció el ceño.

McGonagall salió sin decir nada más y la chica corrió tras ella. "¡Profesora!" La llamó.

La mujer giró en redondo y la miró bajo sus gafas. "¿Sí, señorita Granger?".

"No es mi intención cuestionar sus decisiones" Comenzó. "Pero esta mudanza es realmente inesperada y no comprendo las razones. ¿A qué se refería la Señora Gorda al decir que no pertenezco a Gryffindor?".

La directora la miró por unos segundos en silencio como si estuviera comprobando que realmente no supiera el trasfondo de la cuestión. "En noches de luna llena el castillo hace cambios, renueva la mayoría de sus hechizos buscando alteraciones o amenazas. Posiblemente haya habido un error y al no encontrarse en su cama no la reconoció como alumna de Gryffindor".

La chica levantó las cejas. ¿En serio pretendía que se creyese ese cuento ridículo? De cualquier modo, decidió seguirle el juego.

"¿Pero podré seguir asistiendo a clases con mis compañeros de Gryffindor?".

"Sí, por supuesto" Contestó la bruja. "Solo sus aposentos han cambiado. Que tenga buena noche señorita Granger".

Emprendió su camino de nuevo dejándola sola en el pasillo sin posibilidad de hacer otra pregunta. Bruja astuta. Hermione bufó. Era increíble como no le temblaba la voz para mentirle tan descaradamente. ¡Un error por no estar en la cama! Por favor, aquello era ridículo.

Cuando entró de nuevo a la torre, encontró a Malfoy revisando los títulos de los libros. "¿Algo interesante?" Preguntó cerrando suavemente la puerta. El chico giró a mirarla.

"Ahora sí" Murmuró Draco.

La miró de pies a cabeza, recorriendola sin pausa, como si ella fuera una obra de arte que admirar. La chica bajó los ojos y se sonrojó ante su respuesta. Él sonrió para sí. Le gustaba la idea de compartir torre, él podría tenerla más tiempo y además siendo familia le correspondia protegerla, lo que sería más fácil si ella estaba cerca. Pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que ella siendo familia estuviera demasiado cerca.

"¿Elegimos habitación?".

La chica asintió. Él le gustaba tanto que sentía que tenía un cartel pegado en la frente y que Malfoy se daba cuenta de cuan tonta se volvía cuando él la miraba.

Había tres puertas una al lado de otra, luego de abrir todas descubrieron que la última de la izquierda era el baño. Las habitaciones eran idénticas, no había ninguna diferencia entre ellas a no ser por las ventanas ubicadas en extremos diferentes de cada cuarto.

"Puedes tomar la que quieras" Dijo Hermione cuando ambos se asomaron a la segunda puerta.

"Entonces creo que me quedaré con la primera" Respondió el chico.

"Bien" Contestó a su vez la bruja.

Se quedaron en silencio observando el interior del cuarto por unos segundos. Finalmente Draco carraspeó e hizo que ella levantara la mirada. Él se la sostuvo. No quería despedirse de ella pero tampoco sabía qué podía decirle. «¿Viste qué facilidad la de McGonagall de mentir? Podría ser una slytherin». La chica se mordió el labio y él suspiró.

"No hagas eso" Susurró él, estirando la mano para tocarle el mentón con el pulgar, haciendo presión suavemente bajo el labio inferior para que dejara de morderselo.

Hermione soltó lentamente el labio mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca, a tan solo dos pasos de distancia, ambos apoyados bajo el dintel de la puerta sin ninguna razón en concreto para mantenerse allí que no fuera solamente disfrutar del aire del otro. Su mirada se alternó entre sus ojos y su boca, tan apetecible bajo la luz opaca del pasillo y la oscuridad de la habitación frente a ellos.

Los ojos impenetrables de él la observaron largamente. Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, indeciso. Ella quería besarlo, cada partícula de su ser gritaba que él la besara y él realmente quería hacerlo. Pero no era correcto. ¿Qué rayos hacían detenidos al lado de la puerta sin despedirse ni seguir su camino?

Finalmente él entró en razón y carraspeó, alejándose de ella. Pudo ver la decepción cruzar los ojos de la bruja pero lo ignoró.

"Buenas noches Granger".

Hermione asintió sin contestar, sintiéndose bastante desamparada ante el plantón que él le habia hecho por segunda vez en el día, aunque en realidad ella se lo habia montado en la cabeza rogando internamente que él la besara. ¡Familia! ¿Era tan difícil de recordarlo?

Se metió a la habitación que ahora le correspondía y aunque tuvo ganas de cerrar con un portazo para que él oyera desde la suya lo indignada que la había dejado, se abstuvo y cerró suavemente, ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza mirándolo como un cachorro hambriento como para que él también se entere cuánto la afectaba.

Acostumbró sus ojos a la oscuridad. Una de las cosas que más extrañaba del mundo muggle era la energía electrica, por más que estuviera familiarizada con las antorchas y la iluminación mágica, velas y candelabros, nada se comparaba con 100 watts de potencia en una habitación a mitad de la noche.

Se acostó en la cama y se preguntó si Malfoy se ducharía antes de dormir o ella podría usar libremente el baño esa noche. Casi como si hubiera respondido a su pregunta, escuchó el agua corriendo justo al lado de una de las paredes. Cerró los ojos e intentó apartar la mente de la idea de un Malfoy desnudo y mojado a tan solo metros de ella. Casi cuando logró dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de tocar una de las gotitas de agua con la punta de sus dedos, un brillo tras sus párpados cerrados hizo que abriera nuevamente los ojos en la oscuridad y la encontrara tenuemente iluminada por un resplandor.

Se sentó y su mirada voló a su bolso sobre el escritorio que estaba brillando en su interior. Se acercó al mueble y metió la mano dentro del bolso, sacando un par de cosas que seguían igual de aburridas que siempre, hasta que finalmente encontró al libro de tapa verde que era el causante de tal alboroto visual.

El libro de los Black brillaba con una luz plateada que refulgía entre sus hojas cerradas. Hermione sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de anticipación ante la posible respuesta de Bellatrix. Abrió el libro y allí con una caligrafía no muy fácil de entender y que parecía ser temblorosa, estaba la respuesta de la bruja a su misiva anterior.

_Para Hermione._

_No te imaginas cuan grande es mi alegría al estar escribiéndote por fin, he pasado noches enteras en todos estos años guardando memorias y soñando con poder comunicarnos. Como bien has descubierto, tu nombre real es Hermione, es el nombre que te puse cuando naciste, pero nunca esperé que Dumbledore lo supiera y te mantuviera con el mismo nombre, de lo contrario jamás habría ignorado todas las veces que oí «Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter» en boca de los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso. No sé si podría resumir a una página solamente lo que pasó con nosotras, podrías leer mis memorias para entender mejor y podríamos vernos nuevamente en estos días para conversar sobre eso. ¿Qué te parece el sábado en Hogsmeade?_

_Con amor, Bella._

Hermione leyó varias veces la despedida con los ojos aguados. ¡Con amor! No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no entendía aquella sensación de emoción y conmoción que le llenaba el pecho. Ella no quería otra madre, ya tenía a la suya que había sido una mujer ejemplar más allá de no haberla parido, aparentemente. Jane la había críado con amor y valores, la había hecho una persona de bien. ¿Qué podría tener Bellatrix Lestrange? Se enjuagó las lágrimas que se le escaparon de los ojos y leyó una vez más las líneas. Ella la había pensado todo este tiempo alejadas, ¿La había buscado también?

Bellatrix le había dado permiso de leer lo que había escrito anteriormente, así que decidida a cargarse con información antes de aceptar volver a verla -aunque ya sabía que aceptaría de todos modos- se acomodó en la silla del escritorio y abrió la primera página del libro. Tomó pluma y tinta y escribió «índice» al inicio de la hoja, la palabra desapareció en el papel y automáticamente cientos y cientos de entradas de distintas fechas fueron apareciendo. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al leer fechas desde el siglo XVI. Abrió el libro por la mitad y aún no alcanzaba ni siquiera el siglo XVIII. Por más que le picara la curiosidad para saber qué decían sus antepasados femeninos, estaba más interesada en saber de su línea más directa, por lo que volvió a la primera hoja y escribió «Índice Bellatrix» para especificar que quería leer solo lo que la bruja había escrito.

Las memorias de la mujer fueron apareciendo por orden cronológico y Hermione nuevamente sintió un retorcijon de anticipación en el vientre. La primera entrada era del 1 de septiembre de 1962, cuando la bruja debía haber tenido 11 años, por lo que dedujo que había sido su primera noche en Hogwarts. Casi tocó la fecha con la pluma para poder leerla, ¿Pero qué encontraría en las memorias de una niña que le sirviera de algo? Cuando tuviera más respuestas podría descubrir más quién había sido.

Las entradas de 1979 -su propio año de nacimiento- llamaron su atención. Se fijó primero en algunas de marzo, cuando Bellatrix debía tener 3 meses de embarazo. Tocó suavemente una de las fechas con la pluma y la misma se iluminó, borrando las demás entradas y trascribiendose en la hoja. La letra era parecida a la misma con la que Bellatrix le había escrito a ella, pero los trazos eran más seguros y las líneas más definidas.

_16 de marzo de 1979_

_Hoy fue aún más difícil que ayer y sospecho que aún así mejor que mañana. El Lord Tenebroso me ha preguntado en dos ocasiones si aún no siento náuseas, y aunque me duele en el alma mentirle lo he negado en ambas oportunidades. ¿Cómo puedo decirle que sí? Rodolphus sabe que ha obrado mal al tomarme a la fuerza, lo hemos hablado varias veces. Yo misma he obrado mal al dar rienda suelta a mis emociones con alguien más. Tengo una semilla que crece en mi vientre y mis días contados, si este hijo no es del Lord ¿Qué será de mí?_

Hermione jadeó y volvió a releer. ¿Rodolphus Lestrange, su propio esposo, la había tomado a la fuerza? ¿Y ella lo había conversado con él? ¿Y quién rayos era ese alguien más?

Volvió atrás y leyó la siguiente entrada.

_21 de marzo de 1979_

_Hoy he amanecido en brazos de él, mi amor, el joven ni tan niño ni tan adulto. Me he dicho tantas veces que sería la última vez, que no podía seguir exponiendome al peligro de esta forma, pero él siempre es tan deseable y está tan dispuesto a correr peligro por mí. ¿Cómo puedo negarme a sus encantos? Me ha pasado la mano por el vientre mientras dormía, y casi le he gritado que dentro crece quien podría ser hijo suyo, un hijo nuestro, el fruto de nuestro amor. Pero me he cosido la boca. ¿Qué esperanzas puedo darle? En su juventud e inocencia posiblemente insista con sus mismos planes de escape y una nueva vida lejos de la oscuridad. Pobre niño ingenuo, si solo supiera que el mundo en toda su enormidad jamás bastaría para alejarme de las tinieblas. El Lord Oscuro me ha llamado luego y lo tuve que dejar, sé cuánto le molestan mis huidas y que siga respondiendo a los llamados de mi Lord, no es capaz de entender que la causa es todo lo que conozco y le debo fidelidad. Sigue soñando con nuestra libertad y con la posibilidad de vivir este amor, y yo nunca lo contradigo aunque sé bien que no son más que sueños._

La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Bellatrix estaba o no estaba enamorada de este joven ni tan niño ni tan adulto? ¿Cuántos años tenía él entonces? Pero más importante aún, ¿Quién era él?

Llevó el libro a la cama, se acomodó en las almohadas y alumbró las páginas con su varita.

_25 de marzo de 1979._

_Los días de ocultar la verdad han llegado a su fin. El Lord Tenebroso le ha pedido a Cissy que usara el hechizo de gravidez en mí para ver si al fin he quedado embarazada, como ambas ya sabíamos el hechizo dió positivo y ella no pudo mentirle. Él se ha alegrado y le ha ordenado organizar una gran fiesta a Rodolphus, quien no ha dicho nada y solo ha bajado la cabeza para asentir, pero por un par de segundos he visto la humillación en sus ojos, el dolor de tener que presentar en sociedad con supuesto orgullo a su esposa usada por alguien más y sobre quien no puede poner una mano, al menos teóricamente. A veces me pregunto si Rodolphus realmente quiere permanecer en la causa, si realmente quiere al Lord tanto como en los primeros años, o su entusiasmo se ha apagado con los desplantes y los abusos. A veces me hago la misma pregunta sobre mí, pero temo descubrir la respuesta._

Hermione parpadeó lentamente como un búho ante las palabras de la bruja. ¿Realmente estaba leyendo lo que estaba leyendo? No quería agrandarlo ni darle más valor del que ya tenía. Bellatrix tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia la causa de Voldemort hace 18 años, pero aún así después de tantos años seguía a su lado. ¿Qué le decía eso?

Presionó una fecha más del mismo año pero las letras se volvieron borrosas mientras se le cerraban los ojos y se entregó irremediablemente a los brazos de Morfeo mientras su mente elucubraba diferentes teorías acerca de su madre recién hallada.

Draco despertó al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza, consecuencias de no dormir en su cama. Cuando había empezado Hogwarts le costó bastante acostumbrarse a su cama nueva en las mazmorras, hasta que finalmente con los años lo que le costaba era dormir en su cama en Malfoy Manor, finalmente se había acostumbrado a las mazmorras frías y oscuras, y ahora la luna se colaba por su ventana, lo cual significaba que de la misma forma el sol haría acto de presencia y lo molestaría en su descanso.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, le dolían los hombros y el cuello. Tal vez podría volver a la sala común de Slytherin a buscar su almohada o bien pedírsela a algún elfo que limpiara por ahí. Se dió una ducha rápida pensando en que seguramente Granger querría ocupar el baño pronto y no tendría el mejor humor por las mañanas. En realidad no tenía el mejor humor a ningún momento del día. Rió con su propio chiste y cuando terminó de ducharse fue hasta la pequeña cocina para hacerse un poco de té.

Encontró a la gryffindor sentada a la barra con una taza humeante de té frente a ella y el libro de los Black abierto. La chica levantó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. Él sintió una cálida sensación que hizo que quisiera golpearse el pecho.

"Te hice un poco de té" Saludó ella empujando una nueva taza vacía frente a él y señalando la tetera. "No sabía si tomabas café o..."

"El té está bien" Contestó el chico. Se sentó a su lado y la vió pasar frenéticamente las hojas del libro. "¿Qué haces?".

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron como si hubiera encontrado un regalo de Navidad y Draco hizo un pequeño gesto de miedo. ¿Qué podía ser tan interesante que le emocionara meterlo a él?

"¿Sabías que Bellatrix pensó en desertar de las filas de Voldemort en 1979?"

El chico se removió ante el nombre del mago oscuro cuando ella lo pronunció, la bruja a su vez se removió en la silla. "¡Lo siento!" Se disculpó. Él le hizo un gesto para sacarle importancia.

"¿Estás segura de que quería desertar?" Le preguntó Draco.

Ella asintió. "En marzo escribió un poco sobre eso, solo una línea cuestionándose su propia lealtad, y finalmente para junio, más o menos, pensaba seriamente en desertar por su bien y el mío".

"¿Sabés más sobre tu origen?" Preguntó él.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su té. "No mucho. Creo que ella no sabe quién es mi padre, se debate entre tres posibles candidatos".

Draco tosió. "¿Tres?" ¡Vaya con su tía!

Ella volvió a asentir. "No sé si le gustaría que te lo contara, pero menciona varias veces que tu madre lo sabe. Solo que no sé de quién habla, nombra a Rodolphus Lestrange, el señor Oscuro y alguien más que parece ser un amor de verano".

El rubio bufó. "Bellatrix no tendría amores de verano".

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque no!" Le dijo él, riendo un poco. "¿No sabes que está loca? Es una de las mortífagas más sádicas del Señor Tenebroso, no tiene tiempo para amor ni aventuras".

Vió como ella fruncía el ceño y tomaba una inhalación para lo que parecía ser una posible defensa. Él sonrió levemente cuando escuchó el tono indignado de Granger colándose en sus oídos.

"¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que nadie nace malvado? Tal vez Bellatrix sea una sádica y una asesina, pero no lo fue siempre, su comportamiento puede ser producto de sus vivencias. Hace 18 años solo era una bruja que no sabía si le habían gustado las decisiones que tomó siendo muy joven, se debatía entre caminos nuevos que tomar, además era víctima de violencia y abuso, y vivía bajo presión permanente".

"Tal vez le guste saber que la defiendes" Murmuró él.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó ella. "Yo no la defiendo".

"No, claro que no" Se burló Draco levantándose y llevando su taza al fregadero donde le aplicó un hechizo de limpieza. Caminó hasta su cuarto para recoger sus cosas mientras escuchaba a la chica despotricando en su contra en la cocina. Era agradable compartir espacio con ella, al menos los poco minutos que habían convivido. Cuando tuvo todo listo, salió a la sala para dirigirse a clases.

"¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó ella apurando su taza de té. Él asintió. "¿No me esperas?". Se levantó corriendo y fue a su habitación. "¡No te vayas!". Le gritó desde adentro.

Draco suspiró. ¿Realmente tenía que hacerle caso? Estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos -que lo hizo- y marcharse sin esperarla pero pensar en que ella querría caminar con él hasta la siguiente clase hacía que se sintiera bien, por lo que dió pequeños pasos lentos hasta la puerta para que pareciera que se iba cuando ella salió de su cuarto.

"¡Te dije que me esperaras!" Se quejó la chica mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta y corría hacia él.

"¿Desde cuándo soy tu dama de compañía, Granger?" Le dijo él mirándolo de reojo. Ella bufó.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta que escucharon la voz de Weasley y Potter antes de doblar una esquina. Granger no detuvo el paso sino que caminó más decididamente hacia ellos, pero Draco no tenía ganas de un enfrentamiento y era muy probable que eso fuera lo que pasara si los encontraban juntos. Así que tomó del brazo a la chica y la estiró hasta un nicho. Le puso una mano sobre la boca y la pegó mucho a su cuerpo.

Hermione se removió en brazos del muchacho. ¡No necesitaba esconderse de Harry y Ron! No hizo sonidos para no llamar la atención del par, ya que al fin y al cabo si Malfoy no quería que los vieran no sería ella quien haría el papel de damisela en peligro.

Cuando finalmente dejó de luchar, el rubio la soltó pero le tomó la mano. Casi había olvidado el gran poder de afinidad que compartía con Malfoy cuando un torrente de su magia se dirigió hacia sus venas. Él le presionó los dedos sintiendo la misma descarga mágica y ella sonrió en respuesta, se recostó contra su pecho disfrutando la cercanía y del latir agalopado del corazón del rubio.

"¿Estás seguro que no está mintiendo?" Escucharon que preguntaba Harry al cruzar la esquina.

Hermione intentó hacerse más pequeña para que ninguno de los dos notara que estaban ahí. Era más facil explicar qué hacía caminando con Malfoy camino a clases que explicar qué hacía pegada a Malfoy en un minúsculo nicho en la pared y para más tomados de las manos.

"¿Por qué Lavender mentiría?" Decía Ron quien sonaba muy indignado ante la idea de una Lavender diciendo falsedades. "Además no lo inventó ella, lo dijo la Dama Gorda".

"Pero Hermione jamás se cambiaría de torre solamente porque está enojada con nosotros" Insistía Harry.

El par ya se estaba alejando cuando oyeron a Ron decir "Hermione por sí sola no, pero por consejo de Malfoy quien está manejado por Voldemort sí".

La corriente de magia de la marca recorrió las venas de ambos y los dos se removieron ante la mención del nombre y la sensación desagradable. Una vez que los gryffindor estuvieron lejos, salieron del hueco en la pared. Malfoy se sacudió las ropas y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, Hermione caminó tras él. No esperaba que él comentara cada detalle de lo que pasaba ni que fuera un cotilla como serían sus ex mejores amigos si algo así sucedía.

Estaba indignada por la indiscreción de la señora Gorda. ¿Cómo explicaría ahora que se había cambiado de torre? Bufó para sí, igualmente no tenía a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas y todos en Gryffindor sabían de antemano lo chismosa que podía ser el cuadro de la entrada. Además ella siempre podía dar la misma estúpida explicación que le había dado McGonagall a sí misma, no era problema suyo si no le creían, esa era la versión oficial.

Cuando llegó a clase de Transformaciones, que compartía con Slytherin, aún no todos habían llegado al aula. Harry y Ron no estaban allí aún, por más que estaban caminando antes que ellos. Tomó su lugar en la fila de Gryffindor como era habitual y esperó que la profesora llegara. Con los minutos, la clase se fue llenando y pudo oír a Harry y Ron cuchicheando tras ella, sabía que en cualquier momento le hablarían y estaba haciendo ejercicios mentales para poder disimular la rabia que les tenía.

A mitad de la clase, cuando estaban transformando un botón en una tetera que debía ser bellamente adornada para conseguir los puntos de la clase, la directora McGonagall entró al aula. No era algo que sucediera a diario pero tampoco era tan raro de ver, la anciana solía supervisar la que había sido su materia al menos cada tantas clases. Tomó asiento frente a la nueva profesora y observó en silencio cómo se desarrollaban los hechizos.

La escuchó dar un bufido cuando Ron convirtió su botón en una tetera de lodo, y le dió a ella un leve asentimiento de cabeza al ver su tetera con dibujos de flores azules y acabado con líneas doradas que simulaban ser oro.

En un momento, cuando iba por su tercer botón, sintió una punzada en su brazo izquierdo. Bajó la varita para tomarse el antebrazo pero un nuevo dolor hizo que tuviera que encorvarse un poco en su lugar cuando algo le ardió en la piel y el dolor iba en aumento.

Un quejido al fondo de la sala hizo que todos giraran a ver qué sucedía. Pudo ver a Malfoy sostenerse a su mesa con los ojos fuertemente apretados y una mueca de dolor que le deformaba el rostro.

"¡Señor Malfoy!" Exclamó la directora. "Acompáñeme a la enfermería".

El muchacho no contestó, solamente se encorvó más sobre su mesa y se apretó el brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

Hermione sentía que su propio brazo estaba a punto de explotar, así que tomó asiento aprovechando la distracción que le brindaba Malfoy y se levantó la manga de la túnica. Allí sobre su piel, al rojo vivo estaba la causa de su dolor.

"¿Señorita Granger?" Preguntó McGonagall mirándola desde una distancia prudencial.

Oh, no. Merlín. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y cómo lo explicaría ahora? La serpiente se movía por su piel burlándose de ella. La marca tenebrosa se marcaba en su brazo con un color rojo intenso.


	17. XVI

**XVI**

Sus pasos retumbaban en los pasillos lúgubres y oscuros de Malfoy Manor, otrora lujosos e iluminados en un tiempo donde las paredes desconocían los gritos de dolor y quejidos de tortura.

Un, dos, tres, diez, quince, veinte pasos. El sonido lastimero de una puerta chirriante. El tufo a enfermedad y soledad llenando sus fosas nasales de inmediato y el pequeño instante de asco antes que la figura doliente en la cama llenara su campo visual e hiciera que toda la habitación tétrica se llenara de luz y esperanza.

"Pensé que no vendrías" Susurró la figura en la cama.

Una lenta sonrisa adornó sus labios y obligó a sus pies a cerrar la distancia.

"He ido a atender unos asuntos del Lord" Murmuró en respuesta sentándose en la cama y tomando la mano de la mujer en la cama.

"¿Te han lastimado?" Preguntó ésta.

"Por supuesto que no, Cissy" Contestó. "No te preocupes por eso. Háblame de tí, ¿Has comido hoy?".

Narcissa arrugó la nariz. "No he tenido hambre últimamente, solamente quiero dormir y...".

"¡Nada de dormir sin comer!" Reprochó Bellatrix con un golpe cariñoso a los nudillos de su hermana. "Debes alimentarte Cissy, si no nunca saldrás de esta cama".

La mujer suspiró e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. "Sabes que de cualquier manera no saldré, el Lord jamás permitirá que...".

"Shhh" Dijo la pelinegra. "No digas eso Cissy, no dejaré que nadie te ponga la mano encima".

«De nuevo» Pensó Bellatrix para sí.

"Ja" Murmuró la rubia amargamente. "¿Irías contra el Lord si él ordenara mi ejecución?".

Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de piedra y apretó los labios. "Haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerte a salvo".

Narcissa suspiró. "¿Qué sabes de Draco?".

"No he vuelto a hablar con él desde mi visita" Contestó Bellatrix. "La vieja arpía de McGonagall lo controla mucho, es casi imposible enviarle una carta sin que pase por sus manos primero".

La rubia asintió. "¿Y qué sabes de...?"

La bruja presionó con fuerza la mano huesuda de Narcissa. "Tiene preguntas, cientos de ellas, ha escrito un enorme párrafo preguntando por ese año y todas mis interrogantes de aquel entonces".

"Salió a tí" Susurró la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa que Bellatrix devolvió igualmente. No podían comentar mucho más, era bien sabido que las paredes de Malfoy Manor tenían oídos y nada era un secreto.

"¿Crees que pueda quererme?" Preguntó la pelinegra mirando a los profundos ojos azules de su hermana. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. "Tengo tanta sangre en las manos y ella es tan pura".

Los labios de Narcissa se volvieron una fina línea. Presionó con fuerza la mano de su hermana demostrándole su apoyo. Se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar al oído de la bruja.

"La alejaste para que fuera pura y ella deberá saber ver el gran sacrificio que hiciste, si no lo hace no vale la pena".

La morena se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario, sus conversaciones eran limitadas y la última vez que había podido conversar largamente con Narcissa databa de meses atrás cuando la rubia aún podía salir de la mansión y andar libremente por las calles. Se encontraban en algún café con las apariencias cambiadas y charlaban largamente como un par de buenas amigas que se encontraban luego de varias semanas sin saber de la otra. Esos días habían quedado en el olvido desde el incidente de Narcissa.

"¿Qué te preparó el elfo para hoy?" Cambió de tema la bruja.

"Ha hecho albóndigas con puré de calabaza" La rubia arrugó la nariz.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos. "Luego me pregunto de dónde sacó Draco todo el capricho y el dramatismo".

La rubia sonrió un poco y Bellatrix lo agradeció internamente. Pero luego de un par de segundos la sonrisa se borró y los ojos perdidos volvieron a adornar el rostro cansado de la mujer.

"Deberías ir a verlo" Murmuró. "Se enojará si sabe que has llegado y has venido antes aquí".

"Nada que no pueda soportar" Susurró su hermana, inclinándose sobre Narcissa y depositando un suave beso en su frente.

"Aún así es mejor que no lo hagas enojar" Insistió la bruja. "Bella... Si sabes algo de Lucius..."

"Lo sé" Contestó Bellatrix asintiendo. "Serás la primera en saberlo". La rubia asintió en agradecimiento y volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas.

Bellatrix se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir la suave voz de su hermana la detuvo.

"No olvides llevar el libro".

La bruja retrocedió hasta la cabecera de la cama y tomó su libro de los Black que había puesto a salvo en la habitación de su hermana antes de marchar a la misión que le había encomendado el Lord Tenebroso. Lo guardó entre sus ropas y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al salón principal donde ya la estaban esperando.

Abrió las grandes puertas de roble sin anunciarse, no sin antes tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Sus tacones retumbaron con eco en la enorme habitación finamente amoblada. Las luces de la chimenea centelleaban dándole un aire aún más oscuro a la gran sala donde un trono se erguía en medio.

"Mi señor" Murmuró apoyando una rodilla en el piso frente al trono. "La misión ha sido un éxito".

Escuchó como las túnicas del Lord Tenebroso se arrastraban por el piso sin dejar oir pasos que lo acompañaran, solo las telas barriendo el suelo de mármol. Bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Mi querida Bellatrix" Siseó el Lord.

Una mano de largas uñas se enredó en su pelo en una caricia casi paternal y ella se inclinó más para recibir mejor el contacto. Sabía que él estaba enojado, no la tocaría si no tuviera algo en su contra. Tantos años de servirlo le habian enseñado a leer los patrones de conducta del mago oscuro más poderoso de la tierra.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó también a cerrar su mente, ejercicio que resultaba fácil y rápido con los años. Ella era una experta oclumante y él lo sabía, y aunque no era muy común que él le leyera la mente, ella no quería correr ningún riesgo. Habían cosas que él no podía saber y ella se encargaba de mantenerlas siempre ocultas.

Los dedos largos de uñas puntiagudas se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo y ella endureció el cuello para que él no la lastimara.

"¿Has venido directamente a verme, mi querida Bella?" Siseó el mago.

Bellatrix apretó los ojos. Había sido una tonta, sabía que le molestaba que no lo trataran como a una prioridad, pero ella había estado tan preocupada por Narcissa con Lucius fuera de la mansión que necesitaba verla inmediatamente.

"Mi señor" Murmuró. "He visto antes a mi hermana porque..."

"¿Es acaso tu hermana más importante que yo?". Los dedos se hundieron en su carne y ella estaba segura que su intención era atravesar su cráneo.

"No, mi señor" Contestó.

Él hizo presión en su pelo y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Bellatrix parpadeó un par de veces para cortar la posible intrusión a su mente y cerró aún con más fuerza cualquier canal abierto para meterse en su cabeza.

"¿Qué está sucediendo contigo, Bella?" Preguntó el Lord. "¿Tendré que deshacerme de tu hermana para que recuerdes quién es más importante?".

"¡No!" Exclamó ella removiendose un poco. "No, mi señor".

"¿Me ocultas algo?" Insistió el mago. La mujer negó como pudo. Él soltó sus cabellos y delineó su rostro con un dedo, una uña filosa le recorrió lentamente la piel alrededor de los ojos, la mejilla y la mandíbula. Bellatrix intentó mantener su respiración lenta y pausada, sin signos de alarma. Entonces él apretó los dedos alrededor de su mandíbula haciéndole daño. "¡Legeremens!".

Bella dejó que él se metiera a su mente porque sabía que resistirse sería cavar su propia tumba, pero no era una inexperta que no sabía lo que hacía, no era la primera vez desde que se había unido a él en 1975 que le leía la mente, ocurría al menos dos veces al año en situaciones de máxima tensión. Dejó que él viera solo lo que ella quería que viera. Detalles de la misión, el viaje de vuelta, una pequeña conversación con Rodolphus para darle la sensación de que no podía controlar lo que él veía, su llegada a la mansión, sus dudas acerca de la alimentación de Narcissa, la advertencia de su hermana de no hacer enfadar al Lord y su despedida.

Salió de su mente dejándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La empujó con violencia haciendo que cayera de costado.

"¡No tolero la deslealtad!" Gritó el Lord rompiendo con su magia los cristales de la araña sobre ellos. Bellatrix se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos y se arrastró hasta él cuidando que su vestido le cubriera las rodillas para no cortarse con los pedazos de cristal.

"¡Mi Señor!" Exclamó una vez que nuevamente estuvo a sus pies. "¡Yo jamás lo traicionaría!".

"¡Me estás ocultando algo!" Gritó él dándole un puntapié en las costillas que hizo que se quedara sin aire por unos segundos. "¿Crees que no te conozco? ¡Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano!".

Bellatrix repasó mentalmente por un segundo qué había cambiado de su comportamiento los últimos días que le llevara a pensar al Lord que ella estaba efectivamente ocultandole algo.

"¡Mi Señor!" Rogó. "Yo no sería capaz".

"¡Peter!" Gritó el mago. "¡Peter!".

El mago entró por la puerta principal y Bellatrix se abstuvo de poner cara de asco en esta situación, en cualquier otra podría haber escupido al suelo ante la entrada del indeseable Pettigrew.

"¿Llamó mi Señor?" Preguntó el hombre con su nariz casi tocando el suelo por la exagerada reverencia.

"¡Trae a Narcissa! ¡Y llama a Rodolphus!". Ordenó el señor Tenebroso. "¡Ahora mismo!".

"¿A Narcissa?" Preguntó Bellatrix levantando el rostro.

"¡Sí mi Señor!" Respondió a la orden Peter mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

"¿Para qué quiere a Narcissa, mi Señor?" Preguntó nuevamente Bellatrix.

Pero él no contestó. La miró con asco, como si ella estuviera cubierta de excremento que para peor era de muggles. Bellatrix sintió como se agitaba algo en su pecho. ¿Él utilizaría a Narcissa para sacarle información? ¿Cómo se había enterado que estaba ocultandole algo? ¿Rodolphus? Solo habían dos personas que sabían sobre la aparición de Hermione, una de ellas era Narcissa y la otra definitivamente no era Rodolphus.

Los pasos retumbaron en el silencio y ella se enderezó sobre sus rodillas para ver a su marido ingresando a la sala con la mirada altiva, le dedicó una sola mirada con una ceja levantada en interrogación y se inclinó ante el señor Oscuro a su lado.

"Mi Lord me mandó llamar. ¿Para qué soy bueno?".

La lengua bífida del Lord se coló entre sus dientes afilados y sonrió enigmáticamente haciendo que el corazón de Bellatrix latiera más fuerte.

"Puedo oler tu miedo, Bella" Siseó. "¿Puedes olerlo tú, Rodolphus?".

El mago miró por un segundo a Bellatrix con la duda marcada en sus ojos. "S-sí mi señor".

Pettigrew regresó a la sala casi arrastrando a una convaleciente Narcissa y la tiró a los pies del Lord.

"¡Idiota!" Murmuró Bella enseñando los dientes, ya se las pagaría aquel maldito lamebotas, un estúpido remedo de mago.

"¡Reunión familiar!" Siseó el señor Oscuro con su sonrisa ensanchándose. "Solo nos hacen falta Lucius y el pequeño Draco".

Narcissa levantó con esfuerzo la cabeza y miró a su hermana entre sus rizos rubios que le cubrían el rostro. Bellatrix tuvo una regresión al momento en que la encontró cubierta de sangre en la habitación de trofeos unos meses atrás. ¿Qué haría el Lord con ella?

El mago conjuró una daga que Bella reconoció al instante, era su propia daga envenenada, la que llevaba siempre encima.

"¿No les parece hermoso que estemos todos aquí reunidos?" Siseó. "Agradezcamos a la dulce Bella el facilitarnos esta velada".

Rodolphus la miró nuevamente con la alarma en sus ojos.

"¡Mi buen siervo Rodolphus". Exclamó el mago. "¿Nos harías los honores?".

Estiró el brazo para que el hombre tomara la daga. Bellatrix negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y su marido arrugó el ceño. Sabiendo que no se trataba de una cordialidad sino que de una orden, el mago tomó la daga y se inclinó nuevamente en señal de respeto.

El Lord movió la mano y Narcissa se enderezó en su lugar con una mueca de dolor. Bellatrix apretó los labios.

"Parece que tanto tiempo de encierro te ha hecho olvidar los modales, Narcissa".

Un nuevo movimiento de muñeca y la bruja estaba frente a Rodolphus con la cabeza pegada a su pecho. El señor Oscuro volvió a mover la mano y la del hombre estaba ahora en el pelo de Narcissa estirándolo y dejando el cuello al descubierto.

"Muy bien" Murmuró Lord Voldemort. "¿Por qué no nos platicas acerca de tus secretos, Bella?".

La morena vió a su marido fruncir el ceño mientras intentaba soltar el cabello de Narcissa. La bruja carraspeó. "Mi Señor, yo puedo jurarle que...".

"Cortale el cuello" Ordenó el mago.

"¡No!" Exclamó Bella.

Rodolphus se quedó helado en su lugar sin mover un músculo. El pecho de Narcissa se elevaba agitadamente y sus manos se hicieron puños.

"¡Cortale el cuello!" Gritó el Lord y envió un chorro de magia que hizo que el brazo de Rodolphus se levantara contra su voluntad y pusiera el cuchillo en la garganta de Narcissa. El hombre hacía grandes esfuerzos para no sucumbir a la magia del mago pero el poder era fuerte.

"¡No!" Exclamó de nuevo Bella arrastrándose hasta Lord Voldemort. "Mi Lord, por favor, revise mi mente, verá que no hay nada". Abrazó los pies del mago y lo escuchó reir burlonamente. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos rojos mirándola con crueldad y diversión.

"¿Crees que no conozco todos tus trucos?" Siseó. "¿Te crees capaz de engañarme?".

"¡No, mi Lord!"

"¡Legeremens!" Gritó nuevamente el mago y Bellatrix cerró rápidamente su mente pero la intrusión nunca llegó. No era a ella a quien había invadido el Lord, era Narcissa quien se retorcía ante la magia del mago quien no quitaba los ojos de las pupilas de su hermana.

Bella rogó internamente que Narcissa hubiera subido sus defensas ante el hechizo del mago pero lo dudaba bastante por la forma en que parecía casi no tener fuerzas. La bruja sintió que su estómago iba a salir por su boca y que no tendría valor para hacer frente a la verdad en boca del Lord luego de tantos años.

Finalmente el mago se retiró de la mente de Narcissa y raramente se tambaleó hacia atrás. Bellatrix no supo a quién ayudar, si a su hermana laxa en brazos de su marido o al Lord quien parecía profundamente afectado por lo que había descubierto en la mente de la bruja. Hizo de tripas corazón como estaba más que acostumbrada y se acercó al Lord quien tenía los ojos y la boca abierta.

"Mi Lord" Susurró tomándolo de la túnica. El mago hizo contacto visual con ella y Bellatrix se esforzó en sostenerle la mirada.

"Mi hija" Siseó él. "¡Has hallado a nuestra hija!".

Bellatrix tragó grueso. No sabía qué significaba esa reacción. ¿Nuestra hija? ¿Estaba feliz por eso o la mataría de un momento a otro?

"Yo..." Murmuró Bella. "Yo no tenía idea, mi Lord, no sabía qué hacer".

"¡Eran dos!" Exclamó el Lord tomándola de los hombros. "¡Han robado a mi hija y no lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no supiste que habías parido mellizos!".

La bofetada que le siguió no fue muy esclarecedora.

"¡Trae a la partera, Rodolphus!" Gritó. "¡Trae a la mujer que robó a mi hija!".

Bellatrix se tomó la mejilla. "Mi Señor, la partera fue asesinada por no haber podido salvar a nuestro hijo tres días luego del parto".

El mago dió vueltas alrededor de la habitación, momento en el que su esposo aprovechó para mirarla con cara de pánico. Rodolphus aún pensaba que Hermione podía ser hija suya por haberla tomado a la fuerza cuando ella era mujer del Lord.

"¿Por qué me has ocultado esta información, Bellatrix?" Cuestionó el señor Tenebroso. Sin darle tiempo a responder la apuntó con la varita. "¡Crucio!".

La bruja se mordió los dientes y soportó estoicamente la furia del mago, la maldición era bastante potente y luego de unos cuantos segundos algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que posiblemente se desmayara del dolor. Pero para su suerte la maldición se detuvo. Le tomó unos segundos más poder enfocar la mente para entender las palabras que el Lord gritaba.

"...collar de los Black la reconoció! ¡Ella estuvo todo este tiempo en nuestras narices y ninguno sabía de su existencia! ¡Esa maldita partera! ¡Seguramente trabajaba para Dumbledore!".

Bellatrix se apoyó en sus rodillas e hizo mucho esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Le hizo una seña con los ojos a Rodolphus para que se llevara a Narcissa de allí y él no dudó en obedecer, era obvio que no le apetecía estar cuando surgiera el tema de que cabía la posibilidad de que la chica no era hija del Lord.

El mago no dijo nada ante la retirada de su hermana y su esposo, pero Bellatrix sospechaba que ni siquiera lo había notado ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Agradecía a Narcissa que aunque no había podido cerrar completamente su mente al parecer había clasificado los recuerdos para que el Lord no viera que había sido ella misma quien había entregado a su hija a Dumbledore.

"¿La has visto?" Preguntó de repente el mago. Bellatrix levantó la cabeza hacia su dirección sin saber bien qué responder. "¿Con qué nombre la han registrado?".

Decidió que ante el inminente problema ya no tenía otra opción que decir la verdad. Carraspeó suavemente. "La he visto una sola vez, su nombre es Hermione Granger".

"¿Hermione Granger?" Siseó el Lord. Ella asintió. "¿La chica que anda con Potter? ¿La que insisten todos que es una amenaza?". Ella no contestó. Él rompió en una estruendosa carcajada. "¡La mejor amiga de Harry Potter es hija de Lord Voldemort!".

Rió con histerismo y Bellatrix rió con él aunque en el fondo el asunto no le causaba ni una pizca de gracia. Pensaba con tanta rapidez que casi le dolía el cerebro, tenía que comunicarse con ella y decirle que se pusiera a salvo. Ella nunca había querido que Hermione estuviera en el círculo del Señor Oscuro y no sería ahora luego de tantos años de protección que sucedería.

"¡La encontró Draco!" Exclamó el Lord mirándola con los ojos encendidos de malicia.

Ella se obligó a serenarse y actuar su mejor papel de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sonrió como un lobo y se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

"¡Al menos sirve para algo!".

El Señor Tenebroso rió su gracia y se sentó en su trono. La invitó con la mano a ocupar su lugar a sus pies y conjuró un pequeño cojín para que no estuviera sentada en el piso donde había pasado la última media hora. Bella se acomodó a sus pies y recostó su cabeza contra sus piernas en un falso gesto de tranquilidad.

"Quiero conocerla" Murmuró el Lord. "Quiero ver a mi hija a los ojos y ver mi propio reflejo".

Bella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, aunque por dentro temblara de nervios. ¿Y si Hermione no era hija suya?

"Tráela ante mí" Le ordenó. Ella asintió, sabiendo que sería una orden que no podría cumplir y que dictaminaria su sentencia de muerte. Debería hablar con su hombre de confianza para que pusiera a salvo a Narcissa antes de eso.

"¡No!" Dijo seguidamente el Lord. "¡Que Draco me la traiga! Si él la ha hallado, que sea él quien me la presente".

Bellatrix sintió como un tsunami se hacía espacio en su estómago. "Mi Señor" Pidió. "¿No cree que sería más seguro que yo la trajera? El chico no es el más iluminado de sus siervos".

"No" Siseó. "Yo lo llamaré y vendrá ante mí, así le diré lo que hará y premiaré a su familia por los buenos actos del joven Malfoy".

Ella asintió, sabiendo que no tenía más posibilidades de cambiar su decisión al menos hasta que se decidiera a llamar a su sobrino. Pero fue sorprendida cuando él le descubrió la manga del vestido y presionó un dedo sobre la marca tenebrosa. Bella pudo sentir la corriente poderosa de magia viajando a través de sus canales mágicos y pensó en cuan fuerte sería la llamada. Ojalá el chico no estuviera en clases cuando la recibiera.

La llamada fue larga, podía sentir las líneas de magia negra que envolvían sus venas. Casi a los dos minutos de llamado ininterrumpido, una corriente fuerte de magia hizo que ella jadeara y que el Lord parpadeara sorprendido.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntó Bella.

Una lenta sonrisa de dientes bestiales apareció en boca del Señor Tenebroso e iba creciendo cada vez más, sin que él separara el dedo de la piel de ella ni dejara de llamar a Draco.

"¡Es una nueva señal!" Siseó el mago. "¡La creación de una nueva marca!".

¿Qué rayos?

"Tu sangre y mi sangre están unidas en una sola persona" Le explicó él. "Y cuando he llamado a la marca más cercana, la sangre de nuestra hija ha reaccionado al llamado".

Bellatrix jadeó. ¿Aquello podía ser posible? Solo podía significar una cosa, Hermione sí era hija de Lord Voldemort. ¿Realmente había reaccionado a la marca?

Finalmente el mago soltó la conexión con su marca y Bellatrix compadeció a su sobrino. Era difícil resistirse a un llamado tan insistente y específico, y si no estaba allí aún era porque había tenido éxito al rechazarlo.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" Exclamó el Lord refiriéndose a Draco. Estiró nuevamente el brazo de Bellatrix y volvió a presionar la marca enviando una onda poderosa de energía a través. Ella no hizo ningún comentario por su propio bien.

Cuando un leve plop sonó frente a ellos, Bella pensó que Draco había perdido la lucha. Pero la figura alta e imponente de Severus Snape le dió a entender que el Lord lo había mandado a llamar.

"Severus" Saludó el mago.

"Mi Lord" Dijo Snape con su característica voz gruesa y sin mirarla a ella ni una sola vez. "¿En qué puedo servirle?".

"Tengo razones para celebrar, Severus" Siseó el mago. El otro no contestó. "He encontrado a mi hija".

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. "¿Su hija, mi señor?".

"El bebé que Bellatrix perdió hace 18 años, no era uno solo, eran dos. La partera, que estoy completamente seguro era gente de Dumbledore se llevó a la criatura y la entregó a alguien más. Ahora es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y está en Hogwarts".

Snape se permitió un mínimo gesto de sorpresa. "¿Hermione Granger?".

"¡La misma! Bellatrix me ocultó haberla encontrado. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, querida?".

Le dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser cálida pero que estaba llena de odio, ella lo sabía.

"Pensé que no le gustaría saber que era una niña" Murmuró Bella bajando los ojos.

"Macho o hembra me da igual" Contestó él. "Lo importante es que continúe con mi legado". Se dirigió nuevamente a Severus. "Tu misión será traerla a mí junto con el joven Malfoy".

"Eso, mi Señor, no será muy fácil. Hogwarts debe ser completamente impenetrable luego del último incidente".

"Tráelos cuando estén en Hogsmeade. Bella la ha visto así, ¿No es verdad, querida?".

Bellatrix asintió. No sabía si Cissy había modificado tanto su mente para plantar esa idea en el Lord o si él solo estaba asumiendo lo que ella había hecho.

"Irás con Bellatrix, por supuesto".

"Si me permite, mi Lord" Se atrevió Snape. "La chica es acérrima compañera de Potter, no creo que acepte su origen tan fácilmente".

El mago oscuro volvió a sonreír. "Tenemos varios métodos de persuasión. Además ¿Quién no querría todo el poder que le puedo ofrecer? Pero trae al joven Malfoy también para asegurar mi legado".

"¿El joven Malfoy, mi señor?".

"Retomaremos el plan Malfoy-Black" Siseó.

"¿Mi Señor?" Preguntó Bellatrix con los ojos muy abiertos.

El señor Oscuro posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la bruja. "¿Ya lo has olvidado, mi querida?".

"No, mi Lord" Murmuró Bella. "Es solo que pensé que no querría..."

"Mi sangre, la sangre de los Black y la sangre de los Malfoy en una sola criatura, será indestructible. Es cierto que antes pensaba en un varón para utilizar inmediatamente, pero con Dumbledore muerto y la posibilidad de derrotar a Potter cada vez más cerca, puedo esperar un poco más para cambiar de cuerpo. ¿No piensas igual, Severus?".

"Me parece muy sensato, señor". Contestó el pocionista.

Bellatrix tragó grueso. Cuando él había dicho que quería tener un hijo varón con ella, había sido música para sus oídos. Hasta que se enteró que el Lord solo quería un cuerpo nuevo donde habitar, hacer un intercambio de almas. Cuando su hijo murió y su hija fue la única que sobrevivió, ella sabía que él no la querría usar como envase ya que había insistido mucho en que debía ser un varón. Haber nacido mujer sería lo que la condenaría y él no dudaría en acabar con su bebé en un parpadeo. Entonces ella la había entregado confiando en que el Lord nunca se enteraría de su existencia. Pero ahora su hija había aparecido en una edad fértil y resultaba ser el mejor partido para engendrar un nuevo cuerpo para él. Mezclando las dos líneas de sangre más poderosas, crearía a un mago con capacidades superiores.

"Será el cuerpo perfecto" Murmuró Voldemort. "Hecho con la sangre más pura de toda Inglaterra. El compromiso debe seguir vigente, Lucius no ha comprometido a su hijo con nadie aún".

"Mi Lord" Dijo Bella. "Sé que decidimos comprometer a nuestro hijo con la hija de Lucius y Narcissa desde antes que ambos nacieran, pero al no corresponder los géneros..."

"El compromiso sigue vigente" Decidió él. "¿Qué crees tú, Severus?".

"Los contratos mágicos no expiran" Respondió con voz monocorde.

Bellatrix apretó los dedos de sus pies en tensión. Apenas el Lord supo que estaba embarazada, hizo una enorme fiesta para celebrar la noticia, donde comprometió al futuro bebé de los Malfoy con su propio hijo. Estaba muy convencido de que el primer hijo de Lucius sería una niña, aún con la certeza de que los Malfoy solo tenían hijos varones. El contrato mágico fue firmado con sangre.

El mago oscuro sonrió con todos los dientes. "Por más que hayas perdido a un niño, tuviste una matriz fuerte y útil". Comentó pasando la mano sobre el vientre de Bella. "Me diste una hija quien me dará un nieto que seré yo mismo". Subió más la mano hacia sus pechos y se encontró con una dureza extraña. "¿Qué tienes ahí?".

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el mago desgarró su vestido con un movimiento de su mano y dejó al descubierto el libro de los Black sobre su corset.

"Es el libro de mi familia" Se apresuró a aclarar. Estiró los dedos para recuperarlo pero él se lo apartó.

"Tiene mucha magia fluyendo dentro" Dijo el mago pasando el dedo sobre la serpiente de plata en la tapa. "Retírense" Decidió.

Snape hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras Bellatrix extendió la mano para que él le devolviera el libro.

"Creo que me lo quedaré" Susurró el Lord.

Bellatrix buscó rápidamente en su mente alguna excusa para recuperar el libro pero él nuevamente la despachó y no le quedó otra que salir de allí. Salió de la sala tras Snape quien caminó en silencio delante de ella por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta la cual abrió y entró. Ella se apresuró a entrar detrás de él.

El pocionista cerró la puerta y aplicó unos cuantos hechizos protectores.

"Por Merlín, Severus" Susurró ella tapándose la cara con las manos.

Él la envolvió con sus brazos y ella le rodeó la cintura buscando consuelo. Inhaló su aroma a sándalo y madera llenándose los pulmones.

"No podemos dejar que se acerque a ella" Volvió a susurrar.

"Todo estará bien" Murmuró él contra su pelo.

"Si él hace que tengan un niño..."

"No llegará tan lejos" Dijo él abrazándola más fuerte. "No dejaremos que eso suceda".

"¿Cómo lo haremos?".

"Tenemos que decirle a Albus". Respondió Snape.

Ella asintió. Él le acarició la mejilla.

"Todo estará bien, mi amor". Susurró él y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.


	18. XVII

**XVII**

Hermione saltó en su asiento cuando escuchó por segunda vez la voz de McGonagall llamándola. Se bajó la manga de la túnica y se puso en pie de un salto con las palabras formadas en su boca «Le juro que puedo explicarlo» aunque en realidad no podía. No tenía idea de qué rayos sucedía y por qué la marca tenebrosa estaba apareciendo en su piel en medio de la clase de Transformaciones.

"Directora, yo..." Contestó con la voz temblorosa.

"Acompañe al señor Malfoy a la enfermería" Ordenó la mujer mirándola una sola vez y volviendo a centrar su atención en el muchacho que se retorcía en su asiento.

La chica abrió los ojos y estuvo tentada de soltar la mandíbula pero aprovechó que la bruja no le puso atención y casi corrió hasta Malfoy, lo tomó suavemente del brazo y lo estiró un poco para que se levantara ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase, especialmente de sus ex amigos. Intentó ignorar las dagas que le enviaban e hizo fuerza para que el rubio la acompañara a la puerta.

Una vez en el pasillo, Malfoy se soltó de ella y dió un par de vueltas en su lugar soltando improperios.

Hermione se alejó respirando hondo y lo ignoró, concentrándose en su propio problema. Volvió a levantar la manga de su túnica y se examinó el brazo mientras apretaba los dientes. Le ardía muchísimo, era como si estuvieran quemándola con un hierro caliente.

Sintió que Malfoy se acercaba y por instinto apartó el brazo. Él levantó una ceja cuando lo notó, parecía que el dolor de él había disminuido aunque aún respiraba agitadamente y tenía el cabello completamente despeinado.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó el muchacho.

Hermione se debatió internamente en contarle o callar. Finalmente pensó que si era algo que él también tenía, al menos podría encontrarle explicación. Se levantó la manga y le mostró el brazo. El chico la tomó de la muñeca para examinarla y cuando vió de qué se trataba jadeó con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo rayos sucedió?" Susurró hipnotizado por el movimiento de la serpiente en la piel blanca de la chica.

Hermione levantó los hombros. Malfoy la miró, vió sus labios apretados haciendo fuerza para soportar el dolor, y sus ojos brillantes cargados con lágrimas que no caían.

"Vamos a la torre" Le susurró él. "Tengo un ungüento que puede servir".

La chica asintió y se pusieron en marcha hasta su sala común, ignorando por completo la orden de McGonagall de ir a la enfermería. Era obvio que ella sabía que lo que a Malfoy le sucedía no era algo que Madame Pomfrey pudiera solucionar.

Una vez en su torre, ella tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras él iba a su habitación a buscar lo que necesitaba. Cuando regresó se sentó a su lado, traía un ungüento de color gris blanquecino, algunas vendas y una caja de rana de chocolate. La chica observó con curiosidad y se dejó hacer cuando él le extendió el brazo.

"Es una crema que preparó mi madre" Le contó mientras se untaba los dedos en el ungüento y luego esparcía suavemente sobre su piel. Hermione jadeó ante la sensación. "Fue lo único que logró apaciguar el dolor cuando me hicieron la marca".

"¿Te dolió mucho?" Preguntó ella observando cómo él cubría toda la quemadura con mucha concentración.

"Nunca nada me dolió más" Confesó el rubio. "Tuve como 40° de fiebre esa noche y en un momento el dolor hizo que perdiera la conciencia".

"Oh" Dijo la chica. "Entonces lo mío es muy leve. ¿Qué crees que sea?".

El muchacho no contestó de inmediato. Se dedicó a envolver su brazo con una venda de gasa, dió tres vueltas y no apretó demasiado, cosa que ella agradeció.

"Tal vez el Señor Oscuro ya sabe que mi tía Bella te encontró y te llamó. Al ser su hija podrías tener una conexión". Finalizó el vendaje con magia y luego le pasó la rana de chocolate. "Cómetela, no disminuirá el dolor pero necesitas azúcar para soportarlo".

Hermione arrugó la nariz mientras abría la caja de chocolate. "Lo del Señor Oscuro no tiene sentido. ¿No me habría llamado antes?".

"Él no sabía de tu existencia. Bellatrix te escondió por temor a que él te asesinara".

La bruja frunció el ceño. No le gustaba esa posibilidad. Se suponía que ella era hija de Rodolphus o del amor de verano de Bellatrix. Ella misma dudaba que fuera hija de Voldemort y se encargaba en cada texto de dejar muy claro su temor si él sabía que ella lo había traicionado.

"Ella no estaba segura de que él pudiera ser el padre".

"Pero era una posibilidad, ¿No?" Preguntó el chico.

Hermione apretó los labios. Ella no podía ser hija de Voldemort. ¿Pero cómo explicaría la marca en su brazo? Obviamente la ocultaría siempre. ¿Sería permanente? Se miró la venda blanca que cubría completamente la herida. ¿Podía confiar en Bellatrix para preguntarle qué había sido eso?

"También podría ser un eco" Murmuró Malfoy de repente.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. "¿A qué te refieres?".

"Compartimos toda esta afinidad, nos hemos tomado de las manos y dejado que nuestra magia se mezcle mientras él estaba llamando a los mortífagos, en el aula de Historia ayer".

La chica lo pensó. ¿Podría ser posible?

"¿No crees que si fuera un eco, debía formarse en el momento en que nos dimos la mano?".

El mago se rascó la cabeza. "Realmente no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que debes ocultar eso porque te dará miles de problemas si alguien llega a verlo".

Hermione asintió, sabía eso. No existía explicación alguna que fuera aceptable si alguien se enteraba que ella tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. ¿Eso la convertía en una mortífago ahora? No le gustaba para nada esa idea.

Tal como le había dicho a Malfoy el día anterior, esa tarde fueron al bosque prohibido luego de clases, el sol ya no brillaba tan fuerte en el cielo y se estaba preparando para el ocaso. Hermione no sabía bien qué hacía más allá de tener la teoría aprendida de cómo quitarle las púas a un puercoespín. Confiaba en que no fuera un intento patético una vez que tuviera al animalito frente a ella, pero ni siquiera sabía donde encontrarlo.

"¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?" Preguntó él cuando pasaron por el mismo árbol por tercera vez.

La chica se frotó los ojos en señal de cansancio. Llevaban unos buenos quince minutos caminando por el bosque. "Púas de puercoespín".

El chico levantó ambas cejas. "¿Y por qué estamos caminando en círculos?".

"Porque no sé donde hallar un puercoespín". Murmuró ella con el ceño fruncido.

Malfoy rió suavemente y ella quiso lanzarle un hechizo.

"¿No crees que sea mejor comprar las púas en Hogsmeade el sábado? Esos animales son algo peligrosos, si nos atacan posiblemente terminemos en San Mungo".

"¡Pero te prometí las púas!" Exclamó ella haciendo un pequeño berrinche y levantando polvo con los pies.

"Y yo puedo esperar al sábado. Vamos Granger, tengo hambre".

Sin esperar a que ella lo siguiera, él se puso en camino al castillo nuevamente. Hermione suspiró. Él tenía razón, y ella era una tonta por esperar tontamente que algo quizás tal vez sucediera en el bosque mientras estaban solos.

En los siguientes días la marca en el brazo no volvió a dolerle más allá de lo normal de una herida de quemadura y siempre la mantenía vendada y oculta. La semana pasó lenta y ella no podía dejar de revisar el libro de los Black donde le había escrito a Bellatrix diciéndole que aceptaba verla en Hogsmeade. La bruja no le había respondido y ella no tenía manera de saber si la había leído o no.

Se pasó los días leyendo las memorias de su madre biológica, así descubrió que Bellatrix se enteró al sexto mes que estaba esperando mellizos, una niña y un varón, pero solamente lo sabían su hermana Narcissa y ella misma ya que temían que el Señor Oscuro no aceptase haber tenido una mujer. En ese tiempo Bellatrix ideó varios planes de fuga y los detalló cada uno en sus textos, pero al final no se animó a cumplir ninguno y todo quedó, como ella misma escribió, en desvaríos emocionales sin lógica. También tuvo nuevas pistas de su amante secreto, su nombre era Frank y ella nunca mencionaba el apellido, tenía 19 años y acababa de salir de Hogwarts, su casa era Gryffindor y estaba profundamente enamorado de ella como ella de él pero su relación era completamente imposible ya que él no seguía los ideales de Voldemort y además ella estaba casada con Rodolphus.

Hermione no había leído mucho más porque era semana de pruebas sumativas y también debía dedicarle tiempo a estudiar, así que solo leía una nueva entrada cada vez que acababa con alguna materia.

La convivencia con Malfoy había resultado ser muy pacífica y agradable. El chico era educado, no habían peleado ni se habían insultado en ningún momento. Él siempre se bañaba antes que ella por las noches y luego que ella por las mañanas. Si ella preparaba té él nunca rechazaba una taza, y cuando lo preparaba él siempre le decía que había hecho té para dos. No era un joven verborrágico así que cuando compartían espacio solían disfrutar de la silenciosa compañía del otro.

Pero no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, ella iba cayendo en picada por él y aquello la asustaba en sobremanera. No podía dejar de mirarlo cada vez que salía del baño con el pelo mojado y revuelto, y las mejillas rosadas por el agua caliente. Le gustaba verlo concentrado en un libro y su voz rasposa por las mañanas hacía que se le erizara la piel y un cosquilleo suave bajara por su vientre. Fantaseaba con perderse en su cuerpo todas las noches, lo imaginaba besándola hasta el hartazgo y una noche hasta lo había pensado sin ropa. Sabía que era completamente inoportuno e inmoral, él era su primo, compartían sangre. Ella no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos por un miembro tan cercano de su familia.

No era ninguna tonta ni tampoco estaba ciega. Había notado que de la misma forma en que ella lo miraba a él, él lo hacía con ella. Lo había descubierto mirándole fijamente la boca cuando ella mordisqueaba su lapiz mientras hacía su tarea. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda -o en su trasero- cuando se alejaba. Él ejercía la retirada cada vez que la tensión era muy pesada. Hermione se sentía poderosa, le gustaba que él perdiera los ojos por ella cuando la veía en pijama. Generalmente usaba pantalones y una remera enorme muy vieja que había sido de su padre, pero últimamente le gustaba llevar pantalones cortos y remeras que dejaban su ombligo a la vista. Mentiría si dijera que el cambio no tenía que ver con la cara de degenerado que se le ponía a Malfoy cada vez que la veía.

No se habían vuelto a besar desde que se ocultaron en el aula de Historia de la Magia. Pero no habían faltado oportunidades. A mitad de semana, la tensión se apoderó de ellos cuando ambos estaban ocupando la cocina preparándose cada uno un sandwich para merendar. Hablando de tipos de lechuga y la mejor estación para cultivar tomates, en un momento sus ojos se cruzaron y una chispa estalló entre ambos, ella le miró la boca y él se la miró a ella. Hermione estaba segura de que si él no carraspeaba y se alejaba para cortar el momento, ella podía haber saltado sobre él para comerle la boca.

Compartían un té por las mañanas, luego iban a desayunar cada uno en su mesa como si no se conocieran. Ella almorzaba en el Gran Comedor donde él nunca aparecía luego del desayuno, y finalmente cenaban juntos en la torre. Habían adoptado una rutina casi sin darse cuenta. Hablaban de varios temas mientras cenaban, desde pociones, experiencias personales, momentos con sus padres, ella le hablaba del mundo muggle y él se mostraba cordialmente interesado, mientras que Malfoy le hablaba de la vida de los sangrepura o los ritos de iniciación para recibir la marca, anécdotas familiares o a veces hablaban de las clases. Le encantaba escucharlo, podía pasarse horas solo oyendo cómo explicaba una cosa o ver cómo movía las manos cuando algo lo apasionaba, como las pociones. A ella también le gustaba hablar y disfrutaba aún más cuando tenían diferentes puntos de vista y se creaban debates que podían terminar a las dos de la mañana.

Por supuesto que su vida idílica en la torre de Premios Anuales había traído consecuencias a su vida social. Sus ex amigos se habían mostrado absolutamente ofendidos cuando ella les afirmó que se había mudado a la torre con Malfoy. Harry había hecho explotar un vaso en medio del desayuno en el Gran Comedor y Seamus quien se sentaba a dos asientos de distancia había salido herido en el rostro a causa de la explosión. Ron le había retirado la palabra luego de haberla insultado diciéndole que no era más que una estúpida niña tonta que fraternizaba con el enemigo. Harry ni siquiera la miraba cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos y ella estaba agradecida por eso porque ella tampoco podía mirarlo sin recordar sus palabras en el Bosque Prohibido entregando a sus padres y el posterior titular de El Profeta con los mismos asesinados.

Ginny había sido arena de otro costal. Se había acercado a hablarle amablemente, o al menos su conversación había iniciado de esa manera para luego terminar diciéndole que Ron tenía razón, no era más que una tonta que estaba creyendo que Malfoy podría fijarse alguna vez en alguien tan poco agraciada como ella.

Hermione se había excusado con el chico esa noche al volver a su sala común y le había dicho que no cenaría. Lo único que quería era estar sola.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Estás llorando?".

Tenía toda la intención de contestar un «métete en tus propios asuntos Malfoy», pero no había tenido el valor de romper lo que parecía ser una relación confusa y débil. Así que se lo había contado, no con todos los detalles donde Ginny lo llamaba «hurón botador» y «maldito mortífago asesino» por supuesto.

"¿En serio vas a creer lo que una maldita comadreja te diga?" Había respondido él con los puños apretados. "¿Crees que entiende algo sobre relaciones o amor? ¡Se pasa tras Potter quien no le da ni la hora! Y como no puede conseguirlo se acuesta con el primero que tenga algo colgando entre las piernas".

Ella podía haberse indignado con la última frase del chico pero realmente había dejado de escuchar cuando él dijo «relaciones o amor».

¿Amor? _Amor_.

"¿Amor?" Se había atrevido a preguntar.

"¿Qué?" Contestó él.

"Dijiste amor, relaciones o amor, que Ginny no podría entender nada sobre relaciones o amor".

"¿Amor?" Volvió a repetir el chico. "¿Qué dices Granger? Yo jamás dije amor".

Hermione podía haber insistido, podía haber discutido con él, incluso podía haberle pedido prestado su pensadero para mostrarle lo que habia dicho, pero optó por callar. No quería forzar algo que era obvio que a él se le había escapado y no estaba listo o no quería decir.

Al final sí lo acompañó a la cocina y cenaron juntos sin romper la rutina. A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor, todo quedó en silencio en el desayuno cuando Ginny entró con el cabello de color verde lima, tan brillante y llamativo como una manzana fluorescente en una habitación oscura. Ella no había podido aguantar la risa y fue la primera en dejar escapar una carcajada que dió pie a las risas histéricas del resto del alumnado. Cuando buscó a Malfoy con la mirada lo encontró muy concentrado en su plato de avena sin mirar a nadie más, con una pequeña sonrisa que no ocultaba su crimen.

"¿Estás loco Malfoy?" Lo increpó camino a Pociones. "¡Estás bajo vigilancia del Ministerio! ¡No puedes ir por ahí haciendo travesuras!".

"No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando, Granger". Le dijo él con suma tranquilidad.

"¿No?" Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos y cerrándole el paso. "¿Ginny Weasley con el cabello verde? ¿Me vas a decir que no lo hiciste tú?".

Él levantó ambas manos en actitud de defensa. "Por supuesto que no lo hice yo".

Ella arrugó el ceño y comenzó a pensar en quién más había sido molestado por Ginny últimamente, tal vez alguna chica que estuviera interesada en Harry o quizás...

"Pero jamás subestimes el poder del dinero en un niño de tercer año" Susurró él pasando por su lado.

"¡Malfoy!" Lo reprendió caminando a su altura. "¡Estás loco! ¡Podrían expulsarte! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?".

Él la miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. "Sabes por qué".

Ella parpadeó en confusión. ¿Sabía por qué? ¿Realmente lo sabía? Las palabras «relaciones y amor» inundaron su mente en un instante pero se obligó a desecharlas. Ni en sus mejores sueños Malfoy podría estar enamorado de ella. Además todo se resumía a otra palabra que se había vuelto bastante común en las últimas semanas. «Familia».

Finalmente luego de una lenta semana, el sábado había llegado. Con sus padres muertos, quien se encargaba de sus permisos para salir a Hogsmeade era la misma directora, quien le había aconsejado ir y tener vigilado a Malfoy ya que el Ministerio había permitido que saliera bajo vigilancia.

Ella había abierto el libro de los Black unas cuarenta veces la tarde del viernes y la mañana del sábado, pero todo seguía igual y no había tenido respuesta de Bellatrix a su confirmación de verse en el pueblo. Miles de posibilidades se le cruzaron por la mente, desde que ella había perdido el interés y no le interesaba más aunque fuera su hija perdida, o incluso que le hubiera sucedido algo en las misiones a las que Voldemort enviaba a sus mortífagos, según los relatos de Malfoy.

"Por Salazar, Granger" Se había quejado él esa mañana mientras tomaban su té habitual. "Vas a gastar el maldito libro si sigues revisándolo".

"¡Es que no me responde!" Dijo ella frotándose la cara. "¿Crees que pudo pasarle algo?".

Él desestimó la idea con un movimiento de mano. "La tía Bella es una duelista excelente, no es posible que le haya sucedido nada malo. Lo que sí es posible es que el señor Oscuro la haya mandado fuera del país para reclutar más mortífagos".

Hermione suspiró. "¿Qué tal si no es eso sino que ya perdió el interés en mí?".

Malfoy levantó una ceja ante la declaración de inseguridad de la muchacha. Levantó el brazo y posó los dedos suavemente en la mejilla de ella. Hermione pudo sentir cómo se le calentaba la piel con el toque del chico.

"¿Quién podría perder el interés en ti? Eres una criatura fascinante. Sería imposible no...".

Hermione detuvo su respiración. Él la miraba con tanta intensidad que ella podía sentir sus ojos excarvando su alma. "¿Qué sería imposible?" Susurró ella con la voz entrecortada.

Él se acercó un poco más invadiendo completamente su espacio personal. La miró alternadamente a los ojos y a la boca. "Sería imposible no caer irremediablemente enamorado de ti" Susurró tan despacio que ella apenas pudo comprender.

Las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon de alegría al oír aquello. Estaban tan cerca que sería solo acortar diez centímetros para poder besarlo. Se sentía en éxtasis, casi mareada, inundada de adrenalina y dopamina.

El debió haber pensado lo mismo porque se acercó aún más, dejando casi nada de espacio entre ambos. Cerró los ojos y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Ella gimió un poco ante el contacto y el placer de al fin satisfacer sus deseos de toda la semana.

Pero ese pequeño sonido rompió la burbuja y pareció devolverle la cordura a él quien abrió los ojos y se separó de ella. "Familia" susurró, posteriormente se levantó para limpiar su taza y no volvió a salir de su habitación hasta la hora de ir al pueblo, donde solo preguntó "¿Vamos?" para luego caminar con ella.

Hermione tenía la cabeza y los sentimientos revueltos. Mientras emprendía la silenciosa caminata hacia Hogsmeade pensaba en el chico que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. ¿Podría él estar enamorado de ella? Le dió un breve vistazo y su estómago nuevamente reaccionó ante su presencia. Contrario a lo que lógicamente hubiera sucedido con los días, ella aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tenerlo tan cerca. Cada vez que recordaba que él estaba en la misma habitación o a menos de dos metros de ella, todo su organismo se revolucionaba, su presión sanguínea se elevaba y los latidos de su corazón se hacían más rapidos.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó él.

«Besarte hasta que me duelan los labios» Pensó ella. "Podríamos buscar las púas de puercoespín en la botica".

"Bien" Respondió él.

Caminaron nuevamente en silencio hasta la tienda. Los alumnos que los veían pasar se quedaban mirándolos con curiosidad. Era de público conocimiento que la princesa de Gryffindor era guardiana del príncipe de Slytherin, pero no creían que el puesto sería extendido hasta fuera del colegio.

«La botica de Anthony» no era la única tienda en el pueblo que vendía artículos e ingrediente para pociones, pero Malfoy se había dirigido allí y ella simplemente lo había seguido sin preguntar a qué tienda iban. Estaba un poco retirada de las calles que ella conocía pero él parecía saber bien cómo manejarse.

La tienda tenía un gran cuervo de barro sobre la puerta de entrada que chillaba cada vez que un cliente ingresaba, Hermione pensó en ello como una alternativa mágica al timbre muggle. Adentro, habían decenas de estantes con miles de cajas, frascos de vidrios, grandes peceras donde cultivaban algas, también tenían animales disecados y la iluminación no era la más buena, las velas apenas alumbraban el lugar y si uno tomara una foto podría tratarse de las más tétricas de la historia.

"¡Joven Malfoy!" Saludó el encargado que Hermione supuso era Anthony.

"Buenos días Anthony" Saludó Malfoy pasándole la mano al pequeño hombre que no debía medir más de un metro y medio. Hermione se soprendió ante la amabilidad del chico.

"¿En qué puedo servirles jóvenes?" Preguntó el hombre luego de saludar también a la bruja.

"Buscamos púas de puercoespín" Le dijo el rubio.

El hombre aplaudió entusiasmado ante el pedido y a Hermione le recordó al profesor Slughorn. "¡Tengo de la mejor variedad!" Exclamó saliendo de atrás del mostrador y caminando rápidamente con pasos cortos hasta un estante bastante alejado.

La chica se acercó más a Malfoy y susurró. "¿Sueles venir seguido?".

El chico también se acercó a ella cerrando aún más la distancia y contestó. "Venía siempre con mi padrino".

"¿El profesor Snape?" Preguntó ella. Él asintió.

Mientras esperaban a que Anthony trajera las cajas, Malfoy dió un paso más cerca de ella como quien no quiere, ella lo notó y también movió lentamente los pies para que no hubiera espacio entre ambos. Sus manos se rozaron y fue él quien inició el contacto, suavemente entrelazó dos de sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione pensó que podría desmayarse allí mismo aunque ya se hubieran tomado de las manos anteriormente, siempre su cuerpo entero era una fiesta cuando él la tocaba. Ella se atrevió a más y lo tomó correctamente de la mano.

Ambos sintieron como la magia fluía cálida y suave por sus venas y se mezclaban. Era una sensación bastante extraña a la que aún no se habían acostumbrado pero también era muy placentera. La chica tenía la teoria de que era de los más intimo que podía suceder entre dos magos, estaban compartiendo magia pura. Él tenía un poco de ella en sus venas y ella tenía un poco de él.

El hombre de la tienda regresó un momento después. Colocó sobre la mesa cinco cajas diferentes del tamaño de una caja grande de zapatos.

"Tengo la mejor selección de púas de puercoespín" Anunció abriendo todas las cajas. "Estas son de puercoespín crestado, habitan en África y parte de Europa, son realmente buenas para pociones sanadoras".

Le tendió una púa a Hermione. La chica la tomó entre sus dedos pero no había mucho que ver. Esperaba que Malfoy simplemente callara al hombre por su falta de paciencia, recordando su interacción en Borgin & Burkes que ella había presenciado el año pasado.

Ella le pasó la púa al rubio quien también la examinó y volvió a dejarla en la caja.

"Esta es de puercoespín arborícola, es oriundo de América del Sur. Es de naturaleza tranquila por lo que es muy efectiva para pociones de sueño y filtros de paz".

Hermione tomó la nueva púa y con la mano que tenía enlazada a la de Malfoy le dió un pequeño apretón para indicarle que esa era la que necesitaban. El chico tomó la púa de manos de ella y le dió un par de vueltas.

"Son bastante más largas y gruesas" Comentó.

"¡Lo son!" Exclamó el vendedor. Hermione quiso reír ante su entusiasmo, sintió que el rubio le apretaba la mano y al mirarlo vió una amago de sonrisa en su rostro. Que pensaran lo mismo y lo compartieran como un chiste privado hacía que una calidez extraña se albergara en el pecho de ella. Por Merlín, ese chico le gustaba mucho.

El vendedor siguió explicando sobre púas y puercoespines, les ofreció unas de animales de China, otras de raza marina, hasta púas de erizos de mar. Tanto ella como Malfoy sabían qué iban a llevar por más que el hombre les mostrara toda su vasta colección, solamente no lo decían para no romper el momento que estaban teniendo. Luego tendrían que salir a la calle a fingir que no se gustaban y que solo estaban caminando juntos por obligación.

Finalmente luego de que el pobre vendedor explicara las propiedades y diferencias de cada una, Malfoy dijo que se llevaban las púas de puercoespín arborícola. El hombre pesó las púas y las puso en una bolsa con bastante parsimonia. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro día, Hermione estaría al borde del colapso por la lentitud con la que el hombre trabajaba. Pero esta vez agradecía que los retrasara así ella podía seguir disfrutando del dedo de Malfoy haciendo círculos en el dorso de su mano.

Cuando estaban por pagar, el cuervo de la entrada chilló anunciando a nuevos clientes. Hermione volteó por instinto y se encontró con la mirada helada de Harry y Ron quienes la observaban con el ceño fruncido. Se soltó del rubio inmediatamente pero los ojos de ambos ya habían volado a sus manos unidas apenas habían entrado.

Ella estaba tentada de preguntar qué hacían allí pero el pueblo era un lugar libre y ellos podían andar como quisieran y por donde quisieran sin ningún problema, pero era demasiada coincidencia que justo ese día visitaban la misma tienda que ella y de la cual estaba segura que ellos no tenían idea que existía. ¿La habían seguido?

"Son dos galeones" Les dijo el vendedor haciendo que ella volviera a prestarle atención.

"Sí, muy bien" Contestó ella buscando en su bolsito de cuentas. Pero Malfoy puso una mano sobre la de ella y negó con la cabeza.

"Ya me encargo yo" Susurró. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le dió los galeones al hombre que nuevamente aplaudió entusiasmado y les dió su pequeña bolsita con púas.

Hermione tragó grueso cuando se giró y vió que sus ex amigos estaban fulminándola con la mirada y no sacaban los ojos de la mano de Malfoy que seguía sobre la de ella.

"¡Que tengan un buen día!" Exclamó el vendedor despidiéndolos. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos chicos? ¿Qué necesitan?" Preguntó amablemente a los gryffindor.

Hermione se apresuró a la salida con Malfoy a su lado, él ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada y ella simplemente miró al suelo cuando pasó a su lado.

"Estamos buscando el antídoto de la amortentia" Dijo Harry con la voz clara y sin mirar al vendedor.

"Sí" Acompañó Ron vociferando. "Creemos que una amiga fue hechizada con poción de amor y se está comportando realmente mal a causa de eso".

"¡Oh!" Exclamó Anthony, el dueño del local. "¡Es normal cuando le suministran la poción de amor a alguien. Pero no se preocupen, tengo varios antídotos que..."

Dejó de escucharlo cuando Malfoy cerró la puerta tras de sí. Nuevamente estaban en la calle y se habían salvado de una confrontación indudable.

"Qué estúpidos son los gryffindor" Siseó el chico mientras caminaban a ningún lugar en especial.

"¡Hey!" Se quejó ella.

El mago rodó los ojos. "Tú no eres una gryffindor. Te engañaron".

"Pero no actúo como una slytherin" Suspiró la chica.

Él bufó. "¿Crees que no? ¿Qué piensas que haría un gryffindor al enterarse que sus mejores amigos vendieron a sus padres por información y terminaron asesinados?".

A ella se le revolvió el estómago. Alzó los hombros para no contestar.

"Un gryffindor iría a encararlos y retarlos a un duelo. Dos contra uno incluso, aunque tuviera todas las de perder. En cambio un slytherin idearía un plan mientras hace como si todo siguiera igual y en el momento más inesperado se vengaría. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?".

Hermione suspiró. "Si al menos supiera cómo puedo vengarme".

"Lo pensaremos juntos" Le dijo él.

La chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba que él se metiera en el saco.

Sin saber a dónde ir llegaron a la plaza principal de Hogsmeade. La mayoría de los que ocupaban el espacio eran estudiantes. Había bancos para sentarse y hasta juegos para niños. Hermione los dirigió hasta un banco donde se dejó caer. Malfoy se sentó a su lado.

El banco era grande y espacioso, podían sentarse sin invadir el espacio del otro sin problema, pero ellos habían decidido sentarse muy juntos, casi imitando a las parejitas en los demás bancos repartidos por la plaza que estaban pegados el uno al otro sin importarles que a los demás les incomoden sus muestras de afecto.

Malfoy estiró el brazo detrás de ella y le tocó el hombro con la punta de los dedos, caricias suaves que hacían que pequeñas corrientes eléctricas se dispararan por su cuerpo.

"Pensé que serías esa clase de chicos que fingen un bostezo cuando están a mitad de la película en el cine para abrazar a la chica". Comentó ella.

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Se supone que debo entender lo que acabas de decir?".

Ella rió. "Hay mucha referencia muggle, lo siento. Decía que pensé que usarías técnicas absurdas para abrazarme".

Malfoy bufó. "No necesito técnicas absurdas para eso" Le aclaró. "Además no te estoy abrazando. Si te abrazara haría esto". Seguidamente colocó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la acercó completamente a él.

Hermione rió como una niña pequeña ante el gesto y aprovechó para inhalar el aroma de Malfoy ya que él la había hecho bajar la cabeza hasta su pecho en su demostración de abrazo.

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la miraban intensamente y hacían que su interior ardiera en deseos.

"Podría devorarte la boca en este mismo instante" Le susurró él sin dejar de mirarla.

A ella se le detuvo el corazón. Por Merlín bendito.

"¿Qué estás esperando para hacerlo?" Le dijo sintiéndose envalentonada.

Él le sacó un rizo rebelde de la cara y se acercó un poco más para susurrarle al oído. "Estamos en una plaza pública. Tus amiguitos están a menos de diez metros observándonos. Además eres mi prima".

Hermione reaccionó ante la mención de Harry y Ron y se separó un poco de Malfoy para buscar dónde estaban. Los encontró en la acera de enfrente sentados con los brazos cruzados mirándolos como si el slytherin y ella fueran estiercol. Pero también llamó su atención una mujer que estaba apoyada en un farol a tres metros del par de gryffindors. Vestía un traje de oficina y tenía el cabello negro y rizado.

Hermione le dió un codazo a Malfoy. "¿Crees que sea Bellatrix?".

El chico hizo lo mismo que ella antes, buscó con la mirada por todos lados y se encontró con la mujer que estaba recostada mirando al horizonte.

Frunció el ceño. "Tal vez sí lo sea".

"¿Crees que ya nos vió? ¿Debería acercarme? Tal vez debería alejarla de Harry".

"¿Por qué harías eso?" Preguntó él.

"¡Es Bellatrix!" Le dijo ella como si fuera obvio. "Ya sé que es mi madre pero sigue siendo seguidora del que no debe ser nombrado. Harry está allí mismo. ¿Sabes lo que significaría que ella lo lleve ante él? Si lo mata será nuestro fin, perderemos la guerr..."

"Muy bien. Respira" Le ordenó él. "Respira Granger".

La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"Muy bien" Murmuró él. "Quizás sea mejor que volviéramos al castillo, así San Potter y la comadreja que al parecer nos están siguiendo resguardan sus traseros".

Ella asintió. Eso sería mejor. Se levantaron y emprendieron la marcha de regreso al colegio. No era tan lejos para llegar a los límites de la ciudad, tardarían unos veinte minutos. También podían tomar uno de los carruajes que le dejaran en la puerta de Hogwarts pero el hombre que los rentaba no estaba en su puesto cuando lo buscaron.

Estaban a finales de octubre y ya estaba empezando a soplar un poco de viento frío. Ella había ido vestida con jeans muggles y una blusa de mangas largas que no era nada resistente a los vientos. Malfoy le puso sobre los hombros su abrigo cuando ella empezó a frotarse los brazos y castañear un poco.

A mitad de camino se fijó que Harry y Ron los seguían a una distancia considerable. Estaban bastante lejos de ellos, tal vez por la seguridad de que ya se dirigían de vuelta a la escuela.

Cuando estaban por cruzar el puente en el límite del pueblo, el sonido de una aparición justo en frente de ellos y Bellatrix emergiendo de la nada hizo que ambos jadearan en sorpresa. La mujer estaba completamente despeinada y pálida, como si acabara de correr un maratón, desechando así la teoría de que era la mujer en la plaza. Los miró con los ojos enormemente abiertos y se acercó corriendo.

"¡Tienen que irse!" Les dijo hablando muy rápido. "Él ya viene, viene por ambos. Deben mantenerse seguros".

Hablaba tan rápido que Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para comprenderla.

"¿El señor Oscuro?" Preguntó Malfoy.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó la mortífago. "Él mismo vendrá a buscarlos". Le tomó las manos a Hermione y se las apretó, ella hizo lo mismo. "Cariño necesito que te pongas a salvo, no puedo perderte una vez más".

La chica asintió, oyendo los gritos de Harry y Ron corriendo hacia ellos.

"Por Merlín, lo que faltaba" Dijo Malfoy cuando también los oyó.

"¡Tienen que irse!" Les susurró ella histéricamente. "Aparecerse en cualquier lado, lejos de aquí".

"¡Expelliarmus!" Gritó Harry quien ya estaba más cerca. El hechizo pasó volando al lado de la cabellera de la bruja, quien soltó a Hermione y se desapareció en menos de un segundo.

"¡Desmaius!" Gritó Ron al lugar donde antes había estado la bruja.

"¿Hermione estás bien?" Preguntó el moreno acercándose a ella. La chica tenía la cabeza hecha un lío e intentaba procesar las palabras de la mujer.

"Granger no tenemos mucho tiempo" Le dijo Malfoy tomándola de la mano.

Ron se abalanzó sobre ellos. "¿Qué rayos crees que haces maldito infeliz? ¡Quítale las manos de encima!".

El rubio se esquivó del golpe del pelirrojo y eso hizo que Hermione reaccionara al fin. "¡Ron, detente!" Le ordenó al chico.

"¡Hermione!" Le gritó Harry. "¡Esa era Bellatrix Lestrange!".

"¡Sé quién era! ¡Maldición!" Gritó ella a su vez. La adrenalina le recorría las venas y sabía que cada segundo desperdiciado era sumamente valioso.

Como bien había dicho Bellatrix, al segundo siguiente de haber pensado que estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo, tres mortífagos se aparecieron tras ellos y otros tres en frente rodeándolos. Draco la acercó mucho a sí mientras que Harry y Ron juntaron sus espaldas para defenderse.

Tres apariciones más tras los primeros mortífagos y de repente en una nube de humo negra, el mismo Voldemort los miraba con los ojos rojos. A su lado lo franqueaban el profesor Snape y Bellatrix que seguía tan pálida como antes, aún más. Hermione la miró y ella le hizo un gesto que claramente decía que estaba desesperada.

Estaban rodeados por ocho mortífagos en total y Voldemort, a mitad del camino, sin nadie que los defendiera. Cuatro contra ocho y el mago más poderoso en la actualidad, era una muerte segura.

"Oh, mi niña" Siseó Voldemort y Hermione pudo ver su lengua bífida colándose entre sus labios pálidos y secos. Se le revolvió el estómago y sintió que le fallaban las piernas. "Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento, debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido".

Su respiración se hizo más pesada y sintió cómo perdía fuerza en las piernas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba víctima de las emociones.

El mago dió un paso hacia ellos. De repente el brazo de Malfoy estaba alrededor de su cintura atrayendola completamente hacia él en un abrazo protector el cual sería dudosamente exitoso.

"¡No te atrevas!" Gritó Harry empuñando su varita hacia Voldemort. Hermione sintió que iba a vomitar. "Tu problema es conmigo, Tom".

Voldemort rió, una risa macabra que hacía que se les pusieran los pelos de punta. Abrió tanto la boca que podían verse sus dientes puntiagudos, especialmente los colmillos que sobresalían como si fuera una serpiente.

Bellatrix miraba con avidez a Voldemort y a Hermione, casi ignorando a Harry quien tenía la varita extendida hacia su señor. La chica podía ver como el pecho de su madre subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Todo se había quedado estático y lo único que rompía el ambiente era que el mago mitad hombre y mitad serpiente seguía carcajeándose como si le hubieran contado un chiste sumamente gracioso.

"Harry Potter" Siseó Voldemort con una sonrisa que afeaba aún más su rostro desfigurado. "El niño que vivió".

"¡Vamos Tom!" Le gritó Harry dando un paso más cerca. "¡Atrévete a enfrentarme! ¡Déjalos ir y enfréntate a mí, es a mí a quien quieres!".

Malfoy la acercó más a él. Todos estaban expectantes de cualquier movimiento en falso. Hermione sabía que al primer hechizo lanzado todos los mortífagos irían sobre ellos y sería imposible defender ocho frentes.

"En realidad, querido Harry, no he venido a verte a ti". Sus ojos eran solo una rendija que brillaban, no tenía muchos rasgos humanos. "He venido a ver a mi hija".

"¿Qué rayos?" Se escuchó que Ron dijo.

Hermione le apretó con fuerza el brazo a Malfoy quien también respiraba agitadamente y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión.

"¡No vengas con mentiras!" Gritó nuevamente Harry dando un paso más cerca del mago. Hermione quería gritarle que se alejara, que corriera de allí, quería regañarlo por ser tan irresponsable.

"¡No todo gira en torno a tí, Harry!" Exclamó Voldemort como un profesor que reclama una mala nota a un alumno y se encuentra decepcionado. "Pero si quieres que me ocupe antes de ti, lo haré con mucho gusto".

Volvió a sonreír y Hermione sintió como el tiempo se congelaba y todo corría más lento. Voldemort sacó su varita y Harry lo apuntó al pecho.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Gritó el chico.

"¡Avada Kedavra!" Gritó a su vez Voldemort.

El hechizo de Harry no fue lo suficientemente rápido y antes de que tocara el cuerpo de Voldemort, la maldición asesina golpeó en el pecho al muchacho quien cayó laxo sobre la tierra húmeda.

"¡Nooo!" Gritó Hermione e intentó lanzarse sobre él. Pero los brazos fuertes de Malfoy se lo impidieron y la dejaron quieta en su sitio. Ron en cambio, había alzado la varita contra Voldemort pero un desmaius por parte de Snape lo dejó inconsciente al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo.

La chica se fijó en ambos chicos tirados sobre la hierba y sintió desolación. Quería gritar, quería romper todo lo que podía romperse, quería golpear a alguien, quería matar con sus propias manos a Voldemort. Lo que le hizo desviar los ojos a la figura que se encontraba también tirada sobre el suelo, el mago tenebroso estaba inconsciente.

Bellatrix miró a Hermione y abrió tanto los ojos que fácilmente podían haberse salido de sus cuencas. Ella entendió qué le decía su madre. «Huye».

Dió un par de pasos hacia atrás y estiró la ropa de Malfoy indicándole que tenían que salir de allí a como de lugar. Pero cuando giró se encontró con los tres mortífagos con las varitas levantadas hacia ellos. ¿Podría aparecerse sin que un hechizo los alcanzara? ¿Podría irse sin Ron?

Snape los miró rápidamente antes de elevar su varita hacia el cielo. "¡Morsmordre!".

Voldemort se estaba sentando lentamente en la hierba pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados y Bellatrix lo ayudaba tomándolo del brazo sin apartar la mirada desesperada de su hija.

"¡Aurores!" Gritó uno de los mortífagos señalando hacia el pueblo donde toda una caballería se estaba apareciendo.

"¡Ocúpense!". Ordenó el profesor.

Los seis hombres encapuchados se elevaron al cielo en una nube de humo negro y emprendieron carrera hacia los aurores que estaban cruzando el puente a casi cien metros de ellos.

Snape se acercó a ellos rápidamente. Hermione notó cómo Bellatrix se posicionaba frente a Voldemort tapándole la visual. La chica no sabía si alejarse, defenderse o qué esperar del profesor de pociones. Malfoy no parecía temer porque cerró la distancia entre ellos.

El hombre estiró la mano y tomó la de Hermione quien se quedó helada ante el gesto. Le abrió la palma y depositó una caja de fósforos que comenzó a brillar en azul. Era un traslador.

"Atáqueme" Le ordenó. "¡Ahora Granger!".

La chica casi entró en crisis. De repente todos los hechizos del mundo se le habían borrado de la mente. Tenía su varita fuertemente apretada entre sus dedos pero no sabía qué hacer ante la presión, además el traslador brillaba cada vez más y apenas tenía diez segundos antes de desaparecer.

Malfoy tomó su mano donde tenía la varita con su propia mano, la envolvió y apuntó a su padrino al pecho. "¡Desmaius!" Gritó con una floritura que hizo que ella moviera la mano. Hermione pudo sentir cómo su magia y la de él se unían para hacer el hechizo aún más poderoso y Snape fue lanzado casi al lado de Voldemort quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se apretaba la cabeza mientras Bellatrix le hablaba.

El traslador se activó exactamente al momento en que debía, diez segundos después de haberlo tocado. Mientras desaparecía en un torbellino de magia pudo ver cómo Bellatrix a su vez desaparecía con una mano sosteniendo la muñeca de Voldemort y la otra sosteniendo a Snape. Por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron y Hermione vió una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su madre.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, estaban sobre hierba que olía a que había sido recién cortada, el viento era aún más fuerte que en Hogsmeade y frente a ellos un acantilado en toda su magnitud, con las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas.

Malfoy y ella se miraron, ambos con el shock plasmado en el rostro. Hermione no pudo aguantarse y lo abrazó. Él correspondió al abrazo y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Un carraspeo tras ellos los hizo separarse rápidamente y voltearse. Hermione apuntó su varita al intruso al igual que Malfoy.

"Mis niños, los estaba esperando. Imagino que han pasado por un momento peculiar. ¿Alguno quiere un caramelo de limón?".


	19. XVIII

**XVIII**

Cuando al fin sus pies tocaron el suelo, Draco sintió que volvió a respirar luego de haber pasado veinte años sin aire. La bruja frente a él estaba tan pálida como él mismo debía estarlo y no la rechazó cuando ella lo envolvió en un abrazo casi doloroso, devolvió el gesto y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto y sentir cómo la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo aún.

El sonido de las olas chocando contra las piedras al final del acantilado donde resultó que estaban parados era lo único que interrumpía la quietud del lugar.

Pero entonces ocurrió, pasos a su costado y la molesta sensación de estar siendo observado. Antes de que decidiera soltarse del abrazo de Granger, oyó un carraspeo. Se soltaron tan rápido ambos y apuntaron con sus varitas al intruso que debían haber figurado en un libro de records.

"Mis niños, los estaba esperando. Imagino que han pasado por un momento peculiar. ¿Alguno quiere un caramelo de limón?".

El corazón de Draco se paralizó. Sintió cómo su sangre abandonaba su cerebro y sus pulmones pedían por oxígeno porque había dejado de respirar. Frente a él, los mismos ojos azules que lo habían mirado afablemente seis meses atrás le devolvían la vista ahora con la mano extendida ofreciendo dos caramelos.

"Sé que todo es un poco confuso" Dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa culpable. "Prometo explicarles una vez que estemos seguros. ¿Quisieran acompañarme?".

Al parecer, Granger también se había quedado de piedra porque no decía ni una palabra, él no quería apartar los ojos de la figura imposible frente a él por lo que no podía ver qué expresión tenía ella. Pero la estupefacción de la chica no duró mucho tiempo.

"Él mató a Harry" Susurró.

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron de par en par y miró a la morena en silencio durante unos segundos, procesando la información.

"Podemos hablar adentro" Insistió. "Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, si son tan amables de acompañarme".

No esperó que lo siguieran, se giró y se puso en marcha hacia la pradera que se extendía delante de él. Draco tenía los pies clavados al suelo, no podía dar un solo paso por más que su cerebro le ordenaba a sus piernas que se movieran. La mano suave y pequeña de la chica entrelazándose con la suya hicieron que finalmente apartara la vista de la espalda del hombre y le pusiera atención a ella.

"Vamos" Le susurró.

Él quería negarse, quería soltarse de ella, quería gritar, quería respuestas, quería... Quería desaparecer. Sus pies, traidoramente aliados a Granger, se movieron al mismo ritmo que ella. Su mente estaba repleta de preguntas. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

El anciano que ya estaba bastante alejado de ellos, los esperó pacientemente hasta que llegaran a él. Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudencial realizó una floritura con la varita que Draco reconoció como un hechizo de silencio.

"La guarida de Albus Dumbledore está en Cabo Beachy frente al Faro de la Esperanza".

El chico frunció el ceño. ¿Qué rayos? Repitió mentalmente lo que el mago acababa de decir. Su jadeo siguió al de Granger cuando de repente en el espacio vacío frente a ellos comenzó a emerger una pequeña casa de campo en forma de hongo, con las paredes llenas de humedad y una malgastada puerta de madera que al parecer alguna vez había sido de color amarillo y ahora estaba completamente manchada con algo similar al musgo.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano. "Entren rápido, por favor".

La primera en cruzar el umbral fue Granger, que al tenerlo sujeto de la mano lo obligó a él a hacer lo mismo. La puerta se cerró detrás suyo cuando el anciano entró. Adentro, parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí dejando todo desordenado. Sobre lo que parecía una alfombra felpuda de color rosa chirriante, había un sofá de color verde raído con almohadones naranjas y un sillón individual de color rojo. En frente una mesita de vidrio llena de pergaminos, libros, tazas sucias y cucharillas, también un frasco de cristal repleto de caramelos. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Había un enorme retrato al óleo de una niña rubia que contemplaba la habitación con expresión dulce y ausente, era lo que más llamaba la atención y lo único que parecía cuidado en toda la sala.

Dumbledore movió la varita para que los papeles y libros que estaban sobre el sofá volaran hasta una mesa al costado de la sala que estaba tan desordenada y llena de cosas como toda la habitación. El anciano tomó asiento y los invitó a ellos a hacer lo mismo.

"¿Un caramelo de limón?" Volvió a ofrecer con el frasco extendido. Draco no contestó, la chica aceptó uno posiblemente por educación. "Sé que tienen muchas preguntas y prometo contestar a todas. Veo señorita Granger que ya sabe de su orig..."

"Harry está muerto". Lo cortó ella.

Draco pudo sentir con más fuerza la incomodidad en el aire. El anciano carraspeó. "Es una noticia muy desafortunada".

Lo comentó como si hablara del clima y Draco abrió enormemente los ojos. Se suponía que Harry Potter era el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, el que debía derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, su padre había repetido tantas veces la profecía que él se la sabía de memoria. Que el único que podía derrotar al Lord estuviera muerto era una tragedia tremenda, significaba el fin de la guerra y la victoria de la oscuridad. De repente no podía respirar.

"¿Perdón?" Murmuró Granger con la voz más aguda. "¿La muerte de Harry le parece una... Noticia desafortunada?".

El anciano sonrió un poco y abrió la boca para contestar. Pero entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió con un estruendo y ambos chicos saltaron en su lugar. La alta figura de Snape se adentró en la sala con grandes zancadas y su túnica negra ondeando tras él.

"Potter está muerto" Bramó.

La sonrisa del ex director se ensanchó más. "Creo que llegas un poco tarde Severus".

El profesor miró al sofá y se encontró con los dos chicos sentados incómodamente. No les prestó atención y volvió su mirada al anciano.

"El Señor Tenebroso está delirante de felicidad, ha perdido el juicio. Quiere ofrecer una fiesta para la crema y nata de la sociedad. Convocará a todos sus mortífagos esta noche para celebrarlo en la mansión Malfoy".

El anciano lo miró largamente. "Es lo que cualquiera con una buena noticia querría hacer".

"¿¡Una buena noticia?!" Gritó Snape. "¡Potter está MUERTO!".

La afirmación tan cruda en los labios de su padrino hizo que un latigazo de ansiedad cruzara su pecho y las náuseas se formaron en su garganta. A su lado Granger jadeó ante las palabras del hombre y se removió en el sofá.

"¿Quién se ha ocupado del cuerpo?" Preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Snape se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Tal vez los aurores, tal vez Minerva. No pude quedarme a tomar el té al lado del maldito cadáver".

"Era algo que debía ocurrir tarde o temprano. ¿Un poco de té?" Dijo el anciano conjurando una tetera y cuatro tazas.

"¿Qué?" Murmuró Granger parpadeando como un búho.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Preguntó el profesor a su vez.

Dumbledore suspiró. "La noche en que Lord Voldemort intentó matar a Harry, cuando Lily, actuando como un escudo humano, dió su vida por él, la maldición asesina rebotó contra el Señor Tenebroso y un fragmento del alma de éste se separó del resto y se adhirió a la única alma viva que quedaba en aquella casa en ruinas. Es decir, que una parte de Lord Voldemort vivía dentro de Harry, y eso es lo que le confería el don de hablar con las serpientes y una conexión con la mente del Señor Oscuro, circunstancia que él nunca ha entendido. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, que Tom no echa de menos, permaneciera adherido a Harry y protegido por él, el Señor Tenebroso no podía morir".

El silencio que hizo la habitación era asfixiante, el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo e incluso el sonido del reloj en una de las paredes parecía ser demasiado estruendoso para ese momento.

"¿Lo protegimos todos estos años para que muriera?". Preguntó Snape con el rostro deformado en una mueca de incredulidad.

"Para que Lord Voldemort lo matara".

La marca de Draco estaba lanzando descargas de magia a sus venas cada vez que el anciano repetía el nombre del Lord. Vió que Granger también se apretaba suavemente el brazo izquierdo contra la ropa y supo que ella también lo estaba sintiendo. Buscó disimuladamente su mano a su lado y cuando ella se percató, enredó uno de sus dedos con el de él. Sabía que los mortífagos no podrían acudir porque estaban en un lugar bajo el encantamiento fidelio, pero aún así era bastante incómodo.

"Ha criado al chico como quien cría un cerdo para llevarlo al matadero". Reclamó Snape.

El anciano suspiró. "La guerra tiene bajas, algunas completamente injustas y otras necesarias".

Granger se encorvó en su asiento. "¿Está diciendo que Harry debía morir? ¿Pero qué hay de la profecía? Decía que solo él podía terminar con el Señor Tenebroso".

Ambos hombres la miraron, el anciano con una expresión culpable y el profesor con los ojos entrecerrados.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca" Recitó Dumbledore. "Uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida".

"¡Exactamente!" Exclamó ella. El profesor gruñó en acuerdo con la chica.

"Voldemort creó horrocruxes para hacerse inmortal, dividió su alma y colocó los fragmentos en seis objetos diferentes, pero no contó con que cuando asesinó a Lily Potter, uno de los horrocruxes sería Harry. De hecho, posiblemente aún no lo sepa".

"¿Pero eso qué significa?" Preguntó nuevamente la chica con la voz quebrada. "El horrocrux más importante se destruyó, pero aún quedan más por ahí escondidos. El Señor Tenebroso sigue siendo inmortal".

"Es verdad señorita Granger, quedan aún algunos que destruir. Lastimosamente no ha sido respetado el orden, el último en caer debía haber sido Harry. Ahora, por el momento, el diario de Tom, el anillo de los Gaunt y Harry Potter han sido destruidos. Aún falta destruir el guardapelo de Slytherin, a Nagini la serpiente de Voldemort y hallar los demás objetos que aún no sabemos qué son. Recién en ese momento podremos cantar una victoria completa, ahora solo es parcial".

Era escalofriante la manera en la que el anciano hablaba de la muerte de Potter como si fuera solo una jugada más en el tablero de ajedrez, solo un alfil comiendo a un caballo en una jugada necesaria para llegar al jaque. Era increíble para Draco, como se parecía al Lord Tenebroso sentado en su trono en la sala principal de Malfoy Manor ordenando asesinatos y jugadas contra Dumbledore, quien ahora se sentaba tranquilamente con las piernas cruzadas y las manos juntas vistiendo una túnica aguamarina con pequeños peces plateados.

"¿Cómo piensa encontrar los demás objetos?" Preguntó Snape condescendiente.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del anciano hizo que un sudor frío le bajara por la espalda, Granger debió haber sentido lo mismo porque le apretó el dedo que tenía atrapado con el de ella.

"Ahí es donde, dadas las circunstancias de los recientes acontecimientos, necesitaré la ayuda de la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy".

"NO" Rugió Snape. "¡No hará eso, Dumbledore!".

"Severus" Dijo el anciano en tono de súplica.

"¡No!" Volvió a decir el hombre. "¡La ha protegido todo este tiempo, ha prometido... Usted ha prometido que ella estaría a salvo, se lo ha prometido a Bella! ¡Me lo prometió a mí!".

Granger tenía toda su mano sosteniendo la de él y había activado la afinidad que compartían, por lo que Draco podía sentir toda la ansiedad y la tensión de ella corriendo por sus venas.

"A veces en la guerra uno debe hacer sacrificios para..."

"¡Bella no lo permitirá!" Exclamó Snape dando tumbos alrededor de Dumbledore.

"¿Crees que ella preferiría tener a su hija apartada de sí nuevamente? ¿Esta vez con Voldemort sabiendo de su existencia? ¿Siendo perseguida siempre por él y sus mortífagos? ¿Y tú Severus? ¿A ti te gust..."

"¡Basta!" Gritó el profesor.

El carraspeo de Granger hizo que todos los ojos se posaran en ella. "¿No creen que quien debería decidir sobre mí misma soy yo?".

Draco escuchó como Snape murmuraba "Niña tonta" por lo bajo. A Dumbledore en cambio le brillaban tanto los ojos que bien podrían usarse como adornos de Navidad.

"¡Ese es el espíritu de Gryffindor!" Exclamó el anciano.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Aún ahora seguirian mintiéndole a Granger?

"No soy una gryffindor" Murmuró la chica. "Soy de Slytherin, como mi madre".

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron en sorpresa y Draco podía apostar que una de sus comisuras se había levantado en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, sí" Dijo el anciano. "Era necesario ocultar su identidad, señorita Granger".

"Y tenerme cerca de Harry" Dijo ella. "¿Qué mejor jugada que la hija del Señor Oscuro siendo mejor amiga del salvador?" Los labios del ex director se curvaron en una mueca extraña y sus ojos se volvieron serios. "Para usted todo es un juego de ajedrez, donde las vidas humanas son piezas a sacrificar para alcanzar la victoria".

Draco asintió en su lugar. Ella había pensado lo mismo que él acerca de la forma de actuar de Dumbledore.

"¿Me lo pensaba contar alguna vez?" Siguió ella reclamando. "En su testamento dijo que nos heredaba su casa a Harry y a mí. ¿Qué esperaba, señor? Que una vez que Harry muriera luego de destruir todos los horrocruxes yo descubriera sabe Dios cómo que el guardián del Fidelio era el profesor Snape y viniera a tomar el té con usted para que me diga la verdad sobre mis orígenes? ¿Cuál era el plan?".

Los dedos de ella lanzaban chispas azules y al estar tomados de las manos y compartir afinidad, las chispas también salían de los dedos de Draco. Él vió que ni Dumbledore ni Snape perdieron detalle de lo que pasaba. Quiso apartar su mano de la de ella ante el escrutinio pero ella lo tenía tan fuertemente agarrado que sería imposible apartarse sin estironear la mano.

Los ojos del anciano se apagaron como si tuviera una gran carga sobre sus hombros. "Yo confiaba en que usted, señorita Granger, fuera la cabeza pensante del trío. Sabía que podía proteger a Harry de sí mismo, de su temperamento, de la intrusión de Voldemort en su mente. Suponía que siendo de las mejores brujas de su generación podría crear un ardid para hacerse con todos los horrocruxes y destruirlos. Su mente es herencia de dos de las mejores mentes pensantes que han pasado por Hogwarts, usted siempre fue en todos estos años quien salvó a Harry de sí mismo y de las circunstancias cada vez y yo confiaba en que volvería a ser así esta vez".

La chica tenía el ceño tan fruncido que probablemente le estuviera causando dolor. "¿Dos de las mejores mentes? ¿Quién es mi padre? ¿Es el señor Tenebroso?".

Snape se removió en su asiento y Dumbledore titubeó un poco antes de responder. "Creo que eso es algo que debería preguntarle a su madre. Yo no podría darle esa información sin..."

La chica bufó. "¿Ahora será cuidadoso y respetará a los demás?". El anciano no contestó, solamente bajó la vista a su regazo y se veía como un niño al que acababan de reprender.

Granger finalmente soltó su mano y Draco se sintió un poco más aliviado al no sentir la ira de ella recorriendole las venas. La bruja extendió el brazo izquierdo y se levantó la manga de la túnica dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa que le había salido, ya sin vendajes que la cubrieran.

"¿Qué cree que sea esto, director?" Reclamó. "¿Esto también estaba en sus planes?".

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se abrieron impresionados mientras que los de Snape se entrecerraron con la vista fija en la marca. El anciano se acercó a la morena y le tomó la muñeca. Pasó sus dedos alrededor y encima de la cicatriz que finalmente había quedado de un color negro con la piel enrojecida en toda la zona.

"Asombroso" Murmuró. "Será de mucha ayuda".

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Soy hija de él?" Preguntó de nuevo la chica pero su tono enérgico de hace unos segundos había cambiado completamente a uno suave y lastimero.

"Me temo señorita Granger que por más que insista no podré develarle esa información, tendrá que hablar con su madre para saber la verdad".

La bruja suspiró y recostó la espalda contra el sofá.

Se hizo un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido a lo lejos de las olas chocando contra las rocas abajo en el acantilado y el segundero del reloj siguiendo su curso ignorando a la habitación.

Finalmente, juntando valor en el silencio, Draco se animó a hacer la pregunta que le carcomía por dentro desde que había visto a Dumbledore cuando llegó.

"¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo? Yo lo vi morir".

El director lo miró como si acabara de descubrir que él también estaba allí.

"Querido Draco" Comenzó. "Lo que viste fue al profesor Snape quien tiene una excelente puntería lanzandome la maldición asesina a mí que estaba con los brazos abiertos en una perspectiva ideal".

"¿Quiere decir que eso significa que la maldición nunca lo tocó?"

"¡Exactamente muchacho! La maldición solo pasó bajo mi brazo y me lancé al vacío para dar la impresión de que había sido golpeado por ella". Rió un poco como si acabara de contar algo absurdamente divertido.

"¿Cómo puede seguir vivo aún así? Se lanzó al vacío, como siete pisos..."

"Bueno, puedo decir que tengo mis cualidades especiales". Dijo el anciano sin explicar nada más.

"Pero mi tía Bellatrix...".

"Quemó un cuerpo y llevó una prueba" Dijo extendiendo la mano ennegracida donde la cicatriz de haber llevado un anillo en el dedo anular era bastante obvia.

"Pero ella..." Insistió Draco.

"¿Ella traicionó sus principios? ¿Traicionó a Voldemort? ¿Realmente crees eso muchacho? No todos son lo que dicen que son y no todas las lealtades están donde uno jura que están".

Aquella era mucha información que procesar. Una cosa era Granger diciéndole que había leído en el diario de su tía que tenía ideas sobre desertar y otra cosa era saber por boca del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore que Bellatrix era realmente una traidora. ¿Pero realmente era una? ¿Cuáles eran sus principios? ¿Cuáles eran los de él mismo?

"¿Por qué se escondió todo este tiempo? ¿Con qué finalidad?" Preguntó la chica.

Dumbledore volvió a suspirar. "Hacer creer al enemigo que está ganando hace que se relaje, que cometa errores, lo vuelve débil y es más fácil atacarlo cuando ha bajado la guardia".

Draco bufó. La vida no podía ser manejada por hilos desde la altura como si uno solo fuera un titiritero que manipulaba cada movimiento y cada acción.

"¿Qué plan tiene ahora?" Preguntó la chica. "¿Y qué le hace creer que esta vez sí funcionará?".

El anciano volvió a sonreír y Draco perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces le habían cambiado las expresiones desde que lo vieron.

"Severus no dejará que fracasen, Bellatrix tampoco".

Snape gruñó. "Bella ni siquiera permitirá que su majestuoso plan se lleve a cabo".

Como si hubiera sido llamada, la puerta sonó con tres golpes rápidos y se abrió de par en par casi con la misma fuerza con la que Snape la había abierto al llegar. Los tacones retumbaron contra el suelo de madera y de repente Bellatrix miraba la pequeña reunión con los ojos oscuros abiertos en pánico.

¿Su tía Bellatrix también era guardiana del fidelio de Dumbledore?

Cruzó la pequeña sala como un bólido y estrechó entre sus brazos a Granger quien se había quedado petrificada ante la muestra de afecto. Snape, quien estaba justo en frente y dentro del campo visual de la chica, entrecerró los ojos y los orificios de su nariz aletearon en un claro gesto que gritaba «devuélvele el maldito abrazo». Gracias a Merlín la chica pareció entender lo que el profesor quería decir y cerró los brazos alrededor de su madre quien la estrechó con más fuerza.

Apenas Bellatrix soltó a Granger, giró para darle un fuerte abrazo a Draco quien palmeó torpemente la espalda de su tía.

"Pensé que no habría salida" Murmuró la mujer una vez que se apartó.

Granger carraspeó suavemente. "Lamentamos no haber desaparecido a tiempo, íbamos a hacerlo pero..."

"Está bien" Contestó Bella. "Tampoco tuvieron mucho tiempo. Todo ocurrió muy rápido".

La morena asintió y no dijo nada más.

"El Lord ha ido a Albania" Informó la mujer mirando a Dumbledore por primera vez. "Pero antes ha ordenado a unos veinte mortífagos que barran con toda Gran Bretaña para encontrar a Hermione y Draco". Tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas y el rubio vió como ella correspondía con un apretón.

"¿Sabes para qué fue a Albania?". Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Dijo que buscaría unos objetos importantes para que los guardara en mi cámara de Gringotts".

El anciano asintió. "Está siendo precavido, probablemente sintió alguna pérdida cuando mató a Harry. Apenas tengas esos objetos, tráemelos antes de guardarlos en Gringotts, probablemente sea lo que estamos buscando".

La bruja asintió ante el pedido y Draco se sorprendió ante esta personalidad de su tía que mostraba tan tranquilamente frente a Dumbledore y Snape. Generalmente la mujer era temperamental, actuaba como una loca, pegaba grititos agudos de vez en cuándo y todo lo que se decía le parecía un chiste. Pero ahora se mostraba tan serena y ubicada, como cuando la veía hablar con su madre en su habitación, era como si fuera otra persona, como si hubiera colgado el traje de histérica en el clóset antes de entrar a la sala.

"Aprovechando esta reunión familiar" Sonrió el anciano. Snape a su lado gruñó y la espalda de Bellatrix se enderezó ante la mención. "Hay algunas cosas que deberíamos discutir".

Ante el silencio que siguió a la declaración del mago, emprendió su propuesta como quien informaba que se había comprado una prenda de ropa nueva.

"Severus me ha puesto al día acerca de los planes de Voldemort" Se giró hacia ambos chicos en el sofá. "Hace 18 años Tom obligó a Bellatrix a darle un hijo para poder criarlo y usar el cuerpo del niño para él. Como es sabido, la creación de un horrocrux parte el alma para que pueda ser resucitada, pero la creación de varios horrocruxes confiere la inmortalidad y conlleva no solo la disminución de la humanidad sino que la desfiguración física. Él tenía planes de utilizar el cuerpo del niño cuando tuviera capacidad mágica así él sería un nuevo hombre, proveniente de una de las mejores familias sangrepura de Inglaterra".

Draco se removió en su asiento, eso era asqueroso. ¿Usaría a su propio hijo para perpetuarse? Todo el asunto le daba náuseas.

Bellatrix tomó la palabra para continuar con el relato, tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo y los ojos fijos en sus dedos entrelazados, el rubio no recordaba haber visto a su tía tan sumisa antes.

"Cuando él dijo que quería un hijo yo me sentí tan afortunada de que mi Señor me hubiera elegido a mí entre todas las mujeres para ser quien le diera un heredero. Por supuesto no sabía cuáles serían sus planes, hasta que los descubrí unos meses después cuando Severus..."

La voz se le quebró y Dumbledore sonrió un poco. "Severus fue quien advirtió a Bellatrix sobre las intenciones de Lord Voldemort, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con algunas decisiones de Tom referente a otras personas que apreciaba. Así que Bellatrix no tuvo otra opción que poner a salvo a su hija, me entregó a la niña y yo busqué en hospitales muggles a alguna familia que acabara de perder a un bebé, así fue como encontré a los Granger. Bellatrix fue muy categórica en que debía mantenerla a salvo, así que eso hice, la mantuve a salvo incluso de ella misma. Borré todo rastro que pudiera unirla a sus padres biológicos para que Voldemort no la encontrara, eso incluyó hacer que se pareciera a sus padres adoptivos".

La chica escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de boca del anciano. Bellatrix seguía mirando sus manos, Draco pensaba que posiblemente se sintiera culpable, mientras que Snape estaba tan tenso en su lugar que parecía una vara a punto de quebrarse.

El rubio vió como Granger deslizó una de sus manos al regazo de Bellatrix y estrechó la mano de la bruja. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron sorprendidos y se aguaron ante el gesto. Draco suspiró, incluso Snape suspiró. Aquella era una buena señal.

"Ahora bien" Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo ante el intercambio de afecto. "Voldemort se ha enterado de la existencia de Hermione, cree que Bellatrix no sabía de su muerte y que fue Draco quien descubrió la verdad por casualidad. Ha visto disponible nuevamente su plan de poseer un cuerpo".

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron Draco y la chica a la vez.

"Cuando Bellatrix estaba embarazada, Lord Voldemort la obligó a firmar un contrato de sangre, donde comprometía a su hijo varón -quien próximamente sería él mismo- con la futura hija de los Malfoy".

"¿Qué rayos?" Preguntó Draco.

"Oh Merlín" Susurró Granger mirándolo directamente a él a los ojos. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora resultaba que él tenía una hermana?

"El contrato sigue vigente" Explicó Dumbledore. "Ya que no se especifica el género de los hijos de cada familia. Así que por un contrato de sangre ambos están comprometidos".

¿Qué mierda acababa de decir?

Draco sintió cómo bajaba su nivel de azúcar en sangre y empezó a sentirse mareado, se sentía sofocado y las náuseas habían aumentado. ¿Granger era su prima y a la vez su... Prometida? Eso no podía estar bien, sabía que era normal que en familias sangrepura se comprometieran entre primos. Lucius le había hablado varias veces de Astoria, la menor de los Greengrass, que era su prima en cuarto grado, e incluso él había pensado en Pansy Parkinson que estaba emparentada con los Black por parte de su madre. ¿Pero una prima en primer grado? ¿Eso siquiera era legal?

"Fueron comprometidos para que Tom tuviera descendencia y perpetuara su legado. Pero dadas las circunstancias, ahora él quiere que su compromiso se haga efectivo para que procreen un niño que él pueda usar como su plan primerizo, que crezca lo suficiente para ocupar su cuerpo".

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Un hijo suyo! ¡Utilizado por el Señor Tenebroso! ¡El Lord como su hijo! Estaba seguro que estaba poniéndose más y más verde con los segundos que pasaban.

"Claro que eso no sucederá" Los tranquilizó Bellatrix. Snape carraspeó y la bruja lo miró. "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?".

"Mi querida Bella" Murmuró Dumbledore. "Creo que deberías pensar mejor antes de decidir por tu hija, además ya ha crecido y es mayor y es ella quien debería decidir por su destino".

Granger saltó en su asiento. "¿Qué le hace pensar que por algún motivo yo querría darle a mi hipotético hijo a ese psicópata?".

"Estamos en guerra, señorita Granger" Dumbledore clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella. "Uno elige qué hacer, si luchar o escapar, no hay muchas más opciones. ¿Prefiere vivir escapando siempre de Voldemort, sin poder salir, sin poder vivir? ¿O prefiere ser una pieza activa para derrotarlo?"

"¿Cómo podría derrotarlo una niña?" Cuestionó Bellatrix poniéndose de pie. Draco volvía a ver a su tía histérica en su forma de moverse y reclamar. "Son dos niños que pretende poner en la boca del lobo".

Dumbledore procedió a explicarle a Bellatrix que la guerra no era un cuento de hadas y en realidad nunca estaría a salvo si se mantenía escondida y nunca llegaría lo suficientemente lejos para escapar realmente del Señor Oscuro.

Mientras los tres adultos discutían, Granger lo miró directamente a los ojos de nuevo. Draco se sintió intimidado ante los ojos negros brillantes que parecían calar su alma pero no bajó la mirada, se la sostuvo con la misma intensidad. Entonces ella estiró el brazo y entrelazó sus dedos, un gesto que se había hecho cotidiano. La afinidad entre ellos floreció y la magia fluyó libremente, compartiendo sensaciones y sentimientos. Podía sentir que ella estaba angustiada, temerosa y triste. Él trató de infundirle un poco de calma y seguridad, intentó controlar su mente para hacerla sentir mejor, por más que él no supiera de dónde sacar esos sentimientos.

Entonces sucedió. La voz de Granger resonando en su mente sin que ella moviera los labios. La escuchó tan fuerte y claro como si le hubiera hablado en el oído. «_¿Qué piensas tú?_». Draco jadeó ante la intrusión en su mente. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? ¿Él podía hacerlo también? ¿Estaba ella leyendo sus pensamientos?

Pero ella no reaccionó ante la catarata de preguntas que se le agolpaban en la mente, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que ella había una dado una orden directa a su cerebro para transmitir el mensaje por medio de la afinidad.

«_¿Granger?_»

La chica jadeó y se removió en su asiento, él supo que había funcionado. Los adultos pusieron su atención en ella quien se sonrojó ante el escrutinio.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?" Preguntó la chica a Dumbledore.

El anciano carraspeó. "Seguirle el juego a Voldemort, darle la hija que quiere, casada con el muchacho que eligió para procrear a su nuevo cuerpo. Estar tan cerca de él, lo suficiente para conocer sus debilidades, asi poder encontrar los horrocruxes y destruirlos, y finalmente acabar con él".

"¡Es una locura!" Exclamó Bellatrix. "¡No es necesario exponerlos de esa manera! El señor Oscuro confía en Snape, confía en mí, podemos descubrir por nosotros mismos dónde..."

"¿Realmente crees que aún confía en ti, Bella?" Preguntó el mago. "Le has ocultado información sobre tu hija durante unos días, él lo tomará como traición por más que no te lo haya dicho. Tampoco confía en Severus, sospecha hace tiempo que es mi espía y no es algo que vaya a superar de la noche a la mañana. Jamás hablará con ustedes".

"Dumbledore" Empezó Snape. "Es de sus planes más descabellados y ridículos. Quiere poner en la boca del lobo a dos críos que apenas pueden cerrar su mente".

"Yo soy experto en oclumancia" Saltó a aclarar el rubio. "Granger puede aprender, es muy capaz".

La chica asintió enérgicamente y Draco se dió cuenta que aquello parecía como si estuviera dando su consentimiento ante el plan del viejo chiflado. Maldita sea. Él no estaba de acuerdo con esa estupidez. ¿Casarse con Granger y darle un hijo al Señor Oscuro? Era una locura, por más que tuviera un doble fondo para derrotarlo. Nada le garantizaba que fuera a funcionar.

"Por supuesto que la señorita Granger es capaz" Declaró Dumbledore. "Bellatrix puede enseñarle, ¿No querida?" No le dió tiempo a contestar y siguió hablando. "Además, eso te aseguraría la compañía de tu hija, Bella. Ella estaría siempre bajo tus alas y sé que te encargarás de que nada malo le pase. Si estuviera lejos en cambio, no podrías verla seguido y se perderían la oportunidad de formar un vínculo".

La bruja no contestó pero Malfoy pudo ver a Granger poner esa cara que ponía en Aritmancia cuando trataba de resolver un problema y que él conocía tan bien.

"Y tú, Draco" Continuó el anciano. "Al casarte con la flamante hija de Voldemort te ganarás un lugar especial con él, podrás volver a poner en alto el apellido de tu familia entre los mortífagos y tus padres dejarán de sufrir sus intimidaciones. Podrías incluso sacar a tu madre de la mansión y ponerla en un lugar seguro donde él ni nadie más puedan encontrarla".

El rubio frunció el ceño. Sacar a su madre de la mansión sonaba tentador. Él haría cualquier cosa por su madre, cualquier cosa por su seguridad. Todo lo que quería era mantenerla alejada de aquellos imbéciles, de toda esa basura que acababa con ella cada vez más.

Granger lo miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros llenos de decisión, él supo que ella había aceptado porque la duda ya no rondaba sus facciones. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Diría que sí? ¿Se negaría? ¿Sacrificaría su futuro por el bienestar de su madre?

"Creo que podría funcionar" Murmuró ella.

Ahí tenía la respuesta que necesitaba. "Estoy de acuerdo con Granger".

La flamante sonrisa de Dumbledore podía alumbrar toda una habitación en penumbras, mientras que los rostros lúgubres de Snape y Bellatrix podían ser lienzos en un panteón.

"Tenemos una semana" Dijo el anciano. "Bella, querida, deberás hacerte de tiempo para darle lecciones de oclumancia a Hermione. En una semana los mortífagos darán con ellos y los llevarán ante Lord Voldemort, donde ambos le jurarán lealtad y tomarán sus votos de compromiso como es voluntad de él".

Draco sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Se obligó a pensar en la libertad de su madre. Además, no estaría casado con Millicent Bulstrode, sería Hermione Granger, la chica que lo traía de cabeza y de la que estaba enamorándose sin poder evitarlo por más que fuera su prima. Ahora sería su esposa y aunque eso era saltarse cien casilleros de una vez, tampoco era una idea tan mala.

Hablaron unos minutos más sobre los detalles del plan. Dumbledore parecía haberlo pensado desde que se había enterado de que el señor Tenebroso supo de la existencia de su hija, o incluso mucho antes. Draco recordó las palabras de McGonagall diciendo que había sido «Albus» a quien se le había ocurrido acercarlos a él y a Granger. El viejo era un zorro manipulador y ellos parecían estar cayendo directamente en lo que él había orquestado.

Snape y Bellatrix finalmente colaboraron con algunos comentarios para terminar discutiendo fervientemente sobre el mejor plan de acción. Cuando tuvieron que marcharse porque se habían quedado por demasiado tiempo y llamarían la atención en la mansión, Draco se despidió de su padrino quien le dió un pequeño pero sentido abrazo, y de su tía quien volvió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

"Volveré mañana" Les dijo a él y a Granger. "Traeré noticias de tu madre, Draco. También empezaremos las clases de oclumancia contigo cariño, y creo que nos debemos una gran charla".

La morena asintió ante las palabras de su madre y volvió a abrazarla una vez más antes de que se marchara. Cuando por fin ambos se fueron, solo quedó el director quien los miraba curiosamente desde su asiento.

"Es increíble que compartan esa cantidad de afinidad" Murmuró el hombre. "No se había visto magia tan fuerte desde hace un par de siglos".

Ninguno de los dos supo qué contestar a eso.

"La marca tenebrosa que llevas en el brazo parece un eco de la de Draco" Le dijo a la chica. "Les sugiero que practiquen más en controlar su afinidad, será de gran ayuda en la misión que emprenderán".

Ambos chicos asintieron. El anciano se puso de pie y se estiró, sus huesos tronaron y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana.

"Su habitación está al final de ese pasillo. Yo dormiré en Hogwarts esta noche. Todavía tengo que hablar con Minerva y enterarme de las últimas novedades. Pueden pedir comida a Dobby, el elfo doméstico de Hogwarts. También tendrán que compartir la cama ya que es una casa bastante pequeña y no hay cuarto de huéspedes. Pero supongo que no será problema, podrían ir practicando para después de la boda".

Les sonrió con los ojos brillando de diversión antes de mover su varita y ser envuelto por una nube de humo verde lima en la cual parecía haberse esfumado, pero en su lugar un fénix emergió y salió volando por la ventana.

"Oh Merlín" Murmuró Granger. "Nunca fue Fawkes, siempre fue el profesor Dumbledore".

Draco recordó al fénix del despacho de McGonagall. Con Dumbledore nunca nada era una casualidad.

Pidieron comida a Dobby, y también sus baúles de Hogwarts con ropa y el neceser para asearse. Cenaron en silencio, con pequeños comentarios acerca del desorden y la terrible combinación de colores de la casa donde parecía haberse estrellado un arcoiris.

Ella le ofreció a él usar el baño antes así que cuando terminó y fue a la habitación ordenó un poco con su varita ya que ésta estaba casi tan desordenada como la sala. La cama no era muy grande pero podrían caber perfectamente dos personas dentro. La idea de dormir con Granger hizo que lo más primitivo de él saliera a flote pero se obligó a no pensar mucho en eso. No sabía qué lado elegiria la chica para acostarse o si ni siquiera pensaba compartir la cama, así que se sentó en la orilla a esperarla a que saliera del baño.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, la chica entró con uno de aquellos endemoniados conjuntos cortos que solía usar, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, podía verle una gran cantidad de piel y todas sus formas se distinguían perfectamente bajo la poca tela que la cubría.

El rubio carraspeó para encontrar su voz mientras la bruja se acercaba lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Ella estaba moviendo las caderas sugerentemente o era su imaginación?

"No sabía si querrías compartir la cama. Puedo dormir en el sofá si..."

Pero ella no le dió tiempo a terminar. De repente estaba sobre él, con las piernas abiertas sobre su regazo y sus manos en sus hombros, su boca cubriendo la suya y su peso empujándolo contra la cama.

Él respondió al beso que parecía ser furioso y necesitado, intentó dominar la situación para que fuera más tranquilo y suave, pero las manos de ella recorriendo su pecho le impedían pensar correctamente, todo era solamente sensaciones e instinto.

Cuando su espalda chocó contra el colchón y la chica se removió sobre él a la vez que mordía su labio con un poco de presión, Draco ya sabía que estaba perdido, estaba completamente a merced de Hermione Granger.


	20. XIX

**XIX**

Hermione entró al baño que aún olía a jabón y loción masculina. Menta, chocolate y pergamino. Los aromas de su amortentia que siempre habían pertenecido a Malfoy, el chico con el que compartía sangre, que era su familia y a la vez era su prometido desde antes de nacer, el mismo que la llamaba sangresucia en la escuela y quien había demostrado no ser el mismo idiota de los primeros años.

Aspiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones antes de meterse ella misma bajo el chorro de la ducha. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día. Harry había sido asesinado por Voldemort. Se permitió pensar en eso por unos minutos, sintió como la angustia se apoderaba de ella y aunque quiso apartarla recordando que el chico había entregado a sus padres a la muerte, no pudo hacerlo. Él había sido su mejor amigo durante años, el primero que le había abierto los brazos cuando se sentía sola, quien siempre había estado allí sin ninguna segunda intención. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas durante unos segundos. Ahora le tocaba a ella seguir con el trabajo de Harry.

En siete días iría frente a Voldemort a presentarse como su hija, lo fuera o no, se casaría con Malfoy y juraría lealtad tanto al lado oscuro como al chico de cabellos rubios que la esperaba en la habitación de Dumbledore. Arriesgaría su vida para acabar con la guerra. Se sacrificaría por el bienestar de los demás, para que no hubieran más hijos que lloraran la muerte de sus padres, ni más padres que sufrieran la pérdida de sus hijos, ni amigos o conocidos.

Respiró profundamente al terminar de bañarse. ¿Podía considerarse sacrificio unirse al joven del que estaba enamorándose? Sería un sacrificio fingir ante Voldemort que estaba de acuerdo con todas sus ideas puristas y genocidas. Pero a la hora de mirar a quien tenía a su lado... Suspiró. Le gustaba mucho Malfoy. La volvía loca. Pensaba en él incluso cuando no debía estar pensando en él. ¿Pero qué conocía del slytherin? ¿Sabía al menos cuáles eran sus ideales ahora? ¿Habían cambiado o seguiría despreciando a los que no eran sangrepura?

Se vistió el pijama que el elfo le había traído de Hogwarts. Dió un par de vueltas por la sala antes de ir a la habitación a compartir la cama con Malfoy. Pensar en eso hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. ¡Dormiría con él! ¡En la misma cama! Aunque analizándolo bien, en una semana estaría casada con él, y dormir en la misma cama sería obligatorio, con todas las actividades maritales que eso conllevaba.

Tragó grueso. ¿Quería acostarse con él? La idea de que la obligaran le chocaba bastante. No quería que nadie decidiera por ella más allá de que el plan de Dumbledore era seguirle el juego de manipulación a Voldemort. Pensar en acostarse con Malfoy hacía que algo en su bajo vientre se calentara y bajara por sus piernas. Pero pensar en que debía acostarse con él por obligación y no por propia voluntad en una noche de bodas que ni siquiera sería real la hacía sentirse enferma.

Se sentó en el sofá colorido de Dumbledore y consideró seriamente quedarse a dormir allí para no ir al cuarto donde él la esperaba, o quizás ella estaba comiéndose la cabeza y a él ni siquiera le importaba que durmieran juntos. Se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando peinarlo. Sobre la mesita de vidrio frente al sofá, un juego de té reposaba listo para ser servido. Ella tocó el exterior de la tetera y aún se mantenía caliente. No recordó haberlo visto cuando cenaron con Malfoy y no estaba segura de que fuera el mismo juego de té que Dumbledore les había ofrecido unas horas antes. Pero estaba caliente y dispuesto para quien necesitara una taza, posiblemente el elfo que les había traído la cena y la ropa lo había dejado allí.

Se sirvió una taza y la olió. El aroma de la lavanda inundó sus sentidos y dió un sorbo, estaba bastante dulce para su gusto pero cualquier cosa que calmara sus nervios sería bienvenida. Su interior se calentó con la bebida y también sintió calor en el ambiente. Se abanicó con las manos y terminó la taza. Con valor renovado se puso en pie para hacerle frente a la situación Malfoy en la habitación.

A medida que avanzaba hacia el cuarto, sus miedos fueron disipándose. Ella podía hacer esto. Podía compartir un espacio pequeño y cerrado con el slytherin sin que la vencieran los nervios. Abrió la puerta y lo vió sentado en la esquina de la cama, con el cabello despeinado y los ojos grises brillantes mirándola de arriba a abajo. Juzgando por el calor que le atravesó el cuerpo, la habitación subió unos grados.

Caminó despacio hacia él. Malfoy levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para hablar. Merlín. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía la boca tan atractiva? ¿Y la voz tan seductora? De repente necesitaba sentir esa boca en la suya. Delineó sus brazos formados con los ojos y por Godric, quería tocarlo.

"No sabía si querrías compartir la cama. Puedo dormir en el sofá si..."

Ella no le dió tiempo a completar la frase. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre él sentada a horcajadas, comiéndole la boca como si fuera el único alimento sobre la faz de la tierra. No era suficiente, necesitaba más de él, necesitaba sentirlo contra su piel.

Lo empujó sobre la cama y se removió sobre sus piernas para hacerle notar la urgencia que sentía. Él pareció derretirse con ese gesto y ella aprovechó para meter las manos bajo su remera y tocarle el abdomen. Le mordió el labio y él siseó contra su boca. Hermione repartió más besos por su rostro, bajó por su cuello y clavó sin tanta suavidad los dientes en donde debía encontrarse la yugular.

Él realizó otro sonido de placer que era música para sus oídos. Ella comenzó a moverse sobre él en un vaivén rítmico que hacía que sus zonas íntimas se frotaran sobre la tela. Las manos de Malfoy estaban en sus caderas, presionando lo suficiente para dejar marca.

Hacía demasiado calor, la habitación era un horno y ella estaba ardiendo. Llevó las manos a su blusa y se la quitó lentamente dándole un pequeño espectáculo al chico bajo ella que la miraba con hambre. La recorrió con la mirada desde el ombligo hasta su rostro y ella se sentía en la gloria por la forma en que él parecía estar tan necesitado como ella misma. Pero entonces Malfoy se encontró con sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

"¿Granger, te sientes bien?".

¿Si se sentía bien? ¡No! Necesitaba sentirlo más y él estaba hablando demasiado.

Se agachó sobre él y le susurró al oído. "Me sentiré mejor si usas tu boca para cosas más placenteras que hablar".

El rubio realizó un sonido ahogado y casi como si le doliera, la empujó por los hombros y la miró nuevamente a los ojos.

"¿Tomaste algo antes de venir?".

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¡No tenía ganas de hablar! ¿Qué importancia tenía lo que había tomado o no? Volvió a atacar el cuello del chico y con una mano serpenteó por su abdomen hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su pantalón de pijama.

Malfoy gimió y le sostuvo la mano. "Granger, detente. Esto no está bien".

"Vamos a casarnos" Le recordó ella, besándole el pecho. "Está más que bien, es lo que se espera de nosotros".

Usó los labios y la lengua para marcar un camino desde el pecho hasta la cintura del chico, quien respiraba agitadamente. Metió los pulgares en la cintura del pantalón, el cual estaba muy ajustado en la zona de la entrepierna dejando ver que el muchacho estaba disfrutando mucho de sus atenciones, a juzgar por la erección que dejaba ver bajo la tela.

"Lo sé, pero no así" Jadeó el slytherin.

"¿Así?" Preguntó Hermione a consciencia, bajando lentamente la prenda y liberando de a poco la intimidad del chico.

De repente, antes de que ella pudiera ver al fin lo que tanto deseaba, él se apartó flexionando las piernas debajo de ella y girando a un lado para salir de allí. Se puso de pie fuera de la cama y se acomodó la ropa. Hermione lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

"Estás bajo los efectos de algún hechizo o una poción" Le dijo él sin mirarla. La chica bufó. "Tienes las pupilas increíblemente dilatadas, la boca muy dulce, y tu temperatura corporal no es normal, estás hirviendo".

Acto seguido, sin dejar que ella contestara, el chico salió de la habitación. Hermione estaba furiosa. ¿Bajo los efectos de alguna poción? ¿Es que no podía desearlo y acostarse con él por su propia voluntad? Salió tras el mago pisando fuerte para hacer notar su enojo.

El chico abría cajones buscando sabría Dios qué cosa. Hermione se plantó tras él con los brazos cruzados. Carraspeó fuertemente para que él le pusiera atención.

Malfoy giró a verla. "Oh, Merlín" Musitó viendo al pecho desnudo de la joven, quien sonrió internamente por provocar algo en él. El muchacho intentó ignorarla y volvió a revolver cajones mientras murmuraba algunas maldiciones que no llegó a entender.

Hermione decidió que afrontarlo así no era una buena decisión, por lo que concluyó que su mejor jugada sería la de los cobardes, atacar por la retaguardia. Se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó por atrás, juntando sus brazos en el pecho de él bajo su ropa. Sintió como la piel de Malfoy se erizaba bajo su toque.

"Granger..." Le advirtió él, pero tampoco se movió para que lo soltara así que ella aprovechó y recorrió su cuerpo con las manos mientras él aún buscaba algo que ella desconocía. "¡Sí!". Exclamó él y giró en sus brazos. "Abre la boca".

Hermione dudó por unos segundos. ¿Qué tenía en mente? Pero sin pensar mucho en el asunto, obedeció y abrió la boca, no sin antes pasarse la lengua por los labios de forma seductora, obviamente él no se perdió detalle. Contrario a cualquier cosa que estuviera esperando, él le introdujo en la boca una piedra pequeña que se vió obligada a tragar apenas tocó su lengua.

Tosió un poco y se apartó de él mientras sentía cómo la piedra bajaba por su esófago como si fuera un cubo de hielo que congelaba todo a su paso.

De repente se dió cuenta que aquello había sido un bezoar y ella estaba parada frente a Draco Malfoy vistiendo solo sus shorts de pijama y nada más que guardara su cuerpo. El pánico se apoderó de ella y se tapó los pechos con los brazos sintiéndose la persona más estúpida que habitaba el planeta. ¡Por Merlín! La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se había lanzado sobre Malfoy y lo había... Oh Merlín.

Las lágrimas llegaron junto con la humillación y la impotencia. Había hecho el espectáculo más escabroso con el chico que le gustaba y probablemente lo había arruinado todo. Jadeó suavemente cuando sintió una tela cubriéndola y la reconoció como su propia remera que se había quitado en la cama. Los brazos de Malfoy la rodearon y ella lloró un poco en su hombro, solo lo suficiente para dejar correr la angustia.

Él le acarició la espalda y le dió un pequeño beso en el pelo. La llevó hasta el sofá donde hizo que se sentara en su regazo y ella acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, escondiendo el rostro.

"Ya pasó" Susurró él.

Hermione suspiró. "Creerás que soy una cualquiera" Se lamentó.

No lo veía, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz y lo poco que lo conocía, podía apostar que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo único que creo es que a Dumbledore no le interesa todo el daño que cause para alcanzar su objetivo".

"¿Crees que fue él?" Preguntó la chica.

"¿Quién más?" Contestó el muchacho mirando el juego de té que aún descansaba sobre la mesita.

Se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Hermione pensó que debía estar muy ofendida con Dumbledore, que debería querer incendiarle la barba por haberse atrevido a darle una poción para aumentar su líbido de esa manera y obligarla a acosar al chico. Pero no sentía nada más que no fuera una gran decepción. El plan del mago hubiera funcionado de maravilla si Malfoy realmente quisiera acostarse con ella, pero no era algo que estuviera en su lista de deseos puesto que la había apartado con tanta facilidad cuando ella estaba literalmente encima de él ofreciéndose. Dumbledore solamente había querido acelerar las cosas entre ellos si irremediablemente debían contraer nupcias en una semana.

"Estás haciendo humo" Susurró él de repente. "¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?".

Hermione se mordió el labio. Tal vez era la oscuridad de la sala lo que la animaba a ser sincera, quizás la cercanía, ella estaba en su regazo mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.

"No me deseas" Murmuró, y automáticamente se sintió tonta. Sus mejillas se calentaron aún más de lo que ya estaban y volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho como si así pudiera borrar las dos palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Él se quedó en silencio por un rato y ella quiso morir, era obvio que había arruinado todavía más las cosas, si es que aún podía seguir hundiéndose.

Malfoy la tomó suavemente del mentón con dos dedos e hizo que levantara el rostro. Hermione lo miró a los ojos que aún se veían tan grises y brillantes en la oscuridad.

Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. "Cariño, no hay nada que quiera más que a tí en mi cama" Susurró él con la voz ronca. "Pero te quiero consciente y realmente convencida de que eso es lo que quieres cuando suceda".

Hermione pensó que podía abrirse el cielo en ese mismo instante y aparecer siete ángeles con trompetas entonando un himno celestial. Se le revolvió el estómago aún más que todas las veces que él le había ocasionado lo mismo, incluso sintió como se le erizaba la piel con sus palabras.

Se sintió tentada de besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios pero aún estaba afectada por el incidente reciente y no quería ningún acercamiento tan íntimo, al menos no todavía. Se limitó a sonreír contra su pecho y a compartir el silencio que los envolvía. Unos minutos después él sugirió que tal vez sería mejor que fueran a dormir a la cama ya que el sofá no era el lugar más cómodo para pasar la noche.

Ella aceptó y se escabulló a la cama antes que él, se metió bajo las sábanas como si así pudiera protegerse de algo que no existía. Él se acomodó a su lado sin tocarla y le deseó buenas noches. Hermione suspiró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo apartándose cuando él había demostrado ser el epítome de la caballerosidad? Giró en su lugar hacia él y colocó su cabeza en su hombro. Malfoy pasó su brazo bajo ella y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

La chica cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar el corazón del rubio que latía suavemente. Antes de caer dormida, pensó en que no estaba enamorándose de Malfoy, ya estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

La mañana la encontró sola en la cama, por un momento lamentó que él no se hubiera quedado a su lado hasta que despertara pero luego pensó que después del numerito de la noche anterior, nada quería menos que un nuevo momento incómodo, como podría ser amanecer juntos. Se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño, se aseó y fue a la sala donde Dumbledore y Malfoy compartían el desayuno.

"Que bueno que se nos una, señorita Granger" Saludó el anciano. "¿Ha pasado una buena noche?".

Los ojos azules del mago brillaban con picardía y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Sí, he dormido perfectamente". Dijo con sequedad. Tal vez anoche aún estaba muy afectada por el hecho pero con las fuerzas renovadas podía volver a pensar en incendiar la barba del anciano.

"Bella estará aquí en un rato más" Informó. "Será mejor que desayune antes de sus lecciones de oclumancia".

Sobre la mesita, donde ya no quedaban rastros del té envenenado, se encontraba El Profeta doblado por la mitad, en la parte superior de la primera plana podía leerse con enormes letras en negrita «Harry Potter, asesinado por Quien no debe ser nombrado». Ver la marca tenebrosa sobre el puente donde todo había ocurrido y a una gran cantidad de aurores rodeando la escena hizo que sus ganas de desayunar acabaran completamente.

El desayuno continuó en silencio hasta que Bellatrix llegó. Hermione se encontró sonriendo a la bruja que le devolvió una sonrisa rota de ojos cansados y años de espera.

La mujer compartió algunas palabras con Dumbledore, le informó sobre la vuelta de Voldemort y que ella tenía la mañana libre con excusas de ayuda en la búsqueda de Draco y Hermione. Snape en cambio no lo había tenido tan fácil y debía quedarse a disposición del Lord.

Dumbledore los dejó a solas diciendo que debía ocuparse de unos asuntos con McGonagall. Cuando los tres quedaron en silencio en la sala, Malfoy carraspeó incómodo y se levantó excusándose con que iría a la habitación a descansar lo que restaba de la mañana, dejándolas solamente a ella y Bellatrix en la pequeña salita colorida.

La chica sintió que se le estrujaba el interior al quedarse a solas con la bruja. La mujer le sonrió un poco y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y estoy dispuesta a contestar todas siempre que tenga una respuesta".

La chica asintió y juntó las manos en su regazo, jugó con sus dedos por unos segundos. No quería ser grosera y lanzar la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta desde que se había enterado de toda la situación. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Había leído un poco sobre la vida y las impresiones de su madre en los últimos días gracias a los textos del diario de los Black, pero ninguna entrada respondia lo que ella quería saber.

"¿Quién es mi padre?".

Bellatrix suspiró, estaba claro que ya se esperaba esa pregunta. Se pasó la mano por el pelo rizado en un vano intento de acomodarlo.

"Dije que contestaría siempre que tuviera la respuesta pero yo..."

"¿No lo sabes?" Preguntó la chica.

La bruja negó con la cabeza. "Fue el año donde no perdí mi tiempo" Bromeó. La chica sonrió un poco ante la respuesta. "Mantuve relaciones con algunos hombres en simultáneo y realmente no sé quién..."

"¿El señor Tenebroso, Rodolphus y Frank?". Bellatrix frunció los labios. "¿Quién es Frank?".

La bruja suspiró. "Frank fue..." Sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa. "Uno de los mejores magos que conocí".

"¿Era un mortífago?".

"No, odiaba todo lo relacionado a las artes oscuras, jamás podría haber sido un mortífago".

"¿Cómo lo conociste?" Preguntó ella quien no había leído sobre su primer encuentro en el libro de los Black.

La mujer sonrió al recordar. "Fue en agosto de 1977, yo fui al callejón Diagon a encargar unas túnicas nuevas, él estaba con su madre eligiendo el uniforme de Hogwarts. Cumplía 18 ese año, yo tenía 26. Él halagó las túnicas que había elegido, su madre lo regañó por eso pero él no dejaba de mirarme. Realmente no le había puesto mucha atención, era un niño y yo había terminado el colegio casi diez años atrás. Sabía que su nombre era Frank porque su madre se lo había repetido cien veces en los diez minutos que compartimos la tienda. Unos días después recibí un paquete de la tienda de Madame Malkin, eran unos guantes negros de encaje, tenían una nota «Tienes las manos más bonitas que vi jamás, ojalá te gusten los guantes, creo que se verán fantásticos con tu nueva túnica. Frank Longbottom»".

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y casi se le descarriló la mandíbula. ¡¿Longbottom?!

"¡Él ni siquiera había visto mis manos!" Siguió contando Bellatrix. Rió suavemente, ajena al escepticismo de su hija. "Yo le envié una carta diciéndole que era un jovencito bastante desubicado. Él contestó de nuevo, comenzamos a hablar y así empezó todo".

La chica carraspeó. "¿Hablas del mismo Frank Longbottom que fue..." Se aclaró la garganta una vez más. "¿El que está internado en San Mungo?".

La expresión de la mujer cambió completamente y Hermione se arrepintió por haber preguntado.

"Sí" Murmuró, cuadrando los hombros. "El mismo".

"¿Podrías contarme la historia?" Se arriesgó la morena, alargando la mano y tocando ligeramente la rodilla de la bruja para demostrarle que sea lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido, ella aún tenía su apoyo.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y miró a un punto fijo en la pared.

"El primer año nos veíamos en Hogsmeade los sábados, rentábamos un cuarto en una pequeña posada en los límites del pueblo. No podíamos salir a dar paseos o siquiera tomar un té en algún local, él era menor de edad y yo era una mujer casada. Cuando él salió de Hogwarts quiso que me divorciara, que dejara a Rodolphus para casarme con él". La bruja rió y negó con la cabeza. "Cuando supo de mi asociación con el Señor Oscuro intentó meterme ideas en la cabeza sobre la inclusión y cómo la pureza de la sangre no era realmente importante, se metió a aquel estúpido grupo que Dumbledore fundó, la Orden del Fénix".

"¿Logró convencerte de alguna idea?" Preguntó la chica recordando que había leído los cuestionamientos de la bruja acerca de la lealtad a Voldemort.

Bellatrix volvió a fruncir el ceño antes de contestar. "No lo logró en ese momento, pero sentó una base para que años después me planteara algunas cosas".

Hermione asintió ante el relato y dejó que continuara.

"Cuando salió de Hogwarts vernos se volvió mucho más difícil. Él era demandante e insistía en que nos viéramos varias veces a la semana. Yo servía al Lord en distintas misiones de reclutamiento, también al final del día debía volver a casa con mi marido. No era fácil encontrar tantas excusas para verlo. Él había terminado la escuela en junio de 1988, un par de meses después el Señor Oscuro me dijo que quería que le diera un hijo. Así que tenía a tres personas que me exigían atención y era demasiado para mí".

El suspiro que acompañó a sus palabras fue tan angustiante que Hermione pudo imaginarse a una joven Bellatrix administrando su tiempo para complacer a tres hombres distintos, a uno por amor, a otro por obligación y al último por voluntad.

"Cortamos la relación en septiembre porque no iba a ningún lado. Él pretendía que nos fugaramos y viviéramos un idilio lejos del Señor Oscuro y de su madre que lo presionaba con llevar los negocios que su padre había dejado al morir y también quería que formara una familia con alguien que ella escogiera. Él creía que alejándome de Inglaterra conseguiría que viviéramos tranquilos, o mejor dicho, pensaba en su propia tranquilidad, era incapaz de entender que yo era leal al Lord Tenebroso y no podría apartarme de la causa, aún más luego de que me hubiera pedido ser la madre de su hijo, pero claro que Frank no sabía nada de eso aún. Era un chico inmaduro, no sabía mucho de la vida. Decía luchar para la Orden del Fénix pero se acostaba con una mortífaga que llegaba a los encuentros con la ropa manchada de sangre. Cuando cortamos, él se enojó tanto que fue a decirle a su madre que aceptaba comprometerse con quien ella quisiera, así fue como terminó casado con Alice Potter".

"¿Con quién?" Preguntó la chica con la boca abierta.

"Una chiquilla que también había terminado Hogwarts ese año y se había metido para auror. Era prima del imbécil de James Potter, el padre de Harry Potter".

Hermione asintió mientras pensaba que realmente todos los magos estaban emparentados de alguna manera y eso era bastante perturbador.

"Cuando volvimos a vernos en diciembre, él ya estaba casado con esa niña. Yo me enojé tanto" La bruja apretó los puños y Hermione vió como su magia se arremolinaba en ondas azules alrededor de sus manos apretadas. "Pero realmente no tenía razones, él era libre al fin y al cabo, yo era quien estaba casada. Pero en ese momento la rabia se apoderó de mí y luego de haber estado con él..."

La chica la miró expectante. La culpa llenó el rostro de Bellatrix y Hermione supo que lo que se venía no era nada bueno.

"Yo busqué a alguien incluso más joven que él para vengarme. Era su compañero en Hogwarts y a Frank no le caía muy bien, de hecho eran enemigos silenciosos. Yo lo inicié como mortífago y aproveché la cercanía para seducirlo".

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos. Realmente Bellatrix no había perdido el tiempo.

"¿Te acostaste con alguien más?" Preguntó en un hilo de voz aunque la respuesta fuera obvia. La bruja asintió. "¿En diciembre de 1978?". Eso serían justo nueve meses antes de su nacimiento.

Bellatrix volvió a asentir. "El señor Oscuro insistía en que debía quedar embarazada, me había aplicado un hechizo de fertilidad que yo contrarrestaba con hechizos de anticoncepción cuando estaba con alguien más pero no sé si realmente funcionó".

"¿Quién fue el otro? La venganza hacia Frank".

La puerta de la entrada se abrió golpeando la pared al otro lado, el viento hizo que volviera a azotarse una vez más y desordenó la pila de papeles que Dumbledore tenía en todos lados.

"Severus" Dijo Bellatrix, mirando al hombre que acababa de entrar. "Pensé que estarías con el Lord hoy".

El pocionista pasó sus ojos de la mortífago a la joven sentada frente a ella. Cerró la puerta con magia y caminó hasta uno de los sillones donde se sentó y cerró los ojos frotándose el puente de la nariz.

"Está fuera de control" Murmuró. "Me mandó a cubrir Escocia para buscar a los niños".

Hermione quiso sonreír ante la manera de llamarlos a Draco y a ella. Estaban lejos de seguir siendo niños pero el profesor aún los veía como si lo fueran.

"Rodolphus te está buscando" Declaró luego de eso.

"¿Sabes qué quiere?" Preguntó.

El mago negó con la cabeza. "Ha ido a buscarte a Bristol, si no te encuentra tendrás que dar varias explicaciones y no es el mejor momento. Será mejor que vayas a ver qué se le antoja".

"Aún no hemos comenzado las clases de oclumancia" Contestó ella.

"Yo puedo ocuparme de la señorita Black".

Hermione sonrió cuando escuchó ese nombre. Le sonaba extraño pero a la vez era acogedor. Siempre había sido Granger, sentía que espiritualmente siempre sería Hermione Granger, pero al oir el apellido Black era como si algo en sus venas se despertara y reclamara su identidad.

"¿Estás bien con eso, cariño?" Preguntó la bruja dirigiéndose a ella. La joven asintió rápidamente. "Muy bien, entonces iré a ver qué quiere Rodolphus".

Bellatrix se puso de pie, acompañada por Snape quien caminó hasta la puerta nuevamente. La bruja se despidió con un abrazo de su hija y se dirigió a la puerta que el profesor estaba sosteniendo. Hermione no fue capaz de entender qué estaban murmurando pero sí pudo comprender que él le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Finalmente al despedirse él depositó un rápido beso en los labios de la bruja y la chica que los observaba sufrió un cortocircuito.

¿Snape? ¿Bellatrix y Snape? Parpadeó un par de veces. El mago cerró la puerta cuando la mujer desapareció y se giró a mirar con el ceño fruncido a Hermione.

"Usted no sabe nada" Le dijo en el mismo tono que usaba en clases cuando hablaba a algún estudiante especialmente estúpido. "Lo que vió no le incumbe y lo que su madre haga con su vida no es problema suyo".

Hermione abrió la boca pero nada salió. Estaba completamente confundida. ¿En serio? ¿Snape? Asintió con la cabeza a falta de algo inteligente para decir. De cualquier manera ella no se metería ni opinaría de la vida de una mujer que por más que fuera su madre biológica, acababa de conocer.

"Muy bien, señorita Black" Dijo el hombre haciendo hincapié en el apellido. "Dado que ya la conozco y sé que puede ser una enciclopedia andante, debo suponer que sabe qué es la oclumancia".

"Es la rama de la magia impide que las intrusiones y las influencias mágicas penetren en la mente". Contestó ella de corrido.

Snape levantó una ceja. "El Señor Tenebroso es sumamente hábil en legeremancia, posee la capacidad de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente de otra persona con suma facilidad. Casi siempre sabe cuándo alguien le está mintiendo. Sólo los que dominan la oclumancia saben bloquear los sentimientos y los recuerdos que delatarían su mentira, y de ese modo pueden decir falsedades en su presencia sin que él las detecte".

"Como usted y mi madre".

"Efectivamente, niña". Contestó él. "El papel que usted va a jugar de ahora en más es sumamente peligroso, personalmente creo que no tiene idea de en dónde se está metiendo, poniendo su vida en peligro y subestimando toda la situación".

"No estoy subestimando nada" Se defendió ella con los brazos cruzados. "Sé que Voldemort podría matarme si encuentra algo en mi mente que no le guste".

"¿Matarla a usted? ¿Y eso qué tiene de importante?" Dijo el mago apoyando ambas manos en el respaldero del sillón. "Lo verdaderamente importante es a cuántas personas pondrá en peligro si el Señor Oscuro llega a penetrar su mente y tiene acceso a todo su conocimiento sobre la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Potter y demás. No es poco lo que sabe, estaría arriesgando la vida de decenas que trabajan para que esta estúpida guerra no acabe con todos".

No la dejó responder y en cambio ladró una orden. "Levántese y saque su varita. Puede utilizarla para intentar desarmarme, o defenderse de cualquier otra forma que se le ocurra".

Hermione se puso de pie e hizo como él le dijo. Automáticamente el mago levantó la suya y la apuntó directamente sin darle a tiempo a procesar qué sucedía. "¡Legeremens!".

La sala dió vueltas ante los ojos de la chica y desapareció, por su mente pasaban a toda velocidad imágenes y más imágenes, como una película parpadeante, tan intensa que le impedía ver su entorno. De repente tenía tres años de edad y acababa de romper un fluorescente de la habitación de sus padres sin siquiera haberlo tocado. Todo el escenario cambió a su madre curándole una herida, abrazos de su padre, una salida familiar al parque, el expreso de Hogwarts, el troll en las mazmorras, el mismo profesor Snape en su primera clase de pociones de primer año, la cámara de los secretos, Harry hablando en parsel, su madre en Navidad preguntándole por el colegio. _«Mi materia favorita es Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall es genial, pero creo que si hay alguien mejor que ella era es el profesor Snape, él realmente_...» ¡Maldición, no! Él no podía hurgar en sus recuerdos de esa manera.

Notó una punzada de dolor en las rodillas. La sala había vuelto a aparecer, y Hermione se dió cuenta de que se había caído al suelo con un gran golpe y sus rodillas se habían llevado la peor parte chocando contra el suelo de piedra, y eso era lo que le producía aquel dolor. Levantó la cabeza y miró al profesor, que le devolvía la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Merlín, que no hiciera preguntas.

"Ha sido un intento vergonzoso" Dijo él con la ceja levantada y la voz fría. "Creí que podía hacerlo mejor. Ahora levántese, vacíe su mente y liberese de las emociones".

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podría liberarse de sus emociones si todo lo que quería era matar a Snape? Maldito arrogante. Siempre le había gustado que él presionara sus límites pero meterse en su cabeza era otra cosa.

"Concéntrese" Ordenó. "¡Legeremens!".

El dolor le atravesó el cerebro como si alguien estuviera usando un taladro contra su cráneo. La habitación volvió a desaparecer ante sus ojos y se vió llorando a Dumbledore en el funeral improvisado que habían hecho en Hogwarts. Sus padres en la sala de su casa preparándose para ver una película cuando ella les borró los recuerdos, su madre mirando a la pared con los ojos vacíos... ¡No!

Volvió a caer de rodillas con la cara entre las manos, había soltado su varita y estaba agachada completamente. El dolor era demasiado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Malfoy había salido de la habitación y la miraba desde una esquina con cara de lástima.

"¡Será una presa fácil para el Señor Tenebroso!" Exclamó Snape "Los imbéciles que demuestran con orgullo sus sentimientos, que no saben controlar sus emociones o que se regodean con tristes recuerdos y se dejan provocar fácilmente, los débiles, en una palabra, lo tienen muy difícil frente a sus poderes! ¡Penetrará en su mente con absurda facilidad, Granger! ¡Incluso enseñarle oclumancia al retrasado de Potter fue menos vergonzoso que esto!"

"Yo no soy débil ni soy como Harry" Dijo ella con los dientes apretados. Maldita sea, conocía la estrategia de Snape, sabía que la haría rabiar hasta el final.

"¡Pues demuéstrelo! ¡Domínese! ¡Controle sus emociones, imponga disciplina a su mente! ¡Lo intentaremos otra vez! ¡Prepárese! ¡Legeremens!"

Una vez más la habitación desapareció y Hermione se vió caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando llegar a tiempo a una de sus clases, cruzándose con Marietta Edgecombe que no era capaz de mirarla a la cara luego de haber violado el contrato del ejército de Dumbledore. Se vió a sí misma en clase de pociones desde un ángulo extraño. Caminando a las mazmorras rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin. Recibiendo la marca tenebrosa del Señor Oscuro mientras Narcissa la esperaba con paños húmedos para calmar la fiebre y Lucius la miraba con una mezcla de terror y vergüenza en los ojos.

De repente todo desapareció y ella miró al profesor con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquellos no eran sus recuerdos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Snape con la voz baja y el rostro serio. Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró a Malfoy quien aún estaba en una esquina de la habitación. El profesor siguió la línea de su mirada y giró para encontrarse con el rubio detrás suyo. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Draco? ¿Cómo penetraste su mente de esa forma?".

El slytherin carraspeó incómodo. "Yo solo intenté crear una barrera para que ella pudiera aferrarse a ella y..."

"Esa estúpida afinidad" Murmuró Snape. "Muy bien, quisiste meterte en esto así que ven aquí y ayuda a la futura señora Malfoy a cerrar su mente como corresponde".

El rubio caminó perezosamente hasta su lado. Ella no sabía cómo él había podido implantar recuerdos suyos en su mente y estaba muriendo de ganas de preguntarle qué había hecho exactamente. ¿Sería igual a cuando escuchó su voz en su cabeza el día anterior?

Pero Snape no les dió tiempo de siquiera compartir una mirada. Los apuntó a ambos con la varita y exclamó "¡Legeremens!".

Cuando la habitación volvió a desvanecerse ante sus ojos, Hermione pensó por un fugaz momento en lo larga y agotadora que sería esa semana.


	21. XX

**XX**

Tal como Hermione había previsto, la semana pasó lenta y agotadora, los días se hacían eternos y tanto ella como Malfoy llegaban acabados a la cama al anochecer. Habían dormido juntos todas las noches sin tener ningún tipo de acercamiento, solamente se tocaban las manos para dormir y una mañana él amaneció abrazado a su espalda, momento que ella había atesorado muy profundamente en su corazón cuando despertó antes que él y lo encontró en esa posición.

La morena tuvo clases de oclumancia con el profesor Snape los primeros dos días, si le parecían difíciles y exigentes era porque aún no había conocido los métodos de Bellatrix. El jueves por la tarde luego de haber estado practicando todo el día, le sangró la nariz. La mujer le hizo un hechizo coagulante y ni siquiera la dejó cambiarse la ropa manchada.

La bruja era dura, era estricta y no tenía piedad. Hermione podía imaginarla perfectamente torturando muggles sin pestañear. Curiosamente, ella había esperado sentir alguna especie de molestia hacia la mortífago luego de cada clase, pero nada de eso aparecía en sus sentimientos. Además, cuando terminaban, el lado salvaje de la bruja desaparecia y volvía a ser la madre ansiosa de conocer a su hija. No hablaban mucho porque la gryffindor terminaba muy agotada luego de cada clase, así que no le había quitado tanta información aún sobre la venganza a Frank Longbottom ni cómo había terminado su historia con él.

Bellatrix le había enseñado a hacer unas defensas irrompibles en su mente, le había dicho cómo armarlas y de qué manera mantenerlas activas permanentemente, aunque no era muy buena en eso aún. También le enseñó a explorar más la afinidad que compartía con Malfoy. Le enseñó a sentir y reconocer su magia corriendo por sus venas y a diferenciarla de la magia del slytherin.

"Una vez que estén casados podrás sentirlo a él en tus venas corriendo al lado de tu propia magia, y podrás saber cuando esté cerca tuyo solo por el palpitar de su magia en la tuya".

Le habían comentado a Bellatrix acerca de poder comunicarse sólo con la mente. Ella había puesto cara de sorpresa los primeros segundos y luego decidió que sería muy útil en los momentos difíciles, los cuales todos estaban seguros que existirían. Los hizo practicar desde que amanecía hasta que la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo para que llegaran a tener al menos una conversación escueta mediante la mente. A mitad de la semana aún no eran capaces de mantener la unión con el otro durante mucho tiempo si no se tocaban y hacía que la cabeza les doliera bastante, aún más con Bella insistiendo en que debían mantener sus barreras altas todo el tiempo.

Snape y Bellatrix tenían métodos distintos en cuanto a oclumancia. El profesor de pociones elegía la imagen visual de congelar todos sus sentimientos, ideas y memorias, meterlos bajo el agua helada de un lago que tenía la superficie completamente congelada. La bruja en cambio prefería levantar muros inmensamente altos de acero y esconder las cerraduras para que nadie pudiera encontrar una entrada. Ambos habían discutido un par de veces decidiendo cuál era la mejor manera de hacerlo y cuál la menos arriesgada. Finalmente Hermione decidió que congelaría lo que pensara en el fondo del lago helado que estaba completamente bordeado por muros de acero impenetrables. Ellos se habían mostrado satisfechos porque ella había decidido combinar ambos métodos.

Hermione no había vuelto a ver interacciones importantes entre Snape y Bellatrix en los días que habían estado ahí. Lo máximo que sucedía a veces era que se miraban desde lejos como si pudieran entenderse sin hablar pero no duraba más de unos segundos.

Dumbledore había estado yendo y viniendo, especialmente por las mañanas, donde desayunaba con ellos y les comentaba novedades acerca del mundo mágico, aunque de cualquier manera accedían a la edición diaria de El Profeta. El anciano no había vuelto a hacer ninguna de las suyas intentando acercarlos y Hermione creía que tal vez, como ninguno había dicho nada, él estaba convencido de que su poción escondida en el té había dado resultado.

A medida que pasaban los días y la realidad de lo que se venía se hacía más palpante, Hermione pensaba en la locura en la que se estaba metiendo y el corazón se le aceleraba hasta el punto en que podía sentirlo latir tras sus orejas. ¿Realmente iba a casarse con Malfoy? Sí, por el bien del mundo mágico. ¿Estaba preparada para eso? No, definitivamente no lo estaba. Podía verse parada frente al Señor Tenebroso cerrando su mente y dejando al borde solo los pensamientos que él podía ver, pero no se veía a sí misma parada frente a Malfoy consumando su matrimonio. Había hablado un poco sobre eso con Bellatrix.

"Pensé que él te gustaba" Había dicho la bruja con el ceño fruncido. "Nadie dice que debes amarlo con todo tu corazón para acostarte con él, solo es sexo".

Pero para Hermione no era solo sexo. Tal vez eso era lo que no había heredado en absoluto de su madre biológica. No tenía un gramo de la libertad de la que ella parecía ser militante.

"¿Nunca estuviste con nadie?" Preguntó Bellatrix luego de su silencio. La castaña miró al piso y negó lentamente con la cabeza. "Oh, vaya".

Sí, oh vaya. No era la mejor situación cuando estaba con el cuchillo en el cuello obligada a casarse con alguien de quien sí estaba enamorada pero no se sentía preparada para dar semejante paso. No veía a la virginidad como un tesoro ni pensaba que necesitaba una gran ceremonia para estar con alguien. Simplemente no quería hacerlo por obligación, quería desearlo voluntariamente, confiar lo suficiente en alguien para entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Bellatrix le había dado una serie de tips, hechizos para calmar el dolor, para lubricación, para dilatación. Todos aquellos hechizos y movimientos de varita que ella nunca aprendería por sí sola. Agradeció bastante que la bruja se ocupara de tranquilizarla al menos en la parte más técnica del asunto. Su madre le había explicado que, lamentablemente, los matrimonios mágicos que eran preacordados y firmados con sangre, debían ser consumados la noche de bodas sin excepción. La mayoría de familias sangrepura concretaban matrimonios de esa forma por lo que las pociones afrodisíacas eran altamente comunes en las noches luego de la ceremonia. La mujer le había dicho que ella misma había consumido pociones de ese tipo al casarse con Rodolphus ya que, al igual que Hermione, llegaba virgen y pura al altar y no sentía nada hacia su marido. Prometió que le conseguiría las pociones y luego de mucho pensarlo la morena finalmente aceptó.

Cuando por fin llegó el viernes, Hermione ya era capaz de mantener al menos durante ocho horas un escudo oclumántico bastante difícil de romper. Luego de las ocho horas sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero Snape había dicho que no creía posible que estuviera frente al Señor Tenebroso por tanto tiempo, por lo que no sería necesario superar ese límite ni llegar al dolor extremo. Con mucho esfuerzo había aprendido también a seleccionar sus memorias para que fueran fácilmente vistas por el mago oscuro y a esconder completamente las que eran importantes.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía comunicarse con un par de palabras con Malfoy sin tener que tocarlo, aunque a él le era más sencillo entrar en su mente desde lejos. También era especialista en enviarle ondas positivas cuando se encontraba muy cansada. No sabía cómo él había logrado dominar esa habilidad pero era realmente reconfortante que él intentara hacerla sentir mejor. Y su afinidad cuando se tocaban había avanzado muchísimo más, ahora no necesitaban tocarse las manos, con un simple toque en el brazo o apoyar la mano en la espalda del otro, podían sentir su magia fluir entre ellos. Dumbledore había estado encantado con eso cuando se enteró.

Finalmente el sábado había llegado, el día que Dumbledore había anunciado que serían milagrosamente hallados en un hotel muggle de mala muerte por los mortífagos. Un par de trasladores, pistas falsas repartidas por Bellatrix, memorias insertadas por Snape en una recepcionista muggle y para el mediodía una horda de mortífagos derribaba la puerta de la habitación 27 del Caduceus, que cobraba 25 libras por noche, por lo que Hermione había visto en el cartel escrito con tiza en la entrada.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que si le pedían que lo relatara ella no sabría cómo hacerlo. Supieron que habían llegado cuando la recepcionista pegó un grito que se oyó hasta el tercer piso donde ellos estaban «alojados». Hermione rogó que solamente la hubieran lastimado y no asesinado como Dumbledore había dicho que probablemente harían. «En la guerra hay bajas y sacrificios» había repetido un par de ocasiones esa mañana. La chica se había quejado y hasta había pensado en oponerse al plan para que ningún inocente saliera herido pero el anciano no le había dejado mucho margen.

Cuando el sonido de pisadas se acercó al segundo piso, Malfoy hizo como Dumbledore había ordenado, realizó un hechizo sencillo que reveló en qué habitación estaban escondidos, como si quisiera escapar, como si estuvieran intentando huir de quienes los buscaban y no estaban siendo presas condimentadas sobre el asador listas para devorar.

Hermione había esperado un bombarda o algún hechizo que reventara la puerta en cientos de astillas, pero lo que el mortífago que encabezaba el grupo había hecho fue patear tan fuerte la puerta que la sacó de sus goznes.

"¡No!" Gritó Malfoy cubriéndola con su cuerpo cuando uno de los encapuchados se acercó violentamente hacia ellos, tiró al muchacho contra una de las paredes y desarmó tan rápido a Hermione como si ella se hubiera dejado.

"¡Vaya!" Murmuró el mortífago mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la empujaba contra la ventana de vidrio. "Miren a quien tenemos aquí".

"¡Suéltala!" Escuchó que gritó Malfoy. Y de inmediato se oyó el sonido de un puñetazo. El rubio gruñó de dolor y Hermione chilló.

"¡No! ¡Déjenlo! ¡Déjenlo!".

"A tu novio le va a pasar algo mucho peor cuando llegue a manos del Señor Tenebroso". Le advirtió el mortífago con voz ronca. "Vaya muchacha tan deliciosa. Qué maravilla. Me encanta la piel tan suave".

Hermione sintió náuseas cuando el aliento nauseabundo del hombre golpeó su rostro incluso a través de la máscara. Tenía las manos peludas y garras en vez de uñas, que paseaba lentamente por una de sus mejillas. La chica estaba realmente aterrada. Ellos no le harían nada sin que antes la viera el señor Oscuro. ¿No?

La chica cerró los ojos rogando que pronto acabara, pero sabía que ni siquiera habían comenzado. Oyó otro gruñido de dolor por parte de Malfoy y sintió que sus fuerzas cada vez iban siendo más pequeñas.

"¿Pensaste que podrías escapar como el idiota de tu padre, pequeño bastardo?" Escuchó Hermione que otro mortífago decía mientras le daba lo que se oía como un puntapié al rubio, del cual solo podía ver su cabello en el piso a unos cuantos pasos de ella, boca abajo.

"Deja a ese imbécil" Gruñó el que tenía sujeta a Hermione. "Mejor encarguemonos de nuestra preciosa cautiva".

"Tranquilo, Greyback" Advirtió una voz gruesa que provenía de uno que custodiaba la puerta.

"No te preocupes, no voy a hincarle el diente si es propiedad del Señor Oscuro, pero si no lo es creo que me divertiré un poco este día".

Hermione sintió cómo se le ponían los pelos de punta. Habían mandado a buscarla a Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo al que permitían llevar la túnica de los mortífagos a cambio de sus feroces servicios.

"Deja de perder el tiempo, Greyback" Volvió a decir la voz. "Llevémoslos al Señor Oscuro de una vez, es obvio que es a ella a quien busca".

El hombre lobo gruñó y asintió. "Agarren fuerte a Malfoy y no lo suelten, esa pequeña sabandija podría ser tan ágil como el idiota de su padre. Yo me encargo de la preciosura". Ordenó Greyback agarrando a Hermione por el pelo. La chica notó cómo las largas y amarillentas uñas del mago le arañaban el cuero cabelludo. "¡Voy a contar hasta tres! Uno… dos… ¡tres!".

Se aparecieron en un sendero rural. Hermione cayó toscamente al suelo y pudo ver cómo a Malfoy le había pasado lo mismo, pero los mortífagos no perdieron ni un segundo y nuevamente los tenían fuertemente sujetos por los brazos y no los dejaban moverse mucho. Frente a ella, una enorme verja de hierro se alzaba imponente.

Uno de los mortífagos se aproximó a la reja y la sacudió.

"¿Cómo entramos ahora? La verja está cerrada, Greyback, no puedo… ¡Maldita sea!".

Apartó las manos con rapidez, asustado, pues el hierro empezó a contorsionarse y retorcerse, y sus intrincadas curvas y espirales compusieron un rostro horrendo que habló con una voz resonante y metálica. "¡Manifiesta tus intenciones!".

"Tenemos a la chica del Señor Oscuro!" Gritó el que tenía al rubio. La reja no reaccionó ante las palabras.

"¡Solo pon las manos del chico en la maldita cerradura!" Ordenó el de la voz gruesa. El mortífago que tenía a Malfoy lo empujó hasta hacerlo chocar contra la verja, hizo que estirara una mano y las rejas se abrieron con un fuerte clic.

Los mortífagos los empujaron por la senda flanqueado por altos setos que amortiguaban el ruido de sus pasos. Hermione pudo ver un pavo real albino caminando delante de ellos, quien no se salvó del puntapié de uno de los hombres para apartarlo del camino.

A fuerza de empujones los obligaron a subir los anchos escalones de la entrada, que daban acceso a un vestíbulo guarnecido de retratos en las paredes. La luz del salón resultaba deslumbrante comparada con la oscuridad del exterior. Hermione apreció las grandes dimensiones de la estancia, la araña de luces que colgaba del techo y los retratos que había en las paredes, de color morado oscuro.

"¿Qué rayos significa esto?" Preguntó de repente la sedosa voz de Severus Snape desde una esquina. La chica pensó que podría vomitar de lo violentamente que le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo.

"¡Capturamos a la chica!" Gritó Greyback quien aún tenía las zarpas en el cabello de Hermione.

La chica pudo ver al hombre con el que había convivido en los últimos seis días revelarse lentamente tras una armadura de hierro reluciente. "¿Y crees que esa es forma de tratar a la hija del Señor Oscuro?" Murmuró con desprecio.

Automáticamente el hombre lobo soltó a la chica que tropezó sobre sus pies y cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra persa del gran salón, debía ser persa, los Malfoy no tendrían algo de menor calidad.

"¿Hija?" Preguntó el hombre.

Snape ni siquiera le contestó. Miró de refilón a Malfoy quien todavía estaba sujeto por el otro mortífago. "Suéltalo" Ordenó el pocionista. El mago lo soltó con violencia y el chico casi cayó al suelo pero fue capaz de detener la caída con las manos antes de estrellarse.

"Síganme" Volvió a ordenar Snape, mientras Hermione y Malfoy se ponían de pie. Los tres mortífagos también los siguieron. El mago detuvo sus pasos y sin voltear habló de nuevo. "No he dicho que vinieran ustedes también, solo la chica y el muchacho".

"¿De qué rayos hablas Snape?" Ladró Greyback. "Nosotros los hemos encontrado, el dinero de la recompensa es nuestro".

Snape giró en sus talones y los miró de pies a cabeza. Hermione reconoció la mirada de asco con la que solía mirar a sus estudiantes de primer año que acababan de hacer explotar un caldero. "Muy bien, el señor Tenebroso estará... Encantado de pagarles su... Recompensa".

Caminaron por largos pasillos bellamente adornados con retratos antiguos y la pared tapizada con dibujos de oro. Hermione jamás se había imaginado estar dentro de la mansión Malfoy, de hecho ni siquiera se la había recreado una sola vez en la mente a excepción de lo que había visto en los recuerdos del rubio donde todo parecía más escabroso de lo que en realidad era.

Se vió caminando los mismos pasos que había visto hacer a Malfoy cuando vió sus memorias de la noche en que Dumbledore había sido «asesinado». Intercambió miradas una vez con el rubio y lo vió tan pálido como ella misma debía estar. Una vez más, justo cuando los nudillos de Snape tocaban la enorme puerta de madera oscura, se preguntó si estaba lista para esto.

Lastimosamente, lista o no, la puerta se abrió en dos dando lugar a la estancia esta vez escasamente iluminada, las largas cortinas oscuras estaban cubriendo las ventanas y en el fondo del salón, sobre un trono elevado, estaba quien Hermione había estado esperando ver toda la semana.

Snape se detuvo en medio del salón, inclinó levemente la cabeza. "Mi Señor".

"¿Qué me traes, Severus?" Preguntó el mago tenebroso, con la voz silibante y sin levantar la mirada. Tenía una mano huesuda sosteniendo su frente y Hermione podía apostar que sufría un gran dolor de cabeza por la forma en la que estaba apoyado.

"Le traigo a su hija, a Hermione, y al joven Malfoy".

"¡Nosotros la hemos encontrado!". Exclamó Greyback tras ellos.

Ante la noticia, Voldemort levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos rojos en las pupilas de Hermione. La chica bajó la mirada automáticamente, demostrando, tal como Dumbledore había ordenado, sumisión y temor. Escuchó y sintió cuando el mago bajó de su trono y se acercó con el deslizar de sus túnicas hasta ella. Realmente sentía temor y no se trataba de ninguna orden de Dumbledore.

"Mi niña" Murmuró Voldemort. La chica pudo ver sus pies desnudos con las uñas largas y amarillentas por tan solo un segundo antes de que estuvieran ocultos por sus túnicas de nuevo. El mago levantó un dedo y lo posó en la mejilla de la bruja, quien sentía el corazón latiendole a kilometros por hora.

"¡Nosotros los hemos traído!" Volvió a exclamar Greyback.

Voldemort se apartó tan solo un segundo de Hermione para mirar a los tres mortífagos que se alzaban orgullosos tras ella. La chica vió cómo el mago movía la mano sin utilizar la varita y de su palma tres listones negros salieron despedidos a lo que, a juzgar por el sonido ahogado de los hombres, había sido a sus cuellos.

"¿Y me la entregaron en estas condiciones?" Siseó Voldemort. Los hombres intentaron responder pero no podían hablar. Hermione giró un poco la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo violencia a Greyback colgado a unos centímetros del suelo intentando desprenderse de la soga que tenía atada al cuello.

Voldemort se apartó de ella y se dirigió al rubio quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos suyos. Hermione vió como el chico tragaba grueso y le temblaban ligeramente los hombros. El mago se acercó lo suficiente para observarlo.

"¿También lastimaron al joven Malfoy?". Los sonidos ahogados se hicieron más desesperantes y Hermione estaba segura de que no aguantarían mucho más. Finalmente luego de unos diez segundos más, el mago oscuro cortó el hechizo y los tres cayeron como pesos muertos al suelo. El mago volvió a mover la mano y los tres cuerpos, que Hermione no pudo dilucidar si seguían vivos o eran solo cadáveres, salieron despedidos de la habitación por la puerta de entrada que se cerró con un estruendo tras ellos.

"Llama a Bella" Murmuró Voldemort dirigiéndose a Snape. "Lleva al chico a adecentarse".

Hermione creyó que podría desmayarse allí mismo ante la posibilidad de quedarse a solas con el señor Oscuro, la cual ya no era ninguna posibilidad sino toda una certeza cuando tanto Malfoy como Snape salieron silenciosamente de la habitación. Ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar a Malfoy para sentirse un poco más valiente.

El silencio pesado cayó sobre la habitación cuando la puerta se cerró una vez más dejándola a solas con el mago más peligroso de todo el mundo.

Voldemort extendió la mano hasta el cuello de Hermione y acarició suavemente el dije de serpiente que colgaba de su cuello.

"La joya de los Black" Susurró maravillado. "Solo una auténtica sangre limpia y heredera de la familia la puede portar. ¿Sabes, pequeña Hermione, que por tus venas corre la sangre más pura y poderosa del mundo mágico?".

La chica no contestó, fiel a las órdenes de Dumbledore, siguió mirando el piso sin hacer contacto visual con el mago.

El mago la tomó de la muñeca y sin tocarle la ropa hizo que su manga dejara al descubierto su brazo donde la marca tenebrosa estaba más viva que nunca, girando de un profundo color rojo, con la serpiente vuelta loca sobre su piel. La chica levantó la vista solo para mirar a los labios del mago quien sonreía como un maníaco ante la visión.

"Mi marca" Susurró. "Creada mágicamente por nuestra conexión, nuestros lazos sanguíneos". Apretó el dedo en la marca y Hermione pudo sentir la magia corriendo por sus venas, espesa y oscura, recorriendole las venas, llenando cada recoveco de su ser. "Mi sangre". Murmuró el mago.

Hermione jadeó ante la intensidad de las sensaciones. Pudo sentir el odio corriendo en su cuerpo, sintió la oscuridad envolviendola y arrastrándola hacia un pozo profundo del que no parecía que podría salir jamás. Sintió su corazón marchitarse y pudrirse ante la fuerza del poder de Voldemort. Pero tan rápido como comenzó terminó y el mago reía con una risa que podía ser facilmente utilizada en dibujos animados donde parodiaban a villanos que querían acabar con el mundo.

"¡Mi hija!" Exclamó Voldemort tomándola de las mejillas y presionando las uñas en su carne. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos y automáticamente sintió la intrusión en su mente. Dejó que el mago viera cuando Malfoy descubrió que era una Black, cuando el collar se cerró en su cuello, cuando la marca apareció en su piel. Permitió que él sintiera el temor que le infundía pero también intentó mostrarse orgullosa de su estirpe. El mago profundizó más en su mente y ella se vió obligada a mostrarle cuando había saltado sobre Malfoy y se había quitado la remera. El mago salió de su mente con una mueca y ella pudo respirar.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió lentamente y los pasos apresurados de Bellatrix, que ella había aprendido a reconocer, retumbaron en el suelo de mármol.

"Mi Señor" Susurró con una inclinación más pronunciada que la que le había visto hacer a Snape.

"Prepara un gran banquete para todos esta noche, Bella" Ordenó Voldemort mientras se retiraba nuevamente a su trono. "Celebraremos que nuestra hija ha vuelto a nosotros y está destinada a cumplir una gran misión".

La bruja observó a la chica con una gran sonrisa que no parecía sincera ni se reflejaba en sus ojos. "¡La ha encontrado!".

Voldemort rió por lo bajo. "¿Dudaste alguna vez que lo haría, querida Bella? La pequeña se ha estado escondiendo por no comprender la importancia de su status, encantada por la pasión juvenil, arrastrada por los temores absurdos del joven Malfoy. Pero ha logrado comprender que su lugar es al lado de su padre. ¿No es así, bella Hermione?".

La chica quiso carraspear, sintió la boca seca y los labios sellados. Pero se obligó a asentir. "Sí, mi Señor".

Voldemort volvió a reir encantado y Bellatrix aplaudió a su lado mientras giraba un poco a su alrededor admirándola como si no lo hubiera hecho diariamente la última semana.

"Prepárala para esta noche, llamaré a Thicknesse" Ordenó el mago. "Cuéntale de sus orígenes, como el viejo la apartó de nosotros y la crió entre muggles, como si fuera una vulgar sangresucia".

"Sí, mi Señor" Contestó Bella con la misma sonrisa psicópata y tomó del brazo a Hermione quien apenas pudo despegar los pies del suelo cuando ella la estiró hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, la mujer no se detuvo ni la soltó hasta estar alejada unos cuantos pasillos, la metió dentro de una sala, cerró la puerta y la envolvió en sus brazos. El gesto fue tan inesperado como reconfortante, que Hermione no pudo evitar soltar todo lo que había estado conteniendo y jadeó profundamente contra el pecho de la bruja quien colocó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación. La chica lloró de frustración y de temor mientras los brazos de su madre la envolvían.

El llanto duró unos pocos minutos hasta que ella se calmó. La bruja no la soltó hasta que la sintió nuevamente repuesta y la miró. Hermione podía leer el dolor en los ojos de Bellatrix. Había aprendido a conocerla un poco más debido a las largas horas que pasaron juntas y podía decir que sabía cuándo la bruja era sincera. La fachada de mortífago enloquecida se había desecho completamente una vez que habían estado lejos de Voldemort y volvía a ser la misma mujer preocupada y culpable con quien había estado compartiendo.

Hermione repasó mentalmente la conversación con Voldemort, que no había sido para nada lo que esperaba. Finalmente se enderezó y enfrentó a la mujer.

"¿Quién es Thicknesse?".

Bellatrix frunció los labios. "Es el jefe del Departamento de Ley Mágica, el señor Tenebroso lo controla. Tiene pensado convertirlo en Ministro".

"¿Por qué lo llamará?".

"Posiblemente quiera oficializar el compromiso frente a los mortífagos" Murmuró la bruja. "O quizás quiera oficiar la boda inmediatamente".

Hermione tosió. "¿Qué? ¿Esta noche?".

La expresión de la bruja se volvió oscura y asintió sin nada más que decir. La chica se apretó el estómago. Por Merlín. ¿Dónde se había metido?

No volvió a ver a Malfoy durante toda la tarde y tampoco había visto a Snape. Se sentía completamente insegura y miraba la ventana de la habitación donde la había llevado Bellatrix como si pudiera ser posible escapar de la prisión a la que ella misma se había metido. Un ejército de elfos pequeños y atemorizados le sirvieron durante toda la tarde, un par trabajó en sus manos, otro par en su cabello, uno le preparó un gran baño relajante de pétalos de rosa y jazmín, pero ella no había podido soltar ni un solo músculo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí. Cuando finalmente la vistieron con un vestido blanco de cuello alto y encaje en todo el pecho y las mangas largas, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura donde bajaba en capas de tul y organza y se arrastraba por el suelo arrevolandose en las puntas, ella supo que no había vuelta atrás. Era un títere más, solo que no sabía si había caído en manos de Dumbledore o en manos de Voldemort, aunque sospechaba que se pasaban el hilo mutuamente y ganaba quien estiraba más fuerte.

Sobre las seis de la tarde la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Bellatrix ingresó con una mujer rubia de aspecto cansado que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente como Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y chilló como una niña cuando la vió.

"¡Por Salazar!" Exclamó. "Eres la viva imagen de tu madre el día de su boda".

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente, lo último que esperaba era un comentario de ese tipo y no sabía cómo responder. Pero Bellatrix acudió a su ayuda.

"Fue uno de los días más infelices de mi vida, Cissy" Murmuró con los labios apretados. "Y no creo que Hermione lo tenga más fácil".

La mujer rubia descartó el comentario de su hermana y se acercó a la chica mirándola con calidez. Le tomó las manos. "Hermione" Susurró. "Tu madre eligió ese nombre por la hija de Helena de Troya, quien fue prometida a su primo apenas nació, representa la belleza, la inteligencia y la magia más poderosa".

Hermione sonrió levemente mientras miraba a Bellatrix quien parecía querer achicarse tras su hermana.

"Yo fui la primera que te tuvo en brazos" Siguió diciendo Narcissa. "Y aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores, realmente me alegra que vayas a unirte a mi Draco".

La chica volvió a sentirse incómoda y asintió con dificultad. ¿Qué más bizarro tendría el día aparte de su tía felicitándola por casarse con su primo? No era la mejor manera de conocer a un familiar, de eso estaba segura. Pero la mujer parecía emitir tanta luz que realmente no le importaba, le gustaba haber sabido del origen de su nombre, aunque extrañamente sus padres muggles también le habían dicho que la habían nombrado así por la misma razón. Correspondió al abrazo de Narcissa cuando ella se lo ofreció y se dió cuenta que la mujer estaba excesivamente delgada y descuidada, podía sentir sus huesos traspasando la ropa y clavándose en ella cuando la abrazó.

"Debes ver a Draco" Le dijo la mujer una vez se separó. "Está tan apuesto vestido de negro..."

"Oh por favor Cissy" Se quejó Bellatrix. "Deja de atormentar a la niña".

La bruja se calló ante el regaño de su hermana y Hermione se abstuvo de comentar que Malfoy siempre estaba apuesto vestido de negro.

Salieron de la habitación cuando sonaron campanadas que anunciaban el comienzo del banquete. Bellatrix fue dándole indicaciones a Hermione de que mantuviera sus barreras mentales levantadas todo el tiempo, porque habrían mortífagos importantes que aspiraban mejores puestos junto al Señor Oscuro y no dudarían en buscar en su mente para encontrar el menor resquicio de traición para ponerla mal frente al mago y ascender de nivel. Caminaban a paso lento por los pasillos y la chica pensó por un momento que era porque su madre quería tomarse el tiempo para darle consejos pero luego se dió cuenta que quien las retrasaba era Narcissa, quien caminaba muy lentamente y cojeaba, sosteniéndose a un bastón.

Llegaron a destino, una nueva sala que Hermione no había visto antes, más que nada porque solo había visto tres dependencias de la mansión. Era obvio que por la ubicación, con escaleras a cada lado que daban a un pequeño descanso desde donde descendía otra escalera, se encontraban en la entrada del salón principal. Abajo, un grupo grandes de hombres y mujeres vestidos de gala miraban expectante a las tres mujeres detenidas en el descanso de la escalera, listas para una gran entrada.

Al final de las escaleras, el Señor Tenebroso sonreía con sus dientes afilados y subió un par de escalones para pasarle la mano. Hermione entendió, con un empujón disimulado de Narcissa, que debía tomar la mano del mago para que la ayudara a bajar por las escaleras..

Haciendo de tripas corazón, la chica se tragó el asco y posó la mano en la palma abierta del mago, quien cerró las garras alrededor de sus dedos y la ayudó a bajar gracilmente los escalones que faltaban mientras el público los miraba expectantes.

"Mis queridos amigos" Siseó Voldemort mientras aún la ayudaba a descender los escalones. "Hace 18 años perdí a mi propiedad más valiosa, mi heredera, quien hoy vuelve a mí tras haber estado alejada de su padre durante tantos años. Espero que sea recibida con los honores que se merece y reciba el mismo respeto que me darían a mí, será la encargada de perpetuar mi linaje y llevará el futuro del mundo mágico en sus entrañas. Con ustedes, Hermione Black".

Era casi un espectáculo digno de televisión ver cómo las caras iban mutando mientras el mago oscuro daba su discurso. Hermione llegó a ver rostros impresionados, otros enardecidos, algunos con profundo asco y otros más bastante decepcionados. Ella podía decir con seguridad que el 100% de los presentes envidiaba su posición y tal como había dicho Bellatrix, harían lo que sea para bajarla de donde el Señor Oscuro la había puesto, así lo comprobó cuando el primer pinchazo de obstrucción en su mente intentó penetrar.

Cuando terminó de bajar los escalones, la multitud se había congregado más cerca como si ella fuera un bicho raro en exposición. No estaban agobiandola tan cerca solamente porque la presencia siniestra de Voldemort permanecía a su lado.

"Como bien sabemos, la familia Malfoy me ha brindado su hogar y su lealtad para poder llevar adelante las hazañas que estamos obrando en el mundo mágico" Continuó Voldemort. "Pero hoy no tan solo me entregan su hogar, también me ofrecen su familia, para que pueda guiarlos por el camino de la nobleza. El joven Malfoy contraerá nupcias con mi hija, así el heredero de Lord Voldemort tendrá a las las líneas de sangre más puras corriendo por sus venas".

Una ronda de aplausos acalló algunas quejas que se escucharon hacia el fondo. Voldemort sonrió con todos sus dientes de tiburón y aplaudió en dirección a Malfoy, quien estaba parado al lado de su padrino vistiendo un elegante traje negro que parecía brillar bajo la luz de las arañas de cristal. A su otro costado, un maltratado y opacado Lucius Malfoy se apoyaba con dificultad sobre un bastón parecido al que su mujer tenía.

Voldemort hizo caso omiso de las protestas que resonaron por lo bajo diciendo que los Malfoy no eran la casta más elevada de la sociedad y que las faltas de Lucius eran demasiado graves como para premiarlo de esta forma. La chica vió a un hombre vestido de azul marino con un monóculo adornando su envejecido rostro dar un par de pasos hacia el mago oscuro anunciando que su nieto sería un mejor partido, pero unas manos venidas de quien sabe donde lo detuvieron sabiamente en su marcha y solo fue recompensado con una sonrisa irónica mezclada con una mueca de asco proveniente de Voldemort.

Sorprendiendo a la mayoría, Voldemort palmó las manos un par de veces y un trabajado altar nació de la nada casi al final del salón. La bruja casi frunció el ceño ante la delicada magia que el mago tenebroso era capaz de realizar. Frente a una extensa ventana por donde el sol aún entraba con brillos violetas del crepúsculo tiñendo la habitación, un arco de ramas entrelazadas se alzaban desde macetas de cristal, con flores blancas envolviendo los troncos. Era sutil y sencillo.

El mago extendió la mano señalando hacia Lucius, quien empujó a su hijo por el pasillo que la multitud había hecho reuniéndose en grupos de dos para presenciar el momento. El chico rubio llegó hasta el altar y se colocó en frente, juntando las manos y balanceándose un poco sobre sus pies por nerviosismo, gesto que Lucius trabó con un pequeño golpe de su bastón.

Hermione se encontró al final del pasillo mientras una suave música de orquesta sonaba en el fondo y el techo se iluminaba con pequeñas luces blancas que caían lentamente sobre los invitados. Sintió el brazo frío y huesudo de Voldemort juntarse con el suyo para dar paso a la caminata más larga de su vida por el pasillo hasta el altar. Quería vomitar. Quería salir corriendo de allí. Quería que se abriera un hoyo frente a sus pies y se la tragara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Realmente estaba caminando del brazo de Lord Voldemort hacia el altar? Sintió como su ropa era estirada y giró la cabeza para ver a Bellatrix arreglar la cola del vestido. La bruja le brindó una sonrisa muy pequeña pero sincera.

Cuando volvió sus ojos al frente ya casi había llegado al final del altar donde Lucius la miraba con los ojos apagados, Pius Thicknesse esperaba envarado con la vista perdida en algun punto tras ella, y luego estaba Malfoy, quien tenía los ojos grises brillantes y tormentosos como siempre.

Voldemort depositó su mano en la de Malfoy y se retiró a un costado, donde tomó su lugar al lado de Bella y un muy ofuscado Rodolphus Lestrange.

Entonces Thicknesse comenzó con la ceremonia que ella nunca olvidaría, especialmente porque aún en la enorme tragedia griega que estaba viviendo, la calidez en la mirada de Malfoy la inundaba y muy profundo en su mente pudo escucharlo susurrarle.

_"Está bien, estamos juntos, todo estará bien cariño"._

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están? Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un review comentandome qué les pareció y si quisieran una doble actualización por la semana que tardé en subir. Tengo que confesar que me dejo llevar mucho por sus rrs y a veces cuando no llegan me desespero un poquito y no sé si les sigue interesando la historia y quieren que la siga o mejor no!**

**Que tengan buen fin de semana :)**

**Anna.**


	22. XXI

**XXI**

Hermione estaba temblando de pies a cabeza cuando Thicknesse envolvió su mano unida a la de Malfoy con el juramento inquebrantable y luego los envolvió a ambos con hilos de magia que como había dicho textualmente el hombre, los unía de por vida. Sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento y que el vestido estaba demasiado ajustado en la zona del pecho porque ni siquiera podía respirar, pero sabía que no era así, el vestido estaba bien, el problema era su propio interior a punto de explotar.

Cuando la ceremonia acabó, ella tuvo que sostener fuertemente la mano del rubio, ahora su esposo, al sentir cómo la magia de él fluía libre y escandalosa por su propio torrente sanguíneo. Era una sensación violenta e invasiva, se sentía nerviosa por ella y por él, ahora sabía qué sentía él e incluso era como si pensaran lo mismo porque de alguna extraña manera sabía que él estaba pensando en la conexión sin siquiera mirarla.

La mano fría y huesuda de Voldemort en su hombro hizo que tuviera que controlarse con un golpe de puño interior. Cerró su mente y se concentró en su alrededor en vez de en Malfoy, quien al entender su desconcierto, le soltó la mano y cruzó su brazo con el de ella para que la sensación no fuera tan intensa.

La primera persona en felicitarlos fue Lucius Malfoy, quien apenas los miró a los ojos y ni siquiera musitó una palabra. La envolvió suavemente con sus brazos y le palmeó la espalda sin decir nada, Hermione estaba realmente intrigada ante su forma de actuar y decidió que le preguntaría a Malfoy qué le habían hecho a su padre para que se quedara en aquel estado tan deplorable. Narcissa en cambio los abrazó con fuerza a ambos y les dijo que les deseaba lo mejor, pero parecía más ansiosa por reunirse con su esposo que en prestarle atención a la nueva pareja.

La siguiente en presentar sus felicitaciones fue Bellatrix, quien rió escandalosamente cuando abrazó a ambos y aplaudió como una niña cuando Voldemort le dijo que Hermione era su mejor trabajo. La chica sabía o suponía que todo lo que Bella mostrara ante los mortífagos y ante el Señor Oscuro era una pantomima, no había nada de la mujer seria y delicada que era cuando estaban juntas, y aunque aquello aún la confundía un poco porque no conocía tan bien a su madre aún, quería confiar en que tenía razón.

Cuando fue el turno de Rodolphus Lestrange, ella se sintió realmente incómoda. El hombre la había estrechado entre sus brazos durante más tiempo del que a ella le hubiera gustado y luego se la quedó mirando largo rato con una extraña mirada brillosa que Hermione no supo interpretar.

Cada invitado saludó a la pareja y aprovechó para presentar sus respetos al Señor Oscuro quien no se separaba de Hermione, que empezaba a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza por estar forzando a sus barreras mentales a mantenerse altas y seguras todo el tiempo.

La cena tuvo lugar media hora después de que la ceremonia terminó. Al frente de la habitación, en una larga mesa con cubiertos de plata, Malfoy y ella estaban sentados de cara a los invitados quienes cenaban en grupos de seis en mesas redondas repartidas por todo el salón.

"Come" Escuchó la voz de Malfoy en su mente y dió un respingo en su silla. No se acostumbraba para nada aún a aquella intrusión.

Frente a ella, un plato que lucía delicado y elegante albergaba filet mignon con espárragos y tomates cherry. En un día normal ella no tendría ningún problema con cenar aunque el mismísimo Voldemort la estuviera observando, generalmente no tenía problemas con comer lo que sea. Pero justamente ahora, la simple idea de llevarse cualquier cosa a la boca hacia que se le revolviera el estómago.

Se preparó con gran esfuerzo mental para contestarle al rubio quien comía a su lado pero se encontró con que no era necesario realizar ningún trabajo mental complicado, parecía como si su mente hubiera encontrado un túnel que conducía directamente a la mente de su reciente esposo y fuera bastante fácil acceder y enviar mensajes por ahí.

"No puedo, tengo náuseas". Pensó y de alguna extraña manera supo que había comunicado el mensaje.

"Se verá mal si no comes" Escuchó la voz del rubio en su cabeza. "Él te está observando".

Por instinto, Hermione levantó la vista de su plato y buscó a Voldemort a través de la habitación, lo encontró mirándola fijamente mientras era rodeado de un grupo de ancianos. La chica levantó aún más las barreras de su mente y con todo el asco del mundo bien escondido bajo su lago mental congelado, le sonrió al mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos, quien respondió a su sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La chica tragó grueso. Tomó su tenedor y clavó un tomate, se lo llevó a la boca y lo dió vueltas antes de finalmente morderlo. Le costó seguir masticando pero se obligó y luego de unos minutos su plato estaba vacío y Malfoy le tomaba la mano bajo la mesa, ella presionó sus dedos en respuesta.

La cena siguió durante un par de horas donde ellos bailaron un vals, cortaron el pastel y comieron postre. Hermione tuvo que admitir que aún con toda la presión, había sido agradable. Se sentía mal por eso, no debía estar pensando en que una fiesta organizada por el ser más malvado sobre la tierra había sido buena, debería haber sido repugnante, con cabezas de miembros de la Orden en bandejas de plata. Pero la verdad era que Voldemort había sido un anfitrión ejemplar, agradable, cortés y hasta divertido, lo había escuchado decir frases ingeniosas que hicieron que más de uno soltara una risa, ella casi rió ante una respuesta de él realmente inteligente y ácida a uno de los ancianos que no había dejado de mirarla mal durante toda la noche. Era fácil ver cómo el mago oscuro se ganaba a sus adeptos, era bastante carismático.

Poco antes de que dieran las diez, Voldemort hizo sonar una copa con la punta de su varita para llamar la atención de todos los invitados. Anunció que la pareja se retiraría a disfrutar de su luna de miel, que correría por cuenta de él mismo. Hermione sintió a Malfoy tensarse a su lado y ella misma apretó los músculos al oír la noticia, por un segundo cruzó miradas con el profesor Snape quien estaba en una esquina casi camuflado entre las cortinas y por el asombro fugaz en sus ojos supo que él tampoco estaba al tanto de aquello. Buscó la mirada de Bellatrix pero ella mantenía su máscara de adoración mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios prestando atención al mago.

Hubieron varios aplausos que acompañaron su camino hasta la salida de la mansión. Malfoy le tomaba el brazo tan fuerte que ella estaba segura que tendría un cardenal en la piel después. Voldemort, como era de esperarse luego del anuncio, los acompañó hasta los portones. Hermione pensó que él les diría un par de palabras y luego les daría un traslador, pero el hombre extendió ambos brazos para que ellos se lo tomaran y tras un breve lapso de tiempo en el que ambos jóvenes se miraron confundidos, finalmente obedecieron y fueron envueltos por una nube de humo negra que parecía fundirse con su cuerpo que giraba a una velocidad extrema y parecía que la cena terminaría saliendo por sus ojos.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra ella estaba completamente segura de que vomitaría, pero milagrosamente la comida se mantuvo a salvo en su estómago, pero tuvo que sostenerse de sus rodillas para no caer al suelo como una bolsa de papas. Oyó la suave risa del mago tenebroso al observarla y eso sonó casi humano, cosa que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de los brazos tanto ante el sonido como ante la idea.

Frente a ellos se erigía una mansión de aspecto descuidado, toda ella estaba hecha de madera y parecía que un viento fuerte podía derribarla en cualquier momento. Las ventanas estaban rotas, los vidrios ni siquiera existían más y la puerta de entrada estaba tapiada. Alrededor de ellos solo podían verse árboles y nieve, nada más que no fuera un gran manto blanco cubriendo todo a su paso. Hermione estaba segura que la mansión debía estar encantada para verse así, pero el rostro desfigurado de Malfoy le decía que él no estaba muy seguro. Quiso decirle mentalmente que no se preocupara pero no quería arriesgarse y hacerlo al lado de Voldemort.

El mago extendió su varita y con un movimiento el ambiente a su alrededor cambió, la mansión pareció volver a la vida y lentamente fue cambiando para convertirse en una lujosa residencia dejando muy atrás su aspecto descuidado. Ninguno comentó nada y siguieron los pasos del hombre cuando casi se deslizó sobre la nieve, lo único que le dió la certeza a Hermione que realmente daba pasos fueron las huellas de pisadas que iba dejando tras de sí.

Adentro, una cálida sala de estar los recibió, con la chimenea encendida y chocolate caliente sobre una mesa, lo que hizo pensar a la chica que tal vez habían elfos domésticos. El mago extendió una mano invitándolos a sentarse y ella agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Esta es una de mis propiedades en Albania" Siseó mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de la mesita de madera frente al sofá donde ellos estaban sentados. "Vengo aquí a veces cuando necesito estar solo".

Estiró la mano para tomar una galleta con chips de chocolate de un plato y a la bruja casi se le desprendió la mandíbula. ¿También comía? Había descartado la idea cuando no lo vió probar bocado en la cena y lo tenía asumido desde que Harry había dicho que su cuerpo se formó en un caldero. El mago se llevó la galleta a la boca y dió un mordisco tan pequeño como si fuera un ratón comiendo un pedazo de queso.

"Se quedarán aquí esta noche" Murmuró. "Luego regresarán a Hogwarts para continuar con sus estudios".

"¿A Hogwarts?" Preguntó Hermione.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se posaron en ella y frunció el ceño al observarla. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso, querida?".

La chica tragó grueso y bajó la mirada recordando las palabras de Dumbledore sobre lo importante que era mostrarle respeto y temor. "No, mi señor. Solo me preguntaba...".

"¿Por qué regresarán?" Completó Voldemort por ella. La chica asintió. "Nadie sabe que están conmigo, los están buscando, dicen que están desaparecidos, que han sido secuestrados. Nadie sabe que ahora están de mi lado, nadie sabe que tú eres mi hija".

La chica apretó un poco los labios cuando el hombre dejó de hablar y no parecia querer retomar lo que iba diciendo, respuesta que dejaba mucho que desear ya que no le decía a Hermione la razón por la cual él pretendía que volvieran al colegio.

"Si quedaras embarazada ahora, llegarías al final de las clases con siete meses de embarazo, a partir del cuarto mes podrías usar un hechizo de glamour para cubrir el vientre. Por supuesto que deberás guardar todos los recaudos posibles".

"Mi señor..." Susurró ella sin mirarlo y carraspeó suavemente.

"Nadie puede saber que están casados. Y tú, querida mía, ahora más que nunca serás una activa miembro de la Orden del Fénix, con sed de venganza hacia los mortífagos que te secuestraron y con el Lord que mató a tu mejor amigo".

Hermione asintió. Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Quería que fuera una espía para pasarle información sobre la Orden del Fénix? ¿Ahora que Harry estaba muerto, por qué no atacaba de una vez? Dumbledore estaba seguro que su próximo plan sería hacerse con el poder en el Ministerio para luego hacerse con Hogwarts.

"Mientras tanto tú, mi querido Draco, tendrás una misión en la que ya tienes experiencia". Sonrió con todos sus dientes puntiagudos y la chica sintió que su estómago se revolvía ante la imagen. "Conseguirás que los mortífagos entren de una forma segura y silenciosa a Hogwarts, daremos un gran golpe sin que nadie se lo espere".

Malfoy asintió sin decir una palabra y la sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó.

"Aunque nadie sepa que están casados, deberán cumplir diariamente con sus obligaciones para engendrar un niño. Luego de que esté engendrado, no me interesa qué hagan con su relación, pero si ambos están vivos es porque necesito a esa criatura".

Y entonces en medio segundo el hombre carismático de las últimas cuatro horas se convirtió nuevamente en el hombre oscuro y peligroso al que Hermione estaba acostumbrada a imaginar. Se le aceleró el corazón y se reprochó por haber olvidado por un rato frente a quién estaba y lo importante de su verdadera misión: destruirlo.

Sin dejarlos responder, Voldemort metió la mano dentro de su túnica y sacó un libro que Hermione reconoció al instante.

"Este es mi regalo de bodas" Siseó extendiendo el libro de los Black. "Tendrán el gran honor de guardar uno de mis mayores tesoros, una reliquia familiar. Serán los encargados de mantenerlo a salvo como todas las generaciones de mi familia lo han hecho".

Hermione sabía que estaba mintiendo, obviamente él no tenía idea de que ambos tenían conocimientos acerca del libro.

"Eres mi hija, ahora te corresponde llevar el legado familiar. Cuando tu hijo crezca será él el encargado".

Ella asintió y estiró la mano para tomar el libro, pero Malfoy se adelantó, cruzó el brazo frente al de ella y agarró el objeto.

"Gracias, mi Lord" Murmuró. "Es un gran honor".

"Realmente lo es" Contestó Voldemort. "Siéntanse honrados".

Dió una vuelta más alrededor de la habitación. Hermione sostenía fuertemente su taza de chocolate en las manos tanto para darse calor como para ocultar que sus nervios habían vuelto desde la sutil amenaza del mago.

"Yo los llamaré cuando los necesite" Habló nuevamente Voldemort cuando se dirigía a la puerta. "Mantendrán comunicación con Snape. Bellatrix estará aquí pronto para los hechizos de fertilidad, esperenla".

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire pero antes de soltarla, la mano de Malfoy le cubrió la boca y con la otra se llevó el dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. La chica soltó lentamente el aire contra la mano del chico sin emitir ningún sonido. Él señaló a la puerta y ambos esperaron, finalmente luego de unos tres minutos, el sonido del aire mezclándose con el de una aparición les dió a entender que él ya se había ido.

El chico se pasó ambas manos por la cara y por el cabello despeinándose. Hermione también se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Sentía todos los músculos agarrotados y lo único que necesitaba era quitarse el vestido y dormir, pero recordar que dormir sería lo último que haría hizo que aparte de la tensión, también se le acelerara aún más el corazón y tuviera náuseas.

"Reliquia familiar, sí claro" Escuchó que murmuraba a su lado el rubio. Se descubrió los ojos para mirarlo y vió que miraba con rabia al libro de los Black que ahora estaba en el sofá en medio de ellos.

Hermione lo tomó y la serpiente comenzó a girar entre sus dedos, por lo cual entendió por qué Malfoy no dejó que ella fuera quien lo recibiera.

Pero aparte de la serpiente girando, también sintió algo que no había sentido en su propio libro. Unos latidos rítmicos, fuertes y profundos que parecian provenir del interior. Intentó abrirlo pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño con confusión. Era claro que no era su libro, el suyo estaba en su baúl en Hogwarts, pero no dejaba de ser uno de los libros de los Black y se suponía que se abrían ante el toque de una mujer Black.

¿Tal vez en realidad ella no fuera una Black? Eso era muy posible. ¿Por qué lo sería? Ni siquiera era digna. No era más que una sangresucia, la hija de dos dentistas muggles que eran escoria. Ella misma era escoria, una basura. ¿Por qué alguien le daría el honor de ser sangre limpia? Aquello había sido solo una ilusión, un error que debía solucionarse. Ahora estaba casada. ¡Casada con un Malfoy! Si la familia de él lo supiera, si sabían que habían desposado a su heredero con una asquerosa sangres...

"¡Hey!" Exclamó el rubio a su lado. "¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?".

Le tomó las manos e hizo que soltara el libro. Hermione parpadeó furiosamente y observó al slytherin a través de las lágrimas, sintió la himedad descender por sus mejillas y mojarle los brazos al caer de su mandíbula. Miró sus brazos sostenidos fuertemente por los de Malfoy, estaban con grandes manchas rojas donde parecía que se había metido las uñas. ¿Ella había hecho eso?

"¿Qué sucede?" Insistió él mirándola con preocupación.

Hermione tomó aire, se removió un poco para que él la soltara, él lo hizo lentamente como si temiera que echara a correr en cualquier momento. La chica sostuvo el libro una vez más y volvió a sentir los latidos bajo sus dedos, como si el cuaderno estuviera vivo. Recordó los pensamientos ofensivos... Entonces lo entendió.

"Por Merlín" Murmuró.

"¿Qué rayos pasa, Granger? Me estás asustando".

"¡Es un horrocrux!" Exclamó la chica. "¡El libro es un horrocrux!".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Interrogó él mirando con sospecha al objeto en el regazo de la chica.

Ella se lo pasó y él se alejó levantando las manos. "Oh Merlín, no te hará nada" Murmuró la gryffindor empujando hacie él el libro. Malfoy lo tomó con recelo. "¿Sientes como late?".

"No" Dijo él.

Ella frunció el ceño. Volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos y presionó fuertemente sintiendo con claridad cómo parecía que había sangre fluyendo por la tapa dura. Insistió en que Malfoy hiciera lo mismo pero nuevamente el muchacho negó haberlo sentido. Estaba a punto de explicarle qué era exactamente lo que sentía cuando el sonido de una aparición se oyó tras la puerta y ambos se quedaron muy tensos a la espera de quien entrara.

Sin utilizar ningún hechizo para cruzar la puerta, Bellatrix ingresó a la casa mirándolos a ambos de par en par. Hermione pensó en que Voldemort realmente confiaba en la seguridad del lugar y en que se mantenía oculto como para no usar ningún método de seguridad en la entrada.

"Tía Bella" Saludó Malfoy poniéndose de pie.

Bellatrix avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente estrechandola contra su pecho. La chica envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la bruja para devolver el gesto.

"¿Están bien? ¿Cómo les fue con él?".

La castaña asintió. "Dijo que volveremos a Hogwarts mañana".

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y aquello no le dijo a Hermione si ella ya sabía de aquella medida o la tomaba por sorpresa. La bruja no hizo comentarios al respecto.

"¿El señor Tenebroso viene seguido a esta casa?" Preguntó Malfoy de repente.

La mortífago asintió. "Es su casa de franco".

"¿Crees que guarde aquí cosas que son valiosas para él?".

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, no se le había ocurrido eso. Era muy posible que Voldemort escondiera más horrocruxes allí, tanto como era muy improbable ya que al parecer, al juzgar el diario de Riddle dado a Lucius Malfoy, y ahora el de los Black que era su «regalo de bodas».

Bellatrix levantó una ceja y dió un par de pasos tambaleantes hacia Malfoy, la chica pensó que no sabía hasta cuánto se había metido Bellatrix en personaje que realmente se la había comido.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que el Señor Tenebroso oculte algún horrocrux aquí?".

Hermione aspiró profundamente. Todavía en estos momentos, luego de haber visto a la mujer interactuar con Dumbledore y que el anciano le hubiera demostrado confianza, incluso cuando ella misma ya se había puesto en manos de ellos al aceptar casarse con Malfoy y entregar su vida por la causa, aún así todavía a veces dudaba de la lealtad de la mujer parada frente a ella. ¿Pero es que acaso en el fondo del pozo tenía otra opción?

"Nos dió esto como obsequio" Murmuró, alargando el libro que había tenido todo el tiempo en las manos y del cual Bella no se había percatado.

Los ojos oscuros de la bruja se abrieron en una clara muestra de asombro. Alargó ella misma la mano para tocar el libro pero luego la apartó.

"¿Qué crees que es realmente?".

"Un horrocrux" Susurró Hermione con la mano aún extendida.

Bellatrix dió un paso atrás tal como el rubio lo había hecho en su momento apartándose del objeto. "¿Estás completamente segura?".

Ella asintió, todo apuntaba a que así era.

"Debes llevárselo a Dumbledore" Murmuró su madre. "Pero debes reemplazarlo, él no puede saber que no lo tienen más en su poder. ¿Dónde está el tuyo?".

"En mi baúl en Hogwarts" Contestó. "¿No es más probable que quien vea a Dumbledore seas tú?".

Empujó nuevamente el libro hacia Bella quien una vez más se apartó como si la hubieran quemado. "No" Respondió categórica. "Él puede sentir cuando uno de nosotros toca sus..."

"Malfoy no sintió nada cuando lo tocó" Murmuró Hermione.

"No, ninguno puede" Contestó la mujer. "Solo él puede sentir cuando uno de nosotros lo toca, y solo alguien no marcado puede sentir al horrocrux en sí".

"Pero yo estoy marcada" Dijo Hermione levantando el brazo izquierdo cubierto por la manga de encaje del vestido de novia.

"No estás realmente marcada" Explicó Bella. "Dumbledore dijo que solo es un eco de la marca de Draco, supongo que lo que sea que haga feliz al Señor Tenebroso está bien".

"Pero el Lord dijo..." Comenzó la morena.

"Dijo lo que cree que es la verdad" La cortó la mortífago. "No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo solo una hora para quedarme y ustedes hasta el amanecer para consumar su enlace, así que empecemos a buscar el maldito horrocrux".

Hermione no quiso discutir así que asintió. Se repartieron por dependencias de la casa en busca de cualquier objeto que pareciera valioso y estuviera estratégicamente colocado en algún rincón. La chica revisó más de 12 habitaciones, Malfoy se mantuvo en la planta baja que constituía la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor, la biblioteca, el despacho y las salas de té. Bellatrix bajó al sótano, la bodega y a las mazmorras que eran relativamente pequeñas.

Cuando Hermione revisaba la última habitación, un grito desde la planta baja hizo que saliera corriendo varita en mano, se encontró con Malfoy corriendo hacia el sótano y lo siguió.

Bajaron por una puerta en el suelo del sótano húmedo que daba paso a las mazmorras. Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando el hedor a sangre y carne podrida inundó sus fosas nasales, pero se guió por la pequeña gota de luz de una varita al final de un pasillo. La chica estaba segura de que sus pasos húmedos sobre alguna especie de líquido era sangre, pero intentó ignorarlo hasta llegar a su madre, como también ignoró los quejidos lastimeros que venían de las celdas oscuras a sus costados mientras avanzaba.

"¡Tía Bella!" Exclamó Malfoy quien fue el primero en llegar hasta la bruja. Hermione cerró la distancia con pasos cada vez más grandes hasta que estuvo sobre el rubio quien sostenía a Bellatrix que estaba arrodillada en el suelo cubriéndose el abdomen.

La gryffindor alumbró la escena con su varita y como no tuvo gran iluminación, conjuró un lumus máxima que hizo que todo el lugar fuera iluminado.

Bellatrix estaba sobre un gran charco de sangre al final del pasillo que no era posible dilucidar si era de ella o ya estaba antes allí. Se tomaba fuertemente el abdomen mientras temblaba ligeramente.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Susurró a su lado Malfoy.

"La copa..." Murmuró ella con la voz entrecortada.

Hermione levantó la vista buscando a su alrededor el objeto al que se refería. Lo encontró en una esquina de la celda frente a ellos que estaba abierta. Al lado, un cadáver putrefacto con la boca abierta y el brazo estirado hacia arriba como si hubiera muerto pidiendo auxilio. Era obvio que el brazo era producto del rigor mortis pero solo agregaba más tetricidad a la escena.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Insistió Malfoy.

Hermione caminó dentro de la celda y se agachó lentamente al lado del cadáver para tomar la copa, pero Bellatrix le gritó que se alejara. Obviamente el horrocrux se había defendido de la mortífago. ¿Reaccionaría igual con ella? Pero por su propio bien, prefería no averiguarlo.

"Envuélvelo en un... Una..." Murmuró Bella y tosió. Una gran mancha de sangre le manchó los labios y parte del vestido.

"¡Tía Bella!" Exclamó nuevamente Malfoy, sosteniéndola.

Hermione volvió a acercarse a la mujer con un rictus de preocupación, le retiró lentamente el brazo que envolvía a su alrededor y se encontró con una gran herida que iba desde el final de sus costillas del lado izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha. La sangre salía a borbotones y ella sabía que moriría en cuestión de minutos si no detenía la hemorragia.

"Oh, por Merlín" Murmuró. "Hay que llamar a Snape".

Malfoy asintió tomando a su tía por los brazos, ya que la mujer perdía fuerzas.

"Mamá" Pronunció Hermione, consciente de que era la primera vez que se refería a ella de esa forma. "Debes decirme dónde estamos".

La mortífago parpadeó fijando su vista en la morena, sus ojos adoptaron una rara expresión como si fuera la primera vez que vieran algo tan hermoso. Pero rápidamente se apagaron y ella parpadeó, venciéndose al cansancio y cerrandolos completamente.

"No, vamos" Pidió Hermione tomándola del rostro. "No te duermas, mamá. Dime donde estamos".

Bellatrix hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y unir palabras para que sonaran coherentes. Murmuró una dirección en voz tan baja que tanto Malfoy como Hermione tuvieron que agacharse sobre la mujer para oírla mejor.

La chica no perdió ni dos segundos cuando realizó una floritura y su patronus salió volando. "Dile a Snape que necesita venir al 2711 de Elbasan, en Belsh, Albania. Bellatrix está herida".

"¡No!" Exclamó Malfoy cuando el patronus cruzó las paredes de las mazmorras. "¿Y si está con el Señor Tenebroso?".

Hermione sintió su sangre helarse. Oh por todos los cielos. ¿Y si estaba con él? Tal vez la fiesta aún no había terminado, o quizás estaban reunidos y Snape estaba justo a su lado. Quiso vomitar. Había llamado a la muerte misma si el profesor no estaba solo en ese momento.

¿Qué debían hacer? Bellatrix se desangraba en el piso y ellos tenían dos horrocruxes con ellos, uno sin controlar. Aparecerse en cualquier lugar con la mujer así de herida era entregarla a una muerte segura. Abandonarla por si venía Voldemort no era una opción.

La espera se hizo eterna mientras Hermione presionaba la herida de su madre con sus manos completamente manchadas de sangre y Malfoy revisaba cada diez segundos que aún respirara.

De repente, unos pasos pesados se oyeron en la escalera que llevaba al sótano y ambos chicos se pusieron en guardia, aunque Hermione con una sola mano mientras aún seguía presionando la herida mientras con la otra blandía la varita.

Snape hizo caso omiso a las amenazas de los jóvenes, que desaparecieron al instante de reconocerlo. Cayó de rodillas al lado de Bella mientras los llenaba de preguntas acerca de qué había sucedido. Malfoy le dió un pequeño resumen de lo que habían hallado y de qué suponían qué le sucedió a la mujer, ya que ninguno estuvo presente cuando pasó.

El pocionista desplegó un maletín con viales y preparados especiales frente a él y aplicó algunas gotas desconocidas para Hermione sobre la herida mientras con la otra mano recitaba algún hechizo en un voz baja y grave que la chica no alcanzó a comprender.

"¿Estará bien?" Preguntó Hermione cuando Snape al fin cerró completamente la herida y la limpió.

El mago asintió. "Fue solo un corte profundo. Tuvo que haber contrarrestado la maldición de alguna otra forma. Se recuperará en un par de horas, pero primero debemos alejarla de los horrocruxes".

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Snape levitó a la mujer fuera de las mazmorras. Hermione ingresó nuevamente a la celda seguida muy de cerca por el rubio quien no se perdía un paso. La chica se sacó el velo de novia y tomó la copa con las manos cubiertas, finalmente lo envolvió y cuando lo supo a resguardo, salió de la celda sin mirar de nuevo al cadáver pidiendo ayuda. En el camino por el pasillo en cambio, su curiosidad fue mayor así que alumbró a las celdas contiguas con su varita.

No supo si su jadeo o el de Malfoy fue mayor, pero ambos se acercaron más al otro al ver las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraban los presos de Voldemort. Hermione no recordaba haber visto semejantes escenas ni siquiera en libros de magia oscura. Eran al menos cuatro celdas con prisioneros, uno de ellos estaba colgado boca para abajo del techo con el estómago abierto y todos los órganos a la vista, completamente cubierto de sangre, y aún así contra todo pronóstico aún respiraba y se quejaba del dolor. Debajo suyo, justo donde la sangre goteaba, estaba una pequeña caja musical.

Más allá de lo chocante, Hermione se obligó a mirar bien el escenario frente a ella. Aquellos no eran solo prisioneros, eran los sacrificios de Lord Voldemort para crear sus horrocruxes. Eran sus víctimas. Eran el siguiente horrocrux.

Todas las celdas tenía algún objeto fuera de lo común cerca del prisionero. Por Merlín, habían encontrado el taller de horrocruxes del mago oscuro.

"Tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore esta misma noche" Le dijo Malfoy. Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Se alejaron unos pasos cuando una voz ronca proveniente de una de las celdas hizo que se detuvieran.

"¿Draco? ¿Eres tú?".

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró al rubio, quien primero se quedó muy quíeto. La chica pudo sentir su nerviosismo atravesarla a ella como si fuera propio, así descubrió que al parecer la afinidad que tenían crecía cada vez más, pudiendo sentir al otro aún sin estar tocándolo.

El chico retrocedió un par de pasos y apuntó hacia la celda de la cual provenía la voz. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca cuando la figura casi fantasmal se movió un poco haciendo sonar los grilletes que tenía en las manos. ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿No acababan de ver a esta persona en su boda hacía menos de una hora?

"¿Draco?" Volvió a preguntar.

Tenía el pelo tan sucio y las facciones tan demacradas que ni siquiera parecía quien era. La túnica blanca con pequeños encajes en las puntas era solo un trapo sucio y roto alrededor de su cuerpo escuálido, daba la impresión de que cuando se produjo la captura había estado en la cama. Alrededor de los ojos tenía una venda ensangrentada. ¿Voldemort le había sacado los ojos?

Tosió un poco y la túnica se manchó de más sangre. A su lado en el piso, sobre un charco de más sangre, una caja de plata estaba abierta con un solo anillo posado sobre ésta, con dos serpientes entrelazadas alrededor de una esmeralda que brillaba casi malévola ante el chorro de luz de la varita.

Estiró nuevamente los grilletes ante el silencio y con voz lastimera Lucius Malfoy volvió a preguntar "¿Draco? ¿Hijo, eres tú?".

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están pasando la cuarentena? Espero que estén cuidándose mucho y lavándose constantemente las manos, cuidando a su familia y especialmente quedándose en casa. A mí la angustia no me deja actualizar tan seguido, ¿Ustedes están preocupadas por la situación? En mi país ya son más de 27mil casos, las fronteras de cada estado están cerradas, hay toque de queda y solo pequeñas tiendas están abiertas y lentamente en mi casa vamos quedándonos sin provisiones y la situación no hace más que empeorar. Mi papá y yo somos del grupo de riesgo y es difícil hacerse cargo así ¿Cómo lo están llevando ustedes en sus ciudades? Tal vez apoyándonos un poco sea más llevadero todo. Cuídense mucho!**

**Ann. **


	23. XXII

**XXII**

Draco retrocedió un par de pasos ante la escena que se desplegaba macabramente frente a sus ojos. No podía creer lo que veía y sobre todo no quería que fuera verdad. ¿Realmente era su padre quien estaba allí? ¿Era una especie de ilusión? ¿Un boggart tal vez? ¿No lo había visto en su boda hacía menos de una hora?

Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas sin derramar y que el corazón a pesar de latirle desbocado también se encogía de tristeza. Su padre no había sido un buen hombre, había vendido a su familia por ambición y codicia, por seguir los ideales racistas de una causa malévola, y no hizo más que obligar a su mujer a unirse y a educar a su único hijo con las mismas ideas que él profesaba. Los abandonó en el peor de los momentos por haber cometido errores y luego no se compadeció cuando su propio hijo fue encomendado con la peor misión posible. No supo más que de presión durante la misión y decepción cuando finalmente falló.

Realmente no había sido un buen padre ni un buen esposo. Se había marchado a otra misión del Lord apenas su esposa había sido brutalmente violada y no se había aparecido por la mansión hasta el mismo día de su boda, donde solo puso el rostro para...

"¿Draco?" Insistió la visión. "¿Eres tú?".

"¿Señor Malfoy?" Preguntó Granger a su lado. El chico giró la cabeza tan rápido para verla que se mareó. ¿Que? ¿Ella estaba viendo lo mismo que él? ¿Entonces era real?

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Está Draco contigo?" Preguntó el hombre con tono muy desesperado intentando moverse de su lugar para acercarse a los barrotes.

"¿Padre?" Preguntó el mago entonces.

Lucius giró la cabeza hacia la voz y estiró fuertemente los brazos haciendo que las cadenas hiciera mucho ruido.

"¡Draco!" Exclamó, tosiendo un poco de sangre. "¡Draco, hijo mío!".

"Por Merlín" Susurró Granger a su alrededor, dejó el horrocrux envuelto en su velo de novia en el piso y se acercó a la celda, murmuró un hechizo y abrió el candado de una sola vez. El rubio frunció el ceño ante la facilidad con la que fue abierto. ¿Realmente el Señor Tenebroso confiaba tanto en la seguridad y anonimato de su casa que ni siquiera ponía hechizos protectores a sus prisioneros? ¿O solo era una trampa?

Como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, al oír el clic de la reja abriéndose, Malfoy padre casi saltó en su lugar.

"¡No!" Advirtió. "No entren, no es tan fácil. La magia es tan poderosa y es tan..."

Volvió a ahogarse con su propia sangre. La chica cerró la reja de nuevo lentamente. "¿Sabe cómo podemos sacarlo de ahí?".

Lucius levantó el rostro y Draco quiso golpear algo cuando no encontró nada de su padre en aquellas facciones magulladas y sangrantes.

"No pueden" Murmuró. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Draco quién es ella? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Estoy soñando?".

Draco quiso pasarse las manos por el pelo pero las tenía manchadas de sangre de su tía Bellatrix. Se acercó un poco a la celda y se acuclilló para estar a la altura de su progenitor.

"Ella es mi esposa, padre" Le contó. Vió las cejas del mago levantarse con esfuerzo. "Estamos aquí porque el Lord nos prestó su casa para pasar nuestra luna de miel. No estás soñando. Yo no sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que realmente estabas en una misión, hoy te...".

"¿Te... Te casaste?" Murmuró con dificultad el mago cortando la diatriba del muchacho. "Deben salir de aquí, la magia es oscura y es... Debes llevártela Draco" Bajó la voz como si solo quisiera que él lo oyera. "Debes apartarla del Lord, debes..."

"Lo sacaremos de aquí, señor Malfoy" Le dijo Granger acuclillandose a su lado e impidiendo que el mago continuara hablando. "Debe de haber una manera, encontraremos la forma y lo sacaremos de aquí".

Lucius no contestó, posiblemente porque la emoción era demasiada. Simplemente asintió y sus labios fueron una fina línea mientras sus hombros temblaban un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Seis meses tal vez? ¿Desde que el Lord lo había sacado de la mansión? ¿Llevaba tanto tiempo cautivo y él ignoraba la condición de su padre pensando que era un traidor?

"Debemos irnos" Dijo nuevamente Granger. "Debemos terminar un asunto realmente urgente, y volveremos con ayuda. Realmente lo haremos, por favor confíe en nosotros".

"¿Cuál es... Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó Lucius con voz temblorosa.

Draco pudo sentir las dudas de Granger casi flotando en el aire, su afinidad le permitía compartir sus emociones y la chica era un libro abierto. Podía sentir que ella de repente estaba profundamente temerosa de pronunciar su nombre y él podía suponerse por qué. No había nadie que no conociera el nombre de la sangresucia amiga de Potter.

El rubio contestó por ella. "Hermione Granger. Malfoy ahora, en realidad".

Lucius tardó unos segundos en contestar, tal vez en procesar la información. Finalmente luego de toser de nuevo, contestó. "Es un placer, Hermione".

"Sí" Respondió Draco sin dejar que la chica hablara. "Volveremos, espéranos. Ahora debemos irnos, hirieron a Bellatrix y hay que destruir algunas cosas del Lord y... Como sea, volveré padre".

Lucius solo asintió y Draco no quiso mirar atrás cuando se apartó de la celda y casi corrió a la salida, con Granger pisándole los talones. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió con violencia la puerta del sótano, casi voló nuevamente a la salida y empujó tan fuerte la puerta que daba al piso principal, que esta chocó contra la pared y volvió a su lugar. Él volvió a golpearla y atravesó la estancia como un bólido hasta llegar al salón principal donde Bella estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados sobre el sofá y Snape se arrodillaba a su lado.

"¡Hey!" Escuchó que lo llamaba Granger, quien respiraba agitadamente por la carrera que seguramente había hecho intentando seguirle el paso. "Oye, está bien" Murmuró llegando a él. "Está bien. Sacaremos a tu padre de allí".

Él apretó los puños. Por Merlín, quería matar a alguien. Quería matar al Lord, quería sacarle las tripas por la boca, si es que aquel engendro tenía tripas. Quería asesinarlo a crucios, hacer que su cerebro se derritiera, que sintiera tanto dolor que... Los brazos de Granger de repente estaban a su alrededor, con su cabello en su nariz, su olor a vainilla y aquel inconfundible aroma especial que parecía ser su shampoo. El estómago se le revolvió agradablemente, ella estaba intentando hacerlo sentir mejor mediante su afinidad mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien. Las chispas azules de sus dedos desaparecieron y se permitió abandonarse al abrazo consolador que ella le ofrecía.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse pero ella entrelazó su mano pegajosa de sangre con la de él.

"Deberían ir a terminar eso arriba" Murmuró Snape. "Tienen hasta que amanezca para consumar su matrimonio y..."

"Debemos llevar los horrocruxes a Dumbledore" Lo cortó Granger acercándose al pocionista. Draco vió que su vestido estaba manchado de sangre en las puntas y también en los costados donde parecía que se había limpiado las manos. Era una imagen realmente aterradora si uno la observaba bien. "El Señor Tenebroso dijo que debíamos volver a Hogwarts y estoy segura de que Dumbledore podrá ir a vernos allí".

Snape frunció tanto el ceño que Draco estuvo seguro que sus cejas quedarían pegadas. "Es arriesgado, Minerva cree que están secuestrados y necesitarán una historia, posiblemente los mantendrá toda la noche en vela interrogándolos y no consumar un matrimonio magico no es un juego de niños, realmente deben hacerlo".

"¡Hay toda una fábrica de horrocruxes allí abajo!" Insistió la morena. "Él regresará a terminarlos y no podemos permitirlo. Dumbledore debe venir a solucionarlo. ¡Lucius Malfoy está allí!".

"¿Malfoy?" Preguntó Snape. "Creí que estaba en una misión en Egipto".

"¡No!" Exclamó Granger. "¡El Señor Tenebroso lo está usando como sacrificio! ¡Le sacó los ojos!".

El pocionista arrugó la nariz. Draco en cambio sintió una calidez en el pecho cuando su... esposa defendió a su padre y él sintió su indignación tan a flor de piel.

"¿Cuántos son?" Preguntó Snape.

"Como cuatro" Contestó Draco acercándose.

El mago se llevó una mano al rostro y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Era obvio que era peor de lo que se imaginaba. Realmente era peor de lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse. El maldito loco solo tenía una fabrica allí, como si hacer sacrificios humanos fuera cosa de todos los días.

"Deben ir a la casa de Dumbledore. Él debe estar allí" Murmuró Snape finalmente. "Denle la dirección de esta casa, díganle que lo estaré esperando pero no por mucho tiempo. Pregúntenle cómo destruir los malditos horrocruxes y luego consumen su maldito matrimonio antes del amanecer, no quiero que ninguno de los dos termine muerto".

Metió la mano dentro de su túnica y no con poco esfuerzo -lo que llevó a pensar al rubio que tenía un hechizo de expansión indetectable- sacó una caja de fósforos y la hechizó con su varita.

"Es un traslador" Explicó, pasándoselo a Granger quien lo tomó y asintió.

Draco asintió al igual que la chica, que se acercó a Bellatrix que parecía inconsciente sobre el sofá. "¿Se pondrá bien?".

El mago asintió. "No fue una gran herida. Dormirá un par de horas y estará como nueva al despertar".

La chica pasó los dedos por el rostro de su madre, tocó suavemente el relicario que colgaba del cuello de la bruja. Luego miró su propio collar en su cuello y exclamó "¡Se está calentando!".

Snape rodó los ojos. "Niña tonta" Musitó. "Está conectado al suyo, incluso puede enviar mensajes".

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó como si fuera la mañana de Navidad y Draco sabía que probablemente quisiera probar cómo enviar los dichosos mensajes, pero no contaban con mucho tiempo. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, Snape levantó una ceja ante el gesto y Granger lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ah sí" Dijo la chica levantándose del lado de su madre. "Deberíamos irnos. ¿Profesor, sabe cuándo podré volver a mi madre?".

Snape levantó las cejas por solo un par de segundos, fue tan rápido que casi no estuvo allí pero Draco pudo verlo. "Tal vez en alguna salida a Hogsmeade, con bastante precaución".

Granger asintió y se acercó a Draco quien con una última mirada a Snape y un gesto con la cabeza, salió con la chica por la puerta de la casa sin siquiera haber visitado la suite que el Señor Tenebroso había mandado a preparar para que ellos pasaran la noche.

Una vez fuera de la casa y lo bastante alejados por si hubieran hechizos que detectaran que abandonaban la estancia, el traslador los apareció frente a la casa de Dumbledore en el mismo acantilado que una semana atrás los había recibido huyendo justamente del mismo amo. Aunque la casa del anciano realmente no era visible por el hechizo fidelio, recordaban dónde estaba y se encaminaron allí presurosos.

Draco suspiró silenciosamente cuando la casa apareció ante ellos. Era realmente patético si lo pensaba, acababa de casarse contra su voluntad con la chica de la que se había enamorado, pero aún así no quería casarse con ella, al menos no aún. Era su noche de bodas y estaban en medio de la noche en algún inhóspito lugar al sur de Inglaterra. Lo que debía ser una noche romántica, o al menos una medianamente decente, se estaba convirtiendo en otro maldito juego de títeres de Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro.

Luego de un par de minutos de llamar a la puerta, el anciano los recibió en camisón y calcetines impares. Sus gafas estaban torcidas y su cabello parecía haber entrado en guerra con él. Los miró de arriba a abajo con expresión indescifrable.

"¿Que ha sucedido?" Preguntó antes de hacerlos pasar.

"Es largo de explicar y no tenemos mucho tiempo" Contestó la chica.

Dumbledore los hizo entrar y Draco comparó mentalmente a los dos magos más poderosos existentes, uno que ni siquiera ponía hechizos de seguridad en su casa de franco porque confiaba en que estaría a salvo y otro que dejaba entrar a su casa a dos jóvenes ensangrentados de madrugada sin necesidad de comprobar que eran realmente ellos y no alguna amenaza.

Granger le contó con detalles al ex-director qué había ocurrido y con qué se habían encontrado. Le mostró los horrocruxes y Dumbledore ni siquiera los tocó, solo colocó una mano en el aire sobre ellos y confirmó que efectivamente se trataba de lo que eran.

"Es sabido que los colmillos de basilisco son letales para los horrocruxes, así que me encargaré de ir a la Cámara de los secretos por la mañana para que estos sean destruidos y encargarnos de los que pueden haber en Albania. Por ahora, pasarán la noche aquí mientras yo voy a ver a Snape y solucionar ese tema. Irán a Hogwarts mañana como acordaron con Voldemort, mientras tanto encárguense de consumar su matrimonio antes de que amanezca, si están muertos no son útiles a la Orden".

Draco frunció el ceño y Granger a su lado asintió toscamente. Definitivamente no era un tema que ninguno de los dos quería tocar por más necesario que fuera.

El anciano se marchó y ambos chicos se quedaron sentados en el colorido sofá uno al lado del otro mirando a la nada y en silencio. Merlín sabía que debían tener relaciones para que la maldición de los benditos sangrepura no les cayera encima, y que a Draco le cayera un rayo si no quería acostarse con ella, pero no le gustaba la idea de que ella, o ambos, estuvieran obligados a hacerlo.

La chica a su lado carraspeó y él centró su atención en ella. "Parece que... Eso de consumar la relación es realmente serio".

El rubio asintió una sola vez. Cuando el silencio volvió a embargarlos dijo lo que había tenido atorado en la garganta toda la noche.

"Yo... Lo siento mucho" Comenzó. "Tal vez si fuera alguien más sería mucho mej..."

"¿Qué?" Lo cortó ella. "No me imagino «consumando mi matrimonio» con nadie más, Malfoy. Tú... Me gustas".

Draco asintió de nuevo mientras sentía que su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su pecho.

"Yo realmente no podría imaginarme esto con nadie más" Continuó la chica. "Es solo que todo fue muy precipitado. ¡Somos primos! Sé que es común en los sangrepura pero aún así, ni siquiera logro acostumbrarme aún al hecho de que yo soy una. Además nunca estuve con nadie y..."

El chico volvió a asentir comprendiendo su inquietud. "Yo tampoco estuve con nadie".

La morena abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró con una ceja levantada. "¿En serio?". El muchacho afirmó con la cabeza. "Pero dicen tantas cosas sobre tí".

"Solo son rumores" Murmuró.

"Bueno..." Contestó ella en voz baja. "Supongo que eso hace que me sienta un poco mejor".

Él no contestó y una vez más el silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación. Él sabía perfectamente que el tiempo corría pero tampoco pensaba que les tomara tanto tiempo, ninguno estaba verdaderamente de acuerdo y serían unos quince minutos si tenían suerte de que las cosas fueran bien.

"Bellatrix preparó un ajuar para esta noche" Dijo la chica. Él podía sentir en el aire lo nerviosa que estaba. "Ya sabes, todas esas pequeñas prendas blancas de encaje".

Él levantó la vista y la miró. "¿Lo tienes bajo el vestido?".

Ella asintió con las mejillas coloradas. Draco tragó grueso, por su cabeza pasaron cientos de imágenes nada decorosas de la bruja con lencería, específicamente «pequeñas prendas de encaje».

Granger inhaló y rió suavemente de nervios. "Te... Te gusta la idea. Puedo sentirlo, es bastante raro pero es... agradable".

El rubio sacó su varita y limpió las manos aún manchadas de sangre de ambos, también parte del rostro de ella y del suyo mismo. Decidió que le importaba bastante poco el vestido de la chica pues su intención era lo que tenía abajo, por lo que no lo limpió con ningún hechizo. Ella juntó las manos, las frotó entre sí y volvió a separarlas sin saber qué hacer.

"No sé como vamos a proceder" Empezó no sin algo de dificultad al pronunciar. "Podríamos ir a la habitación si quieres, o podría ir a desvestirme al baño, o tal vez..."..

Dejó que siguiera hablando mientras intentaba que ella sintiera lo mucho que la deseaba. Hacía unos minutos se sentía mal y hasta culpable por tener que someterla a acostarse con él, pero maldita sea, era su esposa, ella también había aceptado aquello sabiendo todas las consecuencias y por Merlín, ella llevaba lencería bajo todo aquel tul ensangrentado.

"...una ducha, recomiendan que sea antes y después para que no haya posibilidad de infecciones o de..."

"Hablas demasiado" Comentó él. Ella automáticamente se calló. "No digo que no me guste escucharte, pero estás divagando".

La chica sonrió y bajó la mirada, se puso aún más sonrojada. Por Salazar, ella era adorable.

Él se acercó más y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Fue como si un huracán se desatara dentro de ambos, ella jadeó y él supo que también la habían golpeado todas las emociones y sentimientos juntos. Una mezcla de nervios, deseo, temor y amor.

Granger cerró los ojos y acortó la distancia. "Draco" Susurró sobre sus labios.

Él supo que estaba perdido por su esposa cuando ella pronunció su nombre. Abrió la boca para decir el suyo pero nada salió y le pareció más conveniente besarla en vez de seguir hablando. Cubrió sus labios con los suyos y se entregó a la danza más antigua de los hombres. La chica pasó del sofá a su regazo y él pensaba muy en el fondo de su mente que esos pantalones ahora manchados por la suciedad del vestido ya estaban perdidos pero no podía importarle menos.

Granger envió una mano a su nuca y enredó los dedos en su pelo, acercandolo más a ella, haciendo que el beso fuera más apasionado. Se separó unos centímetros para volver a hablar.

"Bellatrix me dió pociones para que fuera más fácil". Volvió a besarlo. "¿Quieres que las usemos?".

Draco se tomó unos segundos para desconectarse de los labios de la morena atacándolo y se centró en la pregunta. ¿Quería que ella estuviera mágicamente manipulada para estar con él? No, para nada. Pero sí quería que ella realmente lo disfrutara, que no fuera ningún trauma y lo recordara con cariño en los años posteriores, al fin y al cabo sería la primera vez de ambos y ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría nunca.

"Sí" Murmuró contra su boca.

Ella metió la mano en el escote del vestido y sacó dos viales con un líquido rojo en ellos. Le pasó uno y le dió una pequeña sonrisa. Él destapó el vial al igual que ella.

"Salud" Bromeó la chica y chocó el frasquito con el suyo. Él también le sonrió en respuesta y tal como hacía ella, se llevó el elixir a la boca. Pero antes de que el líquido pudiera tocar sus labios, una figura brillante cruzó la puerta principal que estaba frente a Malfoy y el chico soltó el vial ante el susto, que cayó al suelo con un pequeño sonido de vidrios rotos.

Granger acababa de tragarse la poción y se atoró un poco cuando vió el patronus colocarse justo al lado de ambos. Un ciervo con pequeñas manchas en la piel que brillaba fuertemente y golpeaba el suelo con sus patas.

"El Señor Tenebroso ha descubierto a Dumbledore destruyendo sus sacrificios, han luchado y Albus está herido de gravedad. El Lord va tras ustedes, resguárdense en Hogwarts y destruyan los horrocruxes lo antes posible. Avisen a McGonagall que él también intentará atacar el colegio, y por Merlín manténganse con vida".

La voz profunda de Snape sonaba agitada y preocupada. El ciervo se desvaneció rápidamente luego del aviso y ambos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, Granger con las mejillas más coloradas de lo usual.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó ella con la voz encogida.

Draco boqueó como un pez. ¿Qué harían? Ella acababa de tomarse una poción que usualmente nublaba los sentidos de las personas. ¿Sería la misma poción que usó Dumbledore o Bellatrix había sido más delicada? ¿Podrían ir a Hogwarts en estas condiciones? ¿Podrían consumar rápidamente antes de tener que ir? Dumbledore estaba herido, el Lord iba tras ellos y solo Merlín podría saber qué había ocurrido con su padre. Al menos los posibles horrocruxes habían sido destruidos...

Antes de que pudiera contestar coherentemente, un fuerte estruendo fuera de la casa hizo que ambos saltaran en su lugar y salieran disparados para ver de qué se trataba. Asomándose apenas por la ventana pudieron ver a un grupo de mortífagos justo al borde del acantilado. ¿Cómo habían encontrado el sitio tan rápido?

"Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta" Murmuró la chica a su lado mientras los mortífagos daban pasos de ciegos buscando la casa para poder decir la dirección y que apareciera frente a ellos. "Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, son demasiados, no podremos con ellos".

El chico asintió. Bloqueó la puerta con un par de hechizos solo para tenerlos entretenidos unos segundos más, si es que no decidian echarla con un bombarda antes. La chica recogió su velo de novia donde estaban el diario y la copa. Se apresuraron a la chimenea.

"¡Despacho de Minerva McGonagall en Hogwarts!" Exclamó Granger tomándolo de la mano y saltando hacia la chimenea luego de arrojar los polvo flu. .

El viaje fue bastante rápido y apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo del despacho, la chica desactivó la chimenea para que nadie pudiera ingresar.

"¡Dobby!" Llamó la bruja. El elfo apareció rapidamente y se inclinó con la nariz hasta el suelo mientras recitaba apasionadamente sobre el gran honor de servir a la amiga de Harry Potter. El rubio rodó los ojos ante eso. "Busca a la directora McGonagall y dile que Dumbledore está gravemente herido, fue atacado por Voldemort mientras destruía sus horrocruxes y ahora atacará Hogwarts".

El elfo fue cambiando de expresión a medida que la chica le dictaba el mensaje hasta que finalmente se desapareció con las orejas completamente pegadas a la cabeza y una expresión de terror en los ojos.

"Tú y yo debemos buscar los colmillos de basilisco ahora mismo" Le dijo mientras se levantaba el vestido para convertir sus zapatos de tacón aguja en unos extraños zapatos planos con cintas que se cruzaban formando un moño desordenado. "Son zapatillas de deporte" Le aclaró. "Para correr".

Él levantó las cejas y asintió, «cosa muggle» pensó, posiblemente tendría que irse acostumbrando a que fuera algo habitual en su vida, ella no renunciaría nunca a quien había sido... Si es que el Lord no los encontraba.

"Tenemos que ir al baño del tercer piso" Siguió, mirándolo fijamente mientras hablaba. "Estoy segura que recuerdo... Oh, Dios" Susurró acercándose rápidamente a él. Draco pudo sentir el cambio en el ambiente cuando ella se acercó, su deseo era fuerte y necesitado. Ella se abalanzó sobre él y el rubio pensó que sería la segunda vez que ocurría y él la rechazaría.

"Cariño" Murmuró contra su boca. "Debemos... Destruir... Los... Horrocruxes". Era casi imposible hablar mientras ella lo besaba, pero la última palabra hizo que se separara a duras penas de él.

Granger se llevó las manos a la cara y se la cubrió. "Te necesito mucho" Musitó con la voz quebrada.

Él la rodeó con los brazos, aunque sabía que el contacto aumentaría los efectos de la poción, y posiblemente también lo afectara a él por la afinidad que compartían, pero ella necesitaba aquel abrazo.

"Lo sé" Le susurró al oído. "Cuando terminemos con esto, iremos a nuestra sala común. ¿Está bien?".

Le costaba hablar cuando podía sentir todas las emociones de ella alteradas por la poción de Bellatrix corriendo también en sus venas. Era fuerte, no tanto como la de Dumbledore, era más sutil y no hacía que uno perdiera la cabeza, al menos no completamente.

Con bastante dificultad se separaron, Draco pensó unas cien veces en esos pequeños segundos en qué tan grave podía ser ensuciar el escritorio de MgGonagall con actos impúdicos.

Granger bajó la escalera de caracol del despacho y nuevamente lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo por la oscuridad de los pasillos hacia el baño del tercer piso. Draco no sabía cuan conveniente era que siguieran teniendo contacto cuando parecía que dejaban una estela de fuego tras ellos por todas las sensaciones que se transmitían, especialmente las que ella estaba sintiendo y compartían, él sabía que era completamente a causa de la poción de su tía Bella y eso... ¿Le dolía un poco? No sabía exactamente qué era. Hubiera sido mejor si ella sintiera todo eso por él sin necesidad de magia de por medio.

Tuvieron que esconderse en un nicho en la pared cuando oyeron a Filch en un pasillo cercano. La falta de iluminación en los pasillos ayudaba a que fuera más fácil no ser detectados. Luego de unos cuantos minutos recorriendo finalmente llegaron al baño del tercer piso.

Granger se acercó a lo que a Draco le parecía un lavabo normal. Señaló a una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.

"¿Cómo era?" Murmuró la chica dando un par de vueltas en su lugar. El rubio abrió la boca para preguntarle de qué hablaba pero entonces ella hizo un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro.

Draco estaba impresionado, había escuchado historias de la Cámara de los secretos luego de que Potter venciera al basilisco en segundo año pero nunca le había dado crédito.

"Hay que bajar" Dijo ella como si no fuera lo bastante obvio.

Se lanzó justo detrás de Granger quien no parpadeó para hacerlo. Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo que parecía barro, Draco estaba seguro que se encontraban muy lejos de Hogwarts realmente, y se preguntaba cómo rayos saldrían de allí luego. Posiblemente estuvieran bajo el Lago Negro.

El túnel era tan oscuro que ni siquiera la luz de sus varitas era suficiente para alumbrar correctamente. Granger pisó algo que crujió y dió un pequeño salto aferrándose a él, pero cuando revisaron solo era el cráneo de una rata, estaban caminando sobre cientos de huesos de animales pequeños.

"Sin duda es una luna de miel interesante" Murmuró, haciendo que la chica riera tontamente. A él le gustó el sonido de su risa.

Caminaron varios metros delante, pasando por una gran pared de rocas que casi cubría todo el camino. Finalmente llegaron hasta una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos, bastante parecidas al dije que colgaba del cuello de la morena.

Granger volvió a silbar de manera extraña y las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas. Ella entró primero y él apretó más fuerte la varita solo por precaución.

"¿Qué es eso que haces para que se abran las puertas?" Preguntó.

"Significa «ábrete» en lengua parsel" Explicó ella. Cuando él abrió mucho los ojos ella giró a mirarlo y rió por lo bajo. "No, no hablo parsel. Harry sí, y habla dormido".

Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.

"¿Duermes con Potter?" Escupió en respuesta. La idea le repugnaba, no toleraba pensar por un solo instante que ese maldito idiota traidor durmiera cerca o con su... esposa. Era inconcebible. ¿Ellos habían sido algo?

Granger giró en redondo como si hubiera sido golpeada por algo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azabache brillando.

"¿Esos son celos?" Preguntó encogiéndose un poco. El rubio quiso darse de cabezazos, había olvidado que perdió cualquier tipo de privacidad debido a la afinidad y el vínculo matrimonial. "Nunca dormí con Harry, a veces estudiábamos y él se quedaba dormido sobre los libros. Nunca pasó de eso".

Un extraño alivio lo recorrió y no sabía si se trababa de que lo hacía sentir mejor que el cara rajada no se hubiera acercado a la chica o era ella intentando calmarlo.

Ella volvió a girar y varita en mano avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes, al llegar a las últimas había una estatua de Salazar Slytherin, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Justo en frente en el suelo, había una enorme serpiente de más de diez metros en estado de descomposición, tenía la boca abierta con los colmillos expuestos, le faltaba uno. Draco se fijó también en que donde debían estar sus ojos solo había cuencas con carne podrida.

La chica no tuvo reparos en tomar uno de los colmillos de la serpiente con ambas manos y tirar. El rubio hizo lo mismo con el otro colmillo y fue el primero en conseguir quitarlo. Ella se quejó un poco pero también pudo arrancarlo de las fauces de la bestia que aún muerta se veía atemorizante.

Abrió el velo que había llevado en brazos todo ese tiempo y puso en el suelo la copa y el diario de los Black.

"Tú destruyes la copa y yo destruyo el diario" Le ordenó al chico quien asintió a pesar de no entender muy bien cuál era el procedimiento para destruir ambos objetos. Al ver que ella tomó impulso para clavar el colmillo en el diario, hizo lo mismo, se fijó en el tejón que adornada la copa y las iniciales HH en el borde, y con todas sus fuerzas clavó el colmillo que había quitado él mismo en medio del tejón, pensó que saldría volando por el impacto pero quedó perfectamente encajado en el oro.

Al igual que con el diario, se escuchó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. Las columnas de serpientes comenzaron a temblar al igual que la estatua de Slytherin, y sin previo aviso comenzó a brotar agua de la boca de la estatua y las serpientes de las columnas. Eran chorros violentos que amenazaban con inundar el lugar con rapidez. Ellos fueron golpeados desde varios angulos. Draco cubrió con su cuerpo a la chica quien metió sus uñas en los brazos de él con el susto.

"¡Debemos salir de aquí!" Gritó el muchacho como pudo. No supo si Granger le contestó o al menos asintió en acuerdo. Simplemente caminó con ella mientras el agua ni siquiera les permitía ver por donde iban. Casi al final del pasillo corrieron hasta la salida y llegaron hasta las puertas abiertas en par, las cuales cerraron rapidez y se bloquearon solas automáticamente.

Granger insistió en que si había una entrada debía haber una salida, o más bien que el tobogán por el que habían entrado también servía como salida. A él le sonaba bastante ilógico pero tuvo que darle la razón cuando al llegar solo bastó con que la chica diera un par de golpes con la varita para que el túnel cambiara de dirección y pareciera que los invitara a dar una vuelta con él.

El viaje de ida fue más incómodo que el de llegada. Al llegar al baño de nuevo el lavabo que ocultaba la tubería volvió a su lugar cerrando la abertura dejándolos a ellos dos solos y completamente empapados de pies a cabeza.

Fue ella quien inició el contacto nuevamente, se lanzó sobre él y lo envolvió fuertemente entre sus brazos. Él correspondió al abrazo y la estrechó con la misma fuerza con la que él la mantenía sujeto. Draco buscó sus labios y ella se entregó completamente al beso, que se alargó lo suficiente para que ambos perdieran el aliento.

Él aún podía sentir los efectos de la poción en la chica, y aunque era bastante agradable que aún con toda la adrenalina ella siguiera sintiéndose necesitada de él, realmente no era el mejor momento mientras estuvieran en el baño del tercer piso.

Se separaron para respirar y él se alejó dos pasos para no llevar la situación más lejos. Oyeron pasos fuera del baño y la conocida voz de McGonagall quejándose de algo, sus tacones resonaban contra el suelo de piedra y por un momento se miraron inseguros de qué hacer en caso de que la mujer entrara al baño, pero cuando apenas dieron un paso para esconderse en uno de los cubículos, la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par y la imponente figura de la anciana ingresó al lugar mirándolos de par en par.

Draco se acercó a Granger por instinto. Sabía que la directora no era un peligro pero algo en el ambiente no permitía que se sintiera seguro con su presencia. Cuando dos cabezas más aparecieron tras la mujer que aún parecía en shock, entendió por qué su intuición había saltado. Longbotton y Weasel los miraban con la misma impresión que la bruja mayor.

"Señorita Granger" Empezó McGonagall. "Recibí su mensaje con Dobby y fue difícil para mí aceptar que usted estaba de vuelta. Estaba en medio de una reunión con los señores Weasley, Longbottom y... Ellos me facilitaron el mapa del merodeador -el cual incautaré una vez que todo esté aclarado- para poder buscarla por el castillo, generalmente me guío con los cuadros pero la poca visibilidad nocturna hace que no sean tan..."

"Sí" Cortó en seco Draco. "Lo importante aquí es que el Señor Oscuro ya viene".

Era completamente innecesario que la mujer se pusiera a parlotear como un loro en medio de una emergencia. Además, Weasel y Longbottom no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Granger y eso lo estaba incomodando.

"Debo preguntar cómo accedieron a esa información, señor Malfoy". Insistió la mujer.

"¿De verdad, directora?" Retrucó el rubio. "¿Va a seguir fingiendo que no sabe nada? Usted supo desde el principio la condición de Granger y se hizo la tonta todo este tiempo, también sabe muchas cosas más que..."

"¿Qué condición?" Dijo una voz más allá, justo detrás del par de gryffindors.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó su esposa a su lado. De repente, por la afinidad, él pudo sentir el sobresalto que dió el corazón de ella.

El mismísimo Potter dió un par de pasos en frente colocándose al lado de la directora. Draco quien no se dejó llevar por el asombro, pudo ver su hostilidad al instante, tenía los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados, miraba de pies a cabeza a Granger con algo de desprecio y luego su análisis pasó a él, quien adoptó la misma postura desafiante para hacerle frente.

"¡Estás vivo!" Exclamó Granger. "¿Pero cómo puede ser?".

Draco estaba realmente impresionado de que la chica no se hubiera lanzado a los brazos del niño que por lo visto vivió dos veces.

"Larga historia" Murmuró Potter. "Pero sería más interesante oír la tuya".

"Sí" Secundó Weasel. "¿Qué sucedió contigo? Desapareciste por una semana, pensamos que habías muerto, y ahora apareces vestida de... novia, ensangrentada y sigues con el idiota de Malfoy".

Draco entrecerró los ojos y siseó un insulto por lo bajo.

"Me alegra saber que estás bien, Harry. Y realmente me encantaría contarles qué sucedió" Dijo ella. "Pero hay una terrible amenaza sobre el colegio y debemos darnos..."

"Insisto, señorita Granger" La interrumpió McGonagall. "También a mí me gustaría saber qué sucedió y sobre todo cómo y de dónde sacó la información que me hizo llegar".

Casi sin darse cuenta, acabaron siendo rodeados por una bruja y tres magos que tenían las varitas fuertemente apretadas en sus manos y listos para atacar al primer movimiento en falso. ¿No habían creído en su mensaje? ¿Justamente McGonagall que había encubierto la muerte de Dumbledore? Y quien al parecer ahora también encubría la muerte de Potter.

«Ellos creen que la amenaza somos nosotros» Escuchó la voz de Granger en su mente.

«Nos van a atacar en cualquier momento» Contestó Draco.

«Yo nos protejo y tú los aturdes».

«Suena a que tenemos un plan»

Draco rodeó disimuladamente su varita con sus dedos y se preparó para el hechizo. Pudo fijarse que Granger también levantó unos centímetros más su propia varita. Él ya tenía el hechizo en la punta de la lengua cuando un terrible estruendo sonó fuera.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Preguntaron en coro.

"¡Los escudos del colegio!" Exclamó McGonagall acercándose a la ventana que estaba al fondo del baño.

"¡Mortífagos en los límites!" Informó Longbottom también mirando la ventana.

La noticia del chico abrumó a la profesora McGonagall, que se tambaleó y se derrumbó sentada al borde de la gran bañera en medio del salón que era el baño, agarrándose con ambas manos el cuello de la vieja bata de tela escocesa.

Draco miró a Granger quien estaba de puntillas concentrada en intentar ver la ventana que estaba obstruida por la cabeza de Longbottom.

«Debemos salir de aquí» Le dijo mentalmente.

La chica giró con bastante rapidez para mirarlo y luego asintió. Se alejaron silenciosamente hasta la puerta sin percatarse de que Weasley no se había perdido detalle de su interacción y un potente hechizo hizo que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices ocasionando otro pequeño estruendo.

Los demás jadearon ante el ruido y el pelirrojo levantó la varita hacia ellos. "¿A dónde creen que van? Tú hiciste que vinieran los mortífagos Malfoy, ni siquiera intentes negarlo. No sé qué le has hecho a Hermione pero...".

Otro terrible estallido sonó afuera y todos volvieron a dar un pequeño salto en sus lugares. Seguido de pasos fuera del baño y unos fuertes resoplidos. La puerta volvió a abrirse de par en par y los profesores Flitwick, Sprout y Slughorn, vestidos con pijamas ingresaron al recinto que de repente se volvió muy pequeño.

"¡Por Merlín, es Granger!" Exclamó Slughorn jadeando y masajeándose el enorme pecho. "¡Malfoy! Tú también. ¡Qué sorpresa… Minerva, explícame, por favor. ¿Qué son esos estallidos? ¿Qué está sucediendo?".

"El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está a punto de llegar" Explicó la mujer a los profesores, al parecer de repente la información que ellos le habían dado necesitaba ser comprobada con mortífagos intentando entrar al maldito castillo. Sprout y Flitwick dieron gritos de asombro, Slughorn emitió un débil gemido. "Tenemos que fortificar el colegio. ¡Llegará en cualquier momento y los mortífagos están intentando romper las barreras!".

"¡Aún no sabemos qué hacen estos aquí!" Exclamó Weasel todavía con la varita levantada.

"Concuerdo en que es importante saber qué sucedió con ellos". Añadió Potter.

"¡Harry!" Se asombró Slughorn, seguido del jadeo de los otros dos profesores.

"¡Muchacho, pensamos que habías muerto!" Casi gritó Flitwick acercándose y dándole un par de palmadas.

El carraspeo de la profesora de Herbologia hizo que todos le prestaran atención. "No sé bien qué está sucediendo aquí ni de dónde o cómo han aparecido todos milagrosamente, es muy bueno que estén a salvo, pero parece haber una amenaza mucho mayor que un alumno de séptimo desaparecido. Minerva supongo que eres consciente de que nada que hagamos impedirá indefinidamente que Quien-tú-sabes entre en el colegio, ¿No?"

"Pero podemos retrasarlo" Observó el profesor Flitwick.

"Propongo que establezcamos una protección básica alrededor del castillo, y luego reunamos a nuestros alumnos y nos encontremos todos en el Gran Comedor. Habrá que evacuar a la mayoría, aunque si alguno de los que son mayores de edad quiere quedarse y luchar a nuestro lado, creo que deberíamos permitírselo" Decidió McGonagall poniéndose de pie y volviendo a su habitual estado serio e imponente.

Draco respiró agitadamente cuando un tercer estallido sonó y las paredes vibraron un poco, incluso los vidrios de las ventanas habían sonado con el impacto. Definitivamente todo el castillo ya había despertado con eso.

"Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Sprout, que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta. "Me reuniré con ustedes en el Gran Comedor dentro de veinte minutos, con los alumnos de mi casa".

Echó a correr y se perdió de vista, pero los demás alcanzaron a oírla murmurar "Tentácula, lazo del diablo y vainas de snargaluff… Sí, ya me gustará ver cómo combaten eso los mortífagos…"

"Yo puedo actuar desde aquí" Intervino Flitwick, y apuntó con la varita a través de la ventana aunque apenas veía por ella, y se puso a murmurar conjuros muy complejos y se oyó un extraño susurro, como si Flitwick hubiera desatado la fuerza del viento en los jardines del castillo.

Granger dió un paso al frente y se posicionó justo al lado de Potter, quien la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco cerró la distancia y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la bruja mientras miraba fijamente al niño que vivió y a Weasel quien no les sacaba el ojo.

"Harry, ni tú comprendes qué me pasó ni yo comprendo cómo estás vivo. Lo único importante ahora mismo es que Malfoy y yo hemos destruido dos horrocruxes de Voldemort..."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó el chico.

"Acabamos de estar en la cámara de los secretos, no hay tiempo de explicar".

"¿Qué objetos eran?" Preguntó Potter de nuevo.

"Un diario familiar de los Black y una copa de oro". Respondió la chica.

"Yo he destruido el guardapelo de Slytherin con algo de ayuda" Comentó.

"Dumbledore" Le dijo la chica, ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes Granger levantó los hombros. "Estuvimos con él la última semana".

"Él dijo que posiblemente haya algún objeto de Ravenclaw que sea un horrocrux". Comentó el moreno. "He estado averiguando en esta semana pero ha sido difícil porque no puedo salir de día y han sido Ron y Neville quienes hicieron la mayor parte de la búsqueda".

"Vaya ayuda" Murmuró Draco.

"¿Tienes algún maldito problema hurón oxigenado?" Lo increpó Weasley. "¡No pienses que no sabemos que le hiciste algo a Hermione por eso ella ahora anda contigo, pero vamos a..."

Pero el final de la frase quedó ahogado por otra voz que resonó en el baño y a la vez en los pasillos e incluso en los jardines. Era una voz aguda, fría y clara que tanto Draco como Hermione conocían, y parecía provenir de las mismas paredes. Se diría que llevaba siglos ahí, latente, como el monstruo al que una vez había mandado.

"Sé que están por prepararse para luchar, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no pueden combatirme. No obstante, no quiero matarlos. Siento mucho respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts y no pretendo derramar sangre mágica".

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que presionaba los tímpanos, un silencio que parecía demasiado inmenso para que las paredes lo contuvieran.

"Entreguenme a mi hija Hermione Granger y a su esposo Draco Malfoy". Dijo la voz de Voldemort. "Entonces nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entreguenme a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entreguenme a esa pareja que han sido traidores a ambos bandos y serán recompensados. Tienen sesenta minutos de tiempo".

El silencio volvió a tragarse a los presentes. Todas las cabezas se giraron, todas las miradas convergieron en ellos dos, y Draco se quedó paralizado, como si lo sujetaran mil haces de luz invisibles, sintiendo que Granger estaba reaccionando de la misma forma que él. El tiempo había llegado, ahora se enfrentarían a una cacería donde ellos serían la presa.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo más largo para compensar que no pude actualizar doble. Ya estamos en los capítulos finales! Espero que les siga gustando y lo disfruten. Gracias por sus reviews de apoyo en el capítulo anterior, estamos todos viviendo una situación delicada en el mundo y espero que las cosas con cada uno de ustedes haya mejorado, estén a salvo y sus familias también. En mi país ya son más de 300.000 casos y mi ciudad es el epicentro, así que mandenme mucho amor por comentarios porque estoy muerta de miedo :(**

Anna.


	24. XXIII

**XXIII**

_El dolor en su hombro es casi comparable al dolor que siente en el vientre, no sabe dónde apretar para calmar la sensación y el ardor, no puede entender qué es peor, que se le parta la cabeza, que esté desangrándose entre las piernas o que haya sufrido una despartición al aparecerse. Tantea un par de pasos, no sabe exactamente donde está. ¿En el pasillo? ¿Su habitación? Unos brazos finos la envuelven con suavidad y ella recuesta su peso contra el aroma conocido que le llega a las fosas nasales. Cissy, su siempre fiel hermana y compañera, ella está manchándola toda la ropa impecable con sangre pero realmente es lo último que importa. _

_"Estás completamente loca, Bellatrix" La regaña ella. Puede oír su lástima, puede oír la compasión deslizándose entre sus palabras, y aunque siempre odió que cualquiera sintiera así para con ella, ahora lo acepta porque ella misma siente compasión por su desgraciada situación._

_"Mis bebés" Susurra la bruja. Cierra los ojos dejando que las lágrimas que hace rato caen sin control sigan manchandole las mejillas y se entrega lentamente a la sensación engañosamente placentera de la inconsciencia. No sabe qué sucederá de ahora en adelante, no sabe qué pasará cuando el Señor Oscuro se entere que no pudo darle ningún hijo, pero ella jamás le contará que fueron dos, que solo uno sobrevivió y que está muy lejos de su alcance. _

_El llanto de un bebé rompe el silencio de la habitación y siente a Narcisa jadear tras ella. Bella abre los ojos con pesadez, no puede despertar, no entiende qué sucede. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? El techo abovedado de su habitación en Malfoy Manor se mueve como si hubiera bebido demasiado. Probablemente esté drogada, demasiadas pociones en su organismo. El hombro aún le duele pero parece haber sido curado. _

_La voz gruesa y tajante de su cuñado se hace eco en sus sueños confusos, como si estuviera muy lejos. "Es lo mejor, Cissy. No puedes seguir manteniendo un cadáver en esa caja. Huele como si eso llevara muerto semanas. Debes enterrarlo ya"._

_¿Semanas? ¿Ha estado inconsciente por semanas? ¿Pusieron a su bebé muerto en una caja? Pero la inconsciencia se la lleva nuevamente y no sabe en qué orden suceden los acontecimientos que presencia como un fantasma. _

_"Estaré siempre en deuda contigo, Augusta" Se oye el susurro de Narcisa. "Ya sabes que nunca has estado aquí"._

_Puede oír el llanto lejano de un bebé de nuevo y no entiende de dónde proviene. ¿Es su niña? ¿O es su niño? ¿Alguno de sus hijos está en la mansión corriendo peligro? ¿Es su niño muerto? ¿Quién está llorando? _

_Abre los ojos lentamente y logra ver la figura encorvada de la partera, la vieja Augusta Longbottom yéndose de la habitación sosteniendo un bulto en brazos. El destino quiso que la madre de Frank fuera quien trajera al mundo a sus hijos. Frank... ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Seguiría odiándola? ¿Pensaría en ella mientras duerme con aquella tonta chiquilla con quien se casó? _

_Bella se remueve, lucha contra la inconsciencia, necesita abrir los ojos, necesita estar consciente para cuando el Lord llegue a verla, necesita decirle que su hijo, su único hijo está muerto. No puede saber de su niña, no puede saber de Hermione. Solo puede saber de Hermes, su pequeño niño que ya no está. _

_"Bella" Escucha por fin la voz de su señor, fuerte y autoritaria. "Bella, despierta". _

_Abre los ojos. Un par de pupilas oscuras le devuelven la vista y el rostro pálido de Lord Voldemort se vuelve bestial, sus facciones humanas se convierten en algo parecido a un reptil y sus ojos son rojos como la sangre. _

_"¿Qué sucedió Bellatrix?" Sisea con odio._

Bellatrix abrió completamente los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar la vista en el rostro iracundo del señor Oscuro. Entonces lo recordó, la boda de Hermione y Draco, los horrocruxes, la herida en su estómago. ¿Severus? Podía recordar la voz de Severus.

"Señor" Murmuró, el miedo subiéndole por la espalda. No se sentía así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba segura que su temor podía verse reflejado en sus ojos y que el Lord lo disfrutaba, pero también desconfiaba y aquello no era nada bueno.

Se permitió dar una mirada a través de la habitación y jadeó cuando la vió completamente destrozada. El cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore estaba tirado de cualquier manera en una esquina, con la cabeza ensangrentada y la túnica hecha jirones. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí? Más allá, casi frente a él, el cuerpo de Snape reposaba casi de la misma manera, la varita se le deslizaba de los dedos y un hilillo de sangre le manchaba los labios.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para detener el sollozo que casi dejó escapar. El Señor Oscuro siguió su mirada y ella lo sintió respirar más pesado a su lado.

"El maldito anciano al fin tuvo lo que merecía" Siseó. "Lo de Severus es realmente una lástima, Dumbledore logró matarlo".

Bellatrix se tragó las lágrimas y puso su mejor mueca de asco al mirar al anciano, aunque por dentro quisiera gritar, todas sus esperanzas de una vida segura para su hija desvaneciéndose rápidamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó querida Bella?" Dijo nuevamente el mago apretándole bruscamente el brazo. "¿Nuestra tan preciada hija me traicionó?".

Bellatrix se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Se incorporó en el sofá y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No recuerdo exactamente qué sucedió, pero eso no es posible. El viejo llegó aquí... Él fue quien convenció a...".

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza como si le doliera recordar. Siempre era mejor echar la culpa a los muertos. No podía permitir que el Lord fuera tras Hermione y Draco. Pero no pudo remediar que él igualmente desconfiara de ellos y sacara sus propias conclusiones.

"Prepárate" Ordenó el mago. "Alistaré nuestras tropas e iremos a buscarlos a Hogwarts. El maldito anciano destruyó todas mis pertenencias, mi trabajo para seguir con vida. No dejaré que dos mocosos arruinen el que tengo allí".

Ella caminó los cincuenta metros que separaban la sala del jardín delantero. Se aferró al brazo que él le extendió. Una nube de humo negra los envolvió cuando sus pies comenzaron a elevarse del suelo. Lo último que vió fue la habitación con las puertas abiertas de par en par, completamente destrozada y también completamente vacía.

* * *

Hermione aspiró profundamente y se puso en guardia esperando el primer ataque el cual estaba segura que llegaría, pero solo se encontró con varios pares de ojos mirándola como búhos y sin otra reacción. Finalmente Ron parpadeó con rapidez y la estudió de pies a cabeza como si la viera por primera vez.

"¿Esposa?" Preguntó.

"¿Dumbledore ha logrado que contrajeran matrimonio?" Preguntó a su vez McGonagall.

"¿Qué?" Le respondió Harry. "¿Hermione se...casó? ¿Con Malfoy? ¿Y usted sabía de esto?".

Sintió a Draco tensarse aún más a su lado. Podía sentir el temor y la anticipacion recorriendole las venas, compartiendo con él sus sensaciones.

"Fue una ceremonia realmente maravillosa y lamentamos no haberlos invitado pero ya saben, la pasión nos ganó y no quisimos esperar más tiempo" Ironizó el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

Neville y Ron parecían no haber entendido el sarcasmo a juzgar por la expresión de horror que pusieron. Harry en cambio, sorprendiendo bastante a Hermione quien esperaba que como mínimo los atacara en un arranque de ira, los miró largamente con el ceño fruncido como si así pudiera descifrar la verdad.

"¿Por qué el...el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado dice que han sido traidores a ambos bandos?". Preguntó el profesor Slughorn al lado de la ventana.

"No formamos parte del bando del Señor Oscuro" Aclaró Hermione. "Todo es parte de un plan de Dumbledore para destruir los horrocruxes y acabar con él".

"Pero Malfoy..." Comenzó Harry.

El carraspeo de la directora McGonagall sonó fuerte entre el sonido de fondo del alboroto dentro del castillo e hizo que el chico callara abruptamente. "Dumbledore confiaba en el señor Malfoy, puedo dar fe de ello. Si él es capaz de confiar, no seremos nosotros quienes contradigamos sus decisiones en momentos críticos. Nadie entregará a nadie y defenderemos la escuela de los mortífagos".

El sonido de una explosión más hizo temblar al castillo. El brazo protector de Malfoy se afianzó aún más sobre su cintura y ella podia sentir su piel ardiendo donde sea que él la tocara. Era bastante confuso y molesto que la poción de Bellatrix no dejara de hacer efecto aún en una situación tan delicada y rodeada de personas, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos perderse en el cuerpo de él.

Una vez más se escucharon pasos y voces fuera del baño y se pudo distinguir la voz fuerte de Remus Lupin entre las muchas que se oían. La puerta volvió a abrirse y el ex-profesor se asomó casi con timidez.

"¿Directora? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Hermione? ¡Harry!".

Ante la mención de los últimos nombres una turba de miembros de la Orden ingresó al baño y rápidamente se vieron casi aplastados contra las paredes. Malfoy casi le hacía daño sosteniéndola fuertemente de la cintura mientras la señora Weasley la abrazaba con fuerza entre palabras de bienvenida. Los abrazos para Harry tampoco se hicieron esperar y ella agradeció que el señor Weasley solo le sonriera desde lejos en vez de quitarle el oxígeno como la mujer.

"Debemos salir todos de aquí" Pidió McGonagall. Hermione se fijó en que se abanicaba con la mano y pensó que tal vez sufriera de claustrofobia.

Una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo la anciana dijo que no tenían tiempo para grandes explicaciones acerca de la presencia de ella, Malfoy o Harry. Solo podía decir que Dumbledore confiaba en todos y que por ende la Orden también debía hacerlo. Se dividieron en grupos para defender el castillo, los profesores Flitwick, Sprout y McGonagall subirían con tres grupos de combatientes a las tres torres más altas, las de Ravenclaw, Astronomía y Gryffindor, donde tendrían una buena panorámica general y una posición excelente para lanzar hechizos. Entretanto, Lupin, el señor Weasley y Kingsley irían cada uno con un grupo a los jardines.

"Necesitamos que alguien organice la defensa de las entradas de los pasadizos que comunican el colegio con el exterior" Pidió Kingsley cuando la mujer terminó de dar las directivas.

"Eso parece un trabajo hecho a medida para nosotros" dijo Fred Weasley quien estaba señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermano George. Kingsley mostró su aprobación con un asentimiento.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Que los líderes vayan al Gran Comedor y dividiremos a nuestras tropas! Los alumnos desde cuarto año que quieran luchar serán bienvenidos, los de tercer año para abajo serán escoltados por Filch a las mazmorras". Ordenó McGonagall.

"¿Nosotros qué haremos?" Preguntó Neville.

"¡Buscar el horrocrux!" Contestó Hermione. "Tú ve con Ron a buscar a la Dama Gris, tal vez ella sepa algo, ya que Dumbledore dijo que estaría en Ravenclaw. Harry y yo podemos ir hasta la sala de menesteres, a la sala de objetos perdidos y..."

Un sentimiento de ansiedad le cruzó el pecho y fue casi imposible seguir hablando. Tragó grueso para serenarse y pudo descifrar la sensación como preocupación y...celos. Giró a mirar a Draco quien la observaba con una ceja levantadas y los ojos grises brillando. La poción hizo acto de presencia una vez más y el calor se expandió desde su vientre a todas partes de su cuerpo. Necesita estar a solas con él.

"¿Hermione?" Preguntó Harry haciendo que volviera al presente.

"Sí" Dijo ella regresando la vista al pequeño grupo que quedaba y la miraba expectante. "Yo..."

"Yo puedo acompañar a Harry" Se escuchó la cantarina voz de Luna Lovegood desde una esquina oscura.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Ron llevándose una mano al pecho. "¡No nos asustes así!".

La chica se acercó con pequeños saltos y miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos azules y una pequeña sonrisa soñadora en los labios. "¿Quieres ir conmigo a buscar el horrocrux, Harry Potter?".

Hermione rogó internamente que el muchacho dijera que sí.

"Emm, yo..."

"Perfecto" Añadió la voz ronca de Malfoy detrás de Hermione. Ella pudo sentir cómo se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. "Granger y yo iremos a buscarlo en otro lugar".

La tomó de la mano y la morena pudo sentir como mil mariposas se arremolinaban en su estómago. Ignoró las miradas perplejas de sus ex-amigos y se dejó llevar por Malfoy quien no era nada delicado y estaba casi arrastrándola con más fuerza de la necesaria. El aire se condensaba más a su alrededor y estaba segura de que ardería en cualquier momento.

El chico se apartó lo suficiente del otro grupo, lejos de la vista de cualquiera y la llevó hasta un nicho oscuro donde la empujó contra la pared y ella se mordió el labio. Los labios de él cubrieron los suyos con brusquedad y ella gimió feliz de encontrarse tan pegada a él. Lo deseaba, necesitaba que él la hiciera suya y que las ansias que sentía se disiparán con sus besos. No importaba que estuvieran preparandose para una batalla, su necesidad física era más grande que cualquier guerra que les caía sobre la cabeza.

"No vuelvas...a sugerir...ir con el idiota de Potter...a ningún lado". Murmuró él contra su boca entre besos. Hermione gimió en respuesta mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa satisfecha al reconocer nuevamente los celos de él. Aunque algo en su interior se removía pensando en que quizás no debería alegrarse tanto porque él fuera tan posesivo, pero la poción realmente estaba nublándole el buen juicio y no tenía ganas de reflexionar sobre si los celos de él eran correctos o no.

Su pequeño momento de pasión fue interrumpido cuando una ventana a la izquierda del pasillo se abrió con gran estrépito. Se apartaron de un salto para ver que un cuerpo gigantesco irrumpía por ella e iba a estrellarse contra la pared de enfrente. De inmediato una forma grande y peluda se separó gimoteando del caído y se arrojó sobre Hermione.

"¡Hagrid" Exclamó la chica intentando repeler las atenciones de Fang, el perro del semigigante, mientras el enorme y barbudo personaje se ponía en pie. "¿Qué rayos?".

"¡Estás aquí, Hermione! ¡Estás aquí!" Hagrid se encorvó, le dio un rápido y aplastante abrazo, y fue rápidamente hasta la destrozada ventana.

"¡Bien hecho, Grawpy!" Bramó el guardabosques asomándose por el hueco. "¡Nos vemos enseguida, te has portado muy bien!".

"¿Qué rayos?" Murmuró Malfoy a su lado quien iba apartándose de los lenguentazos de Fang quien había decidido saludarlo a él también.

A lo lejos, en los oscuros jardines, se vieron destellos de luz y se oyó un inquietante grito parecido a un lamento. Al parecer la batalla ya había comenzado.

"Vaya, Herms. Esto va en serio. ¿Lista para la lucha? He oído aquello de que Malfoy y tú se han casado, la voz de Quien-ya-sabes hablando y todo eso. ¿Realmente confías en Malfoy?".

Hermione parpadeó ante lo bizarro de la situación, aunque rápidamente asintió. "Confío en él, la profesora McGonagall también".

"Está bien por mí. ¡Al suelo, Fang!" Ordenó el hombre. "Fang y yo iremos a custodiar a los alumnos. ¡Cuídense!".

Del mismo modo extraño en el que había llegado, corrió por los pasillos haciendo retumbar con cada uno de sus pasos las paredes mientras el torpe perro iba dando tumbos tras él.

El sonido de más hechizos se oían cada vez más cerca y el cielo ya estaba iluminándose con los destellos de los mismos. Hermione se asomó a la ventana rota y vió a guardianes de piedra con grandes espadas y escudos marchando hacia los jardines donde la barrera de protección ya había caído y un buen grupo de mortífagos iban ingresando lanzando hechizos sin control.

"Aléjate de la ventana" Le pidió Malfoy tomándola suavemente del brazo. Ella lo observó y se quedó momentaneamente perdida en aquella mirada tormentosa que hacia que todo su interior vibrara, y sabía perfectamente que aquella sensación no se debía a los efectos de ninguna poción sino que era lo que él le hacía sentir desde hacía semanas.

La profesora Sprout la devolvió a la realidad al pasar a toda velocidad a su lado, seguida de más de media docena de alumnos, todos provistos de orejeras y transportando enormes plantas en macetas.

"¡Son mandrágoras!" Les gritó la profesora sin detenerse "¡Vamos a lanzarlas al otro lado de los muros! ¡No les gustará nada!".

"Deberíamos ir a buscar el horrocrux". Dijo Malfoy siguiendo con la mirada a quienes acababan de pasar. Ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar por el mismo camino aunque bastante alejados del grupo anterior.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, todo el colegio tembló y Hermione comprendió, al mismo tiempo que un gigantesco jarrón saltaba de su pedestal con una fuerza explosiva, que Hogwarts estaba siendo asolado por hechizos más siniestros que los de los profesores y la Orden. Fragmentos de porcelana saltaron por los aires como metralla y el rubio fue rápido para convocar una burbuja de protección que impidió que fueran heridos.

Aceleraron el paso con la varita en alto cruzándose con Fred Weasley que guiaba enloquecido a un grupo de lechuzas que llevaban bombas pestilentes en las patas dispuestas a ser soltadas apenas fueran necesarias. Doblaron una esquina mientras oían más claramente que afuera estaba librándose una batalla que todos habían estado esperando desde hace tiempo pero realmente ninguno se la había visto venir tan repentinamente.

Antes de entrar por un pasadizo que los llevaría hasta el pasillo donde sabían que se hallaba la sala común de Ravenclaw, Hermione sintió que el pecho le ardía, esta vez literalmente. Se detuvo y se llevó una mano al dije de la gargantilla que estaba quemándole la piel.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Malfoy quien se había quedado muy quieto y en posición de guardia mientras ella observaba la cabeza de la serpiente que brillaba con los ojos de esmeralda.

"Está caliente" Explicó ella. Lo giró y en el dorso fino y gris pudo leer perfectamente «Huye al mundo muggle».

¿Huye al mundo muggle? Frunció el ceño. Aquello definitivamente no estaba ahí cuando ella se lo puso, así que no podía ser otra cosa que un mensaje de Bellatrix. Por un lado se alegraba de que la mujer por fin hubiera despertado y esperaba que estuviera a salvo, pero por otro lado le molestaba que ella insinuara que Hermione abandonara la escuela y huyera cobardemente sin ayudar a los suyos a luchar contra la mayor amenaza del mundo mágico.

"¿Qué pasa?" Volvió a preguntar Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró. ¿Estaría el slytherin dispuesto a huir para ponerse a salvo y dejar solo el lugar donde practicamente había crecido y era su hogar?

"Bellatrix quiere que huyamos al mundo muggle".

El rubio simplemente la miró y levantó los hombros. "Dile que no lo haremos".

"¿No lo haremos?" Se sorprendió ella.

"Estoy completamente seguro de que tú no lo harás, y si tú no lo haces no te dejaré aquí sola". Contestó.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron suavemente y asintió. Cerró la mano alrededor del dije y pensó en una frase. «No dejaré de luchar». Esperó que fuera suficiente para compartir el mensaje y no requiriera de algún hechizo adicional para ser enviado. Se sintió satisfecha cuando volvió a mirar y la frase había quedado grabada en la parte posterior donde antes se leía lo que Bellatrix le había enviado primero.

Entraron por el pasadizo y se cruzaron con Augusta Longbottom, la abuela de Neville.

"Ahhh" Musitó la anciana apenas los reconoció. "Draco Malfoy y Hermione Black".

La morena se sorprendió al ser llamada así por la mujer. Iba a preguntar cómo sabía que era una Black pero ella no la dejó hablar.

"¿Han visto a mi nieto?" Hizo hincapié en el «mi» lo cual hizo que Hermione pensara que era una bruja bastante extraña y quizás un poco loca...

"Está luchando" Contestó simplemente ella.

"Como debe ser, por supuesto" Respondió la anciana siguiendo su camino y golpeando el hombro de Malfoy al pasar.

Otra mujer más joven se acercó corriendo y Hermione rápidamente la reconoció por el color fosforescente de su cabello. "¡Hola primo! ¡Hola Hermione!" Exclamó al cruzarse con ellos y siguió de largo sin detener el paso veloz.

"Malditas brujas locas" Masculló por lo bajo Malfoy. Ella asintió a su frase.

Al llegar al quinto piso donde estaba la torre de Ravenclaw vieron a Harry y Luna correr hacia su dirección.

"¡Lo encontramos! ¡Encontramos la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw!" Exclamó el niño que vivió apenas los vió. "¡Es un horrocrux!".

Hermione tomó entre sus dedos la joya que el gryffindor le ofrecía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al igual que con el libro de los Black, pudo sentir el latir rítmico y constante que desprendía la diadema. La observó y vió lo finamente trabajada que estaba, con un gravado que decía «Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres».

"¿Cómo lo destruimos?" Preguntó Luna con una sonrisa.

La morena buscó entre sus ropas el colmillo de basilisco que había tomado de más y guardado sabiamente antes de destruir el libro y la copa. Se lo pasó a Harry y el chico dudó un par de segundos antes de tomar tanto el colmillo como la diadema.

El muchacho se apartó un par de pasos y colocó la joya en el suelo. Sin pensar mucho le clavó el colmillo tal como Hermione y Draco habian hecho en la cámara de los secretos. La diadema comenzó a vibrar, una sustancia oscura y densa emergió de ella y un chillido de dolor se oyó proveniente de la misma. Las paredes comenzaron a temblar y un poco de polvo del techo cayó sobre ellos. Finalmente la joya se partió al medio.

Harry levantó la vista sonriendo hacia Hermione quien se sintió tentada de devolverle la sonrisa, pero luego recordó que ya no era su amigo y jamás volvería a serlo. Sus palabras pronunciadas en el Bosque Prohibido entregando a sus padres regresaron con fuerza a ella y frunció el ceño mientras sentía la magia arremolinarse alrededor de sus dedos en forma de espiral. Pudo ver la confusión en el rostro del chico y sintió al instante el toque tranquilizador de Malfoy en su hombro.

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar qué le sucedía, un gran alboroto se dejó escuchar acercándose a ellos. El inconfundible sonido de magos batiendose a duelo. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Los mortífagos habían penetrado en Hogwarts. Fred y Percy Weasley acababan de aparecer en escena, luchando contra sendas figuras con máscara y capucha.

Los cuatro fueron en su ayuda. Los hechizos volaban en todas las direcciones y Hermione notó cómo Malfoy la protegía mucho más de lo que atacaba. Lograron derrotar a tres de cinco mortífagos y solo quedaban dos a quienes reducir. Fred Weasley incluso se dió el lujo de bromear mientras peleaban y todo parecía estar nuevamente bajo control cuando solo quedó un mortífago rodeado de seis de ellos. Pero entonces se produjo una gran explosión y en una milésima de segundo fue como si el mundo se desgarrara. Hermione voló por los aires y sintió caer contra lo que parecían un montón de piedras. Oyó los gritos de sus compañeros, pero ni siquiera se planteó saber qué les había pasado, solo podía pensar en que todo se había puesto muy oscuro y el mundo había quedado reducido a dolor y penumbra.

Hermione eestaba medio enterrada en las ruinas del pasillo que había sufrido un ataque brutal. Sintió un aire frío y comprendió que todo esa parte del castillo se había derrumbado, notaba una mejilla caliente y pegajosa, y dedujo que sangraba copiosamente. Un grito desgarrador hizo que levantara la cabeza lentamente y mirara alrededor, todo era polvo y cenizas, pero logró vislumbrar a Fred y Harry que se inclinaban sobre el cuerpo inerte de Percy. Miró alrededor buscando rastros de Malfoy mientras aún oía el llanto de Fred intentando despertar a su hermano. Su corazón latió todavía más deprisa y obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse cuando no lo vió por ningún lado, tampoco había rastros de Luna.

Caminó tambaleándose hacia el gran agujero que había quedado abierto en el suelo, toda la pared se había derrumbado también y podía verse con claridad la totalidad de los jardines nortes en medio de la batalla. Se inclinó hacia el hueco que terminaba cinco pisos más abajo en el vestíbulo del castillo y pudo ver el cuerpo del chico extendido sobre Luna, quien tenía los brazos abiertos bajo él.

Hermione sintió que podía desmayarse allí mismo. No podía verlos bien pero sí notaba que Malfoy tenía un gran corte en la frente y la camisa blanca se estaba manchando de rojo. Parecía inconsciente y ella no podía sentir nada referente a él por más que le enviara mensajes mentales. Pensó que su mundo terminaría y casi saltó por el hueco del suelo para llegar hasta él pero su lógica pudo más y decidió que debería usar las escaleras para llegar.

Lamentablemente para ella, aunque su mundo se hubiera detenido, aún el castillo estaba sumido en la batalla y en el camino se encontró con varios duelos que no pudo ignorar y muchas más amenazas que tuvo que librar. Vió cuerpos cayendo por los boquetes en el suelo y tuvo que agacharse más de un par de veces por la lluvia de maldiciones que entraban por las ventanas. Incluso tuvo que sortear a una enorme araña que luchaba contra un par de mortífagos y pensó que era bastante bueno que las descendientes de Aragog estuvieran de su lado.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente pudo llegar al vestíbulo donde vió horrorizada como Lavender Brown era aplastada por el mazo de un enorme troll. Vió como su cráneo se abrió e incluso la sangre le salpicó el vestido de novia que ya estaba gris. El troll se fijó en ella y blandió su mazo, pero antes de que pudiera chocar contra ella que se había quedado estática ante la muerte de Lavender, un cuerpo menudo chocó contra el suyo lanzándola lejos y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el muro de piedra, pero al menos había quedado fuera del camino del troll.

"¡Hermione!" Gritó Ginny en su oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Había sido ella quien la había salvado de una muerte segura.

La chica reaccionó cuando sintió los brazos de la pelirroja apretujarse más contra ella y olvidando que se suponía que estaba enfadada con ella también, devolvió el abrazo.

"¡Pensé que habías muerto!" Le explicó la chica tropezándose con las palabras. "¡Todos pensamos que habías muerto! ¡Que Malfoy te habia hecho algo y..."

"Malfoy no me hizo nada" Se apresuró a declarar y se removió para sacarse de encima a la gryffindor. "De hecho debo encontrarlo, cayó del quinto piso y..."

"Lo buscaremos juntas" Decidió la otra bruja y Hermione no pudo más que parpadear confusa en su dirección, aunque agradecida por la ayuda.

Su búsqueda no duró mucho, ya que tan solo unos metros más allá vieron al rubio ayudando a Luna a levantarse de entre los escombros. Hermione corrió hasta él y en un acto impulsivo, sin importarle que ambas chicas estuvieran allí, abrazó al mago por atrás y pegó su rostro a la espalda ancha de él.

Malfoy jadeó ante lo inesperado del gesto y también porque no la había visto llegar, pero le tomó las manos y se las apretó con fuerza, dejando que ella sintiera a través de la afinidad que compartian que estaba bien y también se alegraba por tenerla cerca nuevamente.

La chica lo volteó al sentir su camisa húmeda y lo miró expectante. Él negó con la cabeza y con un gesto señaló hacia Luna quien los miraba sonriente apretándose el abdomen.

"Yo estoy bien. La sangre es suya" Aclaró Malfoy. Hermione se sintió tan solo un poco culpable al aliviarse porque no fuera sangre de él.

Luna hizo un gesto con las manos quitándole importancia a la herida y aunque Hermione no estaba segura de que caer de cinco pisos fuera algo para no tener en cuenta, se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario.

La tranquilidad solo duró un minuto, el vestíbulo rápidamente volvió a llenarse de duelistas que fueron superados en número por los mortífagos. Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle a Malfoy si estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando, él blandió la varita y aturdió a un enmascarado que luchaba contra -increiblemente- Pansy Parkinson. La chica giró hacia Malfoy y asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir luchando contra otro que atacaba a Parvati Patil.

Hermione no dudó en acercarse y ayudar a ambas chicas hasta que el mortífago estuviera derrotado. Tuvo que lanzar hechizos más fuertes contra los demás mortífagos que atacaban directamente con avadas y ni siquiera usaban algún hechizo de desarme, iban por todo. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Malfoy hacía volar por los aires a uno que luchaba contra Ginny. La chica se había quedado de piedra cuando el rubio se puso delante de ella desviando un avada con un hechizo y la defendió del mortífago haciendo que se elevara unos metros y cayera pesadamente contra el piso de piedra donde un gran charco de sangre se formó bajo su cabeza.

Ginny todavía tenía la boca abierta cuando tuvo que defenderse de unos más, le era imposible pensar en que el maldito Malfoy a quien se había encargado de odiar con todas sus fuerzas durante aquellos dos meses de clase acabara de salvarle la vida.

Hermione aprovechó que los mortífagos fueron casi reducidos en su mayoría para volver al lado de Malfoy, no quería perderlo de vista nuevamente. El chico la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia las aulas de los de primer año, que estaban completamente derrumbadas. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y una vez más durante la noche, pudo sentir los efectos de la poción de Bellatrix aún haciendo mella en ella. Él le apretó los dedos al sentir sus mismas sensaciones pero no realizó ningún movimiento más. Se quedaron en silencio viendo por una de las ventanas derrumbadas cómo la directora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn luchaban en los jardines contra los mortífagos. La anciana realizó una floritura especialmente complicada y los siete encapuchados salieron volando en distintas direcciones, uno de ellos entró violentamente contra la ventana y se estampó justo al lado de ellos.

Ella y Malfoy se apartaron rápidamente con las varitas en alto listos para cualquier movimiento. El mortífago se separó de la pared y sus huesos tronaron, movió el cuello con dolor y su capucha se deslizó de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto un rostro conocido por ambos. Camden Weaver.

Hermione no supo de quién era toda la ira que en un segundo le inundó las venas, si era la suya o si le correspondía a Malfoy. Tenía frente a ella al asesino de sus padres, al maldito que había engatusado a los idiotas de Harry y Ron y había conseguido la dirección de sus padres en Australia donde los había torturado y luego asesinado. Sabía que también era uno de los violadores de la madre de Malfoy y aquello hacía que la sangre le hirviera aún más y las ganas de matarlo fueran todavía más grandes.

Pensó por un momento en esperar que el mago tomara su varita, que estaba justo al lado de sus dedos pero él aún no se había dado cuenta que tenía compañía pues seguía aturdido por el golpe. No sabía si esperar que pudiera defenderse para hacerlo más justo o si el imbécil se merecía que fuera atacado sin posibilidad de un duelo justo.

Malfoy no le dió mucho tiempo para pensarlo. "Weaver" Murmuró con los dientes apretados.

El mortífago incluso aturdido se puso rápidamente en guardia y conjuró su varita que solo voló unos centímetros hasta sus dedos.

"Tú violaste a mi madre" Escupió el rubio.

El mortífago sonrió con todos los dientes cuando reconoció al slytherin y se puso de pie lentamente. "Pequeño Malfoy..."

"Asesinaste a los padres de mi esposa" Continuó.

Los ojos de Weaver se desviaron hasta Hermione y la miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

"Ahh, sí, esos muggles estúpidos. También disfruté de su madre como disfruté de la tuya".

El impulso habló más fuerte que la razón y ambas varitas se levantaron en vilo hacia el hombre. Ella pronunció un hechizo que le rompió los huesos y él uno que hizo que expulsara los intestinos. Ambos hechizos chocaron contra el mortífago al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera le dió tiempo de parpadear antes de que una explosión lo convirtiera en una masa de carne con los huesos e intestinos decorando la puerta de una de las aulas.

Hermione se quedó mirando tiesa a la masa amorfa que de deslizaba por la puerta y no despegó los ojos ni cuando los brazos protectores de Malfoy la rodearon. Solo logró pestañear cuando sintió sus pies elevarse del suelo y se dió cuenta que él estaba apartándola de la escena. Sintió que bajaban escalones y los sonidos iban haciéndose más lejanos. Las imágenes de sus padres, la idea de haber sido torturados y las palabras de Weaver sobre su madre le retumbaban la cabeza. Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y por más que lo intentó no pudo ser capaz de centrarse, sentía su magia recorriendole las venas casi con violencia, veía puntos rojos y no podía respirar correctamente.

Sintió las manos de Malfoy enlazandose con las suyas y su propia magia mezclándose con la de ella. Podía escucharlo hablar en el fondo de su mente y poco a poco pudo entender qué le decía.

"Respira profundo. Está bien, ya pasó" Murmuraba tratando de que ella obedeciera a los ejercicios de serenidad. "Solo respira profundamente y mírame".

Ella fijó los ojos en él y el chico asintió. "No volverá a lastimar a nadie".

Hermione asintió. Weaver había recibido lo que se merecía. Ella no se sentiría culpable por ello ni por un solo segundo. Cuando finalmente pudo sentirse más estable, se dió cuenta de su entorno y se encontró en el aula de pociones donde poco más de una semana atrás trabajaba con Malfoy en la amortentia. Giró en redondo para encontrar su caldero hirviendo tranquilamente y el aroma a Malfoy inundandole las fosas nasales. Él era su amortentia. Lo abrazó con fuerza agradeciéndole mentalmente por haberla cuidado y él correspondió envolviendola entre sus brazos. Los efectos de la poción no se hicieron presentes por lo que concluyó que finalmente se habían agotado y no pudo evitar sentirse más aliviada por ello.

De repente en medio del abrazo, la voz del Señor Tenebroso se hizo oír y retumbó en las paredes y el suelo. Ellos se separaron muy rápido y buscaron por toda la habitación, comprendiendo que él les estaba hablando a la gente que había en Hogwarts, de manera que todos los que todavía luchaban en el castillo debían de estar oyéndola como si él estuviera a su lado, echándoles el aliento en la nuca, a punto de asestarles un golpe mortal.

"Han luchado con valor. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. Sin embargo, han sufrido numerosas bajas. Si siguen ofreciéndome resistencia, morirán todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra, cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche. Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Les doy treinta minutos. Entierren a sus muertos como merecen y atiendan a sus heridos".

Los chicos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

"Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ustedes, Hermione y Draco, hijos míos, han permitido que sus amigos mueran en su lugar en vez de enfrentarse personalmente conmigo. Pues bien, esperaré media hora en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido y si pasado ese plazo no han venido a buscarme y rendirme cuentas, si no se han entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez yo entraré en la refriega y los encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarlos de mí. Tienen media hora".

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir, pero aquí estoy, tarde pero seguro. Espero que todavía me acompañen en la lectura de esta historia que está terminando. Este debió haber sido el capítulo final pero como quedó muy largo lo dividí en dos partes, por lo tanto el siguiente es el último capítulo! Por favor déjenme un review si les gustó! Me gustaría mucho saber qué piensan. Espero que estén bien y estén cuidándose mucho. **

**Ann**


	25. XXIV

**XIV**

La pareja siguió mirándose durante un largo rato sin decir nada hasta que finalmente decidió que no podían esconderse para siempre en el aula de pociones. Sin saber bien qué pensaba el otro de la situación por más de compartir afinidad y entender los sentimientos ajenos, subieron sin hablar al vestíbulo, tomados de la mano.

En el castillo reinaba un silencio nada natural y ya no había destellos de luz, ni estallidos, gritos o alaridos. Las losas del vestíbulo estaban manchadas de sangre, todavía había esmeraldas diseminadas por el suelo, junto con trozos de mármol, maderas astilladas y muchas piedras, y parte de la pared principal se había destrozado.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Susurró Hermione.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el Gran Comedor. Las mesas de las casas habían desaparecido y la estancia se hallaba abarrotada de gente. Los supervivientes formaban grupos, abrazados unos a otros por los hombros. La señora Pomfrey y algunos ayudantes atendían a los heridos en la tarima.

Habían puesto a los muertos formando una hilera en medio del comedor, los Weasley rodeaban el cadáver de Percy. Fred y George estaban arrodillados junto a la cabeza, la señora Weasley tendida sobre el pecho de su hijo sollozaba sin consuelo y el señor Weasley le acariciaba el cabello mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y era abrazado por Ron y Ginny.

Reconocieron varios cadáveres de la fila que habían formado. Pudieron ver al profesor Slughorn con su prominente barriga y los ojos aún abiertos. Una de las hermanas Patil que era abrazada por la que sobraba y lloraba desconsoladamente. También estaban unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin quienes al parecer habian decidido luchar con ellos. Hermione no podía ponerle nombres a los más de treinta cuerpos que estaban con los demás, pero los había visto en los pasillos y compartido clases, incluso recordaba haber intercambiado palabras o saludos cordiales con unos cuantos de los cuales no recordaba el nombre.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos y la multitud aglomerada alrededor de los cadáveres prestó atención a ambos jóvenes que de un momento para otro querían desaparecer de allí. La directora puso los brazos sobre los hombros de cada uno, declarando así que ella estaba de su lado.

"¡Entreguemoslos!" Gritó una voz que ninguno pudo reconocer. .

"¡Nadie entregará a nadie!" Contestó McGonagall. "El señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger son miembros de nuestra escuela. Ningún alumno de Hogwarts será entregado a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado".

"¡Muchos han muerto!" Exclamó otro. "¿Con qué razón? ¡Ni siquiera valen la pena! ¡Potter está muerto! ¡Ya no tenemos esperanza!".

Hermione buscó entre la multitud a Harry pero no lo encontró. Frunció el ceño preguntándose donde podía haberse metido, no lo había vuelto a ver desde el derrumbe del quinto piso.

"¡Potter no está muerto!" Chilló una chica de Hufflepuff. "¡Yo lo vi luchando!".

Varios asintieron y otros muchos jadearon sorprendidos mientras que unos cuantos negaban, incapaces de creer que el chico que había asesinado Voldemort siguiera con vida.

Hermione sintió el roce de una tela contra su mano y la apartó rápidamente. Miró al vacío a su costado y entendió que se trataba justamente del sujeto en cuestión, envuelto en su capa de invisibilidad. Segundos más tarde, el niño que vivió hizo su teatral entrada quitándose la capa a su lado, mientras todos se llevaban las manos a la boca y se oían pequeños gritos de sorpresa y los murmullos se elevaban.

"¡Nadie entregará a Hermione ni a Malfoy!" Declaró Harry.

La chica quiso fruncir el ceño. Realmente no necesitaba que él entre todas las personas fuera quien la defendiera.

Los Weasley rápidamente se pusieron de su lado y demostraron su apoyo a Harry levantando los puños. Hermione podía sentir la ira bullir dentro suyo, pero fue capaz de entender que no era la suya sino la de Malfoy quien no aceptaba que además de Potter -como si fuera poco- también los Weasley lo defendieran.

La profesora McGonagall se apartó para entrar en una acalorada discusión con los miembros de la Orden sobre cuál sería el mejor plan de acción. Pronto, todo el Gran Comedor volvió a sumirse en sus propios asuntos y dejaron de observarlos como si fueran el gran espectáculo. Malfoy le rozó los dedos y se dirigió a la salida del comedor, ella lo siguió y ambos caminaron hasta el pasillo, lejos de la muchedumbre.

El rubio se dejó caer suavemente contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, ella se sentó a su lado pegando el hombro contra el suyo. Sabía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo pero tampoco había mucho más que pudieran hacer. ¿O sí?

Como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento, Malfoy murmuró. "¿Crees que sería mejor entregarnos?".

Hermione suspiró. ¿Lo sería? Miró a los escombros frente a ella, las manchas de sangre en el piso y su propio vestido que horas antes había sido de un blanco impoluto y ahora era casi negro con grandes manchones de sangre que nunca saldrían, además de que estaba roto y hasta en un lugar se había incendiado, Merlín sabría cómo.

"No lo sé" Susurró en respuesta.

"Toda esta gente..." Musitó él. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, toda esa gente había muerto injustamente. ¿Pero era culpa suya?

Los treinta minutos de Voldemort pasaron demasiado rápido o el mago oscuro no había cumplido su promesa, porque cuando el primer impacto se escuchó, nadie estaba preparado aún para volver a luchar. Se oyó una barahúnda proveniente de los límites del colegio. Era como si cientos de personas irrumpieran saltando los muros, que no se veían desde allí, y salieran disparadas hacia el castillo lanzando gritos de guerra.

En vez de correr como el sentido común le ordenaba que hicieran, la muchedumbre del Gran Comedor salió airosa a ver qué sucedía y con toda la intención de seguir defendiendo Hogwarts. Malfoy y ella también se pusieron en pie y corrieron junto con el centenar de personas hacia el jardín principal donde los mortífagos estaban en fila, lanzando hechizos sin piedad. En medio de todos ellos, Voldemort lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra hacia todo lo que no tuviera una capucha. La batalla campal se desplegó en cuestión de segundos y solo se oían los hechizos y los gritos de guerra.

Hermione se lanzó al ataque secundada por Malfoy quien no se despegó de su espalda en ningún momento. Pudo sentir una ráfaga pasando a su lado y por el rabillo observó los desgastados zapatos de Harry dirigiéndose hacia Voldemort. La chica intentó moverse hasta ahí al mismo tiempo que esquivaba hechizos, se defendía de otros y también atacaba.

Voldemort, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba un odio inhumano, peleaba contra McGonagall, Lupin y Kingsley, que lo esquivaban y se zafaban de él, defendiéndose con bravura pero incapaces de reducirlo.

Al lado del Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix lanzaba hechizos y repelía otros sin poner realmente atención a sus luchas. Buscaba entre la multitud a alguien y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione, la bruja levantó la varita para que un rayo verde se clavara en el pecho de un mortífago que estaba por reducir a la chica.

El hechizo pasó rozando el hombro de Hermione quien se echó a un costado, pero estaba segura de que el tiro había sido completamente calculado por su madre. Cerca de ella, Molly Weasley no se había perdido detalle y se lanzó como una tromba a atacar a Bellatrix.

"¡No volverás a matar a ninguno de mis hijos!" Gritó a voz de cuello.

Bellatrix desvió los primeros hechizos con facilidad. Hermione esperaba verla reir en su papel de mortífaga pero el rostro ensombrecido de la bruja dejaba ver que no estaba actuando.

"¡Hermione no es tu hija!" Exclamó, atacando a la señora Weasley.

Las mujeres pelearon dejándose llevar hasta el vestíbulo donde un gran círculo se hizo a su alrededor. Voldemort las siguió mientras seguía luchando contra McGonagall, Kingsley y Lupin. Así los dos duelos se trasladaron haciendo que un centenar de personas se pegaran a las paredes observando ansiosos el desenlace.

Hermione se metió entre la multitud, dividida entre ayudar a sus profesores o ayudar a su madre. En ningún momento barajó la posibilidad de ayudar a Molly, pero habían otras que sí tuvieron en cuenta esa opción y pronto fueron Tonks, la profesora Sprout y la matrona de los Weasley quienes atacaban a Bellatrix.

No podían reducir a la bruja pero tampoco le daban tiempo de respirar. La mano de Malfoy se cerró alrededor de su brazo impidiéndole dar un paso más cerca para unirse a la batalla. Ella se estiró de su agarre sin importarle qué podría ocurrir. No estaba dispuesta a perder a otra madre. Se lanzó al medio del círculo y se puso hombro a hombro con la bruja, quien le dedicó solo una mirada mientras seguía defendiéndose de las mujeres.

La señora Weasley frunció profundamente el ceño cuando Hermione se colocó al lado de Bellatrix y no en frente o al menos al costado para poder atacarla. Su desconcierto fue mayor cuando uno de sus propios hechizos fue repelido por otro de Hermione quien no solo se limitaba a usar hechizos protectores sino que también atacaba sin piedad. Ninguna de las tres mujeres comprendieron cuando Bellatrix y Hermione se pusieron hombro a hombro a luchar contra ellas.

Pronto, Draco también se puso al lado de su tía maldiciendo entre dientes la valentía de su esposa, que estaba seguro se le había pegado por haber convivido tanto tiempo entre gryffindors.

En algún momento, Voldemort observó la lucha de Bellatrix y lanzó un grito agudo al ver a la pareja al lado de la mujer. McGonagall, Kingsley y Lupin salieron despedidos hacia atrás con un solo movimiento del mago, retorciéndose en el aire, al mismo tiempo que la rabia de Voldemort ante la visión de los que consideraba traidores y su última oportunidad de un cuerpo nuevo estallaba con la fuerza de una bomba. El Señor Tenebroso alzó la varita y apuntó a Hermione.

"¡Protego!" Gritaron Harry y Ron a su vez desde la multitud y el encantamiento escudo se expandió en medio del vestíbulo.

Voldemort miró alrededor en busca de los responsables y Harry se quitó por fin la capa invisible. El miedo atenazó a la multitud y se hizo un repentino y completo silencio cuando Voldemort y Harry, mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a dar vueltas el uno alrededor del otro.

La lucha de Bellatrix acabó cuando el Lord lanzó el chillido y ahora sus contrincantes, al igual que ella, Hermione y Draco, miraban ansiosos el próximo duelo que iba a suscitarse.

"No quiero que nadie intente ayudarme" Dijo Harry, y en medio de aquel profundo silencio su voz se propagó como el sonido de una trompeta. "Tiene que ser así. Tengo que hacerlo yo".

Voldemort dió un silbido. "Miren nada más quien ha decidido resucitar de entre los muertos".

"Ya no hay más horrocruxes. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Neville mató a Nagini hace instantes en el jardín. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, y uno de los dos está a punto de despedirse para siempre". Dijo Harry.

Los ojos de Voldemort se encendieron con furia ante la nueva noticia de sus horrocruxes. Levantó la varita y un rayo rojo salió despedido hacia Harry antes de que él pudiera defenderse. El muchacho salió disparado metros atrás chocando contra la multitud que lanzó gritos de susto.

"¡Tú!" Gritó Voldemort girándose hacia Hermione. "¡Tú fuiste quien me engañó!".

La chica no entendía a qué venía tal acusación por más cierta que fuera. Tragó grueso y se aferró a su varita con fuerza, lista para defenderse.

"¡Pagarás por tu traición!" Gritó el Lord conjurando un Avada que avanzó directamente al rostro de Hermione y se unió al grito desesperado de Rodolphus Lestrange quien salió de entre la multitud sin la capucha puesta y se lanzó frente a la chica deteniendo con su cuerpo la maldición asesina mientras exclamaba "¡No! ¡A mi hija no!".

Un gran alboroto se formó ante las palabras del hombre que cayó muerto frente a los ojos enormemente abiertos de la chica quien no podía creer que el mago hubiera dado su vida por la de ella. Pero su estado de shock no fue un obstáculo para Voldemort quien volvió a levantar la varita y arremetió contra ella, que recibió el hechizo protector tanto de Ron como de Draco.

Una sombra negra entró por la ventana y avanzó hasta el medio del vestíbulo invocando un gran círculo de protección para Hermione y Malfoy.

"¡No!" Gritó Voldemort a la figura imponente de Snape quien hacía ondear su capa sosteniendo la burbuja de protección. El mago oscuro arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra la barrera del pocionista y logró hacerla flaquear. Lanzó un hechizo que hizo tambalear a Snape quien bajó la varita y descuidó la protección, lo que hizo que el Lord aprovechara para volver a atacar a Hermione.

"¡No... Tocarás... A... Mi hija!" Exclamó Bellatrix mientras lanzaba una lluvia de maldiciones sobre el mago oscuro quien se quedó momentaneamente quieto por la sorpresa de la traición menos esperada.

"¡Bella!" Chilló Voldemort, defendiéndose.

El grito de guerra que lanzó la mujer le dió a entender al mago oscuro que la mujer estaba muy segura de sus intenciones. Aprovechando que Voldemort había flaqueado, Snape acompañó los ataques de Bellatrix y ambos conjuraron la maldición asesina. Dos rayos verdes le dieron directo en el pecho y Voldemort cayó hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos y aquellos ojos rojos de delgadas pupilas vueltos hacia dentro. Tom Ryddle cayó en el suelo con prosaica irrevocabilidad, el cuerpo flojo y encogido, las blancas manos vacías, la cara de serpiente inexpresiva y sin conciencia. Voldemort estaba muerto, lo había matado su mano derecha y su doble espía, quienes quedaron inmóviles con las varitas en la mano, contemplando el cadáver de su enemigo con quien habían convivido por años.

El silencio era estremecedor. La confusión vibraba en el aire y ninguno sabía qué hacer ante los dos traidores al mago oscuro, la mayor asesina entre los mortífagos y el asesino de Dumbledore, quienes a su vez se habían convertido en los nuevos salvadores del mundo mágico.

Casi como su hubiera sido automático, algunos mortífagos comenzaron a correr de entre la multitud ejerciendo la retirada. El silencio acabó y los hechizos volvieron a surgir esta vez capturando a todo aquel que intentara escapar. En medio del círculo que lentamente fue desarmándose, Bellatrix y Snape abrazaron con fuerza a Hermione quien corrió a abrazar a su madre en primer lugar.

Hermione aspiró con fuerza el aroma a jazmín y vainilla de Bella y se llenó los pulmones. Se quedó muy quieta al percibir el aroma a sándalo del hombre que se había unido extrañamente al abrazo pero se dejó estrechar entre sus brazos.

Bellatrix estiró el brazo y acercó a Draco al abrazo quien se resistió un poco al principio pero luego terminó envuelto en seis brazos que se le pegaban al cuerpo y aunque no quiso admitirlo se sentía bastante bien.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Hermione se limpió la nariz y los ojos con la manga del vestido de manera muy poco elegante. Vió a lo lejos el cuerpo inerte de Rodolphus y sintió el corazón pesado.

"Mi padre era... Él era..." Murmuró.

"Rodolphus no era tu padre" Aclaró su madre mirando tristemente en la misma dirección.

"Bella..." Advirtió Snape. Hermione miró la interacción de hito en hito.

"Severus no quería que te contara, él no quería que tú no lo quisieras".

"¡Bella!" Reclamó nuevamente el mago.

"Tu padre es Severus Snape". Declaró la bruja.

Hermione y Draco abrieron mucho los ojos. La chica miró al hombre a su lado que se llevó una mano al rostro masajeándose el puente de la nariz. La chica pudo sentir como su corazón latía más rápido y la euforia la recorría. Pudo saber, por la pequeña sonrisa de Malfoy, que él podía sentir cómo estaba reaccionando.

"No creo que la señorita Granger desee..." Comenzó Snape con voz profunda.

"Es maravilloso" Susurró la chica.

El profesor levantó tanto las cejas que casi se pegaron al inicio de su cabello. Pero un carraspeo interrumpió el momento familiar. Todos giraron a ver a Augusta Longbottom del brazo de Neville quien miraba sus zapatos, mientras que la anciana tenía la vista fija en Bellatrix.

"No sé qué sucederá de ahora en más" Empezó la anciana sin siquiera presentarse. "No sé si irán a la cárcel por mortífagos o si saldrán triunfadores por haber asesinado a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado". La mujer escupió a sus pies al pronunciar la última frase. "Pero, pase lo que pase, creo que es hora de que conozcas a alguien, Bellatrix".

Bella miró a la anciana con los ojos entrecerrados. La recordaba perfectamente, la madre de Frank, la matrona que la había asistido el día de su parto.

"No daré muchas vueltas" Continuó la anciana. "Cuidé durante dieciocho años del favor que me pidió tu hermana Narcisa y es hora de hacer las debidas presentaciones".

Empujó a su nieto al frente quien trastabilló y miró a su abuela con los ojos llenos de temor, sin imaginarse qué tenía en mente la estricta mujer.

"Bella, te presento a Neville Longbottom, de nacimiento Hermes Black".

El jadeo ahogado de Neville precedió al de Bella quien dió dos pasos atrás y tuvo que, tal como en el momento de conocer a su hija, ser sostenida por Draco para no caer. Snape, a su lado, se había puesto tan pálido como un papel y no podía sacar los ojos de Neville quien no hacía otra cosa que mirar horrorizado a su abuela.

"Ella torturó a mis padres e hizo que acabaran en San Mungo" Dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

"Yo no torturé a Frank y Alice" Aclaró rápidamente Bellatrix con la voz entrecortada.

Antes de que ninguno más pudiera reaccionar, un fénix sobrevoló el vestíbulo y cayó en picada desde el techo al suelo, donde antes de tocarlo se transformó en Albus Dumbledore. Todos los presentes, ajenos al escándalo familiar que sucedía en el círculo de personas, emitieron chillidos tanto de susto como de júbilo, vítores y aullidos, algunos de terror y otros de alegría.

McGonagall fue rápidamente a su encuentro junto con un reestablecido Harry Potter, quien era secundado por Kingsley. Pero el mago caminó tranquilamente hasta donde estaban Severus y Bellatrix, posó los brazos sobre sus hombros tal como la directora había hecho con Hermione y Draco en el Gran Comedor y sonrió apaciblemente a la multitud haciendo caso omiso del estado de shock en el que el grupo se encontraba.

"Tengo una pequeña historia que contarles" Anunció sonriendo contento.

Hermione frunció el ceño, era fácil hacer una entrada dramática cual superhéroe luego de que todo hubiera acabado, teniendo el cadáver de Voldemort en medio del salón, con los encargados que siempre habían trabajado para él haciendo todo el trabajo sucio. Se sintió enferma y quiso salir de allí, se frotó los brazos al sentir frío y los ojos le pesaron. No entendió si era la bronca que Dumbledore le causaba lo que la hacía sentirse tan débil.

Fue Snape quien reparó en el estado de la chica, para luego observar a Draco quien tampoco se veía muy bien y se ponía cada vez más pálido. El pocionista observó la entrada del salón y vislumbró el cielo oscuro de la madrugada que se iba tiñendo suavemente de colores más claros para dar paso al amanecer. El corazón le dió un vuelco -otro más- y rápidamente murmuró al oído de Dumbledore a quien se le cambió el semblante abruptamente y tomó del brazo a Hermione y Draco, y se desapareció del vestíbulo con ellos ante el nuevo jadeo de la multitud.

La morena pensó que con la aparición vomitaría todo el contenido de su estómago pero gracias a Godric todo permaneció en su lugar. Tanto ella como Malfoy miraron a su alrededor para encontrarse en su sala común en la torre de premios anuales.

"Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts" Recitó la chica.

"Ser el director emérito tiene sus ventajas" Sonrió Dumbledore. "Ustedes tienen una obligación que cumplir antes que amanezca. Deben consumar su matrimonio o morirán. Los primeros avisos están apareciendo. Dénse prisa y luego bajen a celebrar la victoria, me encargaré de que Bella y Severus queden libres y estén allí para cuando regresen".

Volvió a desaparecer dejándolos solos en medio de la pequeña sala que ahora parecía aún más chica que de costumbre. Los nervios iniciales de las primeras horas de la boda volvieron con fuerza y Hermione lamentó profundamente ya no tener los efectos de la poción en su cuerpo.

Vió a Malfoy inhalar profundamente. El chico se llevó las manos al pelo intentando peinarlo sin éxito alguno. Miró al reloj que marcaban veinte minutos para las cinco.

"Yo..." Comenzó.

"Tal vez deberíamos usar ese hechizo de limpieza que usaste en la cabaña" Sugirió Hermione, viéndose tanto ella como él cubiertos de sangre y polvo.

Él asintió y levantó la varita. Realizó el hechizo dos veces y tuvieron mejor aspecto.

Hermione se armó de valor. Llevó las manos a la parte de atrás del vestido y desabrochó el botón, bajó suavemente el cierre y giró para que él la ayudara a bajarlo.

"Todavía tengo el conjunto blanco puesto" Murmuró.

Draco tragó grueso y sintió el aire a su alrededor casi espesarse. Le bajó la cremallera del vestido viendo la espalda de la chica y apretó los músculos de anticipación. Ella salió lentamente del vestido que había quedado completamente inservible luego de la batalla. Él la vió vistiendo el dichoso conjunto de encaje que Bellatrix le habia conseguido y agradeció al cielo que su tía hubiera tenido ese detalle.

La chica enrojeció completamente ante el escrutinio del muchacho quien no se perdía detalle de su cuerpo. Se sintió avergonzada y a la vez poderosa ante la mirada hambrienta del chico. Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación y él la siguió como un cachorro. Una vez dentro, se acercó a él y le desprendió despacio los botones de la camisa. Malfoy dejó que ella se tomara su tiempo.

Las manos de Hermione exploraron tímidamente el pecho del rubio quien se dejó hacer al mismo tiempo que sus propias manos realizaban su propia exploración por el cuerpo de ella. Se besaron suavemente, sin la fogosidad que caracterizaba sus acercamientos anteriores. Con suma delicadeza se despojaron de las prendas restantes quedando desnudos frente a frente a pasos de la cama.

Podían sentir la magia vibrando entre ellos, la afinidad elevándolos y haciendo que las sensaciones fueran el doble de intensas. Rápidamente la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos mientras se animaban a conocerse mejor sobre el colchón. Los besos y las caricias aumentaron de nivel e intensidad hasta que el deseo fue tan grande que se entregaron completamente y se unieron a la danza más antigua de la historia.

Hermione ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentirlo unido a ella y cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando concentrarse en las sensaciones placenteras que él sentía y ella podía tener acceso mediante su conexión mágica. Pronto, con los movimientos lentos y medidos del chico, el placer fue de ambos y no solo el de él. Ella susurró su nombre por primera vez y él repitió el de ella cuando llegaron a la cúspide.

El rubio se dejó caer sobre la chica quien pasó los dedos por su cabello rubio peinandolo. Él depositó un beso en su cuello y permanecieron así durante un rato.

Ella no sabía qué sucedería a continuación, pero Voldemort había sido derrotado, Dumbledore lucharía por la liberación de Bellatrix y Snape. Había perdido a sus padres pero había recuperado otros que no sabía que estaban perdidos. Tenía un hermano, en un muy confuso episodio que todavía quedaba por aclarar, que había resultado ser Neville, a quien ya consideraba su hermano desde antes. Había vengado al asesino de sus padres, y aunque no había vengado a Harry y Ron tampoco sentía que fuera necesario, esa noche se había dado cuenta que ellos la querían y que no habían hecho con maldad lo que hicieron, realmente creían en lo que hacían y no pensaron en las consecuencias. Ella tal vez nunca los perdonaría, o tal vez sí, pero eso solo podría saberlo con el tiempo.

Pensó que Malfoy se había quedado dormido cuando no se movió. Le acarició la espalda desnuda y suspiró. Estaba casada con un hombre que apenas conocía pero de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada, de su enemigo desde primer año, de un mortífago, de su propio primo. Pero no estaba mal, ella podía conocerlo más, podía luchar para cambiar sus ideales puristas que aún no sabía muy bien si seguían allí, podía hacer que todo saliera bien. Todavía tenían todo un curso en Hogwarts por delante y toda la vida para enamorarse aún más. Las cosas estarían bien, ¿No?

"Te amo, Hermione" Susurró él. Ella sintió que el corazón se le disparaba y que todo su sistema nervioso hacía cortocircuito. Sonrió como una tonta y lo abrazó con ambos brazos.

"Yo también te amo, Draco" Contestó.

Sí, definitivamente todo estaría muy bien.

_FIN_

* * *

**Hola! Finalmente aquí está el capitulo final. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, por haberme acompañado con esta historia, por sus reviews, los favs y follow. Todavía quedan algunas cosas que aclarar de la historia... Déjenme un review si quieren que haya un epílogo! Espero que se estén cuidando mucho.**

**Ann.**


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara mientras aún dormía y le obligaron a abrir los ojos a la luminosidad de la mañana, estiró el cuerpo en un extraño movimiento felino y oyó una suave risa masculina desde el costado de la habitación, justo frente a la ventana abierta.

Draco estaba solo en ropa interior, sentado en un sillón verde slytherin, con el diario abierto de par en par. Su falta de prendas hacía que el verano se notara aún más, tanto en el ambiente como en el propio cuerpo de Hermione que lo miraba con algo de hambre y también vergüenza, nunca se acostumbraría del todo a despertar con él, pero estaba profundamente encantada con el hecho.

El rubio se levantó, dió un par de pasos hasta una mesa redonda cerca de la cama y tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja que se veía bastante refrescante. Se sentó al lado de ella, justo sobre las sábanas que la cubrían haciendo que se deslizaran a un lado y dejaran al descubierto su desnudez.

Sus mejillas se colorearon y quiso mirar a cualquier lado menos a los ojos brillantes de su esposo, pero él no la dejó pensar mucho y cubrió sus labios con un fugaz beso de buenos días.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó él.

Ella asintió, estirando la mano para tomar el vaso que él le ofrecía. Las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron y su magia vibró contenta en unión a la de él.

"¿Y tú?".

"Como un bebé" Respondió. "No olvides que nos esperan abajo a las doce".

"¿De nuevo?" Se quejó Hermione antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida. "No creo poder soportar otro interrogatorio de los del Ministerio acerca del incendio en las oficinas de Malfoy Enterpr..."

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en esa forma que a ella le revolvía el estómago y hacía que todo bulliera de gusto en su interior.

"No son los del Ministerio esta vez, cariño. Es Longbottom".

"¿Ya es sábado?" Preguntó, recordando la carta que le había enviado Neville en la semana. "¡Ahora es Snape, deja de llamarlo así!".

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Siempre será Longbottom, no le calza el talle para ser un Snap... Auch!".

"No insultes a Neville" Le advirtió Hermione luego del golpe que le asestó en el brazo. "¿Qué hora es?".

El rubio frunció el ceño y miró al pequeño artefacto muggle que su esposa había puesto en su lado de la cabecera de la cama. El reloj digital marcaba la hora en brillantes números verdes.

"Faltan veinte para las doce".

"¡Draco!" Exclamó la chica levantándose de golpe y dejando el vaso semi lleno en la mesa de luz. "¡No debiste dejarme dormir tanto!".

Él no contestó, se recreó en las sutiles curvas de su mujer que corría sin ropa hasta el baño que estaba dentro de su habitación. Negó divertido con la cabeza, realmente le encantaba molestar a Hermione, era un gusto que por más que pasaran los años no dejaba de darse cada vez que podía, aunque tampoco tan seguido pues podría meterlo en problemas con ella y aquello era lo último que quería. Aún recordaba la noche que él durmió en el cuarto de huéspedes porque citó sesenta y dos defectos de los gryffindors.

La morena se dió una ducha tan rápida que dudaba haberse sacado correctamente los resquicios de la noche anterior donde Draco había estado especialmente enérgico. Se miró al espejo para aplicar los hechizos de peinado y maquillaje habituales y le alegró encontrar la imagen que se le había hecho tan natural con los años, grandes ojos oscuros y una cortina de cabello negro rizado cubriendo su pálida piel, y el siempre fiel collar de los Black en su cuello. Nada quedaba ya de aquella niña de Gryffindor que había sido producto de Albus Dumbledore.

Una vez fuera del baño, fue al vestidor donde también utilizó magia para vestirse y calzarse. Eran pocas las veces que hacía las cosas «a la forma muggle», pero aún así nunca olvidaba sus raíces ni la educación que sus padres Jane y Robert le habían dado.

Encontró a su esposo esperándola sentado en su sillón verde slytherin leyendo entretenido el periódico, completamente vestido y siendo el intimidante y elegante Draco Malfoy, el millonario empresario que tanto le gustaba.

"Siempre podríamos cancelar el almuerzo y quedarnos aquí encerrados" Ofreció él sin mirarla. La chica bufó al ser descubierta observándolo y se preguntó cómo siempre lograba darse cuenta cuando ella lo miraba.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a bajar a la sala sin esperarlo, pero pronto sintió una mano en su cintura y la corriente mágica de él recorriendola. Sonrió para sí misma y se encaminaron escaleras abajo.

Justo al llegar al final, una pequeña mancha negra se estrelló contra ambos envolviendolos en un abrazo de brazos cortos y cabello rizado.

"¡Buenos días!" Saludó una vocecita familiar. "¡Vengan a ver lo que Neville me ha traído! ¡Es una escoba!".

"¿Una escoba?" Preguntó Hermione mirando con preocupación a Draco. "¿No es demasiado pequeña para una escoba?".

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y despeinó a la niña que bufó ofendida. "Ya casi tiene cinco años, mi padre me compró mi primera escoba a los cuatro".

"A los siete, de hecho" Corrigió la voz de Narcisa entrando al salón. "Y también me parecías muy pequeño para montarla, creo que Hermione tiene razón".

Draco y la niña pusieron los ojos en blanco y ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar reír ante el gesto.

"Vamos afuera, el tiempo está precioso para almorzar al aire libre. Neville y Hannah ya han llegado".

La pareja siguió a Narcisa al jardín trasero donde se encontraron con que ya todos estaban presentes y ellos eran los últimos en llegar. Hermione saludó a Bellatrix con un abrazo, le dió un beso en la mejilla a Severus y recibió uno en la frente, abrazó a Neville y a su esposa Hannah, le tocó la pequeña mano al bebé de pocos meses de su hermano y finalmente se sentó al lado de su suegro, quien le palmeó la espalda al sentir su presencia.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Lucius?" Preguntó la chica.

El rubio giró la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió gentilmente. "Mucho mejor que hace un momento, ahora que has llegado todo se ha vuelto más luminoso".

"Oh por favor" Murmuró Bellatrix. Hermione soltó una suave risita.

Su suegro había sido sometido a varios hechizos en San Mungo en los últimos años luego de que Voldemort le sacara los ojos bajo tortura y lo usara como sacrificio para un horrocrux que terminó siendo destruido por Dumbledore. Los medimagos habían intentado un sinfín de métodos para devolverle la vista mágicamente pero nada había funcionado, hasta que meses atrás Hermione lo había convencido de que el mundo muggle ofrecía transplantes de córneas y podía ser una opción para recuperar la vista. Después de varias negativas, el mayor de los Malfoy finalmente había aceptado y se había sometido a una exitosa operación cuando apareció un donante, pero solo había pasado un par de semanas y la recuperación era lenta, los médicos habían avisado que no vería claramente hasta dentro de tres o cuatro semanas, por lo que todavía todo era solamente luz y manchas borrosas para él, debía llevar lentes oscuros en el exterior y no someterse a grandes cantidades de luz eléctrica, aunque eso no era un problema en la mansión.

"Mamá, ¿Puedo montarme en la escoba por favor?" Interrumpió la niña con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas de su madre y esa mirada de cachorro que había aprendido a poner.

"¡Neville no puedo creer que le hayas traído una escoba!" Exclamó Hermione al escuchar a la niña. El susodicho encogió los hombros y puso cara de culpa.

"Tal vez luego de almorzar, Helena, si te portas bien". Contestó Severus ante el silencio de la madre de la pequeña.

"¡Pero paaapá..." Se quejó ella.

"Helena" Advirtió Bellatrix con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí mamá" Refunfuñó la niña, alejándose para jugar con uno de los elfos más jóvenes de la mansión que la esperaba ansioso.

Poco después la familia se mudó a la mesa que Narcisa había preparado -con ayuda de los elfos- en el jardín principal, rodeados de flores y esculturas de piedras que recordaban las hazañas de los primeros Malfoy, mientras algunos pavos reales blancos caminaban alrededor suyo con las plumas levantadas paseando su esplendor.

"Harry me ha escrito" Anunció de repente Neville, justo cuando Hermione tenía el tenedor a mitad de camino hacia su boca. El pedazo de carne cayó a su plato y toda la mesa quedó en silencio. "Ginny ya va por el último trimestre de su segundo embarazo, a él lo ascendieron, ahora es auror en jefe de..."

"No me interesa saberlo" Declaró la chica.

Narcisa carraspeó incómoda. "¿Me pasas la ensalada, Draco?". El rubio hizo levitar la fuente hacia su madre y abrió la boca para iniciar una nueva conversación cuando el otro chico volvió a hablar.

"Él me preguntó por ti, realmente te extraña, Hermione" Insistió el moreno. "Quiere verte, dice que han pasado muchos años y está muy arrep..."

"¡No me importa!" Exclamó la bruja, cortando con violencia el pedazo de carne de su plato. "No quiero saber nada de Potter ni de Weasley. Ellos lo saben, se los he dejado muy en claro la última vez que hablamos".

"Lo sé, pero han pasado seis años, Ron también te extraña y..."

"Suficiente, Hermes" Terció Bellatrix sin dejar de mirar su propio plato. "Sabes que a tu hermana no le gusta el tema. Ha perdonado a sus ex amigos pero no quiere tener ningún tipo de relación con ellos. Déjalo ya".

"Tu madre tiene razón" Apoyó Severus. Lucius asintió en acuerdo con su concuñado.

Neville -ahora legalmente Hermes- apretó los labios, completamente en desacuerdo con Hermione. Todavía podía recordar la enorme pelea que habían tenido esos tres durante la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Todo el castillo se había enterado de que Hermione les había gritado «asesinos», tanto que el escándalo había llegado a El Profeta y fueron tema de qué hablar en Corazón de Bruja por semanas. Según Hermione, ella los había disculpado por consejo de su padre, Severus, quien le había recomendado perdonar pero no olvidar. Ron y Harry estaban seguros de que el antiguo profesor de pociones solo quería que estuvieran separados de Hermione, y cada vez que el tema salía las veces que se veía con ellos Neville terminaba discutiendo, odiaba que hablaran mal de su padre.

La comida transcurrió con calma luego del pequeño episodio. Draco no retiró la mano del muslo de su esposa luego de eso, logrando así que ella se tranquilizara. Él sabía lo mucho que todavía le afectaba el tema del asesinato de sus padres muggles y la traición de sus amigos.

Entre comentarios de Narcisa, anécdotas de Bellatrix sobre el recientemente fallecido Albus Dumbledore y chistes de Hermione acerca del pastel de Hannah que se había desarmado durante la aparición, el almuerzo llegó a su fin y nuevamente volvieron al jardín posterior.

Lucius se excusó y se retiró para descansar, tal como el médico le había indicado que debía hacer luego de haber estado mucho tiempo levantado. Hannah pidió pasar a una habitación para alimentar a su bebé y hacerlo dormir la siesta. Hermione y Draco se alejaron junto con Helena hasta la zona más despoblada del jardín para enseñarle a andar en su nueva escoba, ya que su padre finalmente lo había permitido. Neville y Severus caminaban cerca, este último con el brazo sobre los hombros del chico quien sonreía por algo que el mayor iba diciendo.

"Realmente lo has hecho bien, Bella" Dijo la suave voz de Narcisa, sentada al lado de su hermana, mirando hacia donde estaban los demás.

"¿A qué te refieres, Cissy?" Preguntó la morena.

Narcisa sonrió en dirección al jardín. "Has recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí, tienes a Severus, tienes a tus hijos mayores vivos y sanos, y también tienes a Helena".

Bella sonrió. Realmente lo había hecho bien. Le había costado lo suyo, tantos años, tanta infelicidad, tanto dolor. En los días lluviosos todavía podía recordar su recorrido desde la mansión Malfoy hasta el Bosque Prohibido para entregar a su pequeña Hermione. Todavía podía sentir el dolor en sus entrañas y en su corazón cuando recordaba el bulto sangrante que cargaba y del que se había tenido que separar sin esperanza de volver a verla.

Observó cómo Hermione apretaba el brazo de Draco con nerviosismo al ver que Helena se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo en su nueva escoba. Sonrió al ver los rizos oscuros de ambas moverse con el viento. Sus dos niñas, una que había sido arrebatada cruelmente de su vida por las circunstancias pero que había vuelto para devolverle la felicidad, y la otra quien había llegado en el momento más inesperado para completarla.

No debía hacer ningún esfuerzo para revivir las angustiosas horas del parto de Helena, donde había exigido que tanto Narcisa como Severus estuvieran presentes y listos para cualquier eventualidad. La pequeña había nacido sin ningún problema y ella no podía estar más agradecida. Le gustaba rememorar la cara de absoluta felicidad de su esposo cuando le había dado la noticia de su embarazo en su noche de bodas, luego de una ceremonia que había sido muy íntima, solo su familia, Dumbledore y el oficial de justicia que los había unido después de tantos años juntos en clandestinidad.

Helena había llegado en el momento preciso, obrando de conector entre sus hijos y su esposo. Había pasado un año entero desde la guerra cuando se enteró que estaba encinta. La noticia fue muy bien recibida por sus hijos, especialmente por Hermione quien era su compañera inseparable. Cuando finalmente la niña nació, Neville se unió completamente a la familia, totalmente obnubilado por su hermana menor, quien logró que él y Severus limaran asperezas.

Aquello había sido difícil al principio. Severus no sabía cómo acercarse al chico que había despreciado desde el primer día que había puesto un pie en Hogwarts y Neville no podía dejar de ver en Snape al temible profesor que le había atormentado desde que entró a la escuela. Incluso aceptarla a ella había sido más fácil que aceptar a su padre.

Bella suspiró al traer a su memoria el final de la guerra, el día que había matado al Lord a quien había servido durante la mitad de su vida, pero también se enfrentaba a una de las más duras guerras que jamás había librado: su hijo Hermes.

Neville creía que ella era quien había torturado a sus padres, Frank y Alice. A la mujer le había costado que el chico se calmara para explicarle la verdad, habían sido necesarios un par de gritos y hechizos de la vieja Augusta para que el muchacho le pusiera atención. La historia había sido corta pero dolorosa, narrarle a su propio hijo las peripecias de su juventud no fue agradable, pero sí fue liberador. No había hablado con nadie de aquello en años, ni siquiera con Narcisa quien sabía que ella era inocente pero desconocía los detalles.

Cerró los ojos, rememorando la noche en que los aurores irrumpieron la mansión Lestrange para llevarla presa por los crímenes contra el matrimonio Longbottom. Todo había sido una locura, golpes, hechizos, gritos, y la enorme interrogante de qué había sucedido en realidad. También se llevaban a Rodolphus, quien la miraba con los ojos asustados y casi culpándola por un crimen que ella no había cometido. Tuvieron que pasar meses para que Lucius viniera con la noticia, había contratado a un detective que le costó una fortuna, pero finalmente había descubierto quién torturó a su antiguo amor.

James Potter. El primo-hermano de Alice Longbottom. Al parecer, según las declaraciones del mismo Potter en estado de ebriedad, Frank le había contado a su mujer sobre su romance con Bellatrix, y aunque había jurado que era cosa del pasado -lo cual para aquella época lo era-, Alice no le había creído. Deprimida y decepcionada, recurrió a su primo James para que «le diera una lección» a su esposo. Pero a su primo se le había pasado la mano con los cruciatus, Frank no respondía y parecía muerto. ¿Cómo podría James dejar rastro de algo así? No tuvo mejor opción que darle el mismo fin a su prima, la única testigo de su delito. Se lavó las manos diciendo a unos amigos aurores que había sido Bellatrix y «su grupo», el móvil fueron los celos y el odio hacia Alice. Un par de testigos comprados con algo de oro y ella, su esposo y su cuñado Rabastan habían terminado en la cárcel.

Cuando Lucius presentó las pruebas que el detective le había dado y abogó por la inocencia de su cuñada, nadie en el Ministerio le dió cabida. Ninguno de aquellos malditos holgazanes corruptos iba a manchar la memoria del gran James Potter, padre del niño-que-vivió y derrotó a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. También estaba acusada de afiliación a los mortífagos y ese era un delito que Bellatrix sí había cometido.

La bruja aspiró y soltó lentamente el aire. Neville lo había entendido finalmente, ella tuvo que contarle sobre lo mucho que quiso a su padre y lo mucho que sentía el destino que le había tocado. El chico tardó en acercarse pero al fin aceptó que ella era su madre biológica y no lo había abandonado por voluntad, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Augusta Longbottom lo había resguardado muy bien haciéndolo pasar por el hijo muerto de Alice y Frank, quienes también se habían guardado la verdad con ellos. Bellatrix todavía se preguntaba si Frank había sabido que su hijo era de ella, pero Augusta no quiso soltar prenda y se llevó el secreto a la tumba.

Cuando Helena cumplió dos años, Neville decidió que quería cambiarse el nombre y apellido a Hermes Snape-Black. Severus no había podido dormir de la emoción el día antes de ir al juzgado. Y finalmente, un año atrás, él les había comenzado a llamar mamá y papá, a diferencia de Hermione que había adoptado los nombres el mismo día que acabó la guerra.

Últimamente ambos hermanos insistían en que era hora de hacer pública su verdadera identidad. Narcisa estaba encantada con la idea de una fiesta para presentar en sociedad a los Snape Black. Bella no estaba tan segura, la sociedad no había sido tan buena con ellos, por más que Dumbledore había conseguido librarlos completamente de cualquier pena carcelaria, tanto ella como Lucius y Draco cumplieron con deberes comunitarios semanales y debieron ir al Ministerio durante cinco años, que se habían terminado un año atrás. La gente todavía la miraba con miedo por la calle, y muchos especulaban que matar a Voldemort solo había sido una movida desesperada para librarse del beso del dementor.

"¿En qué piensas?" Le preguntó Narcisa luego de un rato largo donde había estado sumida en sus recuerdos.

El tema de la guerra aún le ponía los pelos de punta a su hermana mayor, y sabía que la rubia todavía tenía pesadillas por las noches a pesar de haber sido obliviada. La guerra era un tema tabú que Bellatrix y Lucius se habían puesto de acuerdo en que nunca más debían mencionar.

Los ojos oscuros de Severus se posaron en los suyos desde la distancia y pudo sentir como desde lejos él enviaba hacia ella su magia para tranquilizarla porque la sentía abatida. Sonrió en respuesta a la mirada escudriñadora de su esposo y él amplió su red de magia, lo que hizo que ella soltara una risita divertida. Habían pasado tantos años juntos que Snape era un experto en controlar la afinidad que compartían, un secreto sabido solo por ellos, del cual no estaba enterada ni siquiera Narcisa que era su confidente.

Pensó en cuánto había pasado a su lado, cuanto silencio y cuantas pruebas que no hicieron más que reafirmar el amor que sentía hacia él. Podían haber muchos otros Frank más con amor de un rato, muchas otras Lily con amores egoístas, incluso otros Rodolphus con amor de camaradas, pero ninguno significaría tanto como lo que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Lord, podía romper con un amor tan puro y verdadero como el que habían compartido Bella y Severus bajo el incansable sol de la lucha.

Posó los ojos en Hermione y Draco, quienes reían detrás de Helena, con las miradas brillantes y rebosantes de amor para con el otro. Se fijó en la sutil caricia de la mano de su sobrino sobre la pequeña curva del vientre de su hija.

"¿Bella?" Insistió Narcisa. "¿En qué piensas?".

Bellatrix sonrió. "En los que aman de verdad".

* * *

**¡Llegamos al final de los finales! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí. ¡Es mi primer longfic terminado! A veces puede parecer poca cosa, pero para mí fue un sacrificio enorme. Lo empecé a escribir en septiembre como regalo de cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. Lo inicié cuando estaba enferma, postrada en cama con leucemia y un tumor en la cabeza. Hoy la publicación del epílogo me encuentra más recuperada y parada en mis propios pies. De verdad les agradezco muchísimo a quienes me apoyaron, quienes dejaron sus reviews y a quienes me enviaron pms. Me gustaría responder todos y cada uno pero son muchísimos! Gracias de corazón a quienes me acompañaron en este camino, especialmente a Agustina que es mi guía, mi razón y mi final.**

_**Estuve pensando en escribir un dramione donde Hermione haya sido desmemoriada en contexto de guerra y termine en la otra punta del mundo comandando un grupo narco! Draco sería detective y encargado de buscarla. Habría magia y mundo muggle, no es ooc. Les interesa la idea? Porque tambien estaba pensando que sería muy interesante para otro ship que tengo en mente. Que creen ustedes? Para mi es muy importante su opinión. Me dejan un review con su respuesta?**_

**Con cariño, Ann.**


End file.
